Fractures The Last Champion
by N. Blackman
Summary: The Riddle Championships has arrived, however, the tension throughout the Wizarding Community is rising. There's talk of war, talk of peace and talk of a new Champion. While the world holds their breath to catch a glimpse of the elusive Hermione Granger, who is busy trying to pull her own life together and uphold her duties. Bellamione. *Please see Author Account - story suspended*
1. Chapter One

**A/n:** Here it is the sequel to fractures, I think i was ambitious to promise 12 hours, but I forgot i had to sleep. So here it is, 24 hours later which is a lot more manageable.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** Sexual content and swearing, read responsibly.

 **Story Summary:** It's that time again, the Riddle Championships has arrived, however the tension throughout the Wizarding Community is rising. There's talk of war, talk of peace and talk of a new Champion. While the world holds their breath to catch a glimpse of the illusive Hermione Granger, the Fifth Champion she is busy trying to pull her own life together and uphold her duties. They all know war is coming, the only question is when.

Here it is the sequel to Fractures, you do not need to read the previous story to understand what's going on but it would help. Riddle has not become Lord Voldemort, there was no Wizarding war, Bellatrix did not torture the Longbottoms but the Lestrange brothers did. Hermione won the Championships and left to work with the dragons in Romania. More information will be provided shortly, especially because I feel as though I forgot something.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Grey waves bash against the rocks guarding the coast, the stars peaking between the clouds. The half moon hidden, something unnatural has arrived. A storm blowing across the coast, sending muggles scurrying to shelter. Black clouds blocking out sunlight, rushing wind making all living things run into hiding.

A slight rumble shifts through the deck she pauses two glasses in hand waiting for the tremor to stop before continuing her walk back to her cabin. The coast flashing by, she spent a little while watching the sleeping city before deciding she needed a drink.

Looks follow her movement, looks she has grown accustomed to, after all she won the Last Championships, the Riddle Championships, beat James Potter in a duel. Her mentor Professor Bellatrix Black, they spent nights and days training for the Championships, many fights. She catches her reflection, pausing half way to her room. The scar on her cheek, red against the pale skin, the cold affecting it. She always struggled with the cold and her scar, Hermione smiles at waiter who nods in passing.

She steps aside allowing a couple to pass, thinking back to the Championships, she usually did everything in her power to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. After all, she lost Ron, who died in a duel against Harry; she visits the grave occasionally. Speaking of Harry, she needs to return his cloak she borrowed it sneaking into Hogwarts to avoid the mass students wanting autographs. She knows he is somewhere on this train, one of the many Aurors sent by the Minister Lord Riddle.

" _On this day, 17_ _th_ _September we are witnessing history. A peace treaty between nations currently on the table calling an end to the radical fighting. The International Confederation of Wizards has agreed to meet with those responsible for violent acts. Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade will preside over proceedings following the recent resignation of Head Master Albus Dumbledore due to claims of ill health. Those claiming to be Revolutionists, who have yet to speak publicly, have sent Mundungus Fletcher, a well-known petty Criminal."_

"You think they'll sign Hermione?" Lee Jordan asks, her manager of three years grinning up at her from the sofa.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hermione answers.

Not wasting a second to reflect on the possible consequences of the treaty, if they sign then it will call an end to the fighting. Fractions randomly attacking muggles with magic, the governments around the world doing their best to keep it all concealed.

With a swish of her finger, she opens the door to her cabin, stepping inside; she places the glasses down as the door shuts quietly. Taking a sip of the champagne Hermione leans against the windows staring in wonder at the beautiful scenery.

"We have waiters for that reason." Comes the grumble the witch stirring from the seats. "You don't need to fetch your own drinks."

"I wasn't doing anything." Hermione replies indignantly.

"Did they give you a weird look?"

"Everyone gives me weird looks."

"You're a weird character,"

"Thanks Bella." Hermione grumbles.

Snorting, Bella reaches for her glass sniffing the contentment's before drowning it in one gulp. She presses the bell, a second later a waiter appears in the corridor holding a bottle of their champagne. Ignoring the grin from Bella, Hermione takes a seat, smiling her thanks as the waiter leaves the bottle in the ice bucket for them.

Settling near the window, she drifts in and out of sleep a feat hard to do as Bella huffs opposite. The witch never did enjoy confide spaces, much more a person of action, Bella hates waiting.

"Why did we have to come in this rust bucket…?" Bella grumbles for the seventh time since the journey.

"Because it's the only way to Durmstrang." Hermione reminds, tugging her blanket tighter.

"You look like a sausage roll in that blanket."

"You could always come warm me up."

Rolling her eyes, Bella glances to the passengers walking by, grabbing her book she settles in the opposite keep her mouth sealed. Hermione smiles closing her eyes and listening to the scenery rush by.

" _Tie them down, get the face! Get the face!" A voice barks._

 _A large metal net shoots through the air, catching the nose of the dragon, spikes piercing the flesh. A cry of alarm escapes the muffled mouth, a tail swishing in defence, fire burning deep in the throat._

" _Bring him down!"_

 _A force of magic pulls the dragon to the ground, several wands trained on the metal forcing the dragon downward. Fire erupts, a scream of pain echoes in the air. A growl escapes the lips eyes flashing dangerously as one poachers draws a large metal staff. The sharp end glinting in the fire, a smile crossing pale lips._

" _NO!"_

 _Spells flash in the dark, striking the poachers, cries of alarm. Figures emerging out of the gloom, wands alight scaring the poachers._

" _Don't let him go!" The leader shouts defending themselves._

" _DO." A voice whispers._

 _She draws her wand, her left hand striking down the nearest poacher stealing a scream from their lips. Dodging a curse, she retaliates striking the poachers holding the dragon down._

" _Take her down!"_

" _She's… she's the champion." A man warns._

" _She still bleeds!"_

 _She dances in the madness; the dark sky lit by the flashes of magic, dirt kicked upwards creating a low mist. She dives and weaves, stepping between duels, her stupefy rendering the last poacher holding the dragon, unconscious._

 _A tremendous roar emerges as the dragon claws itself free from the trap._

" _Pull back!" Charlie shouts. "It's scared, he's scared. Marku pull away."_

 _Turning, Hermione catches sight of the last few poaches running away, the leader amongst them. Too long, they have been hunting this leader; she cannot let him escape not now._

" _Marku!" Charlie shouts._

 _She jogs, if she morphs now she will catch them, she just needs the leader alive, and so they can find out who is paying them. A cry of alarm rips through the air. The Horntail, tail whipping outwards a body flying backwards. She stumbles to a stop, the roaring of the dragon eyes alight with fear._

" _CHARLIE!" Angie's scream makes her turn._

 _Marku fallen on the ground, the horntail panicking, and an unmoving Charlie fallen in the distance._

" _He pushed me out… out the way…" Marku stutters._

" _Charlie!" Angie cries crashing to her knees by the fallen volunteer._

 _Fire erupts from the dragon; she takes action running towards the chaos. She took her attention of what was happening, distracted. If she paid attention, this would not have happened._

" _WATCH THE TAIL!" A voice yells._

 _An ear-piercing roar breaks through the air…_

A whistle blows, jolting her from her dreams sitting up; she looks around the gloomy compartment. Jumping at the figure hovering next to her, Bella leaning above her looking out the window. Taking a deep breath, Hermione rubs her face.

"We're here." Bella says.

Blinking, Hermione peers through the window greeted by a bleak sight; she was not exactly looking forward to Durmstrang. She remembers Viktor's description of the school she almost wished Hogwarts would host the championships again. Alas, Durmstrang name was drawn and here they were to promote the games.

A large mountain looms in the distance, she gave up trying to map their route, they were never meant to remember. Out of the gloom appears a large castle, nothing near the size of Hogwarts, but what it lacks in size makes up for it presence. An eerie castle that blends into the shadows fires alight the pathway to the main door that is firmly sealed. Creatures dance in the lake below the vessel, a part of her looks forward to seeing the inside of the castle. The history contained in the building making her buzz in her seat.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Bella says.

"It's quite a sad building, looks almost lost at the base of the mountain." Hermione answers. "Are we supposed to ignore the likely chance of this school being picked?"

"You mean one of the hardest schools to find was randomly picked at the same time as the threat of attack?"

"Almost like they're trying to hide us away." Hermione finishes sharing a sad smile with Bella.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A flamboyant crowd greets them, students clambering over one another to get a glimpse at the famous champions arriving and the newest Champions picked from Hogwarts. Several vessels dock in the quay along side the other schools, there are still many more to expect.

She half expects to sleep on the vessel, however she should have known better, Riddle already here over seeing the development of the Arena is quick to show them all their homes for the year. Magic tingles in the air and she is quick to determine the sad foreshadowing darkness that lingers is of magical intention.

The headmaster Igor Karkaroff nods his head in respect to the passing champions his gaze lingering on Bella. A knowing look passing between them, Hermione slots that away for another day, she is sure Karkaroff had a hand in fixing the cup.

She breaks from the group, away from Riddle's beaming smile as he parades them through the school grounds. Her attention is caught on the tall Arena nearing the end of construction, nothing like their arena that was almost open and inviting. No this one is very different, a tall Hexagon shape, reaching almost ten floors high.

"Hermione." Lee calls her name, waiting for her. "Don't wander off."

She smiles her thanks leaving the arena and re-joining the group, led away to the wooden building. Their home for the rest of the year, better than tents she supposes. The students are led another direction, while Bella, Hermione and James follow Riddle into the building.

She steps into her room on the second floor Bella's room is opposite. Well it is more than a room a flat, however with an upstairs leading to the bedroom. Her items already waiting for her, she packed light always-packing light these days.

Throwing her rucksack onto the sofa, she admires the bookshelf; Lee has had a hand in collecting the books just for her. Smiling, she helps herself to water as she trundles upstairs, her clothes unzipping themselves from the bags they float into the cupboards. The extra bag brought by Lee new dresses for her to wear, new suits anything other than her usual khaki trousers.

"Nice," A voice says.

"What's yours like?" Hermione asks dropping her book on the bed.

"Similar, but with a bit more green on the walls." Bella answers. "So this meal, it'll be two days."

"What should I wear?"

"Something smart, it's a fancy restaurant."

"I can do that."

"Can you, I haven't seen you in anything but slacks or butt naked."

"I can't really ride around on dragons with stilettos." Hermione snorts.

"I don't know I'd pay to see that."

Two hands slip around her waist, red lips pressing against her pulse point; a shiver runs through her body. She sinks into the embrace, too long since they had a moment, she buries their last argument; this is neither the time nor place.

Turning, Hermione tangles her hands in black hair pressing her forehead against the beating heart. She had a dream – no a nightmare, where she could no longer hear Bella's heart beating. She did not sleep for two nights. Nails scratch against her neck she pulls back, heart skipping at the two smouldering eyes lingering on her lips.

She closes the distance, taking the lead. Heat explodes through her body replacing the cold, she inhales taking in the reassuring smell of citrus. Hands clutch tighter, as teeth nip against lips, a gasp stolen; a hand slips towards her a waist. A sharp shove she lands on the bed, Bella following pressing her further into the mattress.

Tangling her hands into the hair, Hermione tugs the witch away bearing her neck for kisses earning a gasp of pain at the rough treatment. Pulling from the grip, Bella traps one hand with hers pinning her down spare hand slipping beneath clothes.

"You're not going to disappear again are you?" Bella hisses.

"Not without you."

A breathless chuckle escapes plump lips, Hermione smiles, breaking the mood. Her free hand slipping up underneath the dress along the bare thigh. A groan escaping the dark witch as her hand trails teasingly along her inner thigh.

With a twist of her legs, Hermione takes to sitting on top of Bella grinning at the witch beneath her. Her fingers work sending them both naked, she moans at the contact of skin. Pressing a kiss to the scarred collarbone Bella squirming beneath her touch.

Her fingers slip teasingly along a clit, wetness pooling at her touch, Hermione smiles against the collarbone. The smile slipping as two skilled fingers slip straight into her, stealing a grunt. Bella's free hand loops around her waist supporting her. She clenches as two powerful thrusts shifts her position.

She holds, refusing release, her fingers teasing around Bella's entrance, the dark witch's hips bucking in response.

"Hermione." Bella groans, teeth nipping at her arm. "Fuck me."

She does not need telling twice, three fingers slide home, a moan escaping red lips as Bella arches at the intrusion. Sweat drips down her back as she sets a fast pace, Bella gasping beneath her. Such soft sounds from such a strong witch. The first time Bella made the sound, Hermione thought she had hurt the Professor.

Now she finds it a privilege to see Bella at her weakest, panting and gasping, the fingers moving just as fast inside Hermione. They break together, Hermione gasping against Bella's chest, as a small scream erupts from Bella's lips. The sound sends Hermione over the edge again, as sharp nails claw at her back. Collapsing into soft arms, Hermione smiles as Bella wraps around her, chuckling at the thought the dark witch is such a cuddlier.

They have spent five years exploring each other's bodies, spending weeks together and months apart. Something difficult to forget when trying to go about normal tasks. She remembers her first fears, that perhaps they have discovered lust not love, but as the years went on, the time with Bella never enough and the times apart too painful. She started to learn, she cared so much about the dark witch.

Bella's ticks her unnatural obsession with daggers, her collection of dark arts books, which Hermione devoured in days to Bella's concern. The dedication, the sheer stubbornness of the witch, how deeply Bella feels things her sister's betrayal still a sore spot, but they had tea which is a step. The way Bella likes milk in her cup mixed with coffee, before adding the water and knowing if done the other way around.

Her secret love for muggle films that could rival Mr Weasley's interest in muggles. Her hidden collections of VHS in her basement. The random stray animals living in her house, rescued from babies raised and now looked after by the witch. The darkness that exists in the depths of Bella's mind, the anger that breaks free, the lust caused by fighting.

Hermione's recent return to Romania she missed the witch straight away as usual. Spent the night, wishing her bed dipped on Bella's side, the witch always insisting she sleep opposite the door. How the slightest sound could wake Bella, the nightmares that plague her. The dark history and all the mistakes she made as a teenager Bella still recovers.

A bigger revelation startled Hermione awake one night in Romania, an oversight she ignored for as long as possible, fearing the repercussions. She realised, she loved Bella, she was in love with Bellatrix Black and it absolutely terrified her. She loved Fleur once but never like this, not so much it hurt to be away hurt to be so close and never knowing how Bella felt in return.

Because that was the truth, Hermione had no idea how Bella felt about her, they discussed it once, which led to an argument and to a pained silence. Granted that was two years ago before Hermione knew how she really felt. Now though Hermione was in love with a witch and too scared to say anything in fear of losing her.

She wills herself to break the silence created in the aftermath glow, the feeling of safety overlooked by fear of losing the only person she truly loves. Turning, she cuddles closer to the witch pulling the duvet over them, smiling as Bella rubs circles on her back.

"You alright?" Bella asks.

"Mmm, why?"

"Just quiet, you usually talk my ear of by this point about some fact or another."

"Just tired."

Just a coward.

Just a Gryffindor too afraid to say anything. She closes her eyes banishing the thoughts, she cannot say anything, cannot risk what they have. Bella does not do relationships she has admitted this much herself, so second best will have to do.

"Well whenever you're no longer 'tired', and you brain stops overthinking things, I'm here to talk to." Bella says tucking them securely beneath the duvet, shifting them ever so slightly so she is closest the stairs.

She forgets sometimes, that as much as she knows Bella, knows the witches ticks and urges, Bella knows her just as well.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Flash, she flinches in response, the screaming from the crowd. The once murky landscape alight with torches, cameras flashing, the large screens flicking between faces, she spotted herself several times already. The world is waiting; waiting for the Championships, James is smiling, nodding towards various people. Bella remains quiet, allowing the cameras to take their pictures but refusing to engage in conversation.

Hermione finds herself filtering in and out of the lime light, perhaps it is intentional much to annoyance of Lee. She cannot help it, this does not come natural to her, she never wanted this madness but she only has herself to blame, she could have lost the Championships.

Taking a deep breath, she filters to the back of the stage, the magic essence protecting them from the fall on slaughter of the crowd gathering. James has stepped outside to consult with his Aurors and the waiting media that lingers like wolves.

She tries for a reassuring smile to Lee, conveying the promise she will not run from this that she will not flake out like she did in Italy. Will not leave him high and dry, to leave him to deal with Riddle's anger.

"Hermione," Riddle's voice breaks her musing. "I'm glad you came."

She takes the offered hand, smiling at the Minister; they have grown to know one another over the years. She trusts him, something she does not do easily these days, not with her attempted assassination back in school, the death of a Best friend and the betrayal of one of their own in Romania.

"Wouldn't miss it." She answers with a tight smile.

His disbelieving look confirms her theories; they expect her to vanish in a puff of smoke. It would explain why Bella is twitching; her constant looks as though checking to make sure she is still there. Sighing, Hermione watches Riddle walk away she will stay; prove to the world, to Riddle and most importantly Bella that she is not a coward. That she will no longer shun her duties and be the dutiful Champion.

A hand slips over her shoulder; she tenses until Harry saddles up next to her with a big grin. He squeezes her shoulder staring out towards the crowd.

"Crazy, you wouldn't believe the security we have." Harry says running a hand through his short hair.

"I could, Riddle expects attack?" Hermione asks.

"You don't?" Harry replies. "World's gone crazy, Dad and Riddle talked none stop about security for the last year. Nothings getting in, not a thing, we've got the sky locked down, the sea all roads. Only way something is getting in, is if someone helps them."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Hermione hopes glancing to the mass of people. "What's it like being an Auror these days?"

"Alright, had a lot of grief to begin with, Dads son and all. It's calm down now, bit weird working with dad nothing can't get over."

"Your mum here?"

"Nah, she's staying at home, said something came up at the Ministry, I promised to watch over dad."

"How's the girlfriend?"

"She's good, thinking about proposing."

"Seems like only yesterday you got together."

"Three years now, expecting the little one not far off. I was going to ask, if you'd be Godmother?"

"Seriously? Harry, I'm not great with kids."

"You'll be perfect," Harry, grins. "What you say? At least think about it."

"Sure, I'll think on it. It's a shame things didn't work out with you and Ginny."

"I don't think she'll ever forgive me for what happened to Ron, which I can understand. Molly and Arthur speak to me, as well Bill, even Percy when I bump into him. The twins and Ginny though never really got over it. You spoke to them much?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I meet up now and again; I visit the joke shop and the twins."

"It's really good you gave the money for that place, it's really kicked off."

"They have more use for it than me." Hermione shrugs. "Send my love to Leia."

"I will she invited you for tea. I keep forgetting to ask you." He chuckles.

"I should be around a lot more now anyway."

"Really? You're not going back to Romania?"

"Maybe one day but for now, I have other things in mind."

"Oh," For a moment she swears she sees irritation flash across his face. "That's great, you going to join the Ministry."

She shrugs, shaking her head slightly she is becoming paranoid. Why would Harry be annoyed by her return, especially now since he is grinning at her and planning her many visits to see him. Perhaps his just annoyed that she did not talk to him, tell him about her plans.

"You spoke to Neville?"

"Yeah, visited him at the Leaky Cauldron, met Hannah. His training for Professor of Herbology actually. You not seen him?"

"Once or twice when I went for a drink but we don't really talk much. Luna visits him occasionally, she's acting weird."

"Weirder than usual?"

"Yeah, apparently she's travelling around the country who knows."

"Last I heard she was looking for something." Hermione shrugs; she did not ask what it might be. "Want to know more speak to Bella, those two have a friendship of sorts."

"Really, who'd a guessed? Anyway, I should get back to work, catch up later."

"Sure Harry."

He wanders away hands deep in pockets clapping his father on the back who grins dragging him into the conversation. She smiles, her heart panging wishing she had her own father to see, but he died many years ago, not that she can be around Muggles. A harsh lesson to learn if there ever was one, she shivers at the thought.

"We're about to go live." Lee says coming to stand next to her.

Nodding, Hermione turns to sound squeaking, to find the Riddle cup being rolled one to the centre of the stage. An unnatural quiet taking over, a coldness making them shiver as Riddle prepares himself for his speech. The hairs on her arms stand on edge, something making her skin crawl.

A whispering makes her shiver, swallowing she turns once more to the cup, the blue magic swirling within. A loud whisper, unrecognisable words swarming like a nest wasps, she licks her lips in response.

An almighty roar breaks out making her jump, the magic protecting removed Riddle standing on his podium arms raised in the air. The crowd going mad, the flashing of cameras almost dizzying, the pounding of feet.

Dread slips through her, she shivers staring out over the crowd, the craziness that swarms the championships.

"Don't freak out, just breathe." Lee whispers.

She wishes she could, the cameras rush to her, her pale face shown throughout the world, the screaming intensifies. Swallowing, Hermione manages a smile, acknowledging Riddle's composed nod of the head, proud to have such a response. Bella lingers close by, perhaps ready to catch Hermione should she run.

 _Acknowledge them that's all they want…_

Bella's words from five years ago comes rushing back to her. Looking down Hermione acknowledges the eager faces of fans wanting to see Hermione. Taking a calming breath, she tries to channel her inner strength she has not spent five years away just to panic at the first hurdle.

Closing her eyes, she turns her face away staring at the cup, the screaming dying down. She can do this… She is Morgan Le Feys daughter she can do this, this is in her blood as Morgana eagerly reminded her after she won.

Stepping forward she feels Lee tense, she faces the cameras head on and lifts her arm towards the crowd. A roar erupts, as Lee relaxes next to she smiles acknowledging the young children lifted by their parents.

"LAST CHAMPION!" Someone shouts.

A chant breaks out, her name leaving lips she chuckles to herself. She promised Riddle she would at least give some sort of show as well as a speech. Her left had twists, curving to the right as it arches upwards releasing a jet of blue light into the sky. A tremendous bang rings out making everyone jump, flares erupting upwards streaking through the sky and exploding into glorious blue flames that dissolve into flakes of snow. A second flare emerges a giant blue dragon, blocking out the sun as it roars over the head of the crowd.

It bursts apart covering the crowd in snowflakes the mountain alive with the screaming of joy. Flames light up, the Riddle cup blowing out a jet of magic Riddle standing tall his voice booms above all the noise.

"WELCOME! To the Sixth Championships GAME!"

Stepping back from the edge, Hermione sees the relief on Bella's face; she sends a small smile to the witch. Hoping to convey some sort of promise to her, that this is for real.

Settling back into position, Hermione smiles to herself, her heart soaring, she can do this and this time she will get it right. She is no longer the student, Bella no longer her Professor they can do this start again. Go for that first date, grow closer, possibly get a house together, she can get a normal job at the Ministry.

"Well done." Bella breathes against her ear. "Always nice to show off."

"You're just jealous." Hermione replies, if she turns around she could capture those red lips.

"Or turned on, take your pick."

Hermione snorts at the answer shaking her head, unable to keep her eyes of Bella's arse as she swaggers away, out of tempting reach. Lee nudges her a gentle reminder that she is the centre of attention and goggling her old mentors arse is not the headline they want.

"You dropped the L word yet?" Lee asks.

"I'm working on it."

"You know for a Gryffindor you're a bloody coward."

"I'm scared I'll lose her."

"She stuck with you for five years when you went to play with Dragon poop, I think she's serious."

"That's the problem, Bella doesn't do commitments she hasn't and as far as I know she has had only one serious relationship and that ended badly."

"Well fuck buddies is all good and well until someone gets hurt."

She rolls her eyes, Lee is hardly the best person to take advice off, and after all, he spends much of his time jumping between beds. A shiver runs through her body, the feeling of someone watching her intently. She turns scanning the crowd most people's attention torn between Riddle, the cup and the Champions.

A flash of blonde catches her attention, squinting, Hermione spots a little girl standing in the crowd. All alone, no older than seven wearing baggy clothes. Her whole body tingles, her magic pulses she clicks her neck, the tattoo on her left arm dances. She focuses solely on the child, glancing over the girls shoulder looking for an adult someone must be with her.

Another shivers runs riot through her body, someone close by with incredible magic something glides past her, gaining her attention. She catches sight of a retreating form, her magic tingling in response.

"Now," Riddle's voice rings out. "A word from our Last Champion."

Hermione turns back to the girl, only to find her gone, she scans the crowd looking for the blond. Nothing. Frowning, Hermione steps forward feeling a gentle prod from Lee and she realises that she has a speech to make.

Shaking her head, she steps towards the podium nodding her head towards Riddle who steps out the way. Stepping onto the podium, Hermione forces a smile, ignoring the way her hands shake clutching the already prepared speech from Lee.

Placing the paper in front of her, the crowd so quiet she could hear a pin drop. Pressing her finger to her throat the amplifying charm ready to propel her voice across the crowd. Except the paper, the speech feels false not her; she spots the picked Champions waiting anxiously. Lifting the paper, she burns it in her hand her eyes sweeping across the crowd, a small cheer at her actions. She hears the face palm of Lee and she feels bad, knows how long he spent writing the speech.

"I am supposed to stand here, to fill the Champions with spirit and the promise of glory. I cannot. The Riddle Championships are designed to test you, designed to eliminate the weak from the strong. You may enter with your best friends, who may become your greatest enemies. This Championship will destroy you, they will rebuild you and you may discover you are not the person you thought you were. None the less, you will discover new friends, new abilities and realise you are far stronger than you ever gave yourself credit for. I ask a favour of you though. I ask each one of you, before you cast a spell, before you risk everything; remember the person on the other end of your wands are your friends. They are your classmates. They have lives do not be so reckless. Never forget though, there can only be one winner," She smiles at the champions. "And one winner only. I wish you all the best."

A cheer breaks out as she steps from the podium, smiling apologetically at Lee who throws his hands up in the air in exasperation. Riddle takes to the podium opening his hands to the crowd with a grin.

"I declare the Sixth Champions OPEN!"

The sky erupts in colour the celebration underway, Hermione sighs, turning to look at Bella who nods with approval at her speech. After all, they are both victims of the Championships.

* * *

 **A/n:** We begin again people! Are you ready for this, it is going to be crazy, so let's see where it goes. I want to see if we can beat Fractures, but that will come in time. The past five years of Hermione's life of everyone's life will come to light. I feel as though I should be writing something else but cannot think. All I can say is the amount of feedback for Fractures blew me away especially for the last chapter, I had over 80 emails that is insane. You people are incredible.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/n:** A massive thank you for all your support, I wasn't sure about the last chapter but you guys were quickly to remove my fears. I can't describe the feeling I get from the support you guys gives me it's incredible. There's not enough words to describe my thanks you guys are always thanking me but take a moment, to remember this wasn't possible without you. Secondly, I didn't mention in the previous chapter Hermione was in a relationship with Bella, because technically they are but at the same time they're not. Also left out Morgana, because I want a little surprise for those who haven't read the first story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy…_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

A cold breeze rushes through the school grounds; she shivers bundled tight under a long black coat. The sky dark, the magic preventing the sun from breaking through, sometimes she feels as though she should destroy the magic let the sun through. An image breaks through her mind, pictures of the Durmstrang students collapsing on the ground shrieking at sunlight. Smirking into her scarf, she casts another warming spell.

Watching from the sidelines as Hogwarts students prepare for the championships, Dennis leading his team. She finds it fascinating, his teams dynamic, a mixture of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, she wonders if Riddle or Dumbledore had a hand picking the team. Then again, Riddle got everything he wanted from the last championships, perhaps more than he bargained. Harry would have made a better champion, always eager to please; he would have done anything Riddle asked of him.

However, she is not Harry, now she is a simple bystander, aware of the levels the students will face. Riddle picked one of her creations for the opening game, she hopes it will not knock too many out straight away.

She shivers deeper into her coat feeling the frenzied cold bite into her cheeks; she has spent too long in Romania. Too long living with Dragons in the warmth, she should have visited England more in the winter in order to acclimatise nothing beats the English weather. One minute wearing a long heavy rain coat, gloves and scarf. The next second stripping down to shorts and t-shirt to bask in the five-minute sun. She misses England, misses' home.

"Bit of a shock to the system." Someone says coming to stand next to her.

She snorts, turning to look at the individual. "Could say that…"

She trails off turning from the individual in disgust, not what she wanted another journalist.

"Miss Granger…" The journalist smiles. "Samantha Jennings, the Auror Observer, from Chicago."

"Go away," Hermione replies, folding her arms and turning back to watching the students. "Want a quote, speak to my manager."

"My boss is; I thought I'd have a quick word with you if that's alright?" The woman asks her notebook hovering next to her.

"Want me to applaud you for you sneaking?" Hermione replies bitterly.

"No, I doubt you would." She smiles, brushing her red hair behind her ears. "What's it like watching them train?"

"Nostalgic."

"What was it like to win?"

"Shocking."

"How's it feel being the only muggleborn ever to win?"

"Daunting."

"Right," The woman replies the smile never moving. "I would have thought it would be a privilege? The first muggleborn to win, inspiring millions. An icon to almost all muggleborns."

"Like I said, daunting."

Flicking a piece of flint from her shoulder, Hermione hopes the witch will get the hint and leave her alone. Her heart constricting at the conversation, at times she feels enamoured, proud she managed to win. The first muggleborn. The thought always quickly followed by the sobering fact that she is very far from a muggleborn.

"More muggleborns have entered this time than ever before, that must make you feel proud."

"It makes me feel sad," Hermione replies looking at the witch. "You don't need to win to prove your worth."

"Why did you win?" The Samantha asks. "After all, you didn't want to win did you? You have proved too many that you don't want the responsibilities, so why did you push to win? Jealousy, spite?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione demands turning to face the woman.

"Angry at Harry for killing Ron Weasley."

"He didn't."

"You sound so sure… But I don't believe it."

"You weren't there."

"Yes, I was I was on row B. I was a spectator I saw the fight better than you."

"What do you want?"

"Why did you push to win? Why when you're so against it?"

"It was a matter of pride." Hermione answers.

"You learnt Fiendfyre, when you were younger. All by yourself?"

"Yes."

"No one taught you?"

"Why?"

"I just find it interesting such a strong magic and you wielded it effortlessly." Samantha reply sets Hermione's nerves alight. "They say some people are born with skills, Legilimency, some are born to be duellers. Then there are the others some who have unnatural abilities to control elemental magic, such as yourself."

Hermione frowns, unsure where the witch is going with this. She glances to the students still practising, her eyes searching for Lee; she is not good at these things. He's meant to deal with any journalists; she always manages to dig herself a hole.

"Your father died in a fire didn't he?"

She feels the air leave her lungs, a memory resurfacing to the front of her mind. Winded Hermione takes a deep breath, how does this journalist know about her father? Tonks and Lily buried the information in the Ministry, the world only knowing her father died not how or when.

"How did you know that?"

"It makes me curious," Samantha says a wolfish smile spreading across her lips. "Did you learn how to control Fiendfyre before or after your father died? You have such skill with magic for a muggleborn more than any has ever shown before. More so than a pureblood, you wield it effortlessly. Did you lose control one night, released something you couldn't control, burnt your house down along with your father."

"You're stepping on very thin ice." Hermione hisses taking a step forward. "My father died in a house fire, I pulled my mum out and watched as he crawled from the wreckage still on fire, still burning and screaming.

 _"HERMIONE!"_

 _"LET GO!" Hermione shouts forcing him away._

 _He punches her knee forcing her down to his level, she gasps in pain hands flexing she jerks as an arm wraps around her neck. Crushing her against him, her legs slipping on the tiled floor as she struggles for breath._

 _"You won't leave." He whispers clutching tighter. "You won't leave."_

 _"DAD…" Hermione shouts. "Dad… I can't…"_

 _Her vision fades, her elbow lashing out smacking his side, his grip slipping as he whispers in a trance, she clutches the arm choking her. A spark ignites in the kitchen both oblivious during their struggle._

"A year later you've mastered the spell, speaks to me as though you had to for the safety of others." Samantha continues.

Unfolding her arms, Hermione clenches her fists, the memories still fresh in her mind after all these years.

 _"Fiendfyre." Hermione gasps pushing away from her father and landing in a heap next to the small bird._

 _A screech escapes the bird's beak with two flaps of the wing it lifts off the ground growing in momentum, heat coursing of it._

 _"Hermione." Her father says concerned crawling backwards._

 _"Burn." Hermione hisses. "Burn in hell!"_

 _A roar of power escapes, the room instantly set ablaze scaring Hermione as the bird grows in size flames setting fire to everything._

She shivers as the memories take hold, her eyes darting to the little notebook that is continuously scribbling everything down. The annoying smirk on the journalist's mouth, her whole life ready to be thrown into the world for their discussion.

 _The figure staggering out from the fiery wreck, a burnt living corpse reaching for Hermione, begging to finish him off, to end his misery._

"I think you killed your father in that fire," Samantha says eyes alive with a promise of a story. "I think you are a big _fraud_." She drags the word out for effect.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. The pen continues to write, adding to the reminder that tomorrow she will be headline news. Her heart constricts, glad her mother passed away so she would not witness the paper. Died a year ago, on the day of her birthday, she had stopped visiting two years after the championships, after everything that happened during her last visit.

"When the world learns of what you've done, that you're nothing but a murderer, a no-maj murderer. Then we will see just how popular muggleborns are. See how fast they crumble."

A jaw clenched, eyes darkening. An almighty bang erupts above, stealing screams from students; Samantha flinches back, clutching her heart. She laughs to herself as the heavens open, thunder rolling above, releasing a breath.

BANG.

Another crash of thunder, shaking the ground beneath their feet. Hail begins to fall, plummeting to the ground and sending students running for cover. The smile slips from Samantha's lips as she turns back to Hermione regarding her coldly.

"Perhaps I am," Hermione whispers taking a step closer. "Perhaps I am a fraud, but your readers will never hear it from your filthy lips."

The notepad bursts into flames, making Samantha flinch backwards, watching the paper turn to ash. Clicking her neck, Hermione steps forward only then does Samantha realise the hail is landing all around them. She realises too late she has underestimated everything, and the thunder is not one of nature but pure anger.

Hermione steps back the sky clearing the cloud drifting away it is almost as though it were a nightmare. Breathing a sigh of relief, Samantha stares in disgust at the witch, if the filthy mudblood thinks she can scare her then she has another thing coming.

"Samantha!" sighing, Samantha turns to regard her boss, waddling over to them. "What were you thinking?"

"Sir, I…" She begins but he waves her away.

"I apologise, Miss Granger, this won't happen again. I was just getting a quote from Mr Jordan here; I'll keep a close eye on her." Mr Lewis promises.

"You make her sound like a dog," Hermione answers, Samantha, blushing at the insult.

"A dog would be better trained." Mr Lewis answers, grabbing the journalists arm and leading her away. "You're getting the first boat back; you'll on goblin news for next few months for that."

"There's a story," Samantha argues.

"Want to make it indefinitely? Keep talking."

Lee folds his arms watching the pair walk away turning to Hermine with a raised eyebrow. Hermione shrugs at the look, not entirely satisfied with the result.

"What were you going to do if I hadn't interrupted? Strike her with lightening?" Lee asks.

"It crossed my mind." Hermione shoots back. "She brought up so old memories."

"It's what they do, the more you react the worst they want, don't give them the satisfaction."

"What would I do without you?" Hermione asks.

"Probably get arrested."

She smiles, watching the students reappear, Lee is probably right, after all, it's how they met after school. Saving her from a bigger scandal than she already created.

 _The smell of sweat makes her barf, puke splattering against the bottom of her jeans. A fist hits the wall in anger, a tear slipping from glossy eyes as she staggers backwards losing balance she falls into the wall behind. The world is spinning; she has drunk so much she is sure she will die from alcohol poisoning._

 _This is all Bella's fault. No this is all her fault. She caused this, Bella only reacted to her mistake, she should not have told her, should have told her sooner. Her lip still stings from the slap, Bella's rage the empty look in those black eyes as Hermione left without a word. Ending up nearest bar to put an end to terrible, terrible night._

" _Smile!" A voice says a flash lights up the alleyway._

 _Jumping, Hermione stumbles, covering her eyes from the flashing camera. She groans, of course, someone has found her, she must look a state._

" _Damn, you're really out of it." The wizard grins drawing his wand. "How bout you be a good girl and do a pose for me."_

" _Fuck off." Hermione hisses._

 _She pushes to her feet throwing the nearest object at hand, a glass smacking the wizard in the head. He groans, clutching his face in pain. She cannot help the laugh that leaves her lips, what is violence after the things she has seen._

" _Fucking whore."_

 _Pain erupts through her chest she topples to the ground, still laughing, that turns into a dry heaving. The camera flashes again and she searches for her wand. Her hands numb, clothes wet from the rain, the world spinning._

" _Laugh all you like bitch, tomorrow the world will be laughing at you. Smile."_

 _Flash, she flinches into the concrete. She wishes she had not stormed out of Bella's house, wishes she had approached things differently, but she is foolish. The wand raises again she closes her eyes._

 _Smack._

 _Blood spurts from a broken jaw as the man hits the ground like a sack of potatoes. Clutching his jaw in pain, a wand pointed at his face the wizard shrinks away from the stranger._

" _If I so much as see one picture in the papers, count yourself a court case."_

 _A hand grabs her arm, pulling her to her swaying feet._

" _Shit Hermione, hold tight."_

 _They apparate landing in a small kitchen, the stranger placing her into the nearest seat._

" _Lee?" Hermione whispers squinting at the young wizard. "Lee Jordan?"_

" _Hey," He grins offering her a glass of water. "I saw you in the bar, you drank more firewhiskey than I thought possible."_

" _I like to break records." Hermione grins lazily._

 _A commotion in the hall makes Lee stiffen turning to the fast shuffle of feet heading towards the kitchen._

" _LEE! What have I told you about visitors?" A woman calls._

 _An older woman appears in the doorway her eyes drifting from Lee towards Hermione staring at the young witch in surprise._

" _Hermione, this my Nan, Nan this is Hermione Granger."_

" _I know who she is. What is she doing here in my house at this time? What about your job?"_

" _They let me go, not enough business." Lee sighs._

" _Again."_

" _What is it you do?"_

" _Marketing," Lee answers offering Hermione a potion. "It'll help with the hangover. I organise meetings etcetera."_

" _He's a tea boy." His Nan snorts. "You can do better."_

" _You have to work up," Lee argues. "Won't happen overnight."_

" _This is your fourth job, how many are you going to have before you realise this isn't for you."_

 _Lee rolls his eyes as he heals his bruised knuckles, catching Hermione's questioning look. "I have a habit of speaking before thinking. I just tell it as it is. Anyway, you're welcome to crash here for the night."_

" _Thanks," Hermione says._

" _I'll get you some blankets love, can sleep on the sofa, I'll get the fire going." Lee's Nan offers._

 _Smiling, Hermione follows Lee out towards the living room, stumbling slightly as she reaches the edge of the sofa. His Nan puffing the pillow for her before starting the fire. She wants to complain say they are worrying too much, but she is far too tired._

" _Thank you for this."_

" _Anytime." Lee says with a chuckle._

" _You know, if your marketing doesn't work out I need a manager."_

" _What's the pay?" Lee chuckles._

" _Don't know Twenty thousand gallons to start."_

" _You what?" Lee splutters._

" _I'm hard to work with…" Hermione mumbles falling onto the sofa. "Think about it."_

 _The next morning, she wakes groggy, her head pounding, taking the potion sitting next to her. She slips her wand back into the holster the memories from the night filtering into her mind. She groans, following the sound of talking into the kitchen to find Lee talking with his Nan. He grins at her entrance; she would hate to imagine what she looks like._

" _That the paper?" Hermione asks._

" _You don't want to see," Lee warns._

 _She ignores the warning pulling the paper close she sighs at the picture of herself collapsed in the back alley. Well, that settles that then, she will need to head back to Romania; Bella will not want to see her not after that._

" _For the record, the offer stands. I need a manager." Hermione says throwing the paper back down._

" _You were serious?"_

" _Always am. If you're interested, deal with this scandal and I will get a contract set up. What you like for travelling?"_

" _I've never left England."_

" _I'll need you to see me in Romania, but I'll get you some keys for my house… What you like with Professor Black?"_

" _Why, she scares me honestly."_

" _You're going to have to get over that, we live near each other, she has my other keys, and she'll grill you. I kind of punched the manager she tried to give me."_

" _Ah, I've seen you punch Malfoy, it's not pretty."_

" _My bite is worse." Hermione smiles. "Seriously, you want the job, it's yours."_

" _Really, that would be great!" Lee says excitedly._

" _You might live to regret that. I'll send you a contract sort this idiot out, I'll be in contact."_

 _She pulls out a bag of gold from her pocket dropping it onto the table._

" _It'll pay for transport and first month's wages. We'll review shortly."_

 _With that last words, she apparates, leaving the open-mouthed Jordan's staring at the bag of gold._

 _~~~~~ The Last Champion~~~~~_

The waiter places the menu in front of her, she smiles her gratitude nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lighting the candle, the waiter gives a small bow as he turns to leave. Lying the menu down, Hermione glances to Bella who is carefully going through the wine list.

She is glad Lee brought her some dresses; Bella has managed to go all out, a beautiful restaurant on top of the mountain. They had to port key here, the restaurant all very reclusive, and their table near the bannister overlooking the beauty of the valley of the mountain. The stars feel almost in reach, blinking down on them, she did not expect this from the Dark witch. They have never done something so romantic, she has never seen Bella dressed in something different from her corset.

Still wearing black, Bella's has dawned a long black dress with a cut showing the cleavage, hair pinned back she looks breathtaking. Hermione chose a purple dress that stops by knew ankles a slit running through the left side. It ties over one shoulder, unsure at first; she morphed her hair, removing the crazy curls. Hair under control and thrown to one side, Hermione tries to relax this is not her usual setting.

"We'll have number seventeen." Bella orders their choice of drink.

Returning quickly, the waiter pours a taster for Bella to try, she nods her head in acceptance pouring them both a glass. He places the bottle in levitating ice and leaves just as quickly. Curious, Hermione picks up the flute; taking a sip of the drink, she swallows the strawberry champagne. She resists the urge to chug the drink, despite how delicious it is.

They make idle chit chat, ordering their food, Hermione digging eagerly into her starter. She remembers the first time she went for a meal with Bella back in school, how awkward it was. Now it feels almost perfect as she leans back in her chair laughing at Bella's story.

"That is the story of the missing Phoenix and how I managed to get new supplies for class." Bella chuckles.

"I can't believe you blackmailed Dumbledore." Hermione smiles, reaching for her drink.

"I didn't Snape did," Bella replies innocently. "Should have seen Albus face when he realised Sevs was innocent, I swear I thought his vein was going to pop."

"Didn't Minerva get involved?"

"She tried to bring reason, but Severus had the motive, Dumbles wouldn't listen to reason. I was just an opportunist, just glad he paid the ransom. Should have seen his face when he walked into my room and saw all the new supplies. Never seen the man go so pink!"

Grinning, Hermione cradles the drink to her chest, swirling the contents around. Bella's face lit up eyes alight with glee; a slight pang tugs at Hermione's heart. She hopes there will be a day Bella will come home and tell her of the stories just after they have happened not two years later. Shaking her head Bella pours herself another glass offering to refill Hermione's but she shakes her head in refusal.

"I don't drink much these days, gives me indigestion," Hermione says with a smile.

"You ever get to the mediwitch about your toe?"

"Andy took a look, she said it was the infection. Aches from time to time, but nothing to concern me."

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Bella asks.

"What does?"

"Doing this," Bella replies hinting at the table. "Just thought it would be nice…"

Hermione frowns as Bella looks away towards the orange glow in the distance. Setting the drink down, Hermione reaches across taking the cold hand of Bella's in hers. Feels the tension running through the fingers she rubs her thumb over it affectionately.

"It's nice," Hermione says sincerely as Bella turns to look at her. "I'm out of practice that's all."

"Thought it be nice just us two, I should have picked something else."

"No, Bella this is brilliant, honestly. Nice to get away."

"We've done a lot of that recently."

Nodding, Hermione pulls back leaning into the chair, she has been running far too long. She can tell by the strain of the conversation, Bella trying her best to engage in conversation. However, the elephant in the room remains, something they cannot ignore, even after all this time. After all the promises from Hermione's lips, swearing to whichever god was listening Bella still has doubts. Hermione could not blame her, after all, she would, but Bella is different. Bella has been hurt far too many times to count; no wonder the witch feared losing Hermione.

"Bella," Hermione sighs. "Nothing happened."

"I'm over it," Bella replies quickly, reaching for the desert menu.

"She kissed me,"

"I'm fine with it; I've heard it all before."

"I pushed her away." Hermione continues. "That was that nothing else happened."

"Then why do you always look ashamed!" Bella demands hand curling. "Whenever it's mentioned you look ashamed? Why, if nothing happened?"

Swallowing, Hermione looks down to her own menu, the words blurred, she hears Bella huff in annoyance. She cannot help the shame that crosses her face is does so without thought, the whole thing bringing shame to mind. It started their argument started their unravelling just a stupid kiss with another volunteer. Sometimes Hermione wishes she never told the witch, wishes she told the witch sooner, but nothing would have prepared Bella for that bombshell.

"Nothing happened."

"SO you keep saying." Bella answers annoyed. "I saw the way you interacted, the way you spoke of her, what were your words, Amazing, intelligent? It is a stressful job I would not be surprised if something did happen, I just want the truth. I deserve that!"

Folding her hands, Hermione gazes at the witch, her black dress in complete comparison against the white tablecloth. The restaurant going about their usual business, couples laughing and joking. Straightening the spoon on the napkin, Hermione bites her lip, the memory resurfacing, the shame becoming a crushing weight.

"There it is again," Bella growls. "That look."

"Fine," Hermione agrees. "I'll tell you, however, it's nothing like you think."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bella promises.

She feels her throat constrict, how long she has kept this to herself. Too long, perhaps she needs another to share the burden, share the guilt and maybe Bella might help rid the shame. Hermione meets the dark eyes glued to her; she needs to see Bella's reaction. TO see if Bella thinks she is the monster Hermione suspects herself to be.

"We were talking, about plans, best ways to protect the dragons. I was in charge, Charlie still unwell after our run in with the Horntail; I suppose Angie was right I should have seen the signs."

" _Where were you?" Angie cries shoving Hermione. "Where were you when the horntail attacked Charlie?"_

" _I got distracted Angie I'm so, so sorry," Hermione replies earnestly._

 _Angie's eyes dart to Kiara, hovering over Hermione's shoulder, they are the latest recruit proving her worth. A keen mind, quick-witted and brave, Hermione grew a close friendship with the witch. The witch who reminded her of Bella so very much._

" _Watch yourself," Angie warns. "Bella might get the wrong end of the stick."_

" _Nothing is going on, I swear."_

"The horntail that night, the one that attacked Charlie was angry because we'd stumbled upon her nest she had two eggs. A few nights later, when we were planning, Kiara kissed me." Bella turns away in disgust. "I pushed her away, it took me by surprise. I explained it could not happen will not happen I left the tent I had to feed a Ridgeback. When I returned she was gone…"

Curious, Bella turns back to Hermione, who takes a sip of to continue the story.

"I was worried; I didn't want her to be too upset so I went looking for her. She was not in her tent, her buddy was, said she was ashamed about something that Kiara had packed a bag and left. I had not heard the portkeys used, so I panicked, found some prints on the ground started to follow them. That is when I heard the noise from the horntail; the mother dragon was screaming. The others were trying to calm it when I arrived. I spotted the eggs missing and I realised how stupid I'd been. We had all been, the compromise on our missions, how easily poachers were avoiding traps set for them, it all clicked. I was furious; I told them to release the mother, the volunteers refused. So I did, I took flight the horntail tracked down the scent of its eggs, led me straight to the poachers."

Turning away in annoyance, Hermione flicks a crumb of the table wishing she did not have to tell the story. Can still remember the cry of pain from the horntail the anguished wail from the creature at the realisation its babies were missing.

"The poachers panicked, they had the eggs and guess who delivered them?" Hermione laughs humourlessly turning back to Bella. "Kiara. She had stolen the eggs, intended to use me as an alibi that she ran away because I rejected her. I was just a pawn in her schemes, her father as it happens was the person we have been trying to catch all along. I was furious, I created a shield, I prevented their escape and let the horntail do whatever she liked with them. Watched as they burnt in the fire, as they begged for mercy. That is why I am ashamed because I did not stop the carnage, I prevented their escape, I let them all die, I watched as the Kiara threatened the horntail's with her own eggs. I can still remember the _crunch_ of the witch's bones as the horntail attacked, ripped her in two. I did not tell you because I was ashamed I didn't arrest them, that I did not stop a normally docile creature from killing all those people. I became something I didn't recognise and it scared me, it still does."

"Oh, merlin!" A woman on a nearby table mutters, glancing at Hermione in repulsion.

"Sorry," Hermione mutters.

"Silencing spell," The woman replies clutching her stomach.

Nodding, Hermione can only smile in apology as the woman throws her napkin onto the plate no longer able to eat. Blowing out a breath, Hermione turns pink-faced to Bella who is staring off into the distance.

"You should have told me sooner," Bella replies slowly. "Instead of letting me guess."

"It's not the easiest story," Hermione says turning down the idea of a pudding.

"I thought the worst." Bella snaps angrily.

"You should know me better," Hermione replies tiredly. "I would never do that to you."

A silence descends, allowing Bella to deal with the waiter and pay the bill ignoring Hermione's offer to pay. Sliding into her coat, Hermione feels too tired to go any further into an argument, an argument that has been raging far too long. She oblivated the couple that overheard on passing, both pausing in their talk to stare at each other in confusion before continuing.

Waiting for Bella, Hermione wraps her hand around the portkey at the same time of the witch, the familiar tug of them moving. Snow touches her shoes; she tugs her coat tighter, following the path towards the school, Bella moving quietly next to her.

"I wish you said something." Bella mumbles.

"I didn't know how."

A hand grabs her forearm, pulling her to face the annoyed witch, her skin bristles for a fight. A soft hand pressed against her cheek gentle eyes appraising Hermione.

"I'm annoyed because you made me a promise so long ago, not to keep anything back. You looked me in the eye and swore you would not keep me in the dark anymore. I have to watch you at night, tormented by nightmares and not do anything because you refuse to talk about it. I listen to you as you tell me nothing happened while sadness and regret cover your face. I asked Angie what happened to that Kiara and she said she left. I'm not angry because of what could have happened I'm upset you refused to talk to me about it."

"I didn't know how."

"How about, Bella I fucked up," Bella says brushing away Hermione's tear.

"Bella, lately I don't even know where we stand anymore."

Swallowing, Bella nods her head pressing her lips against Hermione's forehead. Sinking into the embrace, Hermione clutches on to the back of the coat, she fears the loss of the witch. Lately, though everything is falling around them, she just wants to get back to normal.

"We'll figure it out, I promise."

"You ladies lost?" A voice shouts making them both jump.

"No," Bella answers turning to the approaching man. "We're fine."

"Your car break down? Bit fancied dress for around here."

Hermione tensed, a muggle. She turns flinching as the muggle looks at her; she clutches Bella's hand tugging on it.

"We need to leave," Hermione whispers quickly. "Thank you but we're fine."

"Nonsense, British are ya? I used to live in Britain, Holyhead, ever heard of it?" The man asks moving closer.

"Yes we have, but we really must go," Hermione says tugging at Bella who is currently looking at her as though she has gone mad.

"I'd got my car; you girls can't be wandering around here dressed like that, you going to freeze."

"Bella," Hermione hisses pulling the witch.

"Hey, I mean no 'arm just don't want cha' catching a chill."

Panicking, Hermione slips on the snow, Bella catching her descent frowning at her in confusion.

"Relax, he's just a muggle." Bella whispers.

"You don't understand," Hermione replies. "STOP!"

The man freezes at her shout, a few steps away Bella breaks out to a laugh turning to regard the man.

"I'm sorry for my friend, she's very stressed," Bella says frowning as the man fails to respond. "Don't take it in offence, you alright?"

Reaching out, Bella jumps a mile as the man swings for her; she pulls her wand just as Hermione grabs her arm.

"Don't! He can't help it."

"The hell he can't."

"BELLA." Hermione snaps, making the witch jump. "He can't help it."

"Please." The man whispers falling to his knees.

"What's going on?" Bella asks glancing between Hermione and the muggle.

"I can't be around muggles I need to leave," Hermione answers quickly.

"It hurts." The muggle groans grasping his head in pain. "It hurts."

"Bella please," Hermione says moving away from the muggle.

"MAKE IT STOP!" The man screams.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione replies moving away.

Bewildered, Bella moves away from the man currently clutching his head in pain. Following Hermione along the path, glancing back to the muttering muggle.

"Should we do something?" Bella asks.

"We are, by getting me as far away as possible, if I stay any longer, he'll die."

"What?" Bella demands, what is happening?

"Remember I told you my mum died?" Hermione says not looking back at the muggle, not daring too.

"Yes, you said she died when you visited." Bella huffs setting a fast pace.

"She did… So did everyone else in that room. Ever since then, any contact with muggles normally meant their death."

Hermione shivers at the memory, her mother clutching her throat grabbing onto Hermione for dear life. Those dying brown eyes pleading for an end to her pain, the carers collapsing around her choking and screaming. She has never run so fast, went straight back to Romania.

* * *

 **A/n:** So we're back on it guys, hopefully weekly updates. I'm meant to be going back to work so any errors i missed will fix tonight. I have spent the last week shifting through emails, did I mention you guys are incredible? Well 200 follows and this story has only just started, everyday you surprise me. A lot has happened with Hermione being away, don't worry it won't all be flash backs we're just catching up and the story is really about to kick off. A loyal follower asked how crazy is this going to be? Well I let you decide shortly, around chapter 3 or 4 just how crazy you think it'll be ;) Till next time...


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/n:**_ Here we are again, early upload because I have a busy weekend ahead. Advance warning guys I am going away next month, I'll give you a heads up closer to the time. I hope you all have a good weekend...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** Contains scenes of a sexual nature, no minors.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

A spell collides with a body sending the defender hurtling backwards, crashing and rolling along the ground. A laugh leaves chipped lips as Dennis jumps to his feet; he approaches his teammate Marcus who accepts the high five.

"Nicely done," Dennis says.

"Cheers mate," Marcus grins patting his shoulder. "Hey, isn't that the girl you like?"

Turning, Dennis spots one of the few Durmstrang girls watching from the sidelines, holding a couple books to her chest. She blushes at being caught, turning her attention upwards to those practising their broom skills.

"Talk to her." Marcus orders shoving Dennis.

"Nah, she's not interested." Dennis shakes his head.

"Yes she is, talk to her." Hermione pipes up from her perch on a fallen tree.

"You think?" Dennis asks, brushing his robes.

"Yes," Hermione snorts with a smile. "Don't brush yourself down makes it too obvious."

"What happens if she doesn't speak English?" Dennis frets.

"Then learn to speak her language." Hermione coaches.

Releasing a breath, Dennis fiddles anxiously with his robes, coming to a decision he nods turning from his smirking teammates. Rolling his shoulders he approaches the girl who blushes deeply, he smiles nervously.

Resting her head on her hand, Hermione watches the first awkward encounter, the timid smiles, small miscommunication. Not long until Dennis breaks out into a laugh drawing the girl out of her shell. Smiling to herself, Hermione watches young love blossom in front of her.

"Well if it isn't my favourite champion." A smug voice says.

Turning, Hermione looks to find a long lost friend jumping to her feet; she accepts the big hug from the dark haired witch. Chuckling, as a hand roams near her bum as she shoves the Auror away with a playful smack to the shoulder.

"Raven, you are a sight for sore eyes." Hermione beams.

"Says you," Raven grins. "How's it been, living life to the max these days?"

"Not really, been enjoying hot showers missed them the most."

"Not your library?"

"No, Bella sent me books."

"I bet she did, Kamasutra one of them?" Raven winks, flashing her white teeth.

"You haven't changed." Hermione smiles.

"Why, when I'm so perfect?" Raven chuckles, her eyes straying to a passing witch.

"You volunteered again?" Hermione asks leaning against the tree.

"Well, I could stay home, track down illegal creatures, spend time in rooms that smell of piss or spend time here goggling fine specimens of the human race."

Shaking her head, Hermione folds her arms, looking around the camp as people go about their general duties. She never realised how boring a champion job would be, in truth she thought she would have a lot to do.

Focussing once more on the witch in front of her, Hermione cannot get over how similar Raven looks to Bella. Brushing the hair out of her eyes, Raven grins to a passing Auror, one of her co-workers. Raven's left hand surprisingly empty of a wedding ring, hiding her frown; Hermione has not heard anything from Tonks, Andy or Bella regarding Raven having a divorce. Perhaps she lost the ring, it is possible considering the witches job.

"Can't believe it's been five years." Raven breathes looking around. "It felt like only yesterday since the last championships."

"Tell me about it," Hermione agrees. "You spoke to your dad?"

"Not for four years," Raven shrugs. "Good riddance to him, wasting my time with that one. He's not here this year, hopefully, he got the hint."

"We can't help who are family are," Hermione says. "How's the husband?"

"Oh, he's fine, away at the moment. What about Dora getting with Lupin didn't see that coming?"

"Really, she's been after him for ages."

"Yeah, didn't think they'd make it official or anything. Especially after Bella's reaction."

"What reaction?" Hermione asks.

"She didn't tell you?" Raven asks surprised. "Damn, I'm not surprised she was upset. Bella heard about the engagement, stormed round threatened to cut Lupin's balls off. Andy intervened while Tonks removed Lupin from the house. Aunt Bella turned on Andy said some nasty crap, they got in a row, something about dating werewolf was just asking for trouble."

Groaning, Hermione rubs her face she could imagine just how Bella would react to learning her niece was to marry a werewolf. Despite the fact, Bella has never really paid a huge amount of attention to Tonks, for some reason Bella finds it her duty to stick her nose in where it's least wanted.

"Andy hexed her," Raven adds.

"I can believe it, Andy isn't as nice as everyone thinks."

"She scares me," Raven adds with a whisper.

Laughing, Hermione shakes her head, admitting last second. "She scares me at times too."

"Speaking of which you got on anything to wear for the wedding?" Raven asks. "Because I've only got black and apparently that is not suitable according to Cissy."

"Nothing." Hermione shrugs.

"Oh good, you can shopping with me, I'm not going with Cissy takes too long, we'll take Andy she can pick something for us."

"I don't want to be a bridesmaid," Hermione grumbles. "She's obsessed with the wedding; I started to pretend I wasn't getting my letters just to stop her from showing me pictures."

"She has gone Brideszilla, she sent me a howler, I'm the maid of honour, and I got a howler because I failed to appear for tea tasting… I don't like tea." Raven moans. "What's the difference between earl grey and lady grey tea anyway? They're just leafs, you're drinking leafs, that's all it is."

"Earl Grey has petals in as well as tea leafs," Hermione replies.

"Your slugs, that's what tea drinkers are, slugs. You eat leaves. Crazy British sons of…"

"Started in China actually," Hermione, adds.

Rolling her eyes, Raven throws her hands up in the air in defeat, turning from the conversation in annoyance. Smiling, Hermione looks towards the school; she has yet to take a step inside, despite the offer from one of the Professor to give her a personal tour. Heart stops, standing, she squints spotting the little girl from the ceremony the other day. Just standing there, people milling past paying her no attention, staring back at Hermione.

"What's up with you, like a dog who just heard the postman?" Raven says pushing Hermione's shoulder.

Frowning, Hermione turns back to Raven. "That girl you see her?"

Following Hermione's finger, Raven turns to the school to find the little girl gone. Frustrated, Hermione feels her skin tingle, searching the area for any signs of the child. Spotting the open doors to the school, and the passing students.

"The hot Auror at eleven o'clock. Good eye." Raven says squinting at the wrong thing.

"No," Hermione sighs. "Doesn't matter, I'm going to have a tour of the school, you coming?"

"No," Raven answers simply. "No, I am not. That sounds extremely boring."

"I'll catch you later Raven." Hermione sighs.

Walking across the field, Hermione tries her best to act casual, as though she is not rushing, she doesn't want to gain any unwanted attention. She scans the nearby area looking for the little girl, only finding open ground she must have gone in the castle; otherwise, Hermione would have spotted her.

Fingers grazing along the sleek wall, Hermione takes two steps at a time. The large doors open allowing entrance to the school she pauses once through the threshold. Two large staircase spiral upwards swirling around the large statue. A gigantic statue towering upwards, she mistook the school. It is much large than she thought, built into the side of the mountain.

Taking a step, onto the stairs, Hermione feels the dread seep through her body she follows the steps upwards. Leading pass the giant statue of a wizard long billowing robes, a staff hold a loft towards the sky a cry of what she assumes victory leaving his mouth. She swallows spotting the winged creature hanging of his back, a sharp pointed beak, sleek agile body.

"Aquris," A voice says making her jump.

Turning she finds herself on the first floor, a tall gangly, wizard standing near her. A perfectly trimmed beard, cropped hair and intense green eyes.

"I don't mean to startle you," He smiles, baring his yellow teeth, his eyes saying differently. "I am Professor Agnar Dewsnout of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

A scarred hand hovers for her to take; she accepts forcing her own hand to clasp with the cold thin hand of the Professor. His lip curls, releasing her hand as he folds his hands behind his back.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replies.

"I know," He nods in acceptance. "You missed the tour."

"I was following someone," Hermione answers vaguely.

"Hope it wasn't a ghost, they tend to lead people astray."

"A girl."

"The Elder Mother? My, she hasn't visited in a while."

"Who?"

"Ah, a lovely ghost, the witch from a very long time ago. She haunts these mountains, a beautiful young ghost until angry, murdered for magic. Her power on an unprecedented scale around the time of Merlin."

"How did she die?" Hermione asks.

"Strangled by magic. We know not who was responsible, perhaps we never will, they must have thought it was worth dying for; they said The Elder Mother had a talent no other could master. However, that does not matter," He smiles. "I am boring you."

"You're really not," Hermione promises. "I find it fascinating."

"Well, I hope you haven't seen her, for all our sakes."

"Why?"

"She comes only at the times of kismet; she hasn't been seen for centuries, not since the rise of Grindelwald."

"How old is the Mother, I'm talking about a girl no older than ten," Hermione says.

"Oh no," Professor Dewsnout shakes his head. "The Elder Mother would look no older than you. I'm afraid the one you seek is very real."

"Did she come this way?"

"No, no one has."

"That's not possible." Hermione sighs, turning towards the front entrance. "Is it possible she went past you?"

"No," He shakes his head. "There is a charm on the door, I know of everyone passing through, it is how I knew you were here."

Sighing, Hermione runs a hand through her hair in frustration. She must be losing it; there is no chance the girl could have vanished that quickly. Unless someone apparated with her when Hermione turned, but why would they keep running?

"Would you like a tour?" Dewsnout asks drawing his glasses from his pocket; he blows hot air onto them. "I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asks.

"Heavens no." Dewsnout smiles. "I'd be honoured to show a Champion around."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not exactly what I imagined." Hermione smiles.

"Ah, yes." He smiles placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, removing any hint of unease. "I suppose I'm not, when I was younger we moved to England, I went to Hogwarts, Hufflepuff you know. However, when I was eighteen my mother moved back home, I worked met Igrakoff and the rest they say is history. I used to be a unspeakable I miss it at times. This way. I truly hope you didn't see the Elder Mother, it would be a rather terrible ordeal for all, after all, they say she only comes at the time of vengeance but who are we to listen to old wives tales. Speaking of which you must try my wife's Dry cake, it is not as dry as it sounds. Has raisins in, I hope you like raisins. The empty portrait you see here is meant to house one of the great Headmasters; however, he tends to wander off. This staircase was laid here as an escape during the Goblin uprising, has a secret passage, I tend to use it should I tire of students…"

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Her fingernails bite into the plush seat, a gasp leaving her lips her teeth clench. Profanities whisper from the dark witch holding her, the hands supporting her trembling body.

" _Hermione…"_

She shivers at the voice, her back arching a tongue licks between her shoulder blades as a hand forces her down. The burning pace making her legs wobble, the chair shift and the view from Bella's bedroom blur. The appendage slips easily between her folds, Bella nails clawing at her back.

She left Professor Dewsnout to his ramblings, the tour of the school providing interesting, but even she bored eventually. Bella found her talking to Harry, dragging her away with the excuse of needing to see Riddle. Hermione failed to mention Riddle had actually disappeared a different route; she failed to complain as the witch led her to Bella's flat. Neither did she moan when Bella kissed her senseless, nor ask what brought the sudden mood on.

The chair creaks, she fears it may break under the thrusting of Bella, how the witch loves her dildo, loves to play games. Loves to hear Hermione beg for completion, two firm hands pushing and pulling her deeper.

Bent over the chaise lounge, Hermione has a perfect view of the mountains from Bella's room, the story of the Elder Mother springs to mind. Until a slap smacks her bum cheek, making her gasp a hand tangling in her hair pulling her backwards.

"If the world could see their champion now." Bella whispers.

A groan escapes Hermione's lips, she falls to her elbows, the lounge shifting across the floor, she feels sorry for Lee next door, hopes Bella cast a silencing charm. A finger slides over her clit, she jerks, her internal walls clenching, stealing a moan from Bella's lips. They charmed the dildo as they always do, Bella able to experience everything just as much as Hermione.

"Come on pet," Bella gasps. "Come on."

"Bella," Hermione gasps, so close to oblivion.

"Come for me pet," Bella whispers nipping at her ear. "I have you."

She breaks instantly; convulsing a single hitch of breath announces Bella coming with her. Both collapsing into the lounger, clinging together through their descent from high. A single kiss at the base of her back as Bella slips slowly from her body.

The cover slips over them both, Bella lifting her upwards pulling her into a hug, a strong arm wrapped around her. She laughs to herself sometimes; the world thinks she is some scary impossible hero, except she seeks safety in the witch holding her tight.

"Alright?" Bella asks quietly.

"Hmm," Hermione replies snuggling into the softness. "I…"

She trails off, her voice breaking slightly; she nearly said it and felt the witch tense instantly. Licking her lips, she stretches pretending to be mid yawn ignoring how Bella seems to relax no longer concerned about the three dreaded words.

"I saw you put something away earlier," Hermione says satisfied at hiding her slip. "Something small like a little box of some sort what was it?"

"Oh, just something for the levels," Bella shrugs resting her head on top of Hermione's. "Tom asked me to keep it safe. Despite the fact, I lost it earlier and Raven had to help me find it."

Chuckling, Hermione shakes her head; she could imagine Bella losing something infinitely important for the levels.

"When did you get it?" Hermione asks she cannot remember seeing on the witch when they arrived.

"It arrived late, by owl," Bella answers sleepily.

Nodding, Hermione smiles as Bella drifts off to sleep. She is rushing things; she needs to take it slow they have so much time. They will reconnect, she will explain what she learnt in Romania, what she learnt from the dragons. Explain the muggle situation, something her mother warned would happen a warning she decided to ignore. Morgana did warn her all those years ago, Morgana tried her best to warn Hermione to keep away from Muggles.

" _For you see no muggle can come close to us, not when you truly mature. My child, soon you will not be able to spend time with muggles not without fear of revealing yourself."_

Rubbing a thumb along Bella's hand, Hermione watches the mountains, reliving her chats with her mother. Wondering if she will ever speak to Morgana again, her first two years in Romania she spent nights awake speaking to the witch until one night Morgana grew quiet. Nothing.

Bella groans in her sleep, a nightmare taking place, lifting her hand, Hermione presses it to the witch's temple calming the distraught witch. Settling Bella falls into a dreamless night, Hermione smiles sometimes she wishes she could do the same to herself, not that she ever tells Bella she removes her nightmares.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Wiping the butterbeer from her lips, Hermione squints at Dennis trying to determine if he is joking or not. He cracks a grin spreading across his face and she follows chuckling into her drink. She decided to join Dennis team as they take a breather, much to their delight she ignored questions about her own championships but acknowledged those about Dragons. A week passed since their arrival; tomorrow the Championships will begin her first level ready, Riddle itching to start.

"Remember when we charmed Snape's cloak!" Robert giggles pushing his glasses up his nose. "Turned it invisible he couldn't find it for days! Eventually locked us in the classroom until we spilt where it was."

"Where was it?" Hermione asks.

"Professor McGonagall's room," Niles answers with a deep laugh. "Apparently had a few cat hairs."

Hermione snorts into her drink picturing Minerva turning into a cat and settling on the robe, can imagine the furious face of Severus as he cleaned his beloved robe. The boys laugh amongst themselves, students mulling around the tension in the air ready for the next level.

"Remember the dance off?" Dennis says slapping his hand on the table. "The dance off between Sprout and Hagrid?"

"OH YEAH!"

"Dance off?" Hermione interrupts.

"Well, we had the annual Christmas ball, its late next thing you know Professor Sprout is on the dance floor and so is Hagrid going for it both of them. Never knew Hagrid could do the splits." Dennis says.

"Well he didn't get back up, Dumbledore and Flitch had to help him up." Niles chimes in.

They erupt once more into laughter, Hermione smiles, watching them interact. Makes her miss her own time at school, spending time with Harry and Ron, sharing jokes. Watching them play wizarding chest until the Championships took it all away. Dennis is laughing so hard, he struggles to breathe, Niles Zabini finding it hilarious. Cousin to Blaise Zabini, Hermione more surprised to find the young wizard in Hufflepuff than to learn Blaise had a cousin. There again, Niles had a Pureblood father and a muggle mother, she can imagine the scandal that caused.

"Right," Robert says pushing to his feet, his Gryffindor badge waving proudly in the wind. "I promised to help Professor Black, you coming along as well, Niles?"

"Yep," Niles agrees as he gulps the last of his drink. "See you in a bit."

Hermione waves them goodbye, their fourth member, Marcus doing his best to gain the attention of the Beauxbaton students. The waiter places another drink on the table for Hermione she smiles her thanks swirling her finger through the froth.

"You know, when I was younger I wanted to be a racing car driver," Dennis says seriously.

"Change your mind?" Hermione questions.

"Kind of, the letter Colin received changed my mind. I could not wait to turn eleven then it didn't arrive and I thought perhaps I wasn't a wizard, despite bragging to my school friends I was. I was heartbroken until Colin returned home handed me the letter personally. Couldn't wait, I watched Quidditch for the first time and I thought I want to be the best quidditch player ever!"

"You don't play Quidditch." Hermione points out.

"I know," He grins. "I got on the broom two feet of the ground and puked."

She winces at the image. "Ah, that bad?"

"Scared of heights, makes me woozy I have to take travel pills." Grinning, he takes a sip of his drink.

"So what do you want to be now?"

"First Muggleborn Prime Minister." He replies with a soft smile. "Assuming you don't get there first."

"Really?" Hermione asks. "That's great."

"McGonagall thinks so, says I have a big shot, I was offered to work in the Ministers department. I'm hoping me winning will give me a bigger chance. I already do work experience there, when you won the Championships, I thought why not?"

"Well, I think it's a great idea." Hermione smiles.

"Are you going back to Romania?"

"No," Hermione answers leaning backwards. "I am officially unemployed; I don't know what I want to do."

"What about Minister?"

"No, no." Hermione shakes her head. "I'm not good with diplomacy."

"I think you'd be great."

Raven saddling up into the seat next to her saves her from responding; she notices the pink cheeks of Dennis. The boy obviously having a crush on Raven, who is currently leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey," Raven says dragging Hermione's butterbeer towards her.

"Hey, yourself," Hermione replies.

"Tonks says I can't wear black, I told her to shove her wedding dress where the sun doesn't shine." Raven groans dramatically. "Now she won't talk to me."

"Wonder why," Hermione smirks.

"You spike this?" Raven asks sniffing the contents of Hermione's drink.

"That's more your thing." Hermione shoots back.

"True that."

Dennis glances between them confused, raising an eyebrow as Raven gulps Hermione's drink down in one chug. Biting her tongue, Hermione decides now is not the time to ask the witch what is on her mind. Wonders how Raven may take Hermione sleeping with Bella, if they ever become official it will be interesting to see how Bella's family reacts. Hermione already knows how Morgana would react should she ever make an appearance she would probably curse Bella.

"Who's the kid?" Raven asks finally.

"Dennis," Dennis introduces.

"Wanting to be next champion?" Raven questions.

"I hope so."

"Ha," Raven laughs. "Kid you're not going to make it pass the first level."

"Why not?" Dennis asks.

"Because this genius created it, I got to have a go; I was knocked out in thirty-two seconds."

Dennis swallows, glancing at Hermione currently rubbing her eyes; perhaps she did make the first level a tad hard. Noticing to the two staring at her, Hermione forces a smile to her lips.

"It's not that bad."

"Bella was knocked out too, as in my Aunt Bella. You know the first champion?"

"She's hot-headed; I guess she charged straight in."

"We both did."

"Exactly," Hermione replies folding her arms.

"I just don't…" Raven continues.

"QUIET!" A voice shouts interrupting Raven.

Turning, Hermione frowns as someone plays around with the radio; the people around them paused at the shouting. Someone pressing their head close to the radio as they tune it, Aurors leaning on tables anxious. The whole scene sets Hermione on edge, the distorted voice coming through the radio.

" _Assassinated… calling…"_

Leaning forward, Hermione waits with a bated breath for the rest of the message to come through, a familiar presence appearing at her side. Bella leaning against the table listening to the radio, the whole school coming to a stop. Riddle missing, Aurors shuffling nervously.

" _War…"_

Swallowing, Hermione closes her eyes as the message finally breaks through the cracking radio.

" _International Confederation of Wizards was attacked… it's… calling… I repeat, Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade assassinated following an attack during the treaty… warning… final… War declared on those responsible, I repeat the wizarding world is at war… Mundungus Fletcher undesirable number one. Forty-two dead, one hundred and twelve injured. Eighteen officials still… unknown their whereabouts… keep tuned for information… I will say this again, the Wizarding world is exposed to Muggles… War announced. More to follow."_

The breath leaves her lips, the world tilting, and her throat dry, Hermione stares disbelievingly at the radio. She feels a soft hand press against her shoulder, unfamiliar tremble running through Bella's usually firm grip. War is coming…

The disbelief breaks into disorder, students jumping to their feet, fear on their faces. Aurors rushing to their ranks looking for orders. Chaos ensues; Dennis is panicking, talking about contacting his parents, the fear of muggle attack breaking out. They are descending into anarchy, the message disjointed, they are panicking and they need to know the full details.

"My parents!" Someone shouts jumping to their feet.

Rising to her feet, Hermione notices the pale faces, the shouting the fear growing in momentum, the Aurors looking for order. Raven is rushing towards her fellow Aurors, shaking her head, Hermione looks towards the heads of Aurors those in charge to take control. They are too worried about themselves asking their assistants for information they clearly do not have.

BANG!

A flare explodes above their heads, wands whipping out pointing towards the attack. Drifting onto the table, Hermione shouts for the crowd's attention, forcing the wands down with her magic.

"Calm down," Hermione says her voice booming.

"Calm down, we're at war!" Someone shouts in fear.

"Shush," Hermione hisses waving her hand and silencing the individual. "We are receiving a disjointed radio broadcast, the message unclear. Now panicking is not going to get us anywhere, we all have a job to do, and until instructed otherwise we are going to continue with the Championships. I doubt the wizarding world is at war with one another I can guarantee the message is meant to state the wizarding world has declared war on the Revolutionist. This does not mean we are going to start panicking and killing one another. Aurors get your stuff together, heads in the game, students you have too much to worry about than fearing the unknown."

A silent murmur follows her words, she waits for the information to sink in, satisfied, she turns to find Riddle walking towards them.

"Witches and Wizards a moment of your time please, news has no doubt reached you of the current situation. I ask you to remain calm and ensure you; you are all safe. The Wizarding world has declared war on those responsible for the attack this does not mean an all-out war but more precisely all talks of peace are off the table. There is nothing to fear, this situation will be resolved, and we will hold a moment silence tomorrow for those killed in the meaningless attack. I ask you to remain strong, tomorrow those cameras will show throughout the world, we must show those responsible we are still strong, we are unafraid and together we are unbeatable. Now, I ask you to continue you with your days any with concerns please do come speak to the Professors or Volunteers, Aurors report for a briefing with your heads please."

The crowd disperses, climbing from the table; Hermione takes a seat receiving a nudge form Bella who wags her eyebrows. Smirking, Hermione shoves her back, unnerved as Riddle comes to stand next to them waiting for the last person to leave.

"Tom," Bella says watching the last one leave. "What is going on?"

"We're at war," Riddle replies making sure no one can overhear them. "For now keep it to yourself, the Wizarding world has lost many officials during that meeting. They are asking for answers, be glad you are here; strict rules are coming into effect. Hogwarts has closed its doors protecting the students, the Ministry is searching everyone."

"What happened?" Bella demands. "Mundugus is a thief, not an assassin."

"From the memo, I understand he brought the portkey in, but he must of have help. It was a trap." Riddle sighs, hands sliding into his coat pocket. "Keep this to yourself, they want the Championships to continue as normal, for all appearances everything is fine, but keep alert."

Collapsing against the table, in disbelief, Hermione watches as Riddle walks away. He must have only just received news, Owls are appearing taking letters to those in charge, instructions for how to act. How did Riddle get the information so quickly?

The bench dips as Bella sits next to her, her face a mask of calm, but her fingers tap restlessly against her leg. Leaning forward Hermione rubs her face turning to admire the arena that will be alive tomorrow with activity the championships in full swing.

Ark!

A single black raven flaps its wings from Riddle's building, a message tied to its leg. Rising from her seat, Hermione stares at the raven confused. _Morgana?_ Something moves in her peripheral vision, a flash of blonde hair. She spots the little girl standing between the crowds of people, why is no one paying her any attention.

Ark!

The raven takes flight, wings lifting the bird effortless from its perch. She turns back to the little girl only to find her gone, confused Hermione looks all around. Nothing. Has Morgana returned with a new body?

"You alright?" Bella asks.

"You see that little girl?" Hermione demands.

"What little girl?"

"Girl with blonde hair, you must have seen her."

"Can't say I have." Bella shrugs. "Come on, we need to talk to the Hogwarts Champions before this kicks off."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Staring at the ceiling, Hermione has given up counting sheep, her mind too active to fall to sleep. Bella snores lightly next to her, but sleep has yet to come for Hermione. Sitting up, she rubs her eyes blinking into the dark room, the bed dipping as Bella rolls over.

Checking the time she realises she has to go help with the next level shortly any sleep pointless from this point onwards. A hand curves around her waist, Bella stirring away next to her, a mutter leaving red lips.

"What?" is the groggy question.

"Nothing, just sleep," Hermione replies patting the hand.

"Not when you're awake," Bella answers sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"War, Bella, you said it yourself that it was coming."

"Well I should become a seer," Bella jokes shifting her pillows. "Not worth stay awake for."

"People are going to die."

"Too early for this conversation."

Sighing, Hermione shifts so she is sitting atop the grouchy witch, a desire flashing through those endless dark eyes. A hand slinking along Hermione's thighs, squeezing with promise as they slip beneath her shorts.

"But not too early for this," Bella whispers seductively.

"We would have to fight," Hermione says ignoring the hands.

"We wouldn't have to," Bella replies giving up.

"Really, you could ignore it?"

"Yes, I'm a Professor, not a soldier," Bella answers seriously.

"I would fight."

"Fight who?" Bella demands sitting up. "They don't know who's behind it, no one has claimed responsibility."

"We both know eventually someone will step forward and when they do, it won't be the wizarding world against one group, and the world will fracture into divisions."

"We'll worry about that when we get there." Bella dismisses.

"I can't lose you," Hermione whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're worrying over nothing."

Smiling, Hermione draws a random pattern on the exposed chest, running back to the conversation a few years back. When Hermione demanded to know what they were and Bella refused to acknowledge anything.

"We never finished our chat," Hermione says meeting the dark gaze.

"What would you like me to say?" Bella asks. "What do you expect to happen? We get together, you go to work, a nine to five? I come home from teaching pop out some little kiddies play happy families?"

"I don't want kids," Hermione replies meeting the hurt gaze because despite everything Bella wants a child.

"I recall," Bella answers sucking in a breath. "It's hard to make plans when you keep running away to Romania."

"You run to Hogwarts," Hermione snaps. "Don't place this all at my door."

"I'm not," Bella grinds out. "None the less, we both knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Easy? It's difficult to understand what you want sometimes; you push and pull all the time."

"Considering the fact you're so open?" Bella replies hotly. "I don't even know what you want from this, you don't want kids, and you don't want to settle down, please tell me what do you know?"

"I know I love you." Hermione answers. "I know that."

Bella stares back at her speechless, mouth agape; it takes a second for Hermione to catch up with the words. Dumbstruck she said them so easily; she cannot help the grin that slips across her lips even as Bella recoils slightly.

"I thought it would be harder to say," Hermione breathes. "I… I am not telling you this to force you to make a decision. I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

She notes the time, unhooking her legs, Hermione slips from Bella her feet touching the cold floor. The mattress springs as Bella sits up, watching Hermione slip into her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Bella demands.

"My level is first, I need to get it ready, I'm already late," Hermione replies.

"Right now?"

"I promised Riddle," Hermione smiles apologetically.

Her fingers slip around the doorknob realising she has the worst timing; she should not have dumped that on Bella. The witch still sitting emotionless on the bed staring at Hermione.

"Bella, I want you to know I don't expect a reply, I didn't tell you how I felt for that reason. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore." Hermione says, meeting the gaze. "I'll see you later."

The door shuts as Hermione exits the room, leaving Bella sitting on the bed. Mouth still agape, she shuts it rubbing her face in annoyance the fight of flight instinct kicking in. The last person to say 'I love you' to Bella was Alice two months later she was with Frank.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The arena is alive with cheering, the champions waiting with a bated breath; the whole experience brings back memories for Hermione. She watches anxiously from the control room, the cameras all switching on, Riddle taking to his podium.

Stepping to the edge, Hermione looks upwards the many floors reminding her of the Quidditch championships, a big pitch in the middle. Except for the floating box the size of a house gently rotating in the middle of the arena. The ceiling closed due to the rain, they will open in for the fourth level after all, and the Pixies need an escape.

Tapping her foot, she counts the seconds down the moment the canon sounds the champions step into her creation. Two volunteers monitor the displays, Riddles voice booming around them, a simple reminder they are live, the world is watching.

"No apparating is allowed, no brooms, I wish you all the best. Begin!" Riddle shouts.

BANG!

The room shakes as the canon sounds, the roar of the crowd as lights switch on, Champions appearing inside the box that slowly opens. An ooh escaping the crowd as they clap with delight, Riddle stepping into the room with them.

Hermione smiles at her creation, the champions staring around confused standing in a maze, evenly spaced out from each other. A hole on the first level, allowing access downwards on the second level, where they have to make it to the next hole that will lead to the last maze and the flag. Remember playing the little muggle game, rotating the box so the metal ball has to find its way through the maze to the hole. One exception, though, the students are all counterweights to one another.

Spells flash as they attack one another, a critical error, and the box shifting tilting as the students move. The first victim claimed as the box tips too far to the left sending a Hogwarts student toppling over the edge into the abyss. The shouting for a cease-fire, as students shuffle backwards to rebalance the box.

Smiling, Hermione moves away to stand watch over the volunteers, Riddle smirking at the level. Shaking his head, he instructs a volunteer to move camera seventeen, as the door to the room opens. The clicking of heels, the smell of citrus as Bella sandals up next to Hermione, arms folded watching the chaos unfold as one student makes a run for the hole and disappears.

Chaos breaking out, all students making a run to get to the next level, the box swings and tilts, students falling to their faces as they pivot violently. Three more falling off, knocked from the Championships, the cries of annoyance, a video of Dennis holding on to his team mate prevent their fall.

"You know we're not meant to knock them all out," Bella says.

Shrugging, Hermione would not mind if the Championships ended now, it means they will not have to face one of her other levels. Inspiration from Indiana Jones playing havoc with her planning, she may have stolen some ideas.

"We just not going to talk about it?" Bella asks quietly.

"Not really the place," Hermione replies.

Smiling as he passes, Riddle exits the room, heading downwards to see how the students knocked out are faring. To make sure no one was hurt.

"Your timing is awful," Bella says.

Smiling, Hermione turns to catch the tiny smile on Bella's lips, her heart soaring at the sight; it takes everything in her power not to kiss the witch.

"For a Gryffindor, you're a coward." Bella points out.

"Only concerning you." Hermione teases.

"I'm your Achilles heel?" Bella winks.

"My kryptonite." Hermione grins.

Rolling her eyes at the reference, Bella turns to the display as another student topples from the level. Wincing, Hermione wonders if she has made the first level a tad too hard, but her first level Riddle tried to set them all on fire. She thinks they have it easy this time.

A tingle runs down her spine, frowning, Hermione looks around magic making her skin itch, she steps forward towards the source. Her fingers clutching the metal bannister she peers into the crowd, someone here is not who they say they are. A cold shiver makes her twitch eyes landing on the little girl in the crowd, stood amongst the cheering fans. Grey eyes staring at Hermione, leaning forward Hermione feels the tug of magic. _Morgana?_

"Fourteenth one," The volunteer says distracting Hermione

Shaking her head, she turns away; she is going crazy looking for something that is not there. The girl is gone again, perhaps she needs a holiday, and maybe they should get away after the championships. Just Bella and Hermione go to Australia for a month; she flushes at Bella's wink. The easy going Bella that she grew to love until their stupid argument over a simple misunderstanding. They can fix this, they can fix it all and everything will be okay.

"Fifteen."

"You're not doing another level," Bella says with a chuckle. "Otherwise we will only have four levels and it'll all be over."

"Gives us the rest of the year off..." Hermione trails off as Bella shoots her a look of annoyance.

It is not Bella's look of disapproval; a whispering snaps her away from the conversation. Straining to hear, Hermione places her hand on the walls, hearing the whispering growing louder.

"You hear that?" Hermione asks.

"What?" Bella questions.

"That whispering?" Hermione replies.

"No," The volunteer answers. "Can't hear anything."

"Listen."

They pause, only hearing the shouting of the crowd, sharing uneven looks towards one another the volunteers shrug sharing a smirk. It aggravates Hermione, even as Bella stares at her as though she has lost it.

"Can't hear anything sorry Boss." The other volunteer chuckles.

" _Fools_ _…"_ Hermione hisses watching the volunteers flinch at the insult.

"Hermione," Bella warns. "All I can hear is the crowd."

Frowning, Hermione shakes her head ignoring the sneers from the volunteers she turns to the crowd something here has set her on edge. She cannot put her finger on it, though, with a sigh she turns away. She is looking for a ghost; she runs a hand through her hair, transforming her hair from long to short with a simple tingle of magic.

CRASH.

The building shakes, she stumbles to her knees, hitting the floor with a smack, the lights flickering. Pushing to her feet, she turns to find the box breaking apart the magic interrupted, tumbling downwards.

An ear piercing grinding noise makes her wince.

BANG.

Her heart plummets at the sight before her, the roof collapsing, the columns supporting it breaking away falling towards the crowd. Screaming erupts, the crowd panicking.

"Evacuate!" Bella snaps at the volunteers. "Get everyone out now!"

"Evacuate, I repeat evacuate the arena." The Volunteers order.

Hermione feels a sense of relief as Aurors and volunteers rush towards the crowd. Flashing from a few floors up make her turn, magic erupting.

" _Attack… We're… they're not Aurors." A_ broken voice breaks through the radios. _"We're under attack!"_

Crunch.

The box topples from levitation plummeting to the ground below, the building shaking. They are under attack.

* * *

 **A/n:** So... How crazy do we think this is going to get? Haha oh my dear followers I hope you're ready for this.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, and your support it always amazes me. I always enjoy reading your ideas of where you think this story might be going, but the little girl plays such an important role... If she's real that is mwhaha. Til next week guys I wish you all a great weekend.


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/n:**_ Good day, evening, morning everyone. Hope all is well, I'd like to remind everyone I am away next week I'm hoping I will get another chapter up before I go away but no promises.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, death and not suitable for minors.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

The ground shakes from impact, the glass protecting them shattering apart, small slivers flying through the air impaling the walls. Hermione shield erupts protecting them, only one piece of glass making it through slicing her bicep. The lights cut, the building shaking, in horror she watches as spectators fling themselves from danger, risking their lives from the falling wreckage. She turns away as they impale on the ground, some managing to apparate to safety.

A flash engulfs the room, she twirls to the left a spell narrowly missing her side, she reacts. Her wrist twists, a stunner hurtling towards the volunteer, striking him. Detached she watches as the wizard crumples against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" The other volunteer demands.

"Evacuate," Hermione orders. "It's obvious we're under attack, get everyone out. Bella, we need to clear a path to the exit."

"I'm on it, oi!" Bella calls the other volunteer. "You with us or that idiot?"

She points to the wizard crumpled on the ground, another intruder to the games.

"With you," The volunteer squeaks.

"Get moving, find me the best exit. Hermione," Bella says turning back to Hermione. "Whatever you do, just… Be safe."

"Always."

She smiles reassuringly at Bella, even as the cloud appears around her, she takes to the air. The weightlessness, followed by the tugging of gravity that clings and pulls at her. In a blink, she lands on her feet in the stands, so close to the ceiling, staring uneasily at the precarious situation. The ceiling only supported by one column, any second it will come toppling down destroying everything beneath.

A silver panther erupts from her wand, bouncing to her left; searching for survivors, she eyes the destruction. Fighting beneath her, she spots Raven duelling with a masked individual, the fire in the witch's eyes. Hermione winces as Raven dances between the fighting, a flash of light reflected as she draws a dagger slicing the ankles as she glides across the floor.

"COME AT ME!" Raven hollers in glee.

Turning, Hermione follows her patronus, as it bounds in joy through the wreckage, bending and crawling through the fallen debris. The ground beside her explodes, wood striking her face, she reacts. A shield reflecting the following spell, she attacks disarming the wizard and forcing him back with a twist of her hand.

He topples backwards slipping over the edge, she runs, sliding across the ground, reaching for the hand clutching to the breaking bannister. She grabs his wrist, offering her spare hand, offering to save his life.

"Give me your hand!" Hermione orders.

"You're going to die," He whispers a cruel smile appearing on his face. "This is retaliation; we know who you are… For he is rising, and will return power to us all."

"Who!" Hermione demands. "Damn it, give me your hand."

"Death is just the beginning."

He lets go.

Slipping from her grip, his weight too heavy to hold, he falls backwards into the destroyed wreckage below. Laughter turning to fear, eyes wide, he realises too late there is no turning back from this. He panics, twisting in the air, a cry of alarm leaving his lips.

Crunch.

She turns away, the soft tingle of magic as her patronus nuzzles against her arm. Pushing to her feet, the ground wobbles beneath her the ceiling shifting, her patronus bouncing towards a doorway. Following she draws her wand, spotting an injured spectator crushed beneath metal, leg trapped.

Stepping past a dead witch, Hermione lifts the metal out the way, healing the leg to the best of her ability. She forces the wizard to look at her, to focus on her and not to let the shock settle in.

"It's going to be okay," Hermione promises.

"My… m… my wife."

Swallowing, Hermione forces a smile, not acknowledging the dead witch only a few feet away nor the glistening wedding ring. It could be anyone; she helps the wizard to his feet ensuring he is facing the other way from the dead witch.

"We'll find her," Hermione says, pausing as three wizards enter.

Friend or foe?

The answer comes in the form of attack; she releases the wizard, pushing him to the ground as she rounds on the attackers. Masks protecting their face, they fight in unison, protecting as one attacks, she retaliates anger pouring through her veins. Her bicep flexes magic pouring through her veins. Her spell flies from her wand, tearing the yellow spell in two and destroying the shield protecting them. Sending the defender to the ground, a second stupefy clips one of the other attackers who darts out the way at the last second.

Three spells clash, her blue forcing the other two backwards, her eyes flicking over their shoulders. Her heart drops as she spots Riddle with two loyal supporters carrying the Championships cup for safety. Frustration clawing at her resolve as Riddle ignores the pleas from the injured.

"TOM!" Hermione shouts, her voice echoing around them.

He pauses, turning to look at her, no emotion on his face. He deflects an attacker sending them over the edge of the stadium. Glancing at Hermione one last time, he turns leaving her to fight leaving those bleeding and pleading on the ground.

"TOM!" Hermione cries in annoyance.

Her magic pulses, destroying the duel and sending one of the attackers crashing into the stand, a cry of pain leaving his lips. Clutching his back, he bows out of the duel, she turns to the last attacker, ducking last second as a spell hurtles towards her.

"BOMBARDA!"

It skims her hairline, she does not wait to see the result she grabs the wizard by her feet and takes flight. Disappearing to the bottom, to the safety of Bella still directing the injured out and protecting them all from attack. Depositing the wizard of, she catches Bella's eye before apparating back to the top to get the rest of the injured.

The left side of the stadium collapses the bombarda destroying a wall, the scream from the attacker echoing in the screeching sound of metal. She clutches the chairs for support as the building shifts once more, the screams of fear as parts of the building begins to fall away.

The ceiling shifts, taking a deep breath Hermione waits for it to settle once more before moving. Dust attacks her lungs; she coughs in the cloud of smoke wiping muck from her eyes. She spots two survivors pulling them from the rubble, she swirls around wand pointed to the group moving towards her.

"Whoa there!" Raven shouts. "I come in peace."

"Help me," Hermione says pointing to the other victims.

In silence, they push through the debris pulling people out. Spotting a hand, Hermione pushes the rubble out the way, to find a little boy fallen. With a trembling hand, she presses it to his pulse point, closing her eyes she wipes an errant tear. Spotting the boy's mother curled up next to him, she moves on to the next body.

They find a total of eight, the strain even showing on Raven's face as a tiny young girl clutches to the Auror's robes. Cuddling her teddy to her chest she stares around wide eyes lost to shock, a cut above her eye.

"Get them out of here," Hermione says brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"You're coming too." Raven insists.

"I'll join you, but there's more."

"We can't save them all," Raven replies.

"I know that," Hermione snaps. "But I'll be damned if I don't try to save as many as I can."

"BE careful," Raven warns as the other Aurors apparate to the exit. "They could be anyone,"

"Go."

Pulling the girl into her arms, Raven apparates to safety, leaving Hermione alone with her patronus. Crying grabs her attention, crying from a few floors up, taking flight, she lands searching the area for attack. Spotting a witch impaled, clutching uselessly at the rod running through her stomach.

"Help me…" She gasps.

"Don't move," Hermione says.

"BE quick, hurry."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Hermione promises as she presses her hand against the metal.

"Before they… before it comes back."

A groan emerges from a few feet a wizard coming too, clutching his head he gets to his knees. Frowning at Hermione, he realises the situation, rushing to his feet and swaggering over to help.

"WE need to elevate her," The wizard says. "I'm a healer, you elevate, and I'll stop her from bleeding out."

"Okay," Hermione says.

They work together, a shrill scream leaving the witches lips as Hermione lifts her from the iron rod, wincing as blood spurts in her face. The healer gets to work instantly patching the wound and preventing the witch from bleeding out.

"Well done." The healer praises even as Hermione forces her hands to stop shaking.

Crying, makes her pause, turning to the sound. The blonde girl, curled up in the corner crying, rising to her feet, Hermione opens her mouth to call out to her. The ceiling shifts, debris raining down, covering her face, Hermione turns to the two injured, surrounding them in a shield.

"They're coming bac…" The witch gasps.

"Calm down," The healer warns.

A scream erupts from the witch's lips making Hermione jump and the healer to recoil. Something strikes her shield, causing it to flicker, a darkness encasing them, blocking any light. Swirling round, Hermione points her wand, wondering if the ceiling has finally collapsed. The fear on the witches face tells her otherwise, and she finds herself face to face with incredibly strong magic.

Dark magic that claws at her shield, piercing the sides, she fights back, forcing her shield to remain. Pushing the magic backwards, she has never faced anything like this before, never faced such magic. The wizard cries in alarm as the magic strikes a part of her shield, creeping inwards.

"What is this?" The healer screams.

Groaning, Hermione's arm shakes under the force of the magic, tearing a cry of pain from her lips. The ground buckles beneath them, the ceiling shifting, the column falling away debris raining downwards.

A gasp leaves her lips; she swears she sees human eyes staring back at her.

Bang.

Her magic explodes against the impossible force, knocking her flying backwards crashing into a nearby wall, falling downwards. A cry of warning leaving her lips as the magic engulfs the witch and healer, killing them instantly. She catches sight of a man, watching from the sides, the wizard watching her falling into the unknown.

Forcing herself to move, she morphs into a raven landing on top of the fallen box, she turns her wand upwards. A blue pulse of light erupting from her wand, capturing the falling ceiling and holding it in place. The remaining survivors rushing towards the exit, she hears Bella shouting for them to hurry up, the remaining Aurors helping the injured.

Throwing a look towards the door, Hermione smiles in relief as Bella exits. Crunch. Magic hits her shield, a second attack throwing her off balance, she topples backwards unable to stop the falling ceiling. Screaming erupts around her as she hits the ground, the air knocked out of her; she covers her head.

Bricks and metal crash around her, she protects herself, the building reigning down from above her. An age feels as though it passes, however it finally ends, protected by a metal bar, Hermione forces the debris from her shield. Getting to her feet, she realises half the ceiling as caught against the side of the building that sways dangerously above her head.

"Hello!" Hermione shouts. "Anyone hear me?"

Coughing catches her attention, climbing over bricks; she stumbles to the top, staring around the ruin. Bodies littering the ground, a small fire in the corner, spreading along the fabric, cloth igniting it even more.

"Can you hear me?" She calls louder.

"Her…mione." A voice, calls.

Climbing, she slips on a loose metal collapsing to her knees, ignoring the shooting pain as she follows the gasping. Heart sinking, pain rearing, she pushes herself to hurry. Moving the bricks from the pinned chest, she fights back tears, ice running through her veins as numbness takes over. The wizard pinned, by a column, crushing his sternum, if she moves it, she will kill him, the pressure the only thing keeping him alive.

"Dennis…" Hermione breathes brushing the hair out the young boy's eyes.

"Is… is it bad?" Dennis asks his neck turned to the left.

"Yeah…" Hermione answers brushing a tear out of her eye. "I can't… I can't do anything…"

"Oh…" Disappointment crosses his face the situation becoming real. "That's okay."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," He smiles.

"You will be," Hermione promises as she reaches for the cold hand, suspecting the wizard has broken his back.

"I… I only wanted to make a change…" He breathes a wheezy breath. "Even if it's just one person… I hope I managed… to inspire someone."

"You did," Hermione reassures. "You did."

"GO," Dennis, says his eyes turning upwards. "Quickly, send my love to my parents and my brother… Please."

"I will," Hermione promises.

She presses her hand against his forehead, forcing him to sleep she pushes to her feet. Tears in her eyes she wipes blindly, moving to the exit. The ground shaking, the building crumbling, she forces herself not to cry. A black mist encasing her, she spots one last survivor grabbing them as she exits.

They emerge in the light away from the crumbling arena, a makeshift hospital on the lawn of Durmstrang. Students aiding Professors and healers, she passes the survivor to the nearest healer. Aurors flying through the air, stalking the grounds taking statements, James leading the hunt for those responsible.

Inhaling the air, Hermione wipes her face, frowning at the blood on her hands, a coldness settling in. Moving through the injured, she smiles at faces she recognises, but it never meets her eyes, stopping at the sight of Harry bandaged up on a bed. Arm in a sling, bandage around his head, he sips a potion in distrust, looking up to find Hermione watching him. A grim smile makes it to his face he sends her a small wave.

Talking, a familiar voice catches her attention, turning relieved to find Bella speaking to volunteers. Pausing, Bella turns to Hermione relief flooding her face; her eyes scan Hermione from head to toe. Hermione wants nothing more than to sprint into Bella's arms however, they cannot, and volunteers are demanding Bella's attention. They have a job to do and no matter how much they both want to reassure themselves everything is okay, they cannot.

Hermione smiles at the witch, a silent promise to speak soon; it satisfies the dark witch for the time being. Turning, Hermione heads towards the injured Harry, looking for water to quench her first and a bed to sit on to catch her breath.

A handkerchief hovers just in front of her nose, she looks up to find Harry smiling at her hand outstretched. Taking the handkerchief, she wipes her face removing the blood and dirt. A breath leaves her lips as she scrunches the tissue in her hand.

"I'm sorry," Harry, says regret deepening his voice. "This is all my fault."

"What, what are you on about?" Hermione asks tiredly.

"They got me, Hermione," Harry whispers leaning towards her. "I was on the out defences, they got me from behind."

She sighs rubbing her eyes turning to look at Harry the shadows in his eyes the weight on his shoulders holding him down. Reaching out, she squeezes his hand; this is no more his fault than anyone else.

"It's not your fault Harry," Hermione promises. "We should have called this off after the attack."

"Why didn't we?"

"Riddle would rather this happen than lose his precious Championships, this is everything to him. I guess his lost it anyway now. No one will allow the championships to continue with the threat of attack lingering."

Closing her eyes, she listens to the whimpers of pain, the crying from loved ones and the hushed shock of survivors. They are all champions now, for some reason this brings a cruel smile to her mouth, the spectators are now the victims. _Now they know; know what is like to fight to survive, for the whole world to watch._ Shaking her head, she dispels this thought, hating the anger crawling through her bones.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Rotating her ankle she works the strain her nerves alight with the pain she presses her palm once more to it. The heat radiating from her palm the pain disappearing, the wind blowing the tent, carrying the whispers from the outside. The world in shock, schools recalling their students, Aurors investigating everyone.

Only she remains, no longer employed, sitting in a tent next to the Riddle cup, which survived the attack remarkably well. Her skin crawls, rising to her feet; she stares at the cup, her reflection distorted. Running her finger along the edge, she shivers, her neck turning in discomfort she releases the cup. _Horcrux…_

She steps away from the dark magic, retaking her seat, her mind whirling. She spent so long researching the horrible items, she finally found some information on them and now she knows why Riddle is so insistent on keeping that cup safe.

"It's ridiculous." Curses Riddle as he pushes open the flaps to the tent. "They are acting like fools."

"They're scared." Bella reasons coming to stand in the room.

"Scared!" Riddle spits furiously. "How will it help to give in? Answer me that? They are fools, the lot of them."

"Tom," Bella snaps. "People are dead. Students, Aurors, children, and parents the ones we swore to protect. They are dead."

"The Championships have always dealt with death…"

"NOT to this scale." Bella interrupts. "Would you listen to yourself, you're obsessed. The Championships is over."

"Great," Riddle replies. "Throw in the towel when things begin to get rough. We are just bowing down to their threats."

"If you stopped the Championships when they asked, once this is all over, you could have restarted back to normal. However, your sheer stubbiness you had to assume you were right, untouchable. We do not have the reputation we once did; now, now, they will never let you restart the Championships again. We're done."

"I'm not done," Riddle replies coldly. "Those responsible for this will be caught and will pay."

"Listen to yourself," Bella fumes.

"What else is there Bella?" Riddle demands. "What else do I have? The Last Champion who ignored her duties?"

"This isn't her fault," Bella argues in Hermione's place.

"She neglected her duties, all you had to was follow advice, do as you were told. Was it so much to ask?" Riddle hisses, eyes gleaming.

"Yes." Hermione answers.

"Enough," Bella interrupts, putting herself between Tom and Hermione. "Tom, that's enough, we can work something else."

"WHAT," Tom fumes, stepping closer to Bella. "Tell me what? What do you expect me to do? I'd love to hear your thoughts, Bella. You'd love the Championships to end, its right up on the top of your list."

"All things end," Bella replies calmly.

"Not me," Riddle warns inches away from Bella.

Rising to her feet, Hermione takes one simple step towards the pair of them. Watches as Riddle grows still, his eyes sliding over Hermione before darting back to Bella. Hermione's meaning is clear; she will kill Riddle before he even touches Bella.

"How long?" Riddle asks, taking a step back. "I had my suspicions but how long?"

"What?" Bella questions.

"How long have you been together? Sleeping with each other Bella, do I need to make it clearer?"

"It's not important," Bella replies uneasily.

"I suppose it's not." Riddle agrees. "Do me a favour Bella; keep the cup safe in your vault."

"Where are you going?" Bella asks concerned.

"I have a country to run, and those responsible for these crimes to find."

In silence, they watch as Riddle exits the tent, leaving them both alone. Running a hand through her hair, Hermione sighs, squeezing Bella's shoulder.

"You okay?" Hermione asks.

In a blink, Bella is in her arms, holding her tight, smiling Hermione rests her head on top of the witches. Enjoying her height difference, she rubs small circles on the witches back.

"When the building went down, I swear you were gone." Bella whispers.

"Not that easy to kill." Hermione chuckles. "What the hell happened?"

Releasing a breath, Bella pulls away rubbing her eyes she leans against the nearest surface, tiredness lining her face. Only two hours since the attack, but the orders were coming through fast, evacuations of the injured.

"We failed," Bella admits softly. "We came here, in the hopes that it would offer the best protection. We were wrong. From what James has learnt, they attacked Harry's team, broke through the defences, slipped into the games as spectators and Aurors. Waited until the right moment, the cue was the roof."

"What was that?" Hermione questions. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"James suspected Muggles, to begin with, but it wasn't. Old magic brought the roof down; some unknown dark magic tore the roof clean off broke through the shield protecting the arena."

"I saw them," Hermione says quietly. "The one responsible, there was a man. Something was not right, though, I cannot put my finger on it, and I've seen them before. The magic, though, was unlike anything I have ever felt. What happens if it wasn't magic as such?"

"Don't," Bella breathes. "Don't build this up to more than it is. We were attacked, there's no mystery going on, leave this to the Aurors."

Hermione nods, not willing to open her mouth because she knows she cannot lie and agree. She will investigate, what she felt was beyond the average caster. Something unearthly destroyed the games.

 _Morgana?_ She ignores the voice, Morgana would not attack Hermione, no her money rested on those who tried to kill her all those years ago. Her money rested on the order once created by Morgana but turned against her, they were responsible for this.

Standing on the shoreline, Hermione stares at the smoking ruins of the arena, the school doors firmly locked and sealed. The boats leaving one by one, evacuating the grounds, Riddle one of the first to go back to England. Raven waved her goodbyes, a promise to see her at Tonks wedding, if not before. Hermione hopes she can see the witch before, wants to ask what is going on with her husband and if she needs anyone to talk to.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Dropping her bag by the front door, Hermione stares around the hallway Bella squeezing past her giving her a filthy look for blocking the doorway. Smiling sheepishly, Hermione goes to pick her bag only to find it gone, sighing she forgets Bella has Elfs.

"Why can't I go home?" Hermione asks trailing after Bella.

"Because your house is a construction site, one which you refuse to get anyone to fix. So, for now, you're here."

"Well, I need something to do with my free time," Hermione argues. "Fixing a house is meant to be rewarding."

"It might be, however that's not a house. It's a mansion." Bella replies. "Now get changed we're going to be late."

"We just got back."

"Point being?"

Sighing, Hermione sulks to the bedroom, rolling her eyes at the dress left out for her. Jumping out of her skin as an Elf – Petals appears in the room.

"Petals," Hermione sighs. "We've talked about this."

"We have," Petals, agrees. "Mistress Blackout rules you though so I am here to help you change."

"If I gave you a sock?" Hermione asks hopefully.

"I will add it to my collection Miss Granger, you are very generous but I will leave my mistresses side."

Sighing, Hermione allows the elf to help her dress, flinching as she applies makeup; she stifles the yawn waiting for Bella to join her. Waiting in the hall, Hermione swings her feet back and forth.

"Come on," Hermione calls. "Our table is at nine."

The clicking of heels makes her rise to her feet, pulling her cardigan tighter Hermione turns to greet Bella. The breath knocked out of her, she swallows unable to stop her eyes from roaming over the witch's body.

Grinning, Bella steps closer raising an eyebrow a silent question, one Hermione desperately wants to answer but unable to force her lips to work. A warm hand rests on Hermione's shoulder two lips pressing just below Hermione's ear.

"Sorry," Bella whispers breath ghosting over Hermione's neck. "For keeping you waiting, you look beautiful by the way."

"You look breathtaking," Hermione whispers, surprised to find the witch in something else other than black.

Wearing a flowing silk red dress a split running down the back, Hermione wants to push the witch up against the nearest surface. Pressing her hands against Bella's waist, Hermione inhales the witch's perfume, her heart skipping.

"What's the occasion?" Hermione asks feeling underdressed in her simple black dress and cardigan.

"No occasion," Bella replies, a single finger trailing down Hermione's neck.

Bella's usual uncontrollable hair tied up, only one single curl left free, currently being wrapped around Bella's finger. The act so innocent sends Hermione's limbo wild, her fingers digging in deeper to the waist.

"After the week we've had," Bella continues. "First the attack, the travel back from Durmstrang, visiting Hogwarts, seeing Andy and the Ministry I thought it would be nice to go out."

Hermione does not believe her, there is something Bella is not telling her, she's been on edge all week, talking in whispers with Andy. The glances from the middle sister putting Hermione on edge.

"But I may have lied," Bella admits. "We're not going for a meal."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asks pulling back to look the witch in the eye.

"Well," Bella replies casually. "We never actually got to celebrate your birthday."

"No," Hermione groans pushing the witch. "I told you I don't want to celebrate."

"It's just a show," Bella promises a smirk on her lips. "Be nice to celebrate a little."

"Fine," Hermione sighs, she hates celebrating her birthday. "Just a show."

"Promise." Bella grins grabbing her hand.

"Lead the way, my lady."

They flow to an empty room, Bella leading her hand, muttering something about someone owing her a favour and missing all the press. Smiling at the thought, Hermione allows the witch to guide her towards the murmur in the other room, the promise of a box seat.

Coming to double doors, Bella releases Hermione's hand to push the door open, holding it open for Hermione to pass. Exaggerating a bow Bella winks at Hermione who rolls her eyes as she walks past.

"SURPRISE!"

Jumping, the light flashes on, the room full of friends all grinning at Hermione the twins releasing small fireworks in the background. She can feel the smug vibes from Bella smirking from behind, a small little flag held aloft by Luna reading _Welcome back_.

"Happy belated birthday!" Tonks shouts.

"Bugger," Hermione sighs smacking Bella on the arm.

"Thank you, everyone," Andy says stepping from the crowd. "Back to celebrating."

Glaring at Andy who merely grins, Hermione smiles at familiar faces surprised to see Draco amongst the partygoers. Ginny talking to Luna, Neville laughing along with the twins, Charlie chatting with Bill and Fleur.

"Black's lie." Bella whispers.

"I hate you," Hermione grumbles.

"No you don't, go mingle." Bella prompts pushing Hermione to the crowd.

Neville is the first to greet her wrapping her in a big hug, she smiles, at Hannah who offers Hermione a drink. Accepting the champagne, Hermione fails to spot Harry, but not altogether surprised, now with some of the Weasleys here.

"Hope your well," Hannah says. "We got you a present, but Neville forgot to pick it up."

"You forgot to remind me." Neville points out. "But yeah you'll love it…"

"Don't tell her." Hannah interrupts.

"It's fine," Hermione promises.

She barely prepares herself for the incoming Ginny who grabs her in a big hug.

"For the record, I helped plan this," Ginny says chirpily.

"Thanks," Hermione replies sarcastically.

"Not my idea was hers." Ginny shrugs points at Tonks who comes to hang of Hermione's shoulder.

"Wotcha."

"Thanks for this."

"Well, what are sisters for," Tonks winks.

"Where are we?"

"Our pub," Neville answers. "On that note, want another drink?"

"Please," Tonks requests. "Off Duty!" She sings.

"Heaven help us," Ginny replies. "Hold up, I want to ask Bill something back in a minute."

Hermione watches Neville and Hannah retreat to the bar, pouring drinks and laughing with friends. The music from the radio a nice touch to the background. Tonks smiles, sipping on her near the empty glass, savouring every drop.

"No Lupin?" Hermione asks.

"His working, plus Aunt Bella still not happy."

"It's not up to her." Hermione reminds gently.

"I know," Tonks agrees. "But it's not worth the fighting. Hey, Luna."

"Hello," Luna greets.

Hermione pulls the witch into a hug, smiling at the man standing sheepishly behind hands in pockets.

"Hello," the wizard grins offering his hand. "I'm Rolf Scamander."

"Hi," Hermione greets accepting the handshake.

"We work together," Luna says but her vagueness gives Hermione a bigger inclination. "Rolf's great grandfather wrote Fantastic Beasts…"

"And where to find them." Hermione finishes. "I'm aware; I'd love to meet him."

"He'd like that." Rolf agrees. "He knows about."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"I would say so yes," Rolf nods. "He's visiting Albus at present but I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you."

"I'd like that," Hermione says, she would love to meet the author.

"Speaking of Newt, did you ever get that order passed?" Tonks asks stepping past Hermione to speak to Rolf.

"He seems nice," Hermione, says turning back to Luna.

"He is." Luna agrees.

"So," Hermione sighs. "What you been up to?"

"Not much," Luna answers. "We travel a lot."

"You alright Luna?" Hermione asks, noticing the paleness of her friend. "You look faint."

A hand clutches Hermione's, swallowing, Hermione steadies the shaking witch, the eyes that gloss. She turns to call for help, scared the witch is about to fit, about to call for Andy to help.

" _Animosity will come,"_ Luna whispers sending a chill down Hermione's spine. _"When Mud spills blood in the name of glory. I have seen the end of a mighty man, a man so high. I have seen the end of his reign and it comes in the light of a girl. A mud girl. I have seen this they are coming._ _They will be risen by an order reborn for black to orchestrate their downfall."_

Silver-grey eyes capture Hermione's stealing a breath from Hermione's lips, it is impossible. How would Luna know the exact same words as the Seer all those years ago?

"Luna…" Hermione breathes.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Luna answers. "Time has come."

"What?" Hermione demands. "What time?"

"Time of choices."

The radio cracks, the music cutting off, earning a jeer from the group dancing, Hermione's stomach sinking. This whole situation feeling too real, she releases Luna's hand turning to find Bella who is watching with apprehension. The crowd chuckling at a joke, but Hermione feels no humour here, she feels cold as broadcast interrupts.

" _We apologise for the interruption, we bring breaking news… Minister Lord Riddle has stepped down from Minister tonight, following a vote of no confidence from the Ministry. An acting Minister for Magic will follow stay tuned for more."_

* * *

 **A/n:** Thank you to everyone who's following, favourited and reviewing, you guys keep me motivated so thank you, been bloody busy lately. I'm sure I'm meant to be putting something else in this A/n but for the life of me I can't remember what it is. Atm, no one's really caught on to where I'm going with this just yet, but let's see if you get it from this chapter. Love to hear your thoughts, till next time guys...


	5. Chapter Five

**A/n:** Hello, I hope you all are well, welcome to the latest chapter. I will say this, Morgana will be making an appearance soon, and she'll be in the story to stay. I'd also say, there are many hints of where this story is going, I wonder if any of you have managed to tie some pieces together. Also I just edited this story and it crashed so I'm editing again, which is a ball ache, my fault for not saving it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Nursing her drink, Hermione smiles at another well-wisher, Tonks sitting opposite her chatting chirpily to Dean. The liquid burns her throat, drowning her whispering thoughts to a numb muttering at the base of mind. The radio returning to music, the dancers keep dancing and the world still turns. The shock almost forgotten, save a few in the room, who know this is far from a normal situation. The country is without a leader, their wizarding community has lost one of its most valuable assists, but Hermione can read between the lines. Something else's has happened, something not broadcasted and it will be the unravelling of Riddle.

"Don't you think Hermione?" Nymph asks leaning lazily against the table.

"Sorry what?" Hermione replies snapping from her thoughts.

"Ignore her Deannn," Hermione winces as Nymph slurs Dean's name. "She's grumpy 'cause we threw a party."

"Awesome party, though," Dean grins.

"That'd be me doing." Nymph answers.

"My," Hermione mutters.

"I'll catch you later," Dean says moving on to find Neville.

"Bye, bye." Nymph waves after him.

Sipping her drink, Hermione licks her lips swirling the ice around the glass. Rolling her neck, she removes the strain, throwing a look at Bella and Andy talking in the corner. Unable to shake the feeling that they are talking about her.

" _Your ears burning? Means someone is speaking about you." Jean Grangers smiles, tugging Hermione's raincoat tighter, before handing her a lunch box._

" _That's silly, why would it affect your ears?" Hermione replies pulling a pout._

" _It's what they say." Jean chuckles. "Now let's go, otherwise you'll be late to the first day of year four."_

" _I don't want to go," Hermione grumbles. "I don't fit in."_

" _You're a smart girl, my smart girl. The others are just jealous."_

The memory slips from her mind smiling at her Jean's words, she struggles to think of her parents as her own these days. After she learnt the history of her family, after speaking to Morgana, it is hard to remember muggles as her parents. Still, despite the magic she wields, the knowledge she contains, she cannot warrant a good reason as to why her ears burn.

"So," Nymph mutters pushing her hair out of her eyes. "You heard about Aunt Bella and our little fight."

"I heard it was between Andy and Bella in the end."

"Mum kicked me out." Tonks shrugs, sobering from her drunk state. "During the fight told me to take a walk to calm down. She finished the argument. You get why I'm angry, though?"

"I do."

"Well it's not like the woman has spent any time with me, what right does she have telling me who I can or cannot marry?"

Biting her tongue, Hermione saves herself from speaking by asking for another drink, passing her thanks to the server. Turning back to the expectant gaze, Hermione sighs, not able to escape the talk any longer.

"She's just concerned," Hermione replies.

"Why do you always defend her?" Nymph asks frustrated. "I mean she treated you like crap at school, now your best buddies."

"Nymph, she's not that bad," Hermione replies itching her palm. "She's just rough around the edges."

"And cold hearted."

"Stop." Hermione snaps, making Nymph jump. "She taught you how to control you Metamorphmagus; she sent the books to help you control it. She pushed you to make sure you were trained enough to become an Auror and made sure passed their tests. She may not be perfect, she may not have sat down read you stories or give you hugs, but she tries. She tries in the only way Bella knows how, as far away as possible with a façade that screams she doesn't care. Now you're marrying a werewolf, and I may have nothing wrong with that, she is concerned you may get hurt."

Pulling back, Hermione leans against the cushion behind, annoyed at the situation, annoyed at herself. Nymph's shocked face does nothing to help sooth her nerves, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Hermione says. "The recent few weeks have been stressful."

"I can tell," Tonks replies pausing as the server places the drinks on the table. "Alright, I may not jump down her throat at this point and time, but she needs to back off. Andy isn't getting anywhere with her, so can you talk to her?"

"Yes," Hermione nods. "It'll be fine."

"Good," Tonks accepts as Hermione takes a gulp from her drink. "You need to get laid."

She chokes, spluttering her drink back up, grabbing a napkin to stop it from spilling over the table. Glaring at Nymph too busy laughing to care, Hermione places the drink down, waving of concerned looks.

"What?" Hermione coughs.

"You need sex; you're all hot and bothered. A good deal of sex will help."

"Tonks I'm fine," Hermione mutters rubbing her eyes.

"No you're not; you're all stressed and grouchy. Sex my friend is a good start, or you know a healthy relationship. Speaking of which I haven't seen you with anyone in like… ever."

"Tonks, can we not talk about this."

"Why not? I mean it's cool you like girls, the world already knows thanks to that sassy French chick… what's her name?"

"Fleur."

"That one, the world knows you prefer the women, the weaker sex." Tonks exaggerates with a wink.

 _Not that weak, well at least Bella is not._ Her mind whispers, she cannot help herself as her eyes gravitate towards Bella. Bella dressed to kill, her beautiful red dress and her heart pangs. She would love to sit with Bella, hold her hand in public, and touch her without fear of someone seeing. Not to spend days with family and friends as though it does not physically hurt to sit on her hands. That her hands do not twitch, it was easier to run to Romania, because they could do what they like there.

She thought coming back, after a few years away would solve their hesitancy it did not. Bella refused anything public. Refused to make it official, so she left to go back to Romania, call her selfish but it was her only way to have Bella to herself. Now she is back for good, and they are a room apart from each other, the smile etched on Hermione's face beginning to strain.

"Unless…" Tonks trails off. "There is someone."

Running her finger along the top of the short tumbler glass Hermione watches as Tonks eyes widen, catching on far too quickly. A short breath leaving Tonks' lips, her eyes snapping towards Bella and slowly moving back to Hermione.

"No?" Tonks whispers. "Tell me, it's not what I think."

"It's complicated," Hermione answers honestly.

"This is recent yeah?" Tonks nods to herself, trying to convince herself. "I mean, this didn't happen back at school? You would have told me, right?"

"Five years."

Bang, a fist smacks the table making a nearby passer jump and eyes turn towards their little table. Furious, Tonks leans over the table to whisper to Hermione, not wanting any passers-by to hear their conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tonks demands, hurt. "We tell each other everything."

"Nymph, not many knows."

"Bull shit." Tonks hisses. "After everything, everything we've been through, you couldn't have said one word. Instead, you shack up with my aunt. Who happened to be your Professor while underage? I should arrest her."

"Tonks," Hermione replies calmly. "What will that solve? You'll be laughed at; you know what connections she has."

"You're okay with this?" Tonks huffs. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"There's some stuff, but I would if I could."

"That's an easy excuse." Tonks snaps, grabbing her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this shit," Tonks replies angrily. "She comes to me preaching about blood and shit, yet she willing sleeps with a muggleborn. Bull shit. We never keep anything from each other, but apparently, we do these days."

"Tonks stop, you're drunk and angry."

"But not stupid."

Pushing away from the table, Tonks takes a few steps pausing she turns back around. Leaning against the table, she meets Hermione's eye.

"Answer me this, is it you or her who doesn't want the world to know about your _relationship?"_ Tonks demands spitting the word relationship.

"She's not ready."

"Ready?" Tonks scoffs. "Is that what she says? Nothing to do with your parents, nothing to do with the Black name? Nothing to do with being a muggleborn? I'm glad she's not just prejudiced towards me and Lupin, I'd hate to see a hypocrite."

Looking away, Hermione cannot argue with Tonks, because the self-doubt still lingers, it keeps her awake at night. Despite Morgana's claim to be her mother, the world still knows Hermione as a Muggleborn and Bella will still find animosity.

"Did you think before you jumped? Or did you just want to sink, because I've never seen you doing something so stupid."

"Don't say anything," Hermione asks quietly.

"I wouldn't betray you."

Tonks answers hurt flashing across her face, the alcohol making her wobbly and tears sting the corner of her eye. Hermione understands the unfinished statement. _Not like you._ Swallowing, Hermione reaches for her glass drowning the contents to stop the hurt from infecting too much.

"Welcome home," Tonks whispers dropping a present on the table.

Tearing her eyes from the present, Hermione watches as Tonks pushes away through the crowd, not being gentle as she heads for the exit. Winces as Andy interrupts the hurt witch, Hermione sighs as Tonks pushes her mum away. The hurt flashing through Andy's face as Tonks exits slamming the door in her wake.

"May I join you?" A soft voice asks.

"Minerva?" Hermione gasps smiling at the witch. "Of course."

"Thank you," Minerva replies sinking into the seat with her drink. "Have you tried this wine truly delightful?"

"Can't say I have," Hermione replies pulling the present close. "Don't take it the wrong way, but how come you're here?"

"Severus is covering the school for me, I couldn't miss this." Minerva smiles, folding her hands together. "Welcome home."

"Feels weird," Hermione, says slowly untying the wonky bow. "Being back."

"Then your heart must not be set here."

"Home is where the heart is." Hermione chuckles, frowning as she tries to break through the unending amounts of sellotape.

"Where does yours belong?"

The words slip over her as she finally opens the present, peeling back the wrapping paper. _To my little sister, all my love Nymph xx._ Swallowing, Hermione pockets the label, pulling out the worn robe; she wonders what Tonks has brought.

Her heart drops, as her fingers shake clutching the fabric of the old robe, a whiff of smoke making her nostalgic. The cloak Tonks wrapped around Hermione, the day her house burnt down and Tonks carried her home to Andy. After all these years, Tonks kept it never washed it. Something metal catches her attention she fishes out from the inside of the robe, a metal picture frame of Tonks and Hermione at a theme park. Ted waving in the background with a silly hat on, Andy smacking him on the back of the head.

"Peculiar choice of present," Minerva comments. "I find wine and chocolates much more accommodating."

"Careful Professor, anyone might think you're becoming an alcoholic."

"If only I had the time," Minerva quips. "Albus has left me a scroll of orders, plus the constant narrating of past Headmasters. One doesn't have the time to think let alone drink the day away."

"How is he?" Hermione asks, folding the robe to the side.

"Tired mostly, spends most of his day's knitting." Minerva sighs. "I don't know how long he has, some days it's almost as though there is nothing wrong then other days he's the opposite. Snape visits him most the time; old friends pop by to see him."

Reclining, Hermione has no hate to Dumbledore; there is no denying his skill or the keenness of his mind. However, she has never really spent much time with him; she knows Bella has somewhat hesitance trust to the old Wizard.

"You must visit," Minerva insists. "There's always a space at Hogwarts, after all, there's a Transfiguration Professor Vacancy."

"I'm not really thinking about jobs at the moment, just trying to get back to normality."

"I think my dear; normality will become a rarity in these troubling times."

Nodding, Hermione spends the rest of the evening sharing stories with the witch, discussing the latest books. Inwardly she chuckles to herself; trust Hermione to spend the night of her celebration talking with a pass Professor.

The night ends with Neville asleep at the bar, a pair of glasses drawn on his face courtesy of the twins. Andy giving Hermione a warm hug, and a look that promises to discuss the argument with Nymph. Minerva leaves earlier than most, arguing she needs to be back at Hogwarts in fear of Snape giving Slytherins more points and abusing the system.

She leaves side apparition with Bella, arriving in the front garden, the black gates locked as they journey towards the staircase. Hermione hums to herself, as Bella opens the doors, the alcohol in her system her mind on the way Hannah cared for Neville. Luna leaving hand in hand with her boyfriend. Her heart pangs, the way Bella remained distance, only touching when Hermione took her outstretched arm. The caring friend ensuring Hermione got home safe, which is what the world would see.

She feels small, pushed aside, a foolish notion she cannot shake. The want of a better word neglected. Perhaps she is being petty, the world does not need to know she is in a relationship, but Hermione does. She needs the reassurance that Bella is here with her not just physically, that this is not because neither of them has anyone else. The thoughts drive her insane, even as Bella shifts near the door hanging up her robe, her eyes glancing towards Hermione and back again.

The whole situation makes her tired; perhaps she is just misunderstanding the situation as she always does. Perhaps there is another reason, Bella acted weird all night. Tonks argument weighs heavily on her, pulling her down, her heart sinking a coldness washing over her.

"Hermione," Bella says indicating to Hermione's robe. "Pass it here."

She hands her robe over without a thought, rubbing the chill from her arms. The house feeling longing and empty she should bring some colour, maybe get some flowers. Bella would hate her for it, but the house needs some cheer to it.

"You still mad about the surprise party?" Bella questions fidgeting.

"No," Hermione sighs running a hand through her hair. "I'm just… just tired."

"Don't want another drink?"

"I'm gonna call it a night," Hermione smiles wearily.

"Just one drink."

Sighing, Hermione presses a kiss to Bella's cheek, can feel the witch physically sink at her rejected offer. Pulling away, Hermione squeezes Bella's arm.

"Thank you for tonight, it was nice."

"Andy's idea," Bella shrugs.

"Well thank you for being there."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

Just like that, Bella makes her heart jump all over again, confusing her, she heads upstairs, slipping from her heels as she goes. Her only wish to dance with Bella, just one dance but perhaps she is too selfish, should be happy with what they are. The thoughts do not make anything easier, though, doesn't stop her heart from sinking.

With a groan, Bella rubs her face, pulling her hair from its hold, not even wincing as it tugs her scalp. The pain snapping her awake, she spent most the night speaking to Andy, leaving Hermione to spend time with friends. The evening did not go as planned; reaching into her bosom, she pulls out the small velvet box. She should have just dropped the question, taken her outside and asked.

The warmth from Hermione slipped away sometime in the night, the argument between Tonks and Hermione taking away the fun. Whatever they fought over, soured the mood, she laughs humorlessly to herself. It did not take much to sour the mood; she is bloody awful at this sort of thing. The blame rests only with her, she meant to ask at the restaurant, but the ring was late arriving. Raven had to make a detour to get it; she was going to ask after the first level until everything went to hell.

A small cry of frustration leaves her lips, the box hurtling through the air and smacking against the wall. She sinks to the floor, it's not meant to be this hard, never meant to be this hard. The ring glints up at her from where it fell from the box, there is always tomorrow.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Pushing the little wooden gate shut behind him, Lupin takes the few short steps towards the front door, his knuckles rattling against the wood. Hands deep in pockets he waits for the door to open, the muttering from inside the house. The little birds chirping in the tree above, a postman trundling past.

"Remus." Lily Potter's voice snaps him out of his musings. "You don't need to knock, come in."

"Thanks, Lil," Remus says slipping into the house.

"James is in his study," Lily says collecting her bag.

"Any idea what he wants?" Remus asks wiping his feet on the doormat.

"Who knows, ever since he got back from Hogwarts he's been acting weird," Lily answers applying the last of her lipstick.

"How's work?" Remus asks.

"Hell," Lily sighs. "Since Riddle stepped down, the Ministry is in chaos, trying to organise a new Minister, well it isn't going to be pretty. You don't want to see the candidates trust me."

"Take your word for it."

"I would, it's a political nightmare." Is the short answer. "Right I've got to shoot, I'll see you later Remus and ignore Bella, and she'll come round."

"She's right to be wary." Remus shrugs. "I'm not going to argue with her."

"Exactly why you should," Lily reprimands. "You are your own worst enemy sometimes. You deserve happiness, besides Nymph is more at danger with her job than from you."

He smiles tightly, his not going to win this argument he never does against Lily. She kisses him on the cheek as she passes, waving goodbye a demand to come visit more. Shaking his head, Remus mooches through the house, grabbing an apple from the kitchen table on his journey. He pushes the study door open, finding James head deep in a book.

If only their younger selves could see them now, the lawbreakers, the troublemakers, their leader James the head Auror. A study in his house, Lupin planning to marry a beautiful, intelligent free willed witch and working for the Ministry. The world has gone mad if only he was prepared for how bad it was about to become. He may not have joined James in the library, he did not need old skeletons dragged up he just wanted to move on.

"You summoned me," Remus says making a mock bow.

"Took you long enough," James replies turning round to face him. "I sent the patronus last night."

"Yes, it woke me up, but once I determined it wasn't an actual emergency I fell back asleep."

"Thanks, moony," James grumbles running a hand through his messy hair.

"You need a holiday Prongs, you look awful."

"You don't even want to know what is happening right now with the Auror's unit," James says. "But that's not why I called you."

Shuffling through his papers, James reminds Remus of a mad man and his met a few of those. James a small pin drop away from a mental breakdown if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. A short cry of victory leaves James' lips and a piece of paper appears under Remus' nose.

"Remember this!" James pants.

"Our map?" Remus breathes plucking the map from James's grip. "Haven't seen this in years. Where was it?"

"Hogwarts, in the room of requirement can you believe just sitting there."

"You called me here for a long lost map? We're not kids no more Prongs we don't need this."

"No you muppet," James groans. "It's what on the map! A name."

"That's what the map is for," Remus replies slowly. "You need sleep."

"Not any name,"

"Why were you at Hogwarts anyway?" Remus interrupts.

"Because Minerva was having trouble with students smuggling potions in, wanted it dealt with under the radar, said I'll look into it. They were using an old cupboard in the room of requirement to ship their stuff in…"

"Ah, the vanishing cabinet."

"Stop interrupting," James complains. "Riddle was there visiting, discussing extra supplies for the school. This was before you know he got the kick, but guess who appeared on the map next to him when he was leaving."

"Merlin?"

"Yes… What no!" James snaps. "Peter Pettigrew!"

The room tilts, Remus stares in horror at James as he grabs the map out of Prongs fingers. Leaning heavily against the bookshelf, Remus opens the map wide, wondering if it was damaged. Perhaps someone had tampered with the map, any explanation other than the obvious.

"It's perfectly fine," James says, folding his arms. "You know the map cannot lie."

"It's not possible." Remus breathes. "Peter is dead, we saw him die."

"We saw a fight; the only thing remaining was a finger."

"So what he cut his finger off? Then what? He disappeared, ran away we would have seen him."

"Except," James sighs rubbing his face. "If he turned into a rat. We were so angry at Sirius we never stopped to even think."

"But why, why after all this time?" Remus demands. "Why let us believe he was dead after all this time?"

"Because of what he did to that boy. No matter what protection Dumbledore offered eventually someone would have figured it out."

"Why was he with Riddle, though?"

"That, I cannot answer."

"Are you a hundred percent sure? Sure you saw the name it wasn't something similar?"

"I am certain." James answers. "Peter is alive."

Shock ripples through Remus body; he takes the nearest seat cradling his head in his hands. Their best friend is alive; Sirius is not the murderer they suspected. All these years of blaming Sirius, all the fights, the arguments.

"Sirius always said he was innocent," Remus says softly. "We never believed him and now, now we owe him an apology, hell we owe more than that."

"Not yet," James replies. "Keep this quiet for now."

"Quiet?" Remus demands as he rises to his feet. "How could we keep this from Sirius? The drinking, the self-hate is all because of Peter; we can't keep this from him."

"I just ask for a week," James replies calmly. "Just give me a week then we'll approach Sirius. For now, keep it quiet."

"Somethings going on, something you're not saying."

"I can't say, however, I fear it will be in the news shortly. I promise Remus, we will talk with Sirius, for now, a week is all I need."

"You've got a week James, then I go to Sirius he has right to know." Remus agrees as he hands back the map. "Why hide, after all these years, what was he playing at?"

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Consciously she clinks her teaspoon against the cup, unable to resist the smirk as the wizard twitches opposite her, the sound growing on his nerves. Tapping the spoon against the cup, she hides the grin at the wizards twitch, placing the spoon to the side. Sipping her tea, Bella reaches for her knife to butter her toast, the black eyes following her every movement.

With exaggerated slowness, she drags her knife through the butter, scraping loudly against her toast. Back and forth, repeat. A hand curls, annoyance climbing, she drops the knife to the side, the noise ringing in their ears.

"As I was saying…" Bella continues slowly, unlocking the lid of her jam. "I don't what to do, I had a perfect opportunity and I missed it."

"How did we get from Dumbledore to your failed love life?" Snape asks jaw clenching as Bella drops the lid on the table.

"You asked." Bella shrugs, reaching for her knife.

"I don't recall asking." Snape drawls.

"I remember your words exactly, 'Bella my dear, you look lovely today, I might even say your glowing. What brought about this change?' They were your words."

"Quite." Is the snarky response.

"Besides Dumbledore is dying, yak, yak the old guy is ancient hardly a shock." Bella shrugs finishing with her toast.

"Respect Bellatrix, it goes a long way."

"I don't do drama queens, his milking it." Bella shrugs leaning back in her chair.

"How did I come to have breakfast with you again?"

"Don't look at me, you sat down."

"Are you going to eat your toast you spent the last ten minutes preparing?" Snape questions.

"I've lost my appetite."

"What a waste."

"You want it?"

"I do not like blueberry jam."

"I know."

She barely contains her glee at the annoyed look that settles on Snape's face, smiling sweetly back, she reaches for her drink. She misses winding up the Wizard, she supposes it's weird missing the moody bastard, but who was she to argue. She liked weird creatures, Snape reminded her of the last ugly puppy left at a shelter. The one no one wanted, but the most sensitive and intelligent of all, not that she would ever share these thoughts with the wizard.

Pushing the toast to the side, Bella twirls the spoon around her finger watching the outside world. She left Hermione researching whatever it was that has the witch excited. The failed proposal sitting on Bella's mind, the courage slipping away day by day.

"She's acting weird," Bella says finally.

"Perhaps it's you that is acting weird; she most likely can see you're nervous."

"Well, then she would ask," Bella grumbles dropping the spoon.

"Would you answer?" Snape counters raising an eyebrow. "You're very stubborn, she most likely stopped asking a long time ago, and being the insufferable know it all that she is."

"Surely she should know?"

"She is not a mind reader; most people tend to fear the worst before they think of the good." Advises Snape. "Why not just get down on one knee and ask her?"

"Because that's stupid," Bella retaliates. "It's anticlimactic; she deserves better, some sort of display."

"She may deserve better, none the less, Miss Granger is not a fan of big displays, if I recall correctly, and she is quite the opposite. Buy her a book, hide the ring in it, and propose."

"Don't be ridiculous. Perhaps I should take her somewhere, the Northern lights maybe?"

"I'm being ridiculous?" Snape chuckles. "Bella you always had a habit of over doing something, Hermione likes simple. You're more interested in the idea of proposing than you are asking."

"What experience do you have again?" Bella demands.

"None," Snape replies smugly. "However, you asked and my opinion is simple. You are being stupid."

She glares at the smug wizard as he rises to his feet shuffling into his robe. He sips the last of his tea, glancing around the half-full café and digging for coins. Bella waves off the payment, she will pay for them both, but Snape ignores the offer, dropping the coins on the table to cover his bill.

"Unlike you I have work," Snape says collecting his newspaper. "Stop overthinking Bella."

"Go away," Bella groans. "I want Slytherin to win the cup again, don't let me down."

"I have given out many detentions in your absence."

"Oh," Bella grins. "Let me know when one is, I'll visit and take the detention. I can imagine their faces now!"

"I shall owl you."

With those words, Snape sweeps from the room, Bella rolling her eyes at the dramatic exit. She takes a bite out of the toast, wincing at the cold bread, orders another tea. She cannot return home yet, not able to face Hermione in her crazy research mode.

Someone slips into the seat opposite her brushing hair out of her face, Raven sets down her drink. Grabbing the plate of toast, she drags it towards her taking several bites and placing her feet on the empty chair.

"Damn I was hungry," Raven groans between mouthfuls. "Debriefing is as much fun as cow tipping."

"I'd imagine that to be quite fun," Bella replies sarcastically.

"Well yeah, it can be," Raven shrugs. "What's with the mournful look, someone died?"

"No," Bella answers.

"Ah, you didn't pop the question, what's the excuse this time? Aliens?"

"Raven, shut up," Bella grumbles rubbing her eyes.

"It's not hard just ask the question, stop pussy footing around. Or I might jump in."

"It will be the last thing you do," Bella warns.

"Worth it," Raven chuckles. "I can imagine she is the top in bed when she wants."

"Raven," Bella sighs in annoyance. "Stop talking."

"You snooze you lose, that's all I'm saying," Raven replies finishing the last of the toast. "Where is she anyway?"

"At home," Bella replies.

"Sleeping, I don't blame her."

"No, she's researching."

"What?"

Sighing, Bella moves to allow the server to place the drink down, waiting for them to move along. Raven playing with her nails waits for the rest of the story, but Bella pauses; she is not sure what Hermione is looking for. She has a general idea, none the less, what exactly Hermione is hoping to find Bella does not know.

"She believes there was something else there during the attack on the Championships."

"Something else? Like what?" Raven questions intrigued.

"Who knows?"

"You don't think there was do you?" Raven replies.

"We were attacked by persons unknown, it doesn't mean anything weird."

"Except Princess thinks there is."

"Don't call her that," Bella moans. "She said she saw something else. I think she's looking for a reason."

"For what?"

"She's a logical person; she needs to understand why so many people died, why we were attacked. I have seen it before, guilt manifesting to something else, you start looking for things that aren't there. She needs something to blame and unfortunately, no one has come forward and said yes it was us."

"So what she thinks some monster is responsible, I mean she's hardly ever wrong."

"True, on occasion though she has been wrong. This is not about that, though, this is her looking for a reason, a reason to the madness. Until someone comes forward, she's going to keep looking, keep believe something else was responsible."

"Let's humour the thought for a moment if it was something else, what could it be?" Raven asks leaning forward intrigued. "What would you say it was?"

"I would say it was a powerful witch or wizard who isn't ready to show their face."

"Why?"

"Because they're not ready yet, it was a test run, to see how strong their followers are, to see how strong they are. To test the response of Aurors, to test the Champions. It would mean they are building an army and waiting until they are strong enough to stake a claim. That would be my guess."

Reclining, Raven releases a breath, the laughter falling from her eyes, the jokes no longer running. Revealing the young witch beneath the hardened exterior. The young witch scared like most of the war on the horizon, the witch currently going through a divorce.

"I think she knows," Raven sighs. "She kept looking at my hand."

"She'll figure it out; you might as well just tell Hermione," Bella advises. "Is there any reason you're not telling her about your divorce."

"Other than the fact I cheated on my ex-husband with her ex-girlfriend who might I remind you is currently married. I'm sure she'll be over the moon with glee."

"True," acknowledges Bella. "But she'll figure it out if she hasn't already. I'm assuming fleur is getting a divorce?"

"She is," Raven answers quickly.

"You don't sound so sure," Bella replies.

"She's getting a divorce, just not yet, we're not rushing."

"If being married to someone else is called going slow, I must be doing things wrong."

"Don't do that you sound like my mother," Raven grumbles folding her arms.

Swallowing, Bella ignores the slight jump in her heart she distracts herself by adding sugar to her tea. Her mind rushing with different thoughts, stirring the liquid a sense of calmness washes over her, turning back to regard the young witch.

"Not that you aren't old enough to be my mum." Raven quips with a smirk.

"I would let you down," Bella comments turning to gaze out the window.

"I don't know," Raven shrugs trying to lighten the mood. "No one would have ever pissed me off, I would never have got bullied at school either."

"I can still do that." Bella chuckles.

"Suppose so."

Smiling, Bella calls for the server to order some more food, Raven leaning eagerly forward in search of food. She knows the witch is most likely broke after some extravagant buy, Bella lets Raven order what she wants.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Flicking through pages, Hermione startles by the sound of the door opening, Bell returning from meeting up with Snape. The smile on Bella's lips confirms that the witch is once more relaxed. Sending a small wave, Hermione continues to search not sure herself what she is looking for but knowing exactly what it is when she finds it.

"Snape says hi," Bella says.

"Really?" Hermione asks sending the witch a sceptical look.

"Well, I'm sure he would have if he wanted to," Bella smirks. "Raven says hi."

"Ah, is she getting a divorce?" Hermione asks of hand.

Bella growing still confirms her suspicions, she wonders if a certain French witch has something to do with it. Can still remember how close they were during Hermione's championships, knows Fleur does not let people in easily.

"I think that's a conversation you should have with her," Bella suggests.

"I feared as much." Hermione nods. "You okay now?"

"Okay?" Bella asks.

"You've been acting weird recently, wondered if it was to do with Raven."

"Something like that." Bella comments.

Nodding, Hermione grabs a nearby book, browsing through the pages, her back stiff. She hears Bella move around the room, the party from the other night still on her mind. She should speak with Bella but unsure how to broach the subject.

Music interrupts her thoughts, smiling; Hermione turns around to find Bella walking towards her. A hand offered, Bella swaying to the music. Shaking her head, Hermione rises to her feet, accepting the offered hand; her skin tingles as Bella pulls her close.

A hand curving around her waist, breath ghosting across her cheek, the reassuring presence as Bella leads them in time to the music. Chuckling as Bella spins her, Hermione wraps her arms around the witch's shoulders.

Trailing hot lips leave searing kisses against Hermione's throat. Turning Hermione captures the lips, a slow sensual kiss as tongues move gently against each other. Nothing like their recent kisses, a slow exploration, teeth gently nipping at her lower lip, stealing a soft groan.

"Bella…" Hermione whispers breaking away.

A hand tangling into her hair, Hermione groans as Bella's nails trail her rib cage never stop moving. Bella swaying her, she reaches for something stepping back from Hermione, who looks down to the offered object.

"A book?" Hermione asks accepting the book. "This is a first addition Bella, first addition on Legendary Creatures; this must have cost a fortune."

"Happy late birthday," Bella winks.

Smiling, Hermione opens the first page, her fingers tracing the edges of the old writing. She cannot wait to read this, cannot wait to see the old creatures once listed that are no longer in the latest additions. Goosebumps erupt as Bella gently caresses her cheek, the hand curving to cup Hermione's face. Another kiss turning her to mush in the witch's hand.

She feels like a teen again, a teen in Bella's hand, their spark erupting once more. Her body tingling, the last few days slipping from her mind. The book feels heavy more than it should, Bella too interested in trailing kisses along her collarbone. Hermione toys with the book turning the pages to a lump, what else has Bella been buying.

"Open…"

Knock. Knock.

Cursing Bella, pulls away to glare at the library door, ignoring the interruption returning to press a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"They'll go away," Bella promises. "Where were we?"

"You were about to say something," Hermione whispers running her free hand down Bella's back.

"That's right," Bella, grins eyes diluting. "O…"

Knock, knock, knock.

The wrapping becomes louder, more urgent groaning in annoyance Bella pulls away stalking from the room in search of those responsible for interrupting. Smiling, Hermione considers opening the rest of her present, but changes her mind, she prefers Bella to be here. Placing the book carefully down, Hermione follows the witch to the front door to the raised voices. Hoping Bella is not threatening anyone, Hermione walks into a strange scene.

"James?" Hermione asks pausing at the Head Auror trying to enter the house, another Auror standing behind him. "What's going on?"

"Hermione," James replies confused at her appearance. "I'm glad you're here makes it easier to talk to you both."

"Another time James," Bella dismisses. "As I was saying we're busy."

"Doing what?" The Auror behind James asks.

"Baking," Replies Bella sarcastically.

"Bella this is important I need to come in."

"Piss of Potter, it can wait." Bella retorts shutting the door.

"It's about Riddle," James snaps pushing the door open.

"What of him?" Bella demands as she folds her arms.

"You know where he is?" The Auror asks.

"I think you should get your minion in line James, I don't like his attitude."

"Bella," James says calmly. "I need to come in, it's very important."

"You have a nerve, I'll give you that." Bella grinds out, stepping aside to allow entrance.

"James, what's this about?" Hermione asks as they enter the hall.

"Do you know where Riddle is?" James asks.

"No," Bella replies with a shrug. "Spit it out, why you here, what's the idiot done? Stole a quill pot?"

"Bella, I came here out of courtesy," James says seriously. "We've found those responsible for recent attacks, it's leading back to Riddle."

"What?" Bella demands confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, as of now, Riddle is undesirable number one. He has been tied to multiple attacks and one in particular recent one."

"He wouldn't attack his own Championships," Bella argues in annoyance. "He loves those games more than…"

"He was tied to The International Confederation of Wizards attack. He sent Mundungus Fletcher and the port key… I need to know, if you know where he is Bella, he needs to be brought in for questioning." James interrupts.

Breathless, Hermione leans heavily against the wall, the world spinning; Riddle was responsible for the attacks. Why would he do that? Why would he kill Supreme Mugwump, why attack the confederation, it made no sense.

Rubbing her face, Hermione swallows the bile, they were betrayed all of them. When the news hits, the world will demand blood, the Ministry will struggle to withhold the hate. The Champions will lose their respect everything will begin to crumble. The house of cards Riddle built will start falling down and they will be the ones to collect the pieces.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well, it's all kicking off, I would like to say a bravo to a certain reader who guessed a relation in this story. I won't say their name because I don't want anyone else to have the surprise ruined, but well done. It will be a big harsh, shock when revealed. Also like to promise Morgana is coming, as are some other interesting characters some from canon, and some not so. If any one can guess where this next scene is building too, then hats of to you, no one has got it just yet. I feel as though I should be sharing something else, however my muse is in low esteem at the moment, hopefully it will lift back up so I can keep up with the updates.

As always a massive thank you to all you dedicated followers you guys never cease to amaze me. I hope you all in enjoyed this chapter and the only hint I can give for the upcoming ones are... I''m sorry. _Till next time..._


	6. Chapter Six

**A/n:** Another day, another update time is passing very quickly i find these dates. I'd like to take the moment and say the support you guys give me is over whelming, so a big thank you. Secondly, I like reading your thoughts on where you think this is going, then I like to cackle to myself and bless your innocent souls. Morgana will be making an appearance shortly I ask for patience...

 **Warning:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

"You don't believe things because they make your life better, you believe them because they're true."  
― Veronica Roth.

* * *

Ticking of the clock is the loudest noise in the room, the disbelief lingering like an omen, a promise of a threat heading towards them. Three champions left without a leader, the world will come to them for answers. When the news spreads, they have no answer that is when the world will turn to them for blood.

James allows the silence, sipping on his tea, Dawlish the Auror he brought with him, standing by the window impassive. Bella a force to reckon with has already scared the man to the other side of the room away from her pacing. The floorboards creaking at each step, her face emotionless except for the odd flicker of annoyance.

Hermione remains in the corner leaning against the sofa staring into her cup as though the answers will reveal themselves to her. As though the world she returned to, is not slowly disappearing into chaos. James does not envy her, he wouldn't blame Hermione if she chose to return to Romania, however, he wonders if she will leave a certain witch behind. It is obvious the two witches care for each other deeply, if it is in the way they tick, the way they look to one another for reassurance.

Clearing his throat, James sets his tea down on the table brushing the biscuit crumbs from his jacket his hands slip into his pockets. Silently he had hoped that Bella knew about this, had hoped the witch had some inclining, but when it came to Tom, Bella always remains fiercely loyal. A connection between the two always confused him, not lovers nor family something completely different, something uncommon. He just wonders, which one was deeper, her loyalty to Tom or her love for Hermione, he just hopes the witch never has to choose.

"How long," Bella asks breaking the silence. "How long have you known?"

"About Riddle, not long at all," James answers honestly.

"I don't understand why," Hermione, says drawing the attention to herself. "Why would he do it?"

"Political," James guesses with a shrug. "It's why we need to talk to him, we need answers."

"Is there a chance your wrong?" Hermione asks.

Oh, those of never ending hope, James envies Hermione for her belief for her hope in humans. Even now, Bella is sending the witch a sceptical look, being an Auror robbed him of the belief in humans.

"I won't know until I talk to him." James answers.

"What happens if his set up?" Hermione continues.

"Hermione," Bella's sigh carries years of tiredness.

"Bella," Hermione replies tightly. "It's worth asking."

"We won't know anything until we speak to Tom, but knowing him, he'll be long gone. You're better of winning the loyalty of a unicorn."

"You think he's done a runner?" James questions.

"I don't think it," Bella shrugs. "It's what I would do."

"He's been linked to the attack on the Confederation, however, there still remains the possibility he is responsible for the attack on the games." James continues.

"No," Bella replies firmly. "I don't care what you say, but no, Riddle would rather chop his fingers off than risk the Championships. It means too much to him."

"Fair enough," James concedes not entirely convinced.

He knows Riddle would burn Hogwarts to the ground if it meant getting what he wants after all the man had a little empathy. The only thing he cares for is the Championships cup, which is also missing and on the odd occasion, he shows a soft spot for Bella. Not that James could ever imagine Riddle sacrificing himself to save Bella that is quite out of the man's capability.

"We cannot ignore the possibility that the attack on the Championships was a retaliation against Riddle," Bella says coming to stand next to the fire, picking a random object from the fireplace.

This is why he came here, Bella had a foresight, James lacked, the brilliant strategist that she was, she saw through the confusion. The only thing Bella lacked was people skills that were more James's area.

"You think there are two fractions?" James confirms.

"Yes," Bella admits quietly. "There's no denying the tension in the air, a fight has been happening for a long time. We've only uncovered one player, now we wait until the second wizard makes their presence known."

A mumble escapes Hermione's lips so low James strains to catch it, but Bella does, turning to send a disapproving look at the witch. Hermione shrugs in return a silent talk between the two witches, a talk James cannot afford to ignore nor miss.

"What was that?" James asks.

"It doesn't matter," Bella assures, turning away from Hermione.

"Still," James insists if there is news on Riddle no matter how small he needs to know. "I'd like to hear, Hermione."

"Seriously, it doesn't matter." Bella insists.

"I said if it's a wizard," Hermione replies.

Smiling, James nods, Hermione is right a witch could just be as capable. "Your right we must keep our minds open, a witch is just as capable."

"Or a creature."

"I'm sorry?" James asks turning to Hermione. "A creature?"

"It doesn't matter." Bella forces out.

"What creature?"

Rolling her eyes, Bella slams the object back on top of the fireplace ignoring the annoyance from Hermione as she glares daggers at Bella's back.

"Hermione thinks there was something else there during the attack on the championships," Bella explains.

"Like a creature?" James replies uncertainly.

"Exactly."

"A creature?" Dawlish chuckles. "What like a Wendigo?"

James suppresses the smile, knows better than to laugh at someone's suggestion, he remains emotionless, not wanting to upset Hermione currently glaring at the Auror.

"Not a wendigo, something else was there." Hermione snaps.

"Did it come out the closet?" Dawlish taunts. "Was it a dragon?"

"John," James cautions, noticing the furious look on the young witches faces. "I'm sure Miss Granger is just covering all angles."

"Or annoyed she was bested in a duel so she's trying to find a reason. Look, this isn't Romania; humans, not some 'beast', attacked us. Time to get down with reality only monsters there were human." Dawlish answers.

"I'm very much aware of what monsters we are." Hermione snaps stepping forward. "I've lived with a fair few, but I also know the difference between a creature and a human."

"Sure," Dawlish smirks shaking his head.

"How about…" Hermione grinds out interrupted by Bella.

"Hermione," Bella says. "Just leave it."

Dawlish shakes his head, folding his arms he turns to gaze out the window, ignoring the exchange between Bella and Hermione. The hurt that flashes across Hermione's face, the knowing crook of Bella's lips to acknowledge she's' amused by the argument. He sees it coming before Bella does, the anger, the annoyance slipping across Hermione's face.

With a swift shake of her head, Hermione leaves the room, the door slamming on her exit, the eye roll from Bella as she flicks dirt from her nail. Rubbing his eyes, James can foretell the argument coming Bella's way, the witch to mindless to see the problem. Can recall all the times Lily slammed the door in anger, the silent treatment he endured for not believing her or listening to her.

"Head back John," James says to Dawlish, he needs a second with Bella. "Get them to search Riddle's summer house."

"On it," Dawlish promises, sending a nod at Bellatrix who ignores the acknowledgement.

The door shuts leaving the two champions alone, he will not keep Bella long, can feel the annoyance from Hermione seeping through the walls. The anger pitiable in the air, Bella not acknowledging the strange tension or oblivious to it.

"Well your lackey has left, what aren't you telling us?" Bella demands.

"This cannot leave this room," James confirms receiving a wave of the hand of dismal.

"You gonna tell me the truth of how you came to Riddle's discovery? How you really found out he duped us all, or we just going to accept he made an error?"

"Didn't think you'd buy that," James sighs taking a seat. "I found out some fascinating information the other day. That some people aren't as dead as we think they are."

A strange tremor shifts through Bella, the odd tick that he might suspect that she already knows where his going with this. He discounts it, perhaps she suspected something for a while and is waiting for the confirmation, or Riddle has already told her.

"Someone is alive I long thought dead," James continues. "We were investigating Riddle already something brought up to us by the Ministry, however, we found nothing obviously. His too careful for that, until I checked on the Championships. After the third championships, a strange amount was paid each year into an account. Under the disguise of sponsorship."

"So?" Bella asks.

"The payee was no other than a generous benefactor known as only as Wormtail." The breath leaves Bella's lips. "We traced the account only to find that Riddle was paying the exact same money into Wormtails account. Riddle was funding some of the Championships with his own money, while some of that money was paid to Fletcher, in what I assume was to take the port key into the meeting."

"Pettigrew is alive?" Bella asks taking a seat.

"Yes,"

"Is it possible Riddle is just using the nickname?"

"No," James shakes his head. "I have confirmation elsewhere that Peter is alive."

"He died, we all saw it."

"We all saw a flash of light that blinded everyone for at least a minute, a scream and then a finger. I've watched the tape again; there is enough time to fake a death. He's alive."

"Who else knows?"

"Lupin."

"Keep it that way," Bella orders.

"Lupin wants to tell Sirius."

"My pig-headed cousin can wait," Bella dismisses. "Riddle is hiding, he will assume that he left something out, that something led you back to him. He will not think you have found Peter. Your best chance of finding Riddle is through Wormtail, he will be using the rat as Intel. Wormtail will be closer than you think, keep it quiet."

Bella was right, Sirius would have to wait, they need to catch Wormtail, who will lead them to Riddle, and he will need to speak to Lupin. Keep the wizard quiet until he can catch their long lost friend, and get some answers to this madness.

"Bella," James sighs. "What does Hermione think she saw?"

"I don't know," Bella replies. "But she swears blind she saw something that night, none the less she cannot give me a clear description. I feel she's suffering readjusting back to normality, please don't feed her paranoia."

"I won't," James agrees rising to his feet. "For the record, though, she's pissed at you."

"I guessed by the exit." Bella nods rubbing her face.

"Good luck."

"Piss off Potter, if you hadn't shown up our night would have gone a lot differently."

Smiling, James sees himself out the door shutting softly behind him, the birds chirping happily. A muggle plane flies overhead, the sun shining, it is a beautiful day minus the fact a war lingers in the air. He could almost forget he was not dancing a tightrope, almost.

Rising from the chair, Bella braces for the argument ahead, she should have stood up for Hermione, should have shot Dawlish down. Except she finds it so hard, she wants to believe Hermione, wants to believe everything she says. However, she saw the fight, she saw the wizard knock Hermione from the stands, watched her plummet to the ground. She thought she died, half tempted to dump the child in her arms at the time to go hunt for Hermione. She did not, she kept the child tight in her arms and exited the arena, and Hermione would hate her more for coming back for her and leaving a child.

Taking the stairs, Bella hears the witch shifting around in the room, taking a deep breath she braces for the argument. Pushing the door open, she slips into the room, her heart plummeting at the scene in front of her. Angry, Hermione dumps her clothes into the open suitcase; sparing Bella was scalding look before marching across the room to grab the rest of her clothes.

Swallowing, Bella tries to remain calm she can fix this Hermione is over reacting. She can fix this, she just has to be smart about this and everything will be fine.

"Why don't you use a wand?" Bella asks as Hermione carries her clothes to the suitcase.

The disbelieving look she receives makes her want to smack herself, which was not how she was meant to start the conversation. Winces as Hermione throws a dress in with more force than necessary.

"Hermione," Bella tries again.

"Don't." Hermione rasps out. Has she been crying?

"You're overreacting." _Great start Bella what a great start!_

She could slap herself sometimes, shaking her head, Bella moves closer to the bed closer to the anger.

"I said don't." Hermione snaps smacking the hand away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Are you?" Hermione demands hotly.

"Yes," Bella answers.

"No you're not Bella; you just think you should be."

"That's not fair," Bella replies.

"Not fair?" Hermione replies hurt. "I just stood in that room, while Dawlish mocked me, discounted my ideas and spoke to me like dirt while you stood there and ignored it. Does that sound fair? I don't expect you to fight my fights Bella, but I sure as hell don't expect you to let me stand there and get treated as though I'm nothing."

"It would make…"

"Worst thing, though, you agreed with him!" Hermione interrupts.

"I did not," Bella says slowly.

"Don't lie to me, I saw your face it said everything," Hermione replies harshly, shutting the suitcase.

"What do you expect me to say?" Bella demands annoyed. "You're chasing a ghost!"

"I expect you to believe me!" Hermione shouts. "I expect you to take my side, not ignore me, and not placate me."

"How can I? You're chasing something that doesn't exist."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella fumes, pushing the suitcase down onto the bed, preventing Hermione's escape.

"It means you can't understand!" Hermione fumes shoving the suitcase away. "I mean none of you understands."

"Because you're so special?" Bella asks.

"Because I'm not reliant like the rest of you because I have an open mind, you have any idea how frustrating it is to be around some people. To know they cannot even understand the magic that pulses around."

"People like me?" Bella questions stepping closer. "Do you forget that you were raised by muggles? That there are some things you don't know."

"They were not my parents."

"Excuse me?" Bella hisses. "Who's lying to themselves now? Those muggles were more your parents than Morgana, they raised you."

"They are not my parents."

"And she is? Where is the great and powerful Morgana? Huh? When did you last speak to her, oh year two years ago? When she left you high and dry. For all, we know she could be dead."

"She's coming back."

"You hope? What happens when she comes back, have you thought about that? Thought about the repercussions?"

"Every day!" Hermione fumes. "I think about it every day. Do you not think, those thoughts don't go through my mind? It keeps me awake at night. How can I accept muggles as my parents when my very presence kills them? She is the only person who understands me."

Laughing, Bella pushes away, running a hand through her hair she turns back to the fuming Hermione. Anger running through her veins she kicks the nearest item that so happens to be the bed with her foot.

"She's the only one who understands you? Is that right? What about Andy? Nymph, Neville? What about me? Are we too below your almightiness to understand you?"

"I don't mean that," Hermione shouts. "You don't understand."

"So you keep saying perhaps if you didn't run away we would understand."

"I went looking for more information on my mother, perhaps if you weren't such a coward we wouldn't be here."

"Excuse me?" Bella replies concerned Hermione found the ring after all.

Deflated, Hermione squeezes her eyes turning to gaze away blinking back tears. "I am so tired, tired of our fights, tired of trying to figure out what we are."

"Can't you just be happy we're together?" Bella asks.

"Are we?" Hermione demands. "You won't even acknowledge me in public."

"You want me to walk through the street shouting we're together will that make you happy? I didn't take you to be so fickle."

"No, that's not your style, five years Bella; I've been with you for five years. I want to say I want to fix this, but I don't even know what we are. I love you, more than you know, but right now I can't do this."

"Wait, what?" Bella asks the breath leaving her lungs. "It's one argument, you can't just give up."

"Five years Bella, no one knows we're seeing each other, I lie to my friends and families face because you're not ready to admit you're in a relationship. I am tired of sneaking around; I cannot even say for sure we're in a relationship. This isn't all on you, I know, but recently I feel like we're drifting away."

"You're overreacting." Bella insists. "I should have told Dawlish to shut it I know, but it's not causing enough for this."

"I'm going to head home," Hermione replies lifting her bag. "I think it'll do us both good to get some space for a while."

"I'm pretty well grounded," Bella, promises drawing her wand she seals the door. "You're not leaving like this, there's a charm preventing apparition so we're going to sit and talk this through."

Hermione smiles sadly, Bella standing ready, she is willing to fight Hermione for the door, she's beat the witch before she is sure she can do it again.

"A couple days Bella," Hermione says softly. "Maybe your right…"

"Okay," Bella answers uneasily.

"Maybe I'm just struggling to readjust… A few days to myself let me just get my bearings."

Nodding, Bella hopes she is winning, the offer a spare room on the tip of her tongue, when a black smoke engulfs Hermione. A warning on Bella's lips just as the witch vanishes in a blink, breaking through the charms on her house leaving Bella alone.

Blinking, Bella feels arousal spike at the power of magic, she kicks the bed again in frustration. She messed everything up, her body tingling in response to Hermione, damn the witch for being attractive while angry. A few days, Bella can do a few days, she will be fine, she has enough wine and chocolate to last. She will run out in a week if Hermione has not been in contact she will go find the witch.

~~~~~ _Fractures~~~~~_

Three days later Hermione finds herself lounging on the sofa, ice cream abandoned on the table, she spoke to Andy yesterday who promised to ambush Nymph in the hopes the girls can reconcile. Bella has not contacted her, she feels oddly disappointed and happy at the same time. Happy the witch honoured her wishes, but the vain part of her wishes the witch turned up on her doorstep on the first night. She will not lie, Hermione would have gone straight back with Bella, the bed cold and empty without the annoying witch.

Her anger dissipated leaving her numb, annoyance lingers, but it remains torn on whom to blame. She has accepted they are both responsible for this error of events; they never talk bottled everything up until it could hold no more. Now they live in the silence cast by their argument, waiting for the first one to break.

A knock at the door interrupts her thoughts, pushing from the sofa, she realises she has not changed out of her pyjamas for a few days. With a flick of her wand, she approaches the door in slacks and looking a bit more refreshed. She can do nothing to hide the tiredness, but at least she is more presentable. She pauses hand over the door handle, what happens if it is Bella? Should she put more effort into her dress no that would be too obvious?

With a deep breath, she opens the door to the back of Harry's head, who spins around smiling. Her own smiles drop in disappointment, Harry frowning in response.

"Well hello to you too," Harry chuckles. "Am I not who you were expecting?"

"I was expecting… never mind." Hermione shrugs. "Come in."

Shrugging, Harry hops into the house casting curious glances at the ruin of her hallway, sending Hermione a bewildered look as she ushers the wizard into the living room.

"This is nice," Harry says slowly. "Are you sleeping in here?"

"The house is under repairs." Hermione answers.

"I saw."

"This room, bathroom and kitchen are the only liveable rooms at the moment."

"You want help fixing the building."

"No," Hermione waves him off. "I'm doing it by hand."

"Why?"

"Hobby." Hermione shrugs. "Anyway, what brings you by?"

"It's a boy," Harry grins.

"What?"

"We had a baby boy, Leo."

"Leo? As in lion?"

"Well that's just coincidence; Bailey's grandfather was called Leo."

Smiling, Hermione pulls the wizard into a hug; ignoring the time, she decides it's reason enough to celebrate. Pulling away, she summons two glasses and a bottle of wine from the cellar.

"To life," Hermione says raising her glass.

"To new life." Harry agrees as he taps his glass.

They sip in silence Harry edging awkwardly on his seat, he has something to tell Hermione, she can spot the signs a mile away. Patiently she waits for the news, wondering what else the wizard has to tell her.

"I was well we were… we were wondering if you would be godmother?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asks. "Harry I'm not great with kids."

"Caitlyn, suggested it, I said you wouldn't be too keen but she was insistent. She wants you to be godmother, and I would be honoured if you would."

"Of course," Hermione agrees bewildered. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He smiles, as she takes a deep drink of her wine.

Her skin prickles, but she ignores it blaming it on the draft and not on what she has just agreed to. Nodding, Harry sets his glass down, barely touched, but she knows he probably has work later.

Sinking into the sofa, Hermione marvels at the turn of events, smiling as Harry lifts a book from the table. She only wishes Ron were here with them, it feels odd being alone with Harry, a feeling she never thought she would have around the wizard.

"Dad told me about his chat with you and Professor Black," Harry says flicking through the book. "About your theory."

"You here to laugh at me too?" Hermione asks eyeing her half-eaten ice cream.

"No, I believe you."

"Sorry?" Hermione replies leaning forward.

"I said I believe you," Harry answers placing the book back down. "Come on Hermione, how often are you wrong? When you say there was something else there, then I believe you."

"Everyone thinks I'm delusional." Hermione reminds the wizard.

"Everyone else has a habit of underestimating you. So, what do we do?"

"We? Harry, I don't even know what I saw, or where to start."

"We start at the most obvious place, we start at the library." Harry smiles.

Smiling, she sets her glass down allowing the enthusiasm to rush over her. "Okay, we start at the library."

"I'll start at the ministry, there's some footage retrieved, see if I can find anything, go through some of the eyewitness accounts," Harry says rising to his feet. "You're not alone in this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're my best friend; you'd do the same for me."

A peck at the window interrupts their discussion, rising to her feet, Hermione pries the window open to let Andy's bird sweep onto the table. Following, Hermione pulls the scroll from the foot, smiling at the invite to dinner; it seems Andy has convinced Nymph to reconcile.

"I'll let you get on," Harry says rising to his feet. "Come visit soon, meet Leo. I'll owl you if I find anything."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione says accepting the hug. "I'll come visit soon."

The front door clicks as Harry leaves, she scribbles her reply releasing Andy's owl once more. Taking a seat, Hermione plans what to wear for the evening ahead, smiling at the brighter future.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The door rattles closed, Hermione slipping from her coat, the smell of cooking making her stomach rumble. Andy sends her a questioning look over the bags under Hermione's eyes, Hermione refusing to acknowledge the look. Instead, she focuses on the clanging of plates, the sound of Tonks making the table.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione heads towards the back room, not prepared for the confrontation, but unable to ignore it any longer. Tonks pauses laying the plate, eyes flicking to Hermione before turning back to the plates. Wondering the best way to approach the subject, Hermione fiddles with her top, mentally going through all different topics.

"While you stand there thinking, make yourself useful and set the cutlery down," Tonks says breaking the awkward silence.

Nodding, Hermione helps set the table, both wandering around the table Hermione chewing her lip as Tonks twitches with barely contained annoyance. Ted wanders into the room, only to be called out by Andy in the kitchen.

"How could you not tell me?" Tonks asks finally.

"I don't know."

"Not good enough."

"It's hard Tonks," Hermione sighs resting against the table. "I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"How about I'm shagging your aunt?"

"Because that would go down so well?" Hermione replies sarcastically.

"At least I would have known."

"I'm sorry alright," Hermione, says rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, none of this was planned, it just happened."

"Five years ago."

"Well, if it helps right now we're not in a good place."

"What? Why?" Tonks demands. "Did you say no?"

"Say no?" Hermione asks confused. "To what?"

"She asked right, mum said she was going to… She didn't ask." Tonks trails off.

"Ask…" Dropping the forks, Hermione grasps the nearest chair. "What was she going to ask?"

"It doesn't matter," Tonks mutters.

"Tonks!" Hermione snaps. "What… what was she going to ask? For my hand?"

"Maybe…"

"Oh, merlin." Hermione breathes cradling her face. "When?"

The breath leaves her lungs as she clutches the nearest chair her mind spinning. Bella was going to propose, she was going to ask Hermione for her hand in marriage. It would explain Bella's strange behaviour recently, Bella being unnaturally quiet, the whispering between Andy and Bella. Tonks shifts uncomfortably fidgeting with the plates in her hands waiting for Hermione to say something to break the tension in the room. The only noise the clanging in the kitchen as Andy prepares the tea. Her hunger disapparated, Hermione clutches her stomach in mild disgust, her past actions causing a realisation that she may be too late.

"The other night, she has meant to at the party apparently, but I guess she bottled it. Mum assumed the worst when she did not receive a letter from either of you. Promise you won't say anything I'm not meant to tell you."

"Oh god," Hermione whispers sinking into a seat. "How did I not see this?"

"Hey, it's fine just act surprised, it'll be fine," Tonks reassures.

"I blew up at her," Hermione admits quietly. "I… we're not… I went home."

"You broke up?"

"No, maybe I don't know." Hermione sighs. "I thought she was acting weird, how did I not see it?"

"Ah, good you're talking," Andy, says walking into the room. "You alright Hermione?"

"She's fine," Tonks says quickly. "Absolutely dandy, right Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Andy," Hermione says getting to her feet. "I don't feel great."

"You want me to get you something?" Andy asks setting the meat down.

"No, I think I'll call it a night, I'll speak to you later."

Blinking, Andy watches Hermione rush from the room, grabbing her cloak and vanishing. Looking sheepish, Tonks sets the table, not meeting Andy's gaze.

"You told her didn't you?" Andy asks.

"I may have let it slip."

"Dora," Andy grumbles. "I told you to keep it quiet."

"They had an argument; I thought it was about the proposal,"

"It's not?"

"No, they had an argument."

"Oh for goodness sake," Andy grumbles. "Ted foods ready! Take a seat I'll get the veg."

"Why are you taking your apron off?" Ted asks Andy on passing.

"Because I need to pay my sister a visit."

"Right now? Can't it wait?"

"No, I've waited too long as it is."

Shrugging at her father's look, Tonks lifts food onto her plate, ignoring the scathing gaze of her mother. She listens to the door shut, pushing the meat around her plate; she wonders when her aunt became such a big impact in her life? When did they start to care about Bella? She can still remember the nights when she was younger and her mother would cry when she thought Nymph was sleeping. Cry over her long lost sisters, cry over Bella for not coming to Nymphs birthdays. Now, Nymph almost wishes it would go back to the way it was before Hermione kept secrets and her mum ran to aid her sister a whim.

Smiling, Ted helps himself to food, patting Tonks on the arm muttering about sisters. It makes Nymph wonder, wonder what the Black family was like growing up, what made the sisters so tight. Then again, Nymph would do anything for Hermione, her own adopted little sister, and she knows Hermione would do anything for Nymph.

* * *

 **A/n:** Okay I promise I do not hate Bella, I also promise we will have some sweet Bellamione coming shortly, there just might be a slight hitch in the road. Some people are starting to connect some dots, which is interesting, but I feel things might go off the rails in the next chapter, unfortunately this one was a filler chapter. The next chapter may be spiraling us out of control and connect something back to the first story. Till next time...


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/n:** Hello all, there is a important note below please read. So I thought I was being clever, I thought this is great, my idea fits the plot perfectly... Well I forgot one thing, not everyone has watched Fantastic Beasts, and that is my error. I will warn you this chapter will contain massive spoilers for those who haven't watched the film. I apologise it was not my intention to ruin the film, although it's not as big spoiler as I thought. It just involves something that a couple people have realised and reviewed about. So if you don't want to read the chapter due to spoiler, then skip this chapter, its unfair of me to ask and I apologise, but unfortunately there is no way around it.

On a second note, no I do not hate, Bella, I swear she is my favourite character. However, I get tired of stories where the main characters fall in love so easily, unfortunetly life is not like that. And yes, we come to Fanfiction to escape life, but I'm sorry I just can't throw my girls togehter it feels fake. Plus I enjoy drama too much, I apologise if it hurts to see them fighting, but it's for the greater good. Also, like to apologise to those who reviewed about a certain character and that they're happy they still stand by Hermione... Sorry. In fact I'm kind of sorry about the whole chapter.

READ ME: I am aware that some of the following details about certain aspects of magic does not follow Canon. We have a story containing Morgana and Bellamione... None of it follows canon technically. we'll just gloss over the minor things.

 **READ ME: **SPOILERS** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FILM FANTASTIC BEAST AND WHERE TO FIND THEM. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE FILM THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 _It was a mistake, you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you._

 _David Levithan_

* * *

Nerves alight, spine-tingling in anticipation her knuckles rap, four knocks on the impressive wooden door. A stranger to what was once her own home perhaps this is a mistake. Perhaps she should go home, think of another plan, think of a better approach. Her feet point in different directions, her body torn between running or staying.

Two extra days, she claimed two extra days after Tonks dropped the bombshell, considering the best way to approach the subject. She read a few books to see if she could find any useful information and watched too many films on romance that failed to help in any way. Love is nothing like they betray on the films or the books. She wishes it were, wish it could be so simple, fall in love, perhaps it was that simple maybe she made things difficult.

She attended Leo's Christening, watched the two beaming parents as they stood to wait for the baptism. Bailey sticking to her family's tradition, Hermione keeping a solid distance away from any muggles. Exhausted, she spent most the day keeping an invisible barrier aloft preventing any of Bailey or Harry's muggle family coming close.

Red faced she held little Leo at Harry's his tiny fingers grasping at her thumb eyes screwed shut screaming. Bailey found it hilarious, taking Leo to shush him, Hermione wondered what the little boy saw. Harry joked well naturally offering her a beverage but she declined, Leo response brought too many things to question.

Is she the monster in the little boy's dream, maybe she overreacted? However the little infant did not cry at anyone else, merely chuckled when passed around family and friends. He only cried when Hermione took hold of him and she left the house feeling oddly lost. She wished Bellatrix were there, she would have laughed with glee. Selfishly she wished Bellatrix were there because most children cried when Bellatrix was around, perhaps they perfectly suited.

The door swinging open interrupts her thoughts; she forces a smile to her face to find the corridor empty. A short cough causes her to look down to Bella's elf Momley, staring up at Hermione in mild wonder.

"Mistress Hermione," Momley whispers bowing her head.

"Just Hermione," Hermione says for the hundredth time.

"Mistress Black is out; would Mistress Hermione like to wait inside for her return?"

"Just Hermione," Hermione replies with a smile. "I would love to wait."

With a tug, Momley opens the door wide for Hermione to enter, the house colder than usual. With a shiver, she rubs her arms, has the house always been like this? Momley steps past heading to the kitchens, pausing at Hermione's question.

"Momley, has Bella been eating?"

"I have been making sure so."

"Good," Hermione nods relieved. "What would she do without you?"

"You are a too kind mistress," Momley bows, eyes glistening with tears. "I will light the fires to warm you."

"It's fine."

"I shall do it immediately."

Crack. Momley vanishes, the sound of fires spluttering alive, heat seeping into the building. Hermione smiles, Momley always watching over them, Bella's personal elf since she was a child. Removing her cloak, Hermione hangs it up, wandering through the house, her mind still thinking on how to approach Bella. Does she tell Bella that she already knows about the proposal or maybe allow Bella to bring it up?

She has read the whole situation wrong; perhaps she has always read the situation wrong. Bella committed to their relationship more than Hermione could guess, Bella, wanting to make it official. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione jumps as Momley reappears next to her with a cup of tea.

"I apologise, Mistress Hermione, it was not my intention to scare you."

"No worries," Hermione smiles accepting the tea.

"I have washed the sock you gave me and laid it next to the others."

Grinning into her tea, Hermione does not miss the sparkle in the Elf's eye as she vanishes to continue with her work. Momley head of the elf's in the house, running a tighter ship that Hogwarts, she even monitors the elves at Hogwarts. To make sure her mistress has looked after. Hermione has given the elf several socks always managing to find the sock cleaned and ironed by her bed the following night.

Momley is content with her life, sometimes Hermione envied the elf. Sometimes she wonders if Bella is right that she is willingly looking for something to be wrong because she struggles to readjust to normality.

Stepping towards the library, she pushes the door open with her toes, stepping into the gloom. Spiders creating their webs, dance amongst the dust waiting for their unsuspecting prey to come wandering by. Fingertips caress the tops of books, pausing on the last book she held. The slight lump in the book making her sigh.

Stepping forward, a flick opens the front page, the dust disturbed in the room. A spider startles as a candle ignites, Momley monitoring somewhere in the house not wanting Hermione to strain her eyes.

 _Tell me you did not know…_

A deep rattling sigh leaves her lips, as her hands slip along old pages until it touches the metal of the ring. The light of the candle reflecting in the mirror in front of her, the laughter of Bellatrix echoing in the room.

 _Look me in the eye and tell me. We didn't know._

She meets her reflected gaze, eyes darker in the candle light; face a strange pale she holds the ring aloft. Bella's engagement ring meant for Hermione, the engagement Hermione unknowingly screwed up.

 _Of course, I had an inclining._ She shuts her mind at the admission, her mind roaring with her inner voice, the blasphemy whispering. Eyes screwed shut she shoves the book from the table in anger, the ring held tight in her palm.

 _Did I mess this up, intentionally? Subconsciously did I force Bella, force us apart?_

Several restrained breaths later, Hermione collects herself, turning to the fallen book on the floor in mild disbelieve. She has thrown the first addition on the floor, what was she becoming?

No more moping, tired of feeling sorry for herself she plans to action. If Bellatrix cannot propose, then Hermione would do it, she will get down on one knee and ask the witch. Privately or not, Hermione will complete what Bella could not, argument aside they are both flawed. Both capable of making mistakes and it is about time she took the lead.

Satisfaction rushing through her, a purpose making her smile, she turns to collect the fallen book. Disgusted at her actions she hopes she has not damaged it, worried she plucks it from the floor.

 **Obscurus ~ the Truth about the Legend**

Disbelieve rocks her, the ground tilting beneath her feet she falls to her knees staring at the page. The drawn picture of an Obscurus and the small picture of a child transforming into it. The breath leaves her lungs, making her weak in the brunt of accidental discovery.

 _Described as a "dark" and "parasitic" force, an Obscurus was created when the child in question was forced to repress their talent through physical or psychological abuse. This energy could manifest itself as a separate entity that can erupt in violent, destructive fury_.

 _Most cases the children affected were no older than ten, the stronger the magic of the witch or wizard the stronger the obscurus. In these states of fury, an Obscurus takes control and any loved ones nearby are no longer safe. It is deemed almost impossible to stop an obscurus only a large group will be able to destroy an obscurus, however, leaving the child also to die. On rare occasion, a loved one may be able to calm the host, sooth them into controlling the Obscurus although leaving others in great peril at doing so._

 _It is important to remember that these children are not 'evil' as many would deem. In fact, they the children themselves are victims as well and suffering. An Obscurus can cause mass damage to their surroundings…_

Dropping the book, Hermione staggers to her feet, the night of the attack rushing to the front of her mind the out of control magic. Magic so strong she struggled to contain it, she thought it were a wizard, she thought wrong.

 _Dark magic that claws at her shield, piercing the sides, she fights back, forcing her shield to remain. Pushing the magic backwards, she has never faced anything like this before, never faced such magic._

The little girl no older than eight she saw, randomly appearing and disappearing that no one else saw. It all connected, a Obscurus attacked that night. That, however, does not turn her veins to ice, nor cause the shiver that runs through her body. It is the thought that someone out there has a magical child, is harnessing a magical child as a weapon.

 _She catches sight of a man, watching from the sides, the wizard watching her falling into the unknown._

Pocketing the ring, Hermione heads for the door, she needs to talk to James, and she summons the book as a last thought. Whether they believe her or not she needs to talk to someone, talk to Bella let someone know that not only they dealing with the unknown group. The group in question is using uncontrollable magic as a weapon, using children as a weapon.

Bickering makes her pause, she should really leave, but her curiosity wins over she follows the low voices. Finding Momley speaking in hushed tones to Dobby, Harry's elf, a package in the elf's hands.

"Dobby?" Hermione asks, making both Elf's jump. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a package, Miss Hermione. From Dobby's friend to Mistress Black."

"From Luna? What is it?"

"I would not know, it is wrong of me to look, Miss Luna informed me she received it off someone else," Dobby announces handing the package to Momley who refuses to accept it.

"I refuse," Momley replies crossing her arms. "This is not proper. Mistress Black will not approve."

"It's a package," Hermione suggests simply.

"Mistress Black does not allow any packages in her house unless screened properly. I refuse to accept without my mistress's agreement."

"Momley," Hermione says softly. "It's from Luna; she's friend with Bella right?"

"I believe so, however," Momley replies stubbornly.

"She would want this package, perhaps we could keep it safe. I'd be willing to ward it myself until Bella returns would that be suitable?"

"It is agreeable," Momley replies hesitantly.

With a click, Momley levitates the bag onto a nearby table, Hermione stepping forward to place enchantments over the bag. She is not sure what to expect from the package but she is happy to know if there is anything dangerous inside the package, it will not escape the shield around it.

"Satisfied?" Hermione asks Momley.

"This is improper, her Mistress will not be happy," Momley whispers to herself staring at the package.

"Who gave Luna the package Dobby?" Hermione asks.

"I am unsure; I believe it may be Harry Potter."

"Why would Harry give it Luna and not you?"

"I am not at my home, Harry Potter has family around they are uncomfortable with Dobby's presence. Bad Dobby."

"Mistress will be unhappy with Momley." Momley whispers fearfully tugging at her dress.

Glancing between the two panicking elf's Hermione tries not to roll her eyes instead she hides her urgency. Harry believes her, if she has Harry on her side when she talks to James he will be more willing to listen.

"Dobby," Hermione says breaking Dobby out of his panicking. "Is Harry home?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter is out."

"Do you know where?"

"Of course." Dobby puffs his chest out proudly.

"Can you take me to Harry?"

"I…" Dobby pauses ringing his hands together. "If Miss Hermione insists I can."

"Or nearby so you don't get in trouble." Hermione says sweetly.

"Miss Hermione is too kind." Dobby whispers. "Dobby is undeserving."

"No, you are worthy, everyone is," Hermione says preventing Dobby from hitting himself. "Right Momley, everyone is fine?"

"If Mistress Hermione insists then Momley will agree," Momley answers earning a glare from Hermione. "Mistress Hermione, I must… Momley has a bad feeling."

"It's fine," Hermione promises. "Let Bellatrix know I will visit tonight, will you do that for me?"

"Of course Mistress Hermione, Momley will tell Mistress Black the moment she enters the household."

"And the package." Dobby insists.

"Mistress Black will not approve of this breach in protocol."

"She'll get over it," Hermione replies. "Dobby can we go?"

"Of course Miss Hermione, take Dobby's hand; I will take you to Harry Potter."

"Momley stops worrying, I'll see you later."

They disappear with a crack; Momley's big worried eyes lingering on Hermione, making her feel guilty for leaving the elf to deal with Bellatrix. It will be fine, it's a package from Harry, what could it contain that would harm Bellatrix? It is probably to do with one of Bella's old cases. Still, her stomach clenches with unknown apprehension as she swivels through the air, heading to find her best friend.

In a split second, they reappear miles away from Bellatrix's home, the wind whipping at Hermione's face stealing her breath. She flinches at the impact, the cold the first to greet them, a strange smell in the air the second.

Releasing Dobby's hand, Hermione pushes the hair from her face taking a step forward. Glass crunches beneath her feet, a sinking feeling takes over. Her spine-tingling impossible magic in the air. Turning to the terrified gaze of Dobby, Hermione manages a tiny smile.

"Are you sure Harry is here?" Hermione asks quietly.

"Yes, miss Hermione…" Dobby replies his words lost in the wind.

Heart thumping, she turns to survey the area, the destroyed buildings the torn trees. Muggle cars thrown askew, overturned and burning. Fallen muggles litter the bloodied ground, a blue light flashes eerily in the once town. A police car doors open, lights flashing but sound no more.

"Leave Dobby," An order passing between pale lips ghosting in the quietness.

"Miss Hermione…"

"GO," Hermione replies firmly. "I'll find Harry."

Crack. Dobby vanishes, as a wand slides into Hermione's hand, a familiar tightness curling around her spine. The sun beaming down, she takes a step along the scorched ground fear to spike, her nerves dancing. The ring weighs heavily in her pocket; she surveys the destruction a small muggle town destroyed in the carnage.

She refuses to look for muggle survivors her presence will only mean their death, she is better of finding Harry and leaving. Pausing, Hermione stills near a fallen body, the person's face scratched and now a strange grey.

Fear, an old friend returning, doubling her senses filling her mind with different scenarios. She knows who was capable of this, now she knows exactly what has brought this kind of destruction.

A building shifts the side collapsing bricks spilling across the road, debris kicked into the air; wand hold aloft, Hermione scouts the area. She should call for backup, should alert the authorities, except she pauses, because she fears for their lives. Scared, their arrival could mean their death after all she does not know if the Obscurus is still here or not.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up, the feeling of someone watching her makes her shiver. The rubble shifts behind her, the building exploding apart. She dives to the side, magic lashes out, and destroying the spot, she just stood in.

A shield erupts from her wand, a black mass crashing into it, the force of the attack throwing her backwards. The breath leaves her lungs, a gasp echoing in her ears as her back hits the rear of a car. Gripping her wand, she turns to the creature hurtling upwards into the sky; a black angry swirl she would say was incredible if it were not trying to kill her.

Fling herself out of the way; the magic narrowly misses her as it smashes into the car throwing it sky high. Plummeting back to the ground near her feet, spell erupts from her wand clipping the obscurus. A roar so primal makes her flinch backing away, she reflects the next attack.

The ground darkening beneath her feet, her magic pulses she returns the attacks in force, her spells designed to maim and damage. She attacks relentlessly the buildings crumbling, the ground shaking under her force. The Obscurus buckling, it returns the attacks just as hard, a sweat forming on Hermione's brow as a stupefy explodes from her wand. She does not wish to kill; she knows she might help the witch trapped.

A shrill scream echoes in the silence, magic pulsing, throwing her backwards into a brick wall, a groan leaving her lips. Pushing herself to her feet, Hermione sways, eyeing the black mass she swallows.

"Please," Hermione shouts, holding her hand out. "I don't want to fight you."

She swears the black mass falters, the swirling slowing down, almost as though the host is listening, almost. Hermione takes it; she musters her courage, one last grip on the ring in her pocket before she offers both her hands.

"I can help you… I want to help you. I know this isn't your fault, none of this is." She prides herself on how strong her voice is. "I promise you, I protect you, but fighting won't solve this. I know you can hear me."

The obscurus lashes out, the building next to her buckling under the on slaughter, jumping, Hermione raises a shield. Breathing heavily, she holds her left hand out not willing to point her wand, hoping her words will break through. To her utter surprise, the black mass vanishes, leaving in its place a little girl.

Disbelief takes over, a smile on Hermione's lips despite the terrified little girl staring at her in distress. Holding her hand out, Hermione meets the little girl's gaze; ignoring the destruction around her, she takes a step forward.

"It's okay," Hermione, swears warmth in her voice. "What's your name?"

Eyes dart to the side, the little girl searching the rubble, Hermione kneels, gaining the girls attention once more. Forcing the attention back on Hermione and not on the destruction.

"I promise, I won't hurt you," Hermione continues. "I want to help. What's your name?"

"Kione." The girl whispers.

"Kione," Hermione repeats softly. "It's a beautiful name, my name is Hermione."

"I know."

A chill rumbles down her spine, at the cold voice, a voice not belonging that should not belong to a little girl. Taking the time, Hermione checks the little girl over from the loose fitting clothes the unkempt hair, it confirms her theory the girl is used for her magic.

"Where's your family, Kione?"

"I have none."

"That's okay," Hermione says gently. "Nor do I, not really."

"Yes, you do," Kione says confidently.

"How do you know this?"

A flash of fear crosses her face at the same time loud whistling sounds, frowning, Hermione glances to the sky. Wondering who or what is making the sound, she draws her wand in case of attack.

"Stay calm," Hermione says firmly. "It's okay, it'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you."

"I can't… I shouldn't." Kione whispers frantically beginning to shake, hands vibrating.

"Stay calm."

Kione grows stock still dark eyes meeting Hermione's, who swallows at the look. The whistling stopped, the ground shaking, magic growing.

"Hurt me? They want to hurt you."

Confused, Hermione draws her shield just in time as the girl morphs turning into the obscurus, an impossible force hitting her shield. Holding her footing, Hermione forces the magic back stealing a cry of pain from her lips.

The ground cracks under her feet, stones clipping her heels, she remains focussed driving the Obscurus back. This was a trap, a trap designed for her; someone knew she would be coming here. Her mind goes back to the parcel delivered by Dobby, was it really given to Luna by Harry or someone else. Is Bella safe?

The thought drives her forward, Expulsio leaving her lips destroying the nearby car as the Obscurus moves out the way. Black magic collides with the swirling blue from her wand, the air splitting apart, sky darkening. Her wrist screams from the attack, her wand buckling under the pressure not designed for this type of magic.

With a cry of annoyance, Hermione throws the duel, her left hand flying out, a stream of magic following. The magic spits, angry and furious from her hand slapping into the side of the Obscurus stealing a yell of pain. Buckling the Obscurus crumples to the ground, panting Hermione attacks again.

A yellow spell bouncing through the air, swallowed by the darkness that is spiralling towards her wrapping around her arm.

Smack.

A strangled cry leaves her lips, the air sucked from her lungs.

With a dizzying speed, she flies through the air. Crashing, she hits the ground hard, gasping and bleeding, she grips her ripped arm. Cursing she pushes to her feet, swaying in the wind, the sky darkening, she feels the Obscurus growing closer.

Her pupil's blow, magic burning through her fingertips, and the sky darken the power released from her veins. The destroyed houses near her rip apart, debris flying everywhere. The spell streaks from her fingers hitting the Obscurus mid attack throwing it backwards.

The duel breaks, recollecting the Obscurus prepares for the next attack leaving Hermione to take the moment to fly. She pushes from the ground, shooting upwards, her black magic swirling around her, lifting her from the ground. Aware of the Obscurus following, magic clutching against her knees, pain shooting through her body, she lashes out. Magic pulsing from her fingertips, lightning erupts striking the obscurus, stealing a cry of pain.

Shocked, Hermione watches as the little girl returns unconscious, falling backwards through the air. Not thinking, Hermione changes in pursuit, hurtling towards the little girl, hands outstretched she wraps her body around the girl.

She pulls up last second, any energy left to prevent them from hitting the solid ground.

Crunch.

Bella's bright smile filters through her mind, the ring in her pocket a burning reminder of a promise not kept. The package left at Bella's, the possible risk against her witch's life. Her eyes snap open the tension in the air no longer there. Her arms are heavy, glancing down she finds Kione lying limp. With a shaking hand, Hermione checks the girl's pulse, relieved at finding a beat; she detangles from the young witch.

The sound of apparating makes her jump reaching for her wand; she grinds her teeth in pain at the tear in her shoulder. She is lucky to be alive, lucky to survive against the Obscurus; she knows this wonders how much is down to skill. How much luck is down to Morgana's blood running through her body, a question she will ask her mother should she ever return?

Glass cracks beneath a foot, swirling on the spot; Hermione points her wand towards the newcomer. Sweat dripping down her back, blood slipping down her arm, she readies herself for the attack. Expecting the Kione's abuser to reveal themselves while Hermione is at her weakest, not that she would allow them to hurt the girl anymore.

"Hermione!"

Sighing, Hermione visibly relaxes at the sight of Harry walking towards her; she lowers her wand in relief. Sending a small wave at the wizard who pauses a distance away from her, eyeing the destruction in disbelief. His green eyes slipping to the Kione slowly stirring awake, settling on Hermione eventually.

"Harry," Hermione smiles. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Hermione…" Harry replies raising his eyebrows.

"It's an obscurus, Harry," Hermione says. "She's an Obscurus; someone has been abusing her, using her magic as a weapon. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"Obscurus?" Harry says uncertainly.

"At a young age they repress their magic, they can become unstable, and they lose control. It is not her fault though we can get her the help she needs help. Kione is not the one to blame for this."

"Kione… She told you, her name?"

"Yeah," Hermione breathes taking a breath. "She's just a confused kid; we need to send for the Aurors…"

She pauses, words falling slack against her tongue, Harry's question on repeat in her mind. Swallowing, Hermione studies the wizard who is still not moving, not moving to help or arrest. Harry remaining in the presence of destruction neither shocked nor horrified by the area they stand.

"Harry," Hermione says softly.

"Kione," Harry replies eyes sliding to the little girl rising to her feet. "She must like you, to tell you her name."

"What? Harry where were you? Dobby brought me here, why did you come here?"

"For you," Harry answers offering his hand to Kione. "I was waiting for you."

Stepping back, Hermione clutches her wand tighter, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. Flinching as though hit by an invisible force as Kione takes Harry's outstretched hand. This cannot be happening this is some misunderstanding.

"I didn't want this Hermione; I want you to understand that." Harry sighs tapping Kione's arm. "I thought this could be avoided, you know."

"Harry, please…"

"I thought you wouldn't come back, it was safer that way Hermione," Harry shakes his head visibly upset with her decision. "Riddle attacked us, he attacked one of ours."

 _Ours…_ The word bounces around her head, a shiver running through her body as she takes another step back. They already have sides, the war has started and it happened underneath her nose.

"We retaliated; I think really it was time."

"You let them in, you weren't attacked."

"I did," Harry agrees. "It was pre-planned, I was head of security. My father distracted, we took the opportunity while we could. It's okay, though, I saw you go back in, I had to follow, little Kione was fascinated by you. I knew she would be attracted to you I watched you fight, she is the only person I know to beat you. You see, it didn't have to come to this, however, Riddle is building an army, and he has been for quite some time."

"So you built one too."

"No, the order has always been."

"What… What order?" Hermione asks with a swallow.

"Order of the Phoenix, they're old as time. They have watched for centuries, observing, they wanted you out the way, Hermione. They tried to get you out the way…"

"You killed Ron," Hermione snaps angrily.

"It was an accident." Harry sighs. "I said the wrong words, it trigged the spell holding him, and he lashed out. He was the one who sent Luna to kill you, didn't you know?"

"That's not possible." Hermione hisses.

"'Mione, please. I promised them, I said we could help you. Get you out of Riddle's grasp it will be okay. You'd be a great asset."

"And who would I call a leader?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Harry shakes his head.

"Try me."

"Merlin."

The ground sways beneath her feet, shock rocketing through her system; she clutches the nearest object to stop herself from falling over. That is impossible, it could not be, Merlin was alive.

"I know how it sounds," Harry chuckles. "You probably think I'm mad, but it's true."

"Where is he then?" Hermione demands hotly. "Where is this famous Merlin, if his order has always been here, where is Merlin?"

"Where he's always been, right in front of us. It doesn't matter, though, all will become clear, but this fighting is not necessary."

"Where do you fit in with this?" Hermione questions raising her wand. "Why you?"

He smiles, a humble smile as he shrugs his shoulders, eyes sparkling. Not the boy she used to know, not the wizard she thought she knew.

"They say I'm the chosen one." Harry answer quietly. "That I will restore balance, I will defy the Dark Lord and only I will kill him."

"Harry," Hermione shakes her head. "There is no dark Lord."

"Lower your weapon, Hermione."

"I cannot," Hermione replies harshly. "You don't understand, there is so much more going on than you realise, you've been lied to, Harry you are being used."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry replies.

Smack.

She hits the ground panting, arms tied behind her back as Harry approaches; he collects her wand from the ground. Furious she kicks her feet stopping only at the sound of feet running towards them.

"I won't argue with you Hermione, but it's not safe for you right now. I will keep you safe. I will give you time to think about it."

"Harry listens to me," Hermione pleads as he pulls her to her knees. "You're being lied to…"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I knew," Harry answers honestly.

She watches as Harry passes a port key to Kione, Hermione catches the young girl's eye, willing the witch to react. To fight this, to help Hermione not to fallen into the same trap.

"She's a child." Hermione pleads with Harry. "You're using a child for a war."

"I know, this is war Hermione, sacrifices are made."

"No, Kione listen to stay here, please."

"Leave now." Harry orders.

With a click, Kione vanishes, head bowed disappearing leaving Hermione tied at Harry's feet. Furious she fights her bonds, ignoring the wand pointed at her, ignoring the confused Aurors running towards her.

"Hermione Granger, I am arresting you for questioning on the attack of muggles. Please, Hermione, don't fight on this."

She breaks her bonds, a spell slipping from her fingers striking Harry square on the chest. He lands with a thud on the ground, Hermione's satisfaction lasting mere seconds until several spells collide with her body. She hits the ground, dazed and confused, she hears Harry talking with Aurors.

This is all wrong; they are going to send her to Azkaban for the attack on muggles. Her magic linked to the destruction, she closes her eyes in frustration. She fell into a trap, a trap set by someone who knew her too well. Betrayal makes her heart sink, she feels numb from either the attack or the sickening betrayal of her best friend she cannot tell.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well, there you are, I have apologised enough in the opening A/n, I feel anymore will do nothing for the shock some of you will be facing. But yay, for Hermione trying to fix things before being tricked into capture... My bad. I would like to say I'm slightly addicted to Emerald city atm, especially the witch of the west, she could easily play a young Bellatrix that actress.

I would like to take a moment to say, I didn't think that I would be posting this week, rather suddenly at the beginning of my week, my little 3-year-old ferret passed away. She died after discovering she had several tumours and the nicest course of action was PTS. It affected me hugely, so if any of this chapter feels forced, then apologises on that behalf.

Any errors I will come back and fix, as of now I'm running late for work, till next time guys, I hope you all are well...


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Hello all, here is the latest chapter, I have been out of sorts lately but hopefully will bounce back shortly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, things are shaping up for some craziness, please read the warning as some subjects in this story are sensitive.

 **Warning:** This chapter deals with mentions of Cancer, if you find this distressing please skip the last part of the chapter. There is a lot of swearing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

" _The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."_

― _**G.K. Chesterton**_

The fabric catches the hook, cloak dripping from the rain little puddles forming on the decorative surface. Shaking her hair, Bella forces the curls out of her eyes, shrugging in her damp clothes. A torrential downpour caught her and Andy out during their stroll, during their _sister_ talk.

Flinching unconsciously at the thought of the word sister, unsure if Andy has truly earned that right to be sister to Bellatrix. _Who am I to judge? I, who left Narcissa in the lurch to deal with her own problems._ She should reach out to Narcissa, should fix their little spat, she cannot deal with two angry sisters, cannot deal with having them both at odds.

Stepping into the kitchen, Bella thumbs for a glass, pouring herself a scotch, she swirls the liquid. Taking a deep sip, she sighs content, Hermione's trips to the Muggles world introducing Bella to more alcohol, more than she could possibly imagine. She will not lie; her wine cellar is full with alcohol, stored in the depths of her manor.

"Mistress Black!" Momley calls appearing in the kitchen.

The glass steams up from her sigh, slowly, Bella settles the glass down with exaggerated annoyance, she has only been home two minutes. Why can the elf's not leave her be?

"Momley, what?" Bella asks looking down at the little creature.

"There's a package."

"It can wait," Bella replies coldly, collecting her glass on the way to the door. "Stick to the side, I'll see to it tomorrow."

"Mistress," Momley scurries after her. "Momley has made a grave error Mistress, I breached your protocol."

"What are you waffling about Momley, I'm tired, it's late."

"Momley is wrong to bother you," Momley continues rambling "Momley will punish herself accordingly, but Momley accepted the package without it being checked."

Stopping, Bella pivots back to the elf, panting with anxiety as she stares back at Bella eyes wide with fear. A package in Bella's house without following the rules, Momley must truly be having a bad day; she never runs such a sloppy shift.

"Momley, you know the rules." Bella states voice touched with disappointment.

"Momley knows, Momley is sorry, but Dobby was so insistent he did not listen."

"Dobby? Potter's elf, why did he bring a package."

"From Luna Dobby stated," Momley says wringing her hands. "Mistress Hermione said you wouldn't mind, she warded it to ensure safety, but…"

"Hermione?" Bella demands nearly dropping her glass. "Hermione was here?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione visited," Momley nods. "Mistress Hermione told me to tell you, that Mistress Hermione will be visiting tonight."

"It's eleven, Momley," Bella states glancing to the rain outside. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Mistress Hermione went to find Harry Potter, it seemed urgent."

"Where's the package?"

Momley hurries to summon the package, levitating it on top of the table, much to Bella's amusement. Smiling, Bella tastes the Elf's magic tangled with Hermione's she draws her wand. Pointing it at the package, she runs the usual tests, searching for anything that could cause harm. Satisfied, she pockets her wand, Momley breathing a sigh in relief.

Fingers graze across the brown paper, tugging at the string roughly holding it in place. A strangely shaped package, her stomach clenches. Shrugging at the weird feeling crawling up her spine, she pierces the package pulling it open.

BANG.

She jumps hand flying from the package to heart, a small cry from Momley's lips. A shield emerging protecting Bella from the package. BANG. Jumping once more, Bella sighs, turning to the insistent pounding on the front door, the package remaining harmless on the desk. A tinge to Momley's cheeks at her protectiveness.

"BELLA!" James voice echoes in the corridor. "BELLA I know your home, open the door!"

Bang, chuckling, Bella squeezes Momleys shoulder on passing, the elf hanging its head in shame at such a display of magic. Touched by Momley's gesture, Bella ignores the fact the elf let a package in without following Bella's orders.

Pulling the door open, James stands on her door, dripping from the rain, anxious, either only just finished work or returning. She cannot tell he is not his usual well-dressed self; instead, he seems rushed, almost as though he ran here.

"James, I have nothing more to tell you, if you're so concerned I have Riddle here you can go through my pants draw."

He shrinks at the idea, red tinging his cheeks he shakes his, glancing to the quiet elf hovering in the background.

"Thank you, Momley, that's all." Bella dismisses.

Bowing, Momley vanishes from view, turning back to James; Bella waits for the wizard to catch his breath sighing dramatically.

"Really, James you can search the house if it means I get a moments peace."

"Bella," James breathes heavily. "It's Hermione."

"What?" Bella demands fear rocketing.

"She's been arrested."

"WHAT!"

"Come."

She does not need to be told twice, she grabs her robes accepting the offered elbow they apparate. Appearing just outside the Ministry, James pushes the doors open, their footsteps echoing in the empty hall. Most workers returned home for the evening, James fills her in on the details.

"They're holding her for attacking Muggles, Bella she wiped out a whole village. Hundreds of Muggles, and attacked Harry, why would she do that?"

"She wouldn't." Bella answers simply.

Listening to the details, it's almost an out of body experience as James relates the details as they pace trip to the Aurors room. Heading to the jail, where they keep the prisoners until trial, until Azkaban. Where they are keeping Hermione caged. It is almost too much to comprehend, too much to consider, doesn't feel real.

Hope that this is a hoax evaporates with each step, James emotionless face and Bella wonders just what she looks like. Concerned, cold or empty? She feels empty, has Hermione stumbled upon a muggle village by accident, and did her magic kill them. If so how do they explain it to the Ministry, she would be deemed too dangerous, a risk to the public. They would send her to St Mungo's and from knowledge; Bella knows Azkaban may be the better choice.

They pause at the door, Aurors stepping aside, they all know her, they know of her and her respect will gain her entry to Hermione. James' hand appear before her, demanding her weapon, concerned she may try to free Hermione. Hesitantly she offers it, placing the curved wand into his palm; she had considered breaking the witch out.

"I will give you as long as I can," James says. "I need answers Bella, what happened?"

A tight nod, Bella acknowledges the request, she will get answers, and she hopes she will get answers. Pushing the door open, the staleness of the room greets her. The sound of humming makes her pause, she spots a random witch lying on her cot staring at the ceiling. Stepping past, Bella heads to the central cell, passing the extra charms in place. It is almost suffocating the extra magic around Hermione's cell she refuses tears.

Hands clutching at cold metal, words fail her as she stares at the huddled witch battered and bruised in the corner. Legs pulled to her chest, Hermione stares off into the distance, wearing clothes too baggy for her slim form. Chains on her hands, the sight makes Bella furious, makes her sad and brings tears to her eyes.

"Hermione…" A whimper leaving her lips.

Hermione jerks almost electrocuted, she turns to gaze at Bella, confusion turning to realisation as she rises to her feet. Her movements stiff, Bella studies the right shoulder, the twitch of Hermione's movements.

"Bella." Hermione greets hands slipping around Bella's. "What you doing here?"

"James, he informed me what happened. What the really happened Hermione, what the hell happened?"

"They're all dead Bella," Hermione whispers pressing her forehead to the bars. "There was nothing I could have done. I was so foolish."

Biting her lip, Bella checks to make sure they are alone; concerned someone might hear the witch's words. Hear the possible confession, but Bella refuses to believe it. Hermione is not capable of slaughter, is not capable of the destruction described by James, not intentionally.

"I didn't see it coming," Hermione says tiredly. "I was so busy looking for a monster; I didn't see what's right in front of me."

"What?"

"We are the monsters, the real monster is innocent."

"Hermione," Bella hisses annoyed. "You're not making any sense. Did you do this?"

"No."

Relief washes through Bella, the hardness in Hermione's eyes holding before guilt filters back across.

"Then who did?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Hermione answers sadly. "No one will."

"Hermione, this isn't the time for secrets…"

"Listen to me," Hermione snaps chains clanging against the metal as two strong hands grab Bella's forearms. "There's nothing to be done for me, not now. Bella's the war has already started, find Riddle."

"Hermione!" Bella interrupts.

"Listen!" Hermione spits. "Forget about me, I'm not going anywhere, but you need to find Riddle. He has an army, you need to stop him, stop this madness about to unfold. Do you understand?"

"Hermione, I'm not forgetting you."

"He's alive," Whispers Hermione, the words making Bella shiver. "I need you to find Riddle, the war is here, and we're compromised, the Ministry cannot be trusted. None of them can find Tom."

Bella follows Hermione's gaze pointed at the door, at the two figures talking outside. The outline of James talking to Harry _cannot be trusted…_ Which one was compromised or were all the Potters against them?

"Harry?" Bella asks. "He did this."

"No, something much more powerful…"

"What?"

"Promise me, you will go find Riddle? It's not safe."

"I'm not scared of Pitpot." Bella hisses.

"Something more powerful is playing the game, I never noticed."

"What? Who could possibly make you concerned?"

"Merlin."

The air leaves her lungs; she was to cackle she does. A loud hollow cackle that echoes in the room, ringing in her ears numbing the disbelief. Shaking her head, she steps even closer to the bars.

"Impossible."

"Find Tom," Hermione insists taking one Bella's hands. "Don't wait for me."

"Bull shit, I'm not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere."

"I'll be lucky not to get the kiss," Hermione states simply. "You can't do anything, but stay safe. Please promise me you will stay safe."

"No…"

"Promise me," Hermione demands.

"Fine, I promise." Bella whispers. "But I also promise I will get you out even if I have to break you out."

"Don't be foolish," Hermione demands.

Cold lips press against her own, she leans into the kiss, savouring the taste of Hermione's lips. Eyes closed she fights back the urge to get her wand to stun James and break Hermione out. They could do it; they could go on the run, just the two of them. Flinching as metal presses into her hands, she receives a long searing kiss to her cheek as Hermione pulls away.

"For the record, I would have said yes." Hermione breathes huskily. "Without question. I love you, Bellatrix Black, now forget me."

The doors spring open bickering of Aurors as they move through the room, Hermione returning to her bunk. Clutching the ring in her hand, Bella feels James pull her away from the bars, the angry tones of a familiar Auror.

"Bloody ludicrous, you lost your damn mind boy?" Moody demands. "Letting her talk to Granger? You've gone soft, Potter!"

"What she going to do Mad-Eye?" Potter shoots back. "Give her legal advice?"

"Could slip her something; give her something to end her life."

"I'll end yours in a minute, you one-eyed fucking old goat," Bella hisses. "Thought they put you on desk duty, the only thing your leg is good for is a bloody paperweight."

"You fucking hyped up…"

"Moody," Potter interrupts. "May I remind you Bella remains one of the public these days; I will not have you disrespecting the public."

"She disrespected me, yer getting your priorities wrong lad."

"No, he just doesn't want me to crush your pathetic little life," Black whispers darkly.

"Bella," James interrupts. "Enough come on."

"Laugh all yer like Black, but your little Protégée might be getting the kiss tomorrow, for the slaughter she did. If she lucky that is."

"Son of…" Bella growls, swirling back to the chuckling man.

"Enough." James orders grabbing Bella.

With force, James pushes Bella out of the room away from Hermione sat in the corner like an animal. Ring held tight in her palm, she demands her wand from James receiving only a look of disbelief and the order to calm down.

"I'll give it to you when we leave." James states. "Did she say anything?"

"Only that she didn't do it."

"Who did?"

"She didn't answer that," Bella whispers tiredly.

"Bella, that's not good enough."

"I'm aware," Bella snaps angrily.

Approaching quietly, Harry comes to a stop offering a file to his father, green eyes flickering to Bella. A jaw clenches, as Bella stares at her ex-pupil, Hermione's best friend looking remarkably well considering Hermione's state.

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry states. "I don't know what happened, I tried talking her when I got there, but she attacked me."

"You didn't actually see her kill muggles, though?" James questions.

"No, but there was no one else there."

"She's injured," Bella interrupts. "A wound on her shoulder, not to mention the bruises. She fought with someone."

"No one else was there," Harry says apologetically.

"It's funny Potter," Bella whispers coldly stepping closer to Harry. "How come every time something happens you're always there? Ron died duelling you; you were knocked out during the attack on Championships, taking you suspiciously out of the picture. Now your remaining best friend is facing trial for attacking muggles and the only person there was you."

"I didn't ask for this," Harry argues. "I tried to talk to her, I tried to help her. Maybe the safest place for her is Azkaban; she hasn't been the same in a while."

"Bella," James says calmly. "I'll take you home."

"No need," Bella replies coldly. "I'll take myself.

She snatches her wand from James, the wizard sighing in response, Harry stepping aside for Bella to leave. Taking two steps forward, Bella pauses, turning back to Harry, staring the wizard dead in the eye. Satisfied as Harry swallows deeply, unnerved by Bella's presence, she may no longer be his Professor but she is still someone to fear.

"I don't believe you, not a single word," Bella states deadly calm. "I want you to know, should I find you have anything to do with this, I will personally kill you. Not your father nor your mother will protect you, do you understand?"

"Bella," James says firm, but she detects the faint fear.

"Look, Potter," Bella grins eyes spilling with a promise of a hunt. "Even your father is scared. I hope you know what you've got yourself messed up in."

Leaning forward, her lips hover just above his ear, the sharp intake of his breath, the slight tremble of fear. The clutch of James wand prepared to step in at a moment's notice. Her breath a silent warning, an invisible force promising retribution.

"I don't think you realise just what you've done," Bella says sadly. "Just what enemy you have made, she will ruin you. In addition, when the world learns the _truth_ , little boy, you might realise you have made yourself the worst enemy imaginable. After all, _Merlin_ is just the beginning…"

Green jump to meet impossible black revealing everything she thought, Harry was involved. He works for Merlin, the fear-struck face quick to hide, the fear of being caught, and the fear of someone knowing. She saw it, though, a smile on her lips, she shakes her head in disappointment, Harry always foolish.

"I'll tell Tom you said, Hi James." She taunts.

"BELLA!" James jumps to stop her.

She vanishes apparating from the building, streaming with speed through the air she has one destination in mind. Appearing back home, she wards the area, stopping any Aurors following her, she will do as Hermione asks.

"MOMLEY!" Bella yells striding into the house.

She has less than ten minutes before James brings the Aurors to her, wanting to follow her, wanting information on Riddle. She has to be quick; a crack announces Momley blinking at her mistress confused by the late hour.

"Quick Momley, all my things, I want everything moved." Bella orders.

"Mistress, everything?" Momley asks bewildered by the task.

"Everything, be quick Momley they are coming."

With a bow, Momley vanishes the summoning of Elf's echo through the house, the slamming of draws, the opening of doors. The house emptying they will be moving her stuff somewhere safe, somewhere only Momley will know.

Moving to the package, Bella rips it open, a tearing the box open a small object drops to the table. Placing the box aside, with trembling fingers, Bella picks the object up. Dread feeling her bones, why didn't she listen to Hermione sooner, why didn't she listen she was too ignorant.

A single Pixie Arrow sitting, she closes her eyes as Momley appears next to her, a gasp leaving the elf's lips as she stares at the object.

"Are we at war?" Momley whispers in disbelief.

"Yes,"

A small cry leaves Momley's lips, Bella feels close to following her close to breaking down too. She refuses to, not yet, she places the arrow down. Pixie arrows only fall from the sky at the times of war, a magical war. Someone has delivered the arrow, has declared war and they have only a short amount of time to prepare.

"Is everything ready?" Bella demands.

"Yes," Momley answers.

"Good, empty Hermione's house too, what little she has there." Bella orders.

"Of course Mistress."

"And Momley I have a big request," Bella says turning to the elf. "I need you to protect, to look after something for me."

"Anything Mistress."

Slowly, Bella reveals the ring to the elf, dropping it carefully into the open hand. "I'll be back for that Momley. Now do Hermione's house and disappear I will call for you on my return."

With a low bow, Momley vanishes, the house empty, Bella vanishes away from the packaging, leaving the arrow on full display for James. She removes the strongest charms, one look to the front door as she apparates away.

Salt air clears her lungs, the situation not sinking in just yet. Bella follows the coastal path to the house on top of the hill, the odd shaped house, staring over the sea. Hanging precariously on the edge, Bella passes through the gate, the weird statues in the garden.

Pushing the door open, she trails the house a familiar path to the porch out the back. The small garden hovering mid-air, the blonde witch humming to herself as she attends to her allotment.

"Bella," Luna says not turning around. "I was expecting you."

"Luna," Bella greets. "The package…"

"Yes, I sent it," Luna admits standing up.

"Dobby said…"

"Harry sent it, I lied to him." Luna smiles brushing mud from the carrot. "Lesser of two evils."

"Luna, why?"

"I had a choice, Bella. There is always a choice, there hard to interpret at times. Hard to judge what is best? I found the arrow, it had appeared and I knew I had to send it to you."

"Why not the Ministry?"

"The Ministry is inconsequential at this time," Luna answers placing the carrot in the bucket. "You needed the extra push, though, if I didn't send the package Hermione wouldn't have been arrested, she would never have gone looking for Harry."

"Then why send it?" Bella questions why sacrifice Hermione?

"Because if I didn't," Luna says cheerfully turning to smile at Bella. "Then Hermione would have died. You see, I cannot allow that to happen, not now."

"Die?"

"Yes," Luna replies wiping her hands. "It's hard to judge which option to go with; the wrong one could have dire consequences. Like now, you have made your choice; you have chosen to follow Riddle. You could have helped James, could have stayed. You actively sort a path."

"I have no choice." Bella answers annoyed.

"There's always a choice," Luna tuts. "You just have to see it."

"Well, then this is mine."

"I knew it would be," Luna nods in understanding.

Frowning, Bella spots a Pixie Arrow dangling around the witch's neck, not unheard of for someone to wear the arrows as amulets. Rare, the arrows magic used to protect the wearer from witches magic.

"Bella," A low voice calls from the doorway.

"Tom," Bella replies turning to the wizard.

"I'm glad you've come… I'm sorry about Hermione, we'll get her back." Riddle promises.

"You need her," Luna adds.

"Right now, though, I need you, Bella, I hope you're ready for this."

Turning Bella stares at the open ocean, not able to look at the well-dressed wizard. She had hoped he would be wearing rags, living on the run and that everything was blown out of proportion. Except, here she stands in a Seers garden talking to her old mentor. Talking about war, the war on the horizon, she has never felt so alone.

"You have a lot of explaining Tom…"

~~~~~ _Fractures_ ~~~~~

Lying on her side, Hermione counts sheep behind closed eyes, unable to sleep on the small bed. She needs to get used to it, she will be spending time on them shortly. Andy visited, her advisor, but no news could remove the glum look from the witches face. Andy knows the outcome of tomorrow's trial, they both do, and still, Andy promised Hermione had some allies. There were some fighting in her corner, but the most influential were now gone. Bella vanished, following Hermione's order in search of Riddle, and Riddle would have one stage been the best person to fight her case.

Feet scrape against the floor outside her cell, hazel eyes slip open, studying the Wizard lingering outside her cell. The betrayal still cutting so deep it becomes hard to breathe, the anger simmering deep down held in place with numbness.

"Hermione," Harry greets a hand curling around the bars. "How's your arm?"

She refuses answer will not pretend to live this lie, she cannot be friend and foe, refuses to be. If anything, she wants to puke, to bring back up her dry bread from earlier. A longing sigh leaves Harry's lips, leaning his head against the bars.

"Don't blank me, Hermione."

" _Someone has stepped forward, Hermione they're arguing that you couldn't have possibly caused the marks on the bodies."_

" _Who?" Hermione whispers. "Who stepped forward Andy?"_

" _Newt, however, it's whether or not the court will listen to him."_

" _Why wouldn't they?"_

" _You have some enemies…"_

" _I expected that, Andy what aren't you telling me?"_

" _There's a new acting Minster, and they are far from your biggest fan…"_

Shuffling Harry crosses his arms, leaning against the bars altogether, pushing his glass back up his nose. It reminds her of their first meeting on the train, when she fixed his spectacles, of Ron with dirt on his face.

"Is this all going to plan, Harry?"

"This is the only way to keep you safe."

"I'm not a doll."

"I'm aware," Harry replies calmly. "Hermione, if you tell the truth tomorrow."

"Not if, when," Hermione answers coldly.

"When you tell them, tell the Ministry of Kione, you know what they will do. They will hunt her down like a fox and kill her."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Hermione hisses disgusted.

"No, I want you aware that I cannot protect Kione from everyone."

"When you made me godmother, you must have known it would come to this."

"I did."

"You made me godmother of your own child Harry knowing you were going to lead me to the wolf's den."

"Bailey suggested it; I couldn't find a reason not to. You are like a sister to me; I'm doing this for your own good."

"Listen to yourself Harry, can you hear yourself?"

"They want you dead, Hermione they won't allow you to join us. Retribution heals in Azkaban; prove to us that you will side with us. Don't die in vain."

"Cogi qui potest nescit mori," Hermione mutters.

"What does that mean?"

"Professor Black said it to me when you and Ron put my name in the Championship cup. She later explained it to me 'She who can be forced has not learned how to die'. I think it's more fitting to you now."

Turning she rolls onto her other side, ending the conversation, wiping an errant tear, refusing to cry. She will not cry, not for herself, not for the situation she refuses.

Chains secured tight, they lead her through the hall Aurors surrounding her, scowling at her. Mad Eye leads the way, striding ahead, forbidding any from approaching as they hurry her along. It would be unfashionable to be late for her own hearing, she half expects Bella to jump out and start Hexing. If the way James keeps twitch at the sight of people with dark hair, he also expects Bella to attack.

It makes Hermione smirk, a fond smile lingering on her lips, earning mutterings from nearby workers watching in fascination.

Leading her through a dark corridor, two Aurors push the doors open to the hearing room, the mutterings of workers waiting for her appearance. In a rush she finds herself seated on the chain in the centre, a crowd gathered to watch her fall from grace.

With a firm yank, Mad-Eye secures her chains to the chair, binding her in place. A rush of Aurors stepping out the way revealing the smirking face of acting Prime Minister. The sight of the witch making her furious, the last time they met, Bella had infuriated the witch and Riddle demoted the now acting Minister. How did she manage to claw her way from finance to such a high role in the Ministry?

"This session is now in order, the hearing of Hermione Jean Granger in progress." A short chuckle leaves the witches lips as she shuffles the items on her desk. "As acting Minister, I Dolores Umbridge, will oversee this hearing. Would you like to begin Pius?"

"Thank you, Dolores," Pius nods. "Miss Granger you are before the court for the recent attacks on muggles. Also for resisting arrest and the attack on Mr Harry Potter, how do you plea?"

Taking a breath, Hermione eyes the ministers staring at her insentient, demanding an explanation a reason for to have a Champion sitting in the room.

"Not Guilty," Hermione answers calmly.

"What evidence do you have to support this claim?" Pius asks politely.

"I have none."

Tsking sounds from behind, those from the audience shaking their heads in disapproval. James Potter standing to the side watching in rapt fascination, Harry up in the stalls watching resting his chin on his hands.

Somewhere in the room, she can feel Andy and Tonks can feel their eyes burning into her, demanding a reason for everything demanding to know what is happening.

"I fail to understand Miss Granger," Pius says puzzled. "You claim innocence, yet you have no evidence. Still, though, Muggles remain slaughtered, killed and you have no answers. Are you saying you did not do it intentionally? Perhaps it was an accident?"

"No," Hermione answers firmly. "I never hurt those people."

"Then who did?"

Leaning backwards, Hermione studies Pius coolly, a fist curling in annoyance, curling in sadness. Despite everything, she could spew the truth tell them an Obscurus is responsible she tried to stop it. None the less, Harry is right; the Ministry will hunt and butcher Kione if they learnt what she was.

"I don't know."

"I don't believe you, Miss Granger," Pius responds hotly leaning forward against his desk. "The report, your medical report shows signs of a fight, that you were injured. Were you injured by Harry Potter resisting arrest?"

"No."

"Then How? How have you come to be injured? Please explain…"

"I cannot."

"Are you protecting someone Miss Granger, is that what this is? Are you protecting another?"

Mouth shut, Hermione stares impassively at the wizard who snorts in frustration, hand clamping on the desk. A small cough escapes a toad's lip, too much pink bearing down on Hermione, as the acting Minister interrupts.

"Did you lose control Miss Granger?" The sickly sweet voice makes her grit her teeth. "It's happened before, hasn't it? You've lost control around Muggles, killed them."

"What?" Hermione breathes. "Never."

"Never?" Umbridge repeats with a small shake of her head. "Well that's not strictly true now is it, we must not tell lies."

Taunt, Hermione flinches as Umbridge clicks her finger summoning someone to the stands. A door opens revealing a young woman with dark brown hair looking oddly familiar. Until it clicks, the nosey reporter from the championships, the one who went digging into Hermione's parent's death. An odd hush falls through the room as the American takes a seat smiling politely at Umbridge turning a victorious smirk to Hermione.

"This is Samantha Jennings from the Auror Observer in Chicago." Umbridge introduces to the crowd. "Miss Granger threatened Mrs Jennings when confronted about certain information regarding Miss Granger's parents. _Muggle_ parents."

Biting her tongue, Hermione breaks glancing to the side to find Andy staring in concern, such deep concern. Sighing, Hermione turns back to the smug look of Mrs Jennings, Hermione had completely forgotten about the witch.

"If you would Mrs Jennings inform us what information you found." Umbridge requests almost positively sweet.

"I went to Miss Granger, regarding some information I had found, more importantly information regarding her parents. Her father killed in a blaze that destroyed the family home, reports suggests the blaze was unlike anything ever seen. Of course, these were muggles, but to us, Miss Granger is extremely knowledgeable with Fiendfyre, I asked Miss Granger. She threatened my life that day, threatened to kill me if I spoke the truth." Samantha informs the court dramatically.

"Preposterous," Hermione spits. "I didn't threaten you, you dramatic weasel, I told you to mind your own business and..."

"Quiet!" Umbridge snaps. "You will wait for your turn."

Scoffing, Hermione throws her head back in annoyance chains rattling in response. This whole hearing is foolish; she listens as Jennings exaggerates Hermione's threat. The lies about her family how she set her house on fire, murdered innocent muggles. How Hermione is a killer in the making, a muggleborn with too much power.

"What say you to this Miss Granger?" Umbridge hisses eyes gleaming.

"What do I say?" Hermione responding snarl makes some flinch. "I say…"

A short cough breaks her speech, a loud cough to gain the attention of everyone as Tonks clears her throat in a coughing fit. Lupin patting her back to clear her lungs, but Hermione catches Andy's intense gaze. Tonks a mere distraction, the slight shake of Andy's head as Tonks apologises to the court. Everyone turning back to look at Hermione still caught in Andy's piercing gaze watching Andy's lips say three words without sound. _Tell the truth…_

Disbelieving, Hermione shakes her head, she cannot tell the truth she will become undone; will not allow them to make a sob story out of her. She refuses, she will not be a pity case not to the likes of these, never to these.

 _Kiss… You face the kiss otherwise._

Turning away, Hermione studies her feet, chains far from her mind. She can picture her father, the picture she likes to play in her mind, of happy families laughing. Not the abuse, never the abuse buried into the depths of her mind. Andy, however, thinks the only way to save her from a kiss is to tell the court the truth. A version of the truth perhaps a little edited, she did kill her father but not for the reason Jennings suspects.

"I…" Hermione struggles going any further conflicted she stares above the heads of the court. "I am a monster,"

A stunned silence follows her declaration, the hiss leaving Umbridge lips victory in her grasp. A shocked murmur of fear leaving Andy' lips a shuffle of feet, Andy standing only to have Tonks pull her down.

"I became my father's monster," Hermione continues. "I… It is true my house burnt down during the summer of my fourth year. I became homeless; I surfed between houses until Andromeda Tonks adopted me. You see for some years, Nymphadora Tonks was my case worker, later to befriend."

"Caseworker?" Madam Bones Department of Magical Law Enforcement asks from one of the stands.

"At the age of ten, my mother was diagnosed with Cancer, she had a tumour. She had chemotherapy, to remove the tumour; it is a muggle way of polluting the body to kill the tumour. It makes someone very sick their immune system suffers. At the same time my father's business started to suffer, he started to drink more."

"What bearing does this have?" Umbridge demand, only to have some of the courts shush her.

"Continue Miss Granger." Madam Bones instructs.

"He became agitated, angry, blamed me for my mother's condition, after all, I had just found out about being a witch. Said I had cursed her, so he drank more, became physically violent. Numerous times the Aurors office were called to investigate. In my second year, I tried to heal my mother with magic, with a potion…" Hermione trails off to the sucking of breaths from the court. "You can imagine how that went. It worked too effectively; it removed the tumour but left my mum essentially a shell of herself. For the following years my father's abuse grew more, there are hospital records should you feel the need to check. I met Andromeda Tonks several times at St Mungo's, she would stitch my broken bones back together and send me off home much to her displeasure. That summer, my father drank more than any time before. We were cooking, we argued he hit me; I hit and pushed him away. I hit my head, the rest is slightly a blur, but the kitchen was on fire. The house was going up in flames; I left my father to save my mother. I dragged her from the house I watched as my father dies in the flames."

Sucking in a deep breath Hermione turns cold faced to Jennings shifting in the chair, uncomfortable with the story.

"That Mrs Jennings is the reason I asked you to leave my family alone because my story is not a nice one. Very few know of it, I never let it define me at school nor will I let it define me now."

"I think it's safe to assume Mrs Jennings is here only for her piece of in the paper." Madam Bones evaluates. "You are excused Mrs Jennings and given the nature of Miss Granger's story, I believe it best to Obliviate. All in notion?"

"Aye,"

"Very well Aurors if you please."

"What no, this is outrageous, she's lying!" Jennings shouts as two Aurors remove her from the court.

"Pius if you please," Madam Bones requests.

"I call Harry Potter to the stand," Pius states rising to his feet.

Stepping into the stand, Harry tidies his suit staring sadly at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Harry says, Hermione unsure what he's apologising for. "I never knew, I didn't even notice."

"No," Hermione replies coldly. "Don't apologise, you would use that against me as well."

"Mr Potter, if you could inform the court what you saw?" Pius demands.

"I arrived at the destruction, my Elf came to find me, and said Hermione had asked to go to this town," Harry informs. "I knew Hermione, thought she saw something at the Championships, for ages she was looking for something. Obsessed really, her mentor Professor Black had even stopped listening. I remained, though, it's Hermione she's never wrong."

"Don't you dare…?" Hermione breathes.

"I arrived; I thought she had found this _monster_ she was looking for… There was no one there, I saw her hit the ground after flying, injured her arm."

Furious, Hermione bucks against her chains making the crowd flinch at the ferocity of her movements. The snarl lining her lips as she glares at the best friend, her best friend sending her to Azkaban.

"Exhausted, she just lay there amongst the rubble, I thought maybe there was someone there. I could see nothing, I approached called out to her. She attacked me, I subdued her with bonds but she broke out of them, luckily for me, my backup arrived. They arrested her. Since returning from Romania she hasn't been the same, I fear she may be suffering from the effects of the Championships."

"You son of a…" Hermione jerks in her chair jumping to her feet.

She pulls against her chains as Umbridge orders someone to subdue her, two Aurors rushing to push her back into the chair. She remains seated a boiling rage, seething under the restraint hands shaking wants anything to hit Harry. Her pride damaged, she had fallen into a trap, too shortsighted to see the bigger picture.

"Miss Granger," Pius says gaining her attention although her eyes remain fixed on Harry. "The claims against you are strong. You will face time in Azkaban, I advise you now to speak out if there is anything that will aid your case."

Breathing heavily, Hermione leans forward paying attention only to Harry, she feels her magic tingle her tattoo on her arm dancing in response. Her fingers curl in controlled anger she has a very clear message.

"When I get out…" Hermione says darkly, her voice raspy and low holding such authority she feels the Aurors shiver. "Cause I will get out, I will come for you. I will hold you to every single lie, Harry Potter. I hold you accountable for Ron, for Kione. No order will keep you safe, dear Chosen one. You don't even know who I am, nor what I am capable of."

"Miss Granger," Umbridge shouts her words ringing in the room. "You are sentenced to Azkaban for the attack and killing of Muggles. Threatening the life of an Auror and sentenced to a minimum fifty years to life."

Pulling her to her feet, the Aurors unchain her from the chair, Hermione pauses turning back to the court. All eyes turning to her, she meets Umbridge's eye her voice unnaturally calm.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione states. "What happens to me has no further bearing you see, we are at war. We have been for quite some time, this Ministry will crumble the Aurors will choose sides and the people will be caught in the middle. We can do nothing to prevent this, only prepare ourselves for the fight. T _he dead have risen and we are but mortals, playthings…_ _A_ _world of darkness is coming."_

* * *

 ** _A/n:_** So here it is people the wizarding world is going to off the rails, I hope your all strap down for this, because I'm so excited... I really shouldn't but damn the story is finally taking shape, and mama Morgana is coming... Right, I have to get back to work, I just wanted to say thank you for your amazing support you never cease to amaze me. You guys outstound me, without you this story wouldn't be here, and for that I hope you appreicate yourselves and the effect you have on Authors. THere are some great stories coming out at the moment, and it's fantastic to see, I just hope we keep the Bellamione community alive. Till next time...


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/n:** So here it is the next chapter, you may notice the length of this chapter, much bigger than all the others chapters. There is a reason for this, which will be explained at the end of the chapter. So firstly, my editing will be a little out because grammarly is disabled due to bad connection. I swear I do not hate Hermione; there is a reason for this chapter. In addition, I like exploring Azkaban I find it an interesting setting.

I really struggled lately, my depression returned with full force and took me off my feet. Literally. So I'm clawing back, if this chapter is off a bit, then apologises on that behalf.

Now I'm going to share some information about myself, writing physically causes me pain. Not lying, I suffer from weak ligaments in both my wrists, which means when I write I have to have both my hands bandaged up with wrist supports. The sort used for broken or sprained wrists. Unfortunately, I cannot live without writing and therefore I must suffer.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of violence, swearing and settings some may find disturbing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

The salty air clears her lungs, the rough sea bathing her making her feel open and raw. She half expects this to be a joke, wants the broad wizard to crack a smile, for Harry to jump out from somewhere. To declare this his greatest joke, the Weasley twins would have a hand in it somewhere they would be the masterminds.

No one laughs though, not her, nor the other three prisoners growing closer to the large imposing building. Her hands numb from the cold air, she bunches them under her travel cloak wondering when this will end, wondering how it could possibly get any worse. She knows though, that it will get worse, that this is only the beginning.

They lurch to a halt, the Aurors rising to dock the boat against the port. The large black doors blocking the entrance to Azkaban in front. Moody grabs her arm yanking her from the boat, pushing her along. She used to like Moody; now however she is starting to resent the old wizard.

The wardens greet them at the doors, expectation on their faces, their gazes surprisingly empty. No emotion held a short nod to the Aurors as they guide the new prisoners to a dank room.

They split Hermione from the two wizards leading her into another room, to a waiting witch with critical eyes. A hand guides her to a crudely drawn cross on the floor; Hermione stands anxious, wishing more than anything she was not alone right now.

"Welcome, to Azkaban, I am Warden Makepeace I am in charge of your safety," The witch states as though this is a holiday and Hermione the tourist. "I recommend you stick to the rules. Azkaban works to its own system away from the fiddling of the ministry. Failure to abide by the rules will mean a strict and swift reprimand. Do you understand prisoner?"

"My name is Hermione Granger…" Hermione breathes.

"Not here you're not, here you are Prisoner 93," The Makepeace continues. "Your life outside these walls is of no bearing on your life here. Do you understand? You will be known as Prisoner 93 and nothing more."

Biting her tongue, Hermione resists the urge to reply, she will not fight this topic, and her name is of little loss. A small hit to her pride, she has suffered worse. Swallowing, Hermione flinches as a wand points at her, cold air hits her body stealing a gasp from her lips.

Clutching her naked self, she shrinks under the disregarding gazes as a flow of water collides with her body. Spluttering, she turns from the flowing water, shivering in the freezing cold, teeth chattering she only opens her eyes as the water stops. A warden pushes clothes into Hermione's hands, shaking she turns back to Makepeace.

"Change Ninety three, it's nearly dinner time." Makepeace orders.

"I'm soaking wet."

"So? Be grateful we're giving you something to wear."

Teeth gritted, she slips the cloth over her head, the cloth gripping her body clinging to her as they bind her hands and feet. The chains heavy against her dripping wrists, with a sharp tug they are leading her deeper into the hellish prison.

With each step reality dawns, her feet sluggish, her mind not contemplating reality that this is real this is happening. The gawking eyes peer from the shadows as they lead her to cell, the rattling of keys, the unnatural chill in the air.

Her feet graze the ground, a gasp ringing in her own ears, her sound the only in the row of cells. She flinches from the floor, from the dirt-covered ground fearful of catching anything, a rat darts into the shadows as she jumps to her feet away.

Bang.

The cell swings shut locking her in, she is here, this is real no one is coming for her. Cold, wet she walks to her cot in the corner, climbing onto the sheet, she wraps it around her body, shivering.

She never expected prison to be so quiet, so deathly quiet; it chills her, like the mist that covers the ground outside her cell. The warden nods satisfied at her obedience, she wonders what they would do if they were not, she still has time to learn.

"Feeding time soon," The warden shouts as they walk back down the corridor.

Expecting chaos, Hermione frowns at the silence, why is no one happy food is coming? Is it truly that bad? Eyes closed, she listens to her stomach gurgle, and thinking on Bella, on the world locked away outside her small moss covered room.

Clinking stirs her from her thoughts expectantly; she rises to feet edging towards the cell door, hoping for any kind of food. Even stale bread she can manage, anything to quell her fear.

Skin prickling, she realises the fool she is too late, as a large shadow engulfs her door, she scurries back to late. A tugging feeling, she hears screaming, shouting, and begging as she drops to her knees. _Feeding time…_ She stares into the impassive gaze as it sucks the joy from her body, the Dementor feeding on her soul on passing.

Blackness engulfs her leaving her numb on the ground; a distance clanging brings her back to reality, lying on the cold floor. Groggy, she pushes to stand, to find Rats chewing at her food the world hits with force. The shouting of prisoners, abuse at the wardens the fear of the Dementors passed the prison alive with noise.

Shaking her head, Hermione retreats to her bed, pulling the sheet tight around her body, she curls on the bed, hoping for morning. Hoping for a better day.

Clang.

The bowl hitting the floor stirs her awake, blinking Hermione peers from her blanket at the warden passing through. Her eyes landing on the bowl of dry porridge on the floor, the rat inching towards it. Rushing from her bed, she stumbles along the ground, hissing at the rat as she grabs bowl in greedy hands.

The rat hisses back, making Hermione scramble to the safety of her bed, realising last second she has no spoon to eat the food. Sighing she plucks a hair from the porridge holding back the urge to vomit, she scoops the food into her mouth. _What have I become?_

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

 _Three hundred and sixty two…_ she pauses at the last crack on the roof of her cell, twirling her hair around her hands. The Dementors visit two times a day, she thinks if her counting has been accurate. She manages to track the days, there is no night or day here, and hell has no time only the changing of the guard. Even then, they play tricks on the prisoners turning up when it is not their shift, sending different people in. A week, she has been here a week, she won against the rat she calls it Achilles, because it bit her ankle. She chuckles in her own amusement at her private joke, wondering if she should write that in a letter to Andy… No. That would be bad, Andy would worry about her mental state, and she should instead message asking how her elf is. That would seem more like herself. Would it not?

"Pull it together…" Hermione breathes rubbing her face. "It's only been a week."

"Ninety three," She jumps at her number. "On your feet, hands against the wall."

Standing, Hermione raises her hands against the wall, as the wardens enter. Creepy Kirk and Boring Barry as she names them, search her for weapons. She wonders what they expect to find a chiselled tooth of a rat, carved into a sharp weapon. A trained cockroach that she could use to pick their pockets?

"Hand behind your back." Creepy Kirk hisses nudging her back.

She obeys, allowing them to chain her hands, with a sharp shove, they push her to the cell door, apprehension filling her every move. Glancing sideways, she notes the other witches chained in line, she joins the line. With a quick flick of the wand, they force them forward an invisible force, leading them away from the cellblock.

Towards double doors, which open to reveal a large plain shower room. Swallowing, Hermione wonders if anyone brought any soap, a tiny tick of the lips the only indication she had the thought. Click. They unlock her chains pushing her to the nearest shower, lining the witches each individual shower.

"Shower time ladies," Boring Barry orders picking up a newspaper. "Clean your filthy selves down."

Creepy Kirk grins taking a seat to watch them, swallowing Hermione resists the urge to swap places, and she chooses to stay where she is. None of the other witches bothered as they strip willingly off in front of the wardens.

"You're in my spot." A witch growls behind Hermione.

"Your spot?" Hermione asks turning to face the witch. "How is it yours?"

"I pissed on it," The witch spits stepping closer. "It's mine."

"I don't…"

Smack, a hand collides with her cheek, pain throbbing through her system. Her mind rings fuzzy, the giggling of other witches, she expects the wardens to intervene. Righting herself, Hermione glances at the wardens exchanging money, she feels revolted at their actions.

"You not know who I am?" The witch continues. "I am Malasada, the greatest thief around."

"The greatest?" Hermione asks rubbing her cheek.

"The _greatest_." Malasada replies spitting the word. "That's my spot."

"Why are you here?" Hermione questions, "If you're the _greatest_ why are you here?"

"What? Because my little prick of a father turned me in."

"Oh,"

"That's right oh, why you here little champion? Oh, that's right you killed muggles didn't ya, murdered them and slaughtered them. Did you not hear girls? The Last Champion is a muggle murderer."

"I didn't do it." Hermione answers coldly.

"No one did," Malasada, laughs. "We're all innocent here, except Peach, she did do it. Didn't ya peach?"

"Yeah," A little frail witch answers vacantly. "Wouldn't turn it down, I kept asking."

"Slit her hubby's throat," Malasada informs Hermione. "He had the radio too loud. Now move."

Hesitating, Hermione wonders if she should move, is this a test? If she moves does that mean she loses face with the other witches, if she resists does that spell trouble.

Crunch, her head collides with the shower wall, nose throbbing, Malasada glares down at her, shaking her hand from the punch. Dazed, Hermione clutches the back of her head.

"You deaf bitch? I said move, or you a little slow?"

"Both apparently," Hermione groans pushing to her feet. "Can't we share?"

Spluttering, Malasada stares at Hermione in confusion holding the soap in whittled hands. A hoarse laugh leaves her lips as she claps Hermione on the shoulder, pushing her to a free shower.

"Clean up little bird; trust me you don't get this often." Malasada says.

Stripping from her clothes, Hermione washes the blood from her face, the tepid water cascading over her, putting warmth into her system. She tries not to think of Creepy Kirk or the way his hands move under his cloak.

"I said to him, if he can't get his ass a job then he can leave my house. I'd rather the elf's live there than his sorry arse." A chunky witch states.

"He still goofing about?" Another asks.

"One word for it, got fired didn't he, from the apprenticeships, I got a kid to think of, what use is he if he can't keep a single job."

"Shank him in his sleep."

"Lossie, I'm leaving prison remember, as much as I love you girls I don't want to see your ugly faces again."

"Are we're touched Meg," Malasada states dryly. "Besides we need you out, might mean more food for the rest of us."

A soap hits the wall, much to the laughter of the other witches. Meg, giving Malasada the finger who laughs under the spray of water.

"Fuck you, Mal, fuck you. I swear I have put weight on in here. How's it possible?" Meg questions.

"You're like a dementor you suck all the food in, nothing is safe."

Drying off, Hermione shakes her head, she had not expected this, and she had expected rough witches, separate showering. Not this, she had not expected to find them funny, to find them human. It unnerves her.

Once chained, they lead them back to their cells, pausing at each one to unlock the prisoners, Malanda leans forward as they stop. Whispering in Hermione's ear as they watch the wardens dispose of Meg into one of the cells.

"You're not marked yet," Mal whispers quietly.

"No." Hermione breathes.

"They will soon, they like us clean the medi witch won't touch us filthy. They will come for you, head up little bird."

A hand yanks her unlocking her chains and throwing her into her own cell. Turning, Hermione watches the girls march away, sighing; she rests her head against the bars. Spotting Meg in the opposite cell pull a bar of food from under her bed. Smiling, Hermione resists the urge to laugh as Meg blinks at her in worry. Shush, Meg orders, Hermione smiles moving her fingers along her lips to prove her silence.

Smiling, Hermione slinks on to her bed she drifts off to sleep. Perry her the rat visits in the evening, she knows its Perry, he has a chunk missing from his ear, he scurries through the bars in search of food. Tossing and turning, she tries to remove the chill from her bones.

The clanging of the bars jolts her awake, two unknown wardens enter, grabbing her from the bed. Tight chains bind her arms, heart thumping they guide her through the silent cells. Past the lingering Dementors, and the knowing eyes of Mal as she studies from the dark.

She enters a room, breathing heavily the door bolting behind her; they chain her hands to the table holding her in place. The old medi wizard turning to look at, he pulls his wand tipped with a sharp point. She jerks against the hands holding her in place, she cannot deal with this, and this will make the whole thing too real.

"Please," Hermione begs, pulling against her chains. "Please don't."

"Number ninety three?" The Medi wizard asks the guards who nod quietly.

"Please," Hermione pleads pulling harder. "I… I never hurt those people; I took someone else's place."

"If you hold still it will hurt less." The mediwizard requests.

"I'm not a monster." Hermione promises.

"Hold her still."

They force her down bent over the desk, neck exposed she cries in frustration, hands clenched. Watching the tip of the wand grow closer, shivering as it passes her face to reach her neck. Pain tears through her whole body, stealing a scream from her lips, magic unknown magic slipping into her system.

She feels each curve of the wand, each cut into her neck, the number blending into her skin, tearing at her flesh a permanent mark. Tears slip down her face, pooling on the table. It last agonising minutes, until the last mark stops and he pulls away.

Drained, Hermione allows them to guide her back to her cell throwing her into the cage and slamming the door locked. Cold she steps towards her bed, disbelief and horror.

"Psst."

Turning back, Hermione catches the little piece of food thrown to her, glancing quickly at the wardens still occupied Hermione turns to Meg who nods.

"Crumbs for a bird." Meg winks with a tiny smile.

Clutching the food, Hermione sits on her bed, smelling the chocolate she savours every bite. Watching Perry scurry back towards his nest, food clutched in his mouth, she feels the ink drip down her neck still drying. Closing her eyes, she listens to the sounds of the prisoners breathing, to the snoring and the whispered talks.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"His twelve."

Nodding, Hermione plucks at the stale bread, studying Meg sitting opposite her, as Meg recounts her little boy staring off into the distance. Plopping the food into her mouth, Hermione pauses as a warden strolls past barely sparing the witches a glance as he continues.

"Twelve?"

"I was young," Meg, answers the unasked question. "Too young I think I didn't even know how to look after myself. We worked it out together."

"How did you end up here?"

"I didn't pay my bills," Meg shrugs. "I had my own little business, nothing special, I would organise trips to the muggle world, little educated tours. I had a few troublesome months, money was low, and I had to choose between feeding my Barney or paying the bills. I chose my son. My landlord didn't like that. He came after me; I could not pay my bills it went to court… I lost. Ironically, as they sentenced me, my father passed away and I inherited everything. A house, money it was too late, Barney lives with my mum, until I'm out."

"How long?"

"Not long now end of this year, five year sentence." Meg shrugs.

"For not paying?"

"Ministry sucks."

"What's he like, your son?"

"He's a good kid, bit of a temper, but that's not his fault. He will grow out of it. His a bit special though, bit of an idiot, I don't think he'll grow out of that."

"Special?"

"He locked himself in the bathroom and decided to wait until I came home and not climb out the window."

"Safety conscious."

"No, just an idiot."

Smiling, Hermione throws some of her bread to Perry watching in the corner, two beady eyes nibbling happily at the offered food.

"You're the first I've seen giving food away." Meg says. "Especially to a rat."

"His name is Perry," Hermione answers.

"Perry? Kid you've only been here three weeks you can't lose it yet."

"I lost it a long time ago."

"So I heard, what made you do it?"

The breath leaves her lungs, turning Hermione glares at the witch opposite her; she could not possibly think Hermione responsible for this.

"I didn't." Hermione replies firmly

"Of course." Meg nods.

"It wasn't me,"

"Do you know who it was?"

A slight nod of the head, Hermione closes her eyes wondering just what Kione is doing, who else she hurt. Was she foolish to take the blame? The lesser of two evils they will use the young witch again as a weapon, perhaps she should of told the truth.

"Shit," Meg whispers leaning against the bars, "Why didn't you tell the truth? You could be at home. You crazy?"

"I could," Hermione nods turning to the confused witch.

"Why aren't you?"

"I can't do it, at least this way we both live."

"Kid, you're going to die here, you're not getting out."

"But they have a chance of a full life," Hermione smiles. "That is worth something."

"Who's going to help them while you're in here?"

"My mother," Hermione whispers. "She will."

"You're the first bird I know that clipped their own wings."

"Why do they call me that? Bird?"

"Because we saw you, little bird. During the Championships, we watched it from here. We saw you win, even here little bird, even in this cage your famous."

"Great."

"Just be aware, not all of us will cut you slack, keep out of Alba's way, she's the witch of the East wing."

"Why?"

"She'll slit your throat if you piss her off; story got out that Mal kicked your arse. Alba won't go easy on you, bow or run."

"Great." Hermione sighs. "Not exactly going to see her though, right?"

"Well, most likely each month they let us out into the courtyard, well you lot anyway, we get out every second week."

"Why?"

"I didn't kill anyone, you're a threat the wardens will watch you."

"Great."

"They keep out of Mal's way because Mal has connections, she keeps us safe, you though you don't belong to anyone. Your fresh meat."

"Fantastic."

~~~~~ _Fractions~~~~~_

"Prisoner Ninety three!"

She jerks on her cot, sitting up she turns to the wardens primed to enter her cage. Rising to her feet she spreads out against the wall, they enter checking her for weapons, chaining her hands they guide her through the cellblock. Narrowly missing spit from a wizard, the smack of the wardens baton hitting the wizards knuckle, the crack of the wizards bones.

They enter a bright room, forced to sit on a rickety chair, hands tied to the table the warden's exit the room leaving Hermione alone. Confused, Hermione stares after them, this is the first time she has been in this small room. The chains clanking against the table she wonders just what is about to happen, the girls did not warn her about this.

The door opens bringing the smell of the sea, the scent of perfume that hurts her nose as someone enters. A lanky wizard who places a briefcase on the table, she watches in silence as he opens the case. Pulling out pieces of paper, a quill, a book and a scroll. Taking a seat he cleans his glasses, the Ministry badge flashing from under his travel cloak, he pulls out a stamp.

"Miss Hermione Granger?"

She jerks at her real name making the old wizard start; she feels she needs to correct him, that she is prisoner ninety-three. However, she holds herself back this is not the time.

"Yes," She croaks.

"Good, read through this, add to the list names of those you are willing to see."

"You're with the ministry?"

"You have five minutes Miss Granger, use it wisely."

Blushing, Hermione fills in the names she will see, passing back the quill she waits in excitement as the wizard nods filing the information away.

"When will I see them?"

"When they want to see you."

The answer leaves her cold, as the wardens collect her and guide her away. A wizard enters the room after her, the old ministry official greeting the wizard in the same tone. She does not sleep that night, that night even the dementors do not feed from her, she feels hollow.

 _When they want to see you…_ Will anyone come see her? After everything, she has done, or not done will anyone come and see her. She will have to wait and hope.

The days tick by, no one comes, it brings a chilling realisation that she may never get touch with the outside world again. She may never talk to her friends, her family and that terrifies her. Even Meg struggles to coax her into a game of 'who done it'.

The bickering of Antonin Dolohov and Jugson droning on about the different texture of the bread. Sighing, she throws the little rock in the air, catching it, wondering about the different effects of Potions and…

"Prisoner Ninety three." Voice barks, making her jump and the rock smack her on the forehead. "On your feet."

Climbing to her feet, Hermione moves to spread against the wall stopping in disbelief. Her heart soars, her mouth agape she stares at the witch outside her cage.

"Andy," Hermione breathes.

"Hermione." Andy greets.

"You have ten minutes." The warden informs them waving his wand allowing them privacy to talk.

"Am I asleep?" Hermione asks glancing at her bed.

"No," Andy chuckles stepping to the bars. "It's so good to see you."

"Where you been?" Hermione asks.

Taken aback, Andy regards Hermione, glancing to the wardens. "Where? Your list only came through yesterday; I've been pushing for two months."

"Two months? Have I been here two months?"

"Yes," Andy nods with watery eyes. "Hermione, they broke the rules, you should have made a visitation list before you went in."

"I didn't."

"Yes I know," Andy nods.

Clearing her throat, Hermione steps nearer the bars, her throat straining from the small conversation she does not talk much these days. She feels strangely under dressed, Andy looking so pretty, she feels pale, perhaps she should have asked Mal for some make up.

"It's so good to see you, I was worried stiff," Andy says smiling. "How you doing?"

"It's alright," Hermione nods. "The girls aren't too bad, although Lossie thinks she has moles in her room, it's probably just bed bugs…"

She trails off, the usual chatter of prison, lost on Andy; this was the highlight of their day, talking discussing the latest gossip. Now though, it seems irrelevant foolish even. Annoyance crawls beneath the skin; she shakes it off approaching the bars.

"How is everyone?" Hermione asks.

"Everyone is fine, Raven is at mine eating me out of house and home."

"Why?" Hermione asks, and then it dawns on her. "Tonks wedding it's next month?"

"It was, she's going to cancel it,"

"What? Why? Did something happen?" Hermione demands.

"Dora wants you there Hermione, she won't have…"

"No," Hermione interrupts. "You tell her to get married, I don't care, and she'll walk down that aisle and marry Lupin."

"She wants you there." Andy says softly.

"That's not going to happen, what she going to do wait, ten, twenty, thirty years? I'm not going anywhere Andy, tell her to marry."

"Hermione, we're fighting your case."

"I love you," Hermione says interrupting. "You're like my mum, and I love Dora, but don't let her throw this opportunity away. If she doesn't marry, then I'm going hang a noose for myself."

"Hermione!" Andy exclaims shocked.

"Andy, please, let me have some good news." Hermione begs. "Life can't stop, not out there."

"I'll talk to her." Andy agrees sighing.

"Everyone else alright?"

"Yes, fine Bella nearly got herself thrown in here as well but we managed to avoid that."

"Why, why what happened?" Hermione demands fear spiking.

"She smacked Umbridge; we managed to avoid any problems."

"What?"

"Hermione, the worlds gone a bit crazy. Riddle has resurfaced, the Ministry not charging him, Riddle has declared war on the Order of the Phoenix." Andy shakes her head. "Bella hit Umbridge because she was responsible for slowing down your visiting rights. Hermione, you didn't put Bella on the list."

"I know." Hermione answers barely above a whisper.

Turning she gazes at the window, the bars overlooking the North Sea, the strong waves that batter the building. She contemplated her actions for days, wondering why she chose to leave Bella of the list; she still struggles for an answer.

"She's going mad Hermione, she wants to see you."

"Is she with Riddle?"

"Yes, not officially though," Andy answers. "Please put her on the list… She wants to see you."

"Not like this," Hermione shakes her head; she has seen her reflection in the puddles in her cage. Her skinny pale form, black circles under her eyes, yellowing teeth. Marks on her legs from the rats, she looks a fright, a walking skeleton she does not want Bella to remember her like this.

"I don't want her to see me like this." Hermione breathes. "Look at me."

"She won't care, if you don't do something soon, she's going to end up putting herself in here."

"She'll be disgusted."

"Never," Andy promises. "I'll add her to your list, but she will never be disgusted in you, hey Hermione don't cry. Please. We'll get through this."

"I don't know how." Hermione answers wiping her tears away. "She needs to move on."

"Unlikely."

"Ten minutes up." Boring Barry interrupts removing their wards. "Say good bye Mrs Tonks."

"I'll put her on the list, Hermione. I love you, be safe."

"Always."

 _~~~~~ Fractures ~~~~~_

Standing outside, is something she had not expected, for some reason she hoped for sunshine, for heat. She was wrong; there is no sunshine only cold and cloudy weather. The courtyard with inmates standing round looking lost. It is perhaps more demoralising than the cages they live in if that were possible.

Stretching, Hermione works her muscles, wondering if she could jog, wondering just what looks she will receive. Wondering if her body would be able to cope with the jogging. She decides against it, after all she does not want to collapse in front of everyone.

Recognising little groups, Hermione wanders untouched by most, receiving curious looks from those outside her block. Mal and the girls in the corner, Malasada taking orders, the wardens looking away from the activity. Antonin and Jugson linger nearby a deterrent to any of those trying to hustle in on Mal. The strange relationship of the prison life, she catches sight of Alba, not what Hermione was expecting. A tall witch, glasses, she half expected the witch to be tattooed and muscle from the way people spoke of her. Slightly disappointed, Hermione comes to rest against a wall.

A butterfly lands next to her, smiling she watches the little creature flap its wings to the breeze. Wondering how it managed to come this far out at sea, or if it lives in Azkaban, she discounts this thought after all nothing beautiful could call hell it's home.

"So," A voice breaks her musings. "This is the famous Champion."

"It's actually a butterfly," Hermione answers with a sideways glance at Alba.

"What? I heard you had a screw loose, you owe me money?"

"Already?" Hermione asks turning to the witch. "What for?"

"I made a bet, a bet you'd die in the Championships low be hold you're still breathing." Alba says hands itching.

"Ah," Hermione nods.

"That's it?"

"I can't do much about it now," Hermione replies with a shrug.

"You're going to make it up to me." Alba threatens a snarl crossing her features.

"No, no I'm not."

"What's it like being a mudblood and killing your own kind? I mean by my own standards that's pretty cruel." Alba says smugly.

Teeth grinding, Hermione refuses to raise to the bait wondering when they will be heading back inside. She goes to move past the group, only for two hands to push her back against the wall. She catches sight of Mal watching from the side, Meg stopping Antonin from intervening. This is not their fault and this is not Hermione's fight either.

She feels repulsed by the Wardens as they whisper, the exchanging of money the betting on the prisoners. This whole environment not healthy for anyone, how does Azkaban teach people anything? It teaches them to fear Dementors not to commit crime; it teaches them to evade the law.

"I'm sorry you made an error in betting," Hermione replies coldly. "But that's your fault not mine."

"Tell me what was it like, slaughtering all those muggles? Did they ooze black filth out their veins? The smelly cunts beg for their lives, did you laugh and dance amongst the bodies. Did you feel the rush of enjoyment?" Alba grins flicking Hermione's hair. "I remember my first kill, the thrill I can still hear them screaming now… Did your parents hurt you? Did your filthy muggle of a mother make you do things you did not like? Is that what it was frustration?"

Closing her eyes, Hermione tries not to let the anger show not to let the words sink into her skin, even as Alba pushes at her. Her back hitting the sharp bricks behind. Another shove. Green crazed eyes dancing, a makeshift knife appears between tight fingers, pressing close to Hermione's throat.

"I should gut you where you stand," Alba, threatens nicking Hermione's neck with the knife. "Do you think anyone would care? Not your parents, I heard they died I bet you killed them both."

A cold sweat slips along her back, a pure hatred burning in her gut, she swallows forcing herself to remain calm. Not react. She wants nothing than to break the hand holding the knife, to snap the witch's wrist so she can never threaten anyone again. Cold lips press against her ear, a silent whisper.

"I bet your mother begged, didn't she? Begged you not to kill her, you did it anyway did you not? Did she scream?" A laugh leaves her dry lips as she pulls away. "'Please no, don't kill me, save me.'"

She sees white-hot fury, it burns her veins, a hand snaps out grabbing the skinny wrist she twists. Snap. A scream leaves dry lips; a sharp kick to the knee breaks it, the witch falling to her knees.

"She died silently," Hermione, hisses close to Albas face. "She died a long slow painful death, it lasted years. She did not beg in the end. They never do. It came as relief I guess."

A hand grabs her arm; she redirects her anger, pure hatred as magic pulses from her veins sending the gang flying backwards. Crashing along the ground leaving her alone with Alba shaking at her feet.

"Take a long look," Hermione spits. "Look long and hard. You will never see magic like this again. In fact, I don't think you will ever see anything again."

A scream leaves the witches lips as Hermione releases her, watching as Alba crawls backwards. A hand clutching her eyes, she freaks out screaming in terror.

"I can't see. I can't see!"

The wardens are quick to subdue her, biding Hermione in her chains as they gather Alba away leading Hermione a different way not to her cage.

"Solitude Prisoner Ninety three."

She has no time to react as they throw her into the room, a room no bigger than two foot long and seven foot high. She kicks the door as they lock it; no light in the room she hits the floor. A cry leaving her lips she screams in anger against the system.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

They keep her locked away in solitude, she loses track of how long the opening of the door burning her iris. They drag her back to her cage, grateful of her cot she stretches out, her bones aching She shivers, muttering to herself, regret clawing at her conscious.

"She's blind." Meg whispers into the night.

She rolls on to her side, not acknowledging the statement; she never wants to acknowledge that ever again. She does not move for the next day only surfacing eventually for food. Her only join is feeding Perry, every day he grows closer to her, a little bit of trust gained.

One night a strange hush falls, Azkaban falling silent, it makes her shiver, and not the normal silence that comes with Dementors. Something else has caused a disturbance; closing her eyes Hermione dangles her feet over the edge of the cot.

"Ninety three."

With a sigh, she rises to her feet offering her hands to the warden.

"You have ten minutes."

"Thanks." Hermione grumbles wondering who has disturbed her slumber.

The warden leaves, rolling her shoulders, Hermione listens as someone steps closer to the bars waits for them to announce themselves. The gloom of the night, the gloom in the corridor setting her on edge, she does not like not knowing.

"Hello Pet,"

She almost crumbles to the floor, the moss covered floor, her feet nearly giving way at the dry voice. The voice she dreams off, she wants to cry. Wants to produce soulful wails, curl into a ball and cry her heart out. She does not she holds it together, only allowing the little sniff to pass through her defence.

"Bella…" The whisper vanishes in the gloom.

Bella approaches the bars, a dark silhouette she would recognise anywhere, even in the gloom she knows those intense black eyes are watching her. Seeing through her perfectly drawn façade and looking at the broken Hermione on the inside.

"Come closer," Bella, says a hand grasping the bars. "I want to see you."

Freezing, Hermione does not want to step closer, does not want Bella to see her like this. Scared of Bella's reaction, she looks a state. Her hair a mess, she has not showered in so long, Bella cannot see her like this.

"Hermione,"

She shivers at the word, at that beautiful husky voice, can imagine the way the witch's lips curve to produce the word. The times Bella whispered the words in so many different ways so many different meanings.

"Please, come closer," Bella, requests almost breathless. "Or I will come in."

"You can't." Hermione replies shaking her head.

"Fine."

The bars creak staring in disbelief Hermione watches as Bella steps into the cell with her. The door shutting behind her, she freaks backing up until her knees hit the cot behind.

"You can't." Hermione whispers.

"Ex Auror." Bella's shrug sounding so loud in the room.

Panicking, Hermione holds her hand out not wanting the witch to come any closer, not wanting her to see her like this. Never wanting Bella to see her so broken so destroyed that she intentionally hurt another living being.

"Don't… I don't want you to see me like this Bella."

"I don't care," Bella replies stubbornly. "Hermione I don't care, what you look like, I just want to see you, to hold, it's been too long. I am going crazy without you. Please."

It is almost close to begging, one thing Bellatrix Black does not do, is beg. Fabric rustles, in disbelief Hermione watches as Bella takes to her knees in front of her hands hold a loft.

"Hermione, please."

She crumbles stepping closer, taking one of the offered hands, flinching as Bella rises to her feet in a flash. She closes her eyes as she steps into Bella's sight, not wanting to see the reaction, not wanting to see the disgust. A warm hand encases her cheek cradling it, a ghost of a kiss to pale and chipped lips.

"So beautiful." Bella whispers pressing her forehead against Hermione. "Although black and white, well it's not your colour."

A bark of a laugh leaves Hermione's lips; opening her eyes, she allows black ones capture them. Allows herself to drown in Bella, the smell of Bella how could she ever wanted a life without this? A kiss presses to her forehead, two incredibly sturdy arms pulling into a soft warm hug. A cry of relief leaves Hermione she clutches to Bella as though her life depends on it.

"I missed you," Bella whispers. "So, so much."

"I missed you too." Hermione gasps.

~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Bella promises to visit as much as possible, Andy visits as much as she can. Tonks does not visit leaving Hermione to wonder. Secretly Hermione thinks she knows why, knows that Tonks cannot affiliate with a convicted killer it would do her position as Auror no good. She hears through the grape vine that Bella has returned to Hogwarts she wonders how many students she is terrorising.

"Ted wants to extend the kitchen," Tonks says leaning against the bars. "I can't stand the idea of mess."

Smiling, Hermione sits crossed legged on the ground; throwing the rock against the wall it bounces back, she throws it again. Andy is trying to find a way to smuggle books into Hermione, she doubts the success of this.

"He doesn't care though, he wouldn't even notice if we had a wall missing. Playing a stupid electronic game hate those things."

Studying Andy, Hermione notices the new lines around the witch's eyes, stress getting to her. The pictures from the wedding held tight in one hand, Tonks looked beautiful. A stunning white dress, even her hair natural, long black hair tied in a delicate bun. A sight rarely seen, she forgets Tonks is a Black descendant.

Something is different though, the light has left Andy's voice, and there is an edginess to her movements. Hermione knows something else is going on something she is not privy too.

"What aren't you telling me?" Hermione asks resting her head on her hands.

Pausing, Andy glances at Hermione sitting on the floor, Hermione must wonder what she looks like. A mess, but she can do nothing about that.

"Times are hard at the moment," Andy answers vaguely.

"Andy,"

"It's best you don't know."

"Andy," Hermione protests. "I'm not a child, I want to know."

"Riddle is no longer part of the Ministry; the Ministry is failing, torn in two. There fighting for control, I think the Order will win, will take England. Riddle already has Norway, Germany while in talks with Russia. They're taking sides. The secret is out… We are exposed to Muggles; Riddle has brought our attention to the muggle world. There have been attacks on muggles on the wizarding world. It is not safe for anyone right now. Hermione. You won't believe this but Merlin is alive."

Recoiling, Hermione takes a deep rattled breath, the faith in Andy's eyes at the mention of Merlin. It makes her physically sick; she wonders how crazy the world has really gone.

"He rose from the dead, I haven't seen him yet, but they speak of him. He is trying to undo the damage caused by Riddle, he promises to split us from the muggles."

"Perhaps we shouldn't, perhaps it's time to stop hiding." Hermione suggests.

"You sound like Riddle but his not the one affected." Andy argues. "I'm just glad you're safe in here."

Hermione refrains from speaking, watching Andy leave concerned, the more she speaks, the more Hermione realises the witch sounds like Harry. It scares Hermione. She will have to talk to Bella when she visits.

It is a promise to visit every Thursday, she waits in anticipation it claws at her body. Stretching her side twinges, groaning she clutches her side, pain making her wince. Unsure what is causing the pain; she wonders if it is because she slipped over the other day.

"Psst, birdie." Meg calls.

They talk to her once more, a month since the incident, she thinks it has been a month, it could be more she is no longer sure. No one seems concerned about Alba; Hermione chooses not to bring it up.

"How trained is your rat?"

"Which one Achilles or Perry?"

"You have two… Never mind either."

"Not at all." Hermione answers with a weary smile leaning against the bars.

"Could it steal food?"

"It could, but you won't get any of it."

Snorting, Meg returns to her cot with a sigh of annoyance, rolling her eyes, Hermione continues to stretch. The sound of Wardens approaching, gaining her attention.

"Cell inspection!"

A groan echoes through the block, inmates climbing to their feet, hands spread against the wall, Hermione waits for the inspection to end. Concentrating on seeing Bella tomorrow, she hopes she can enter the cell once more. She prays for that at least, to touch the witch. The others on the block do not like Bella, some put here by the witch, they sneer at Hermione, but they never try anything, they would not dare. They have seen Hermione angry, seen the result with Alba, no one tries anything anymore.

She jumps as two hands pat her down, her cot overturned, her blanket thrown on the floor. Sighing she allows the pat down, ignores the way hands wander too close to her chest. The breath of the guard against her neck making her shiver in disgust, Creepy Kirk leering at her from behind. Can feel his excitement press against the lower of her back, it makes her skin crawl.

It happens too quickly, the hand patting her side smacking her bruise, she hisses in discomfort jerking. Her head moving backwards. It connects with the nose of Creepy Kirk a yell of pain from the warden's lips. He stumbles to the floor, nose bloody, turning Hermione raises her hands in surrender, as the wardens swoop on her.

"It was an accident!" Hermione shouts, but it is too late.

A baton hits her leg, she stumbles to the ground chains slamming into place they drag her to her feet, Creepy Kirk yelling profanities after her. Her cries of accident meaning nothing as they drag her away she knows, where they are taking her.

"Solitude Ninety Three."

"No, please, I have a visitation tomorrow!"

Bang, the door slams shut leaving her locked in the empty room, not big enough to lie down in. She cries in frustration kicking the door with her feet, screaming bloody murder.

They leave her longer this time longer than any time before. Food appears, scrapes – more like left overs, it makes her vomit; she does not know what she puts in her mouth. Her eyes adjust but it offers only little relief.

The darkness clings to her; it sinks through her skin, infecting her body. She can feel it pulling at her, tearing away at her soul. She closes her eyes rocking back and forth; pushing to her feet, she kicks the door. Calling on her magic, calling on anything to escape this room.

Her vision blurs, a pure whiteness taking over. She collapses.

 _She can feel wind against her face, warmth on her body she can feel the sun. Opening her eyes, she finds herself soaring, soaring over the city, can hear the hum of muggle traffic. She is a bird, laughter splutters escaping her beak turning into a squawk. She flaps her wings spinning in the air free, uncaring._

 _She lands on a ledge plucking at her feathers, perhaps not her feathers. She is but a hatchling not her usual coat, maybe she is not this Raven. Seeing through the eyes of another perhaps, another bird._

 _"The Champions have fallen," A voice shouts._

 _Turning she hops along the ledge staring down at the crowds gathered at the base of the Ministry, witches and wizards staring at the wizard on the platform. The shops in Diagon Alley, some boarded up and closed, a strange atmosphere in the air._

" _They are lost to us. We have no one to protect us, the muggles are learning of our existence. Our Minister has deserted us, Hogwarts Headmaster has disappeared the world knows not who to turn to. One promises peace the way of old and the other promises to bring about a new world. The Last Champion is locked in Azkaban for murdering muggles, so I ask you what you believe. War has come my friends, it has come, and our families starve at home our love ones are dying by the day. Therefore, I ask of you, will you stand with us. Will you fight for what you believe for they say she has risen? Riddle has come back and he promises to save us, promises to bring us a new world of equals, promises to save the Last Champion. So what say you?"_

 _A cheer breaks from the crowd, wands lifted in unity as a smile slips across the speakers face._

She snaps awake, not in solitude, somewhere else, back in human form. Her arms and legs bound, she stares at the ceiling, the talking in the corner.

"Don't know found her on the floor, you think she had a fit?" The warden says.

"Possibly a reaction, if it can be prevented I would just keep her to her cell. I have not seen a reaction like that before. I would not wish to aggravate her condition, unless you want her sentence to come to a swift end, I suggest she is left alone." The Medi Wizard cautions.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

They chain one of her feet, leaving her constantly locked up, too much of a risk to allow free roam in her own cage. She does not fight this, exhausted, she watches the Wardens avoid her cell she scares them.

"You broke his nose." Meg says when the last warden leaves. "Kirk, you broke his nose."

"I should have broken more."

"I admire your attitude birdie." Mal calls out. "Always looking to improve yourself."

Chuckling, Hermione rests her head against her cot, listening to the muttering of Antonin the shuffling of cloth. Meg snacking on something, Perry comes to sit by her, she wonders if the little rat gets lonely. She has no food for it, but still it lingers near her, beady eyes peering up to her in mild wonder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" A shout breaks her musings. "FUCK!"

Standing, Hermione moves to the bars wardens running past, running to the other room, has something happened? The ground shakes; she clutches the bars in support as bright light shines through her window. Curious, she inches towards the window, pulling herself up her stares out.

The sky alight, she frowns peering at the light, until realisation dawns. She drops from the window, even as Meg asks what is happening. The shouting of inmates, all wondering what is happening on the inland. Not understanding the light, the shaking ground the loud pounding in the distance, but Hermione does. She has seen it on the news, seen it in films.

"Birdie!" Meg shouts. "What's happening? What is it? Is someone breaking out? Birdie!"

"No," Hermione whispers shaking her head. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's like the heavens have opened." Antonin shouts from his cell. "I can see smoke, fire! A dragon?"

"No," Hermione replies swallowing she slides to the floor. "Muggles."

"Muggles?" Meg asks straining to see from the other side. "What do you mean?"

"They're bombing…"

She fails to elaborate falling into a silence; she stares at the floor not moving for the rest of the night. Fails to move even as the Dementors come by, fails to flinch as they drain her, and merely holds her tattoo tight in her hands.

Since that night, they send the Dementors in more the wardens are scared. They hope to quell the prisoners and the questions with fear. It works, the prisoners fall quiet, Hermione watching from her bed, she watches the Dementors float pass.

In school it confused her, how can she see faces on Dementors when no one else can, she understands now. Dementors created in the darkest of places, darkest reaches of the Earth and sometimes in between the living and the dead. Sometimes people do not make it to the other side, leaving behind their souls to fester in the dark.

She fears Dementors no more, it is why she saw her father, and she created a Dementor of her own. In the darkest part of her mind, where she hid her father's abuse. Pushed the bad all the way down until it festered, until it fed of her magic became something else. The magic she hid, the magic she kept under wraps, she in every sense nearly created an obscurus.

Rising from her cot, she steps towards the bars, towards the oncoming dementors the chain attached to her ankle rattling. She traces her tattoo.

During her travels to Romania, she sort to keep her darkness at bay, she travelled to Tarcal in Hungary. Found a wizard and a squib living together. She had hoped to get a tattoo, to document her journey, a spur of the moment thing. It became so much more, she spent the night with the couple the woman, the wizard promised to give her the best defence. He asked only for trust. He asked to see her patronus.

She summoned the patronus, watched in awe as he performed a spell on the patronus, watched anxious as the squib prepared to give her tattoo.

She traces the panther on her arm, the magic tingling they did as they promised. They gave her the best defence against the dark; they gave her a patronus tattooed into her skin. Her own guard, protecting her forever.

The Dementor trails closer, sometimes she sees the dementor, sometimes she sees who they used to be. What they used to be, it catches her off guard. She fails to react quick enough protected instead with her Patronus always on hand.

The blue magic slips between her fingers curling around her feet, the Dementor stumbling towards her. Shock etching across its features as a blue panther prowls between the bars. Tail lifted, she closes her eyes, her patronus taking care of the Dementor.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A warm hand clutches her cold one, her hand seeming almost fragile beneath the strong grip. Perhaps it is just in her mind perhaps it is not.

"Where were you?" Bella asks leaning against the bars, they have not let Bella in her cage not since she attacked the guard. "I came for visitation."

"I was sent to solitude." Hermione shrugs.

"Why?"

"Accident."

Bella seems sceptical dark eyes studying Hermione, she remains impassive the less said the better. Sighing, Bella frowns at the chain attached to Hermione's leg, glancing in annoyance at the wardens.

"What's going on out there?" Hermione asks.

"Chaos," Bella replies running a hand through her hair. "Has Andy been by?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Bella."

"We're not talking."

"Why not?" Hermione demands. "What happened?"

"She's part of the order Hermione; she has been for a long time." Bella sighs rubbing her forehead. "The Ministry collapsed the other day, Minerva is trying to keep Hogwarts neutral but students are still being withdrawn just in case. America and Sweden remain Neutral many are evacuating loved ones out just in case. Severus is a double agent; he brings us Intel on the coming and goings of the Order. He has yet to reveal who Merlin is; Riddle is doing well getting recruits. Losing the Ministry was a major blow. The muggles attacked, dropped a bomb on a wizarding town. It caused repercussions."

"What repercussions?"

"We shut off their power, removed their electricity, we let the Dragons loose, they have taken back Nuclear stations. Their satellites are down; we are approaching each country separately. It's a long haul."

"How long have I been here?" Hermione asks.

"Eight months."

"Shit."

"There are those, who remain passive, but it won't be long. Hermione, careful what you say around Andy…"

"She would never betray me."

"She doesn't know who you are," Bella whispers carefully, squeezing Hermione's hand. "In here, you are out of her mind, safe. Your mother is yet to make an appearance and Andy has never been a fan of Riddle. Right now, she is following her instincts even if they may be wrong. Harry is promising to save you, to redeem you; the Order holds your life right now. She will come back around, Tonks remains on the fence. Lupin remains with the Order; Raven has sided with Riddle. The Weasley's have joined the Order; we need you out of here. I need you and I will come get you."

"Bella, don't do anything foolish."

"I'd do anything for you."

"Bella."

"I love you," Bella swears pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"Times up!"

"I will come get you out," Bella swears ignoring the Warden. "And I will burn Azkaban to the bottom of the ocean if I have to."

Heart thumping, Hermione watches Bella leave, ignoring the cheer from Antonin. Sinking to the floor, Hermione goes through the information in her head.

"She's a keeper." Meg says before coughing.

"You still here?" Hermione replies cheekily.

"One more week."

"One week too long! Fuck off already!" Mal shouts.

"I hope there's cake." Lossie whispers.

Laughing, Hermione rests her head against the rocks, listening to the conversations. The slight cough from Meg, the witch has caught a cold. Her pale cheeks flushed with excitement with promise.

"I'm going to open a bakery," Meg says eyes alight with promise. "I'll make sure to send you all some."

"Just to rub it in." Mal mutters.

"I'll also make sure it's poisoned." Meg promises.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A cold shiver wakes her, stirring her from her slumber, shivering she pulls her blanket tighter. Rain seeping in through the bars, she shivers once more, her dreams of an open field slipping from her mind. Her toe catches the wall, cursing she rubs the skin in silent comfort.

Her skin prickles, something else has woke her, she can hear the faint snoring, the muttering from those still awake. Something else though has caught her attention. A faint coughing, straining she tries to listen.

Rolling over, she frowns at Meg, coughing on her cot, rubbing her eyes she feels like throwing her stone at the witch. Hoping it will shut her up.

"Someone shut her up." A voice calls out.

Sighing, Hermione climbs to her feet, wrapping her sheet around her shoulder she shuffles to the bars, staring at the shaking form on the cot. Frowning, Hermione drops the sheet peering into the cell.

"Meg?" Hermione calls.

Coughing, Meg stumbles from her cot, clutching her chest, violently shaking. Eyes blood shot, she stares at Hermione straining to reach for her water.

"Warden!" Hermione shouts, clutching the bars. "WARDEN!"

"H…elp." Meg gasps.

Convulsing, Meg splutters, coughing blood slipping from pale lips. The shout for wardens echoing in the corridor, Hermione hits the bars. Crouching to eye level with the panicking witch, the blood shot eyes staring in panicking.

"Meg," Hermione shouts. "Pay attention, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

"WARDEN!" Mal yells. "FUCKING WARDEN!"

"Meg, think of Barney and your little bakery. You're going to be okay try to calm down. Deep breathes."

"WARDEN!" Antonin thunders. "SHE's bloody dying here."

It is too late when they arrive unlocking the cell door to the emotionless body crumpled on the floor. Infection, they blame the death on Brittle Eye.

Hermione blames the wardens.

They all do.

Watching emotionless as the wardens clean Meg's cell out ready for the next inmate, the cellblock has never been so quiet.

Brittle eye.

"You killed her." Hermione states coldly, at Boring Barry.

He snorts turning to look at her with disgust. He spits at her feet, she remains strangely empty rising to her feet, the chains slinking along the floor.

"Says the killer." Barry hisses.

"My conscious is clear," Hermione shrugs effortlessly. "I never hurt those muggles. I sleep soundlessly at night. Will you, you who ignored her request to see the healer. You who fell asleep on a job. She would have walked out here free today, to her son, a free woman. You killed her. No wonder you fit so well in Azkaban, you're worse than us."

"Shut up!" Barry shouts hitting her the bars.

"Why don't you come in?" Hermione replies with a smile. "We can discuss this personally."

"Nice try." Barry disregards, stalking of down the corridor.

"Killer."

"Killer."

"Killer."

The inmates whisper on his passing he pauses at the door, forcing his head high as he exits the room. She does not sleep that night, merely stares at the stain on the floor.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Time passes, Bella does not return, Andy sends a letter, furious she paces her cell for two days. Until realisation dawns that this is what she wanted, she wanted them to move on. Therefore, she forces a smile even as everything inside falls quiet she becomes a machine. Eating and sleeping, lost to the workings of the prison. She showers separately to everyone else, too much of a risk she is not sure if they are wrong to mistrust her. She is no longer sure just what threat she is anymore.

She holds a service for Achilles who passes away, Perry attends with his knowing eyes. Mal offers a few words from her cell, the cellblock oddly quiet. She sets to train Perry on how to pick locks, Antonin offering bread in the hopes to teach Perry to attack heels. Perry becomes fat, passing between the cells in hopes to please in the hopes to eat. She fears a heart attack; she cannot lose Perry not yet.

It turns out Perry is a girl not a boy, giving birth to a litter of baby rats. Not fat, but merely pregnant.

Something new arrives in the prison, new wardens replacing the old; she hurries to hide Perry and the baby rats. Shooing them down the hole, away from sight, she does not want them being killed.

"What happened to the others?" Mal asks a warden.

"New Ministry." The bearded one replies.

Swallowing, Hermione retreats to the corner, the Order has control, and Bella can no longer visit. The warden pauses outside her cell, peering in at Hermione in disgust.

"Potter hopes your well." The Warden says.

"Potter is going to die." Hermione replies sweetly. "Not before you though."

Fearful, the warden steps back shaking his head; he glances at his notebook turning to regard her.

"You've been here thirteen months now, prisoner… ninety three, that right?"

"If you say so? I lost count, so busy these days."

"You should be grateful," The Warden says with a shake of the head. "He wants to save you, you should be grateful."

"Should I? I hold him responsible for the murder of my best friend and he framed me for murdering Muggles. What should I be responsible for?"

"He keeps you safe."

"He doesn't even know what I am." Hermione laughs. "If only he knew just what he was trying to save, he might change his mind. But that's Harry for you; he never did see the big picture."

She steps closer to the bars, blood thumping through her body; she has not felt so alive in such a long time.

"When I get out, when the world knows the truth. Then Merlin won't be so happy with his little chosen one."

The warden stalks away not replying to her statement, her words having the right effect. She rests her head against the bars she will get out. With or without Bella's help, she will get out, only a matter of time. Eventually they will have to drop the wards stopping her from becoming an Animagus.

"What are you?" Mal asks curious. "If they have Merlin then why would he be bothered by you?"

"Because Merlin isn't the only one to rise. Someone else is rising. Not long now."

"Who?"

"Morgana is coming."

She feels faith, faith in her mother, in her return. Her blood hums in anticipation, her mother will come for her, and Hermione has no doubt.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The door swings open, rising from her bed, Hermione steps aside for them to chain her hands. She does not like these new wardens, the ones that skulk around. They creep her out, too straight laced, too formal, they concern her.

"Shower Ninety Three."

"I know the schedule."

Stepping into the corridor, she rolls her shoulders, happy to have a shower, happy to remove the grime from her body. They secure her chains, clicking the last one into place, she sneezes making one of the Wardens jump back baton at the ready.

"Excuse me." Hermione replies uneasily.

A snort leaves Antonin cell, a blush on the Wardens face as he realises how silly he looks. Shouting stops their movement, shouting from the other side of the Prison, so loud they can hear it from where they are.

"What on earth?" The warden breathes.

"Incoming!"

Boom.

The air rips apart.

An almighty bang ripples through the building. She flies off her feet hitting the ground, dazed, confused she lifts her head. The shouting echoing in the building, she pushes to her knees. Debris lying around her, the wardens struggling to their feet. The entrance to the Cellblock destroyed, the North Sea visible.

A black swirl appears, she fears an Obscurus, fears Harry is here to finish the job. Something much more beautiful appears. Avenging Angel, Bella appears, wand drawn, masked companions at her sides, she disarms the wardens with ease throwing them into Hermione's empty cell. The door slams shut with a clunk locking them in.

Clicking heels, Bella strides towards Hermione, breathless, Hermione pushes to her unsteady feet, the weight of the chains slipping from her body. A hand curves around her cheek, she stares in disbelief at Bella, whose lips are moving.

"Okay? Are you okay?" Bella repeats forcing Hermione's attention on the dark witch.

"You're here?" Hermione breathes. "Is this real?"

"Very much so," Bella confirms. "This is your rescue."

"Wait," Hermione stops glancing at the prisoners. "Can we take them?"

"Hermione," Bella sighs glancing at the eager faces.

"Or at least let them out, we don't have to save them, but I can't leave them."

Sighing, Bella flicks her wrist, unlocking the cell doors. Laughing the inmates run out, staring at the intruders in disbelief.

"We're at war," Bella's voice rings out. "When you leave here, you will have only three choices, join the order, join us or go on the run. Sweden and America are neutral territory. There is a high chance your loved ones will not be where you left them."

"Can we go with you?" Antonin asks. "You recruiting?"

"Grab the portkey if you want to fight with us."

"If I want revenge?" Mal asks.

"Find a wand get your own way out."

"Awesome, good to know you little birdie. Lossie come on, we're getting out."

"If I want to kill you?" Jugson asks Bella.

"Then I recommend letting those out and asking to join them."

"Jugson." Hermione protests.

"Nothing personal kid," Jugson replies coldly. "But I got history with Black."

Bella does not wait for Hermione to respond, two hand encase Hermione a portkey pulled out, and they vanish. She clutches to Bella, too weak to travel she lands with a thud, Hermione's legs giving out. She hits a solid wooden floor, breathless, Bella bent over her, talking to her companions.

Delirious, she stares around the room, the wooden room ornate furniture, and a door shuts. A fire burns, warmth slipping into her body, she sweats not used to heat she feels dirty. Her hands are shaking; she can smell real food cooking somewhere.

She flinches as a blanket wraps around her body, a soft woolly blanket she wants to snuggle. Bella rubbing her back, two lips pressing to her forehead she breaks. Tears springing from her eyes, she curls into Bella's lap crying her heart out. Deep cat wails that leave her lips, she has never felt so broken, so fixed and so lost. Her mind struggles to comprehend the situation. Broken on the wooden floor held together by Bella's reassuring arms.

"It's okay," Bella promises. "I won't leave you ever again. I promise. You're safe."

"I love you." Hermione hiccups. "So much."

"I know," Bella replies rocking Hermione gently. "I know I love you so very much. Its okay, I have you. I have you."

* * *

 **A/n:** The reason for Hermione being in prison is simple, I needed the world to change. However I didn't want to drag out the boring details. This story follows Hermione, therefore, Hermione needed to removed from real world and watch from the side lines. Over a year in prison the world has fallen into war, more will become revealed in the next few chapters.

Hermione's powers will reveal themselves, Bellamione will happen and Mama Morgana will be arriving. I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who supports this story, you guys have pushed me through this last few weeks. It's been rough not going to lie but that's life.

I'm extremely tired, so if there are any errors I will come back to fix them. Till next time…


	10. Chapter Ten

**_A/n:_** Hello, we are here again I am only lunch break so I will have to make this quick. I hate fillers, we all know this, but this chapter is needed until the good stuff begins.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature suitable for mature audiences only.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _Furious, his fist clenches into a tight ball the blood flow stopping. Who is Dumbledore to decide his fate? He has every right to be angry; he has no one left, his mother died a long time ago, his father dead. Hogwarts is his home, his only home not the orphanage and now Dumbledore is sending him far away._

 _He wants to be Minister, wants to set the world straight, to make a change not live looking after animals. He's meant for greatness, Dumbledore is an old fool, a scared old fool._

 _Frustrated, he paces in the lost world between items that have no meaning and no ownership. Plotting a way to get revenge on the old wizard, prove he can do without interference._

 _If only Dumbledore knew the power he wielded, the power at his fingertips, the world would know exactly what he is capable of becoming._

" _Such fire…" Voice whispers in the room._

 _Spinning, he pulls his wand, chest pounding, he stares amongst the items wondering who has the nerve to sneak up on him? Who has the audacity to creep to risk being hurt?_

" _Show yourself." He demands head held high._

" _Oh yes, you will do."_

 _Frowning, he peers between items looking for the one talking. He wonders if perhaps he has finally lost it as he stares at his reflection in the old mirror._

" _No, dear child. You are not lost, nor are you mad. There is greatness in you, I can teach you, I can show magic beyond comprehension all I need from you is faith."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Take my hand child, let me show you… I have a vision, a new world. Take my hand."_

 _He does._

 _~~~~~ Fractures ~~~~~_

"Number Ninety-Three… On your feet." A metal lock clicks.

Heart pounding, chest heaving she wakes sweat slipping down her spine. A hand flies to her ankle, reassurance that she is free, not chained to the floor like an animal. Panting, Hermione runs a hand over her face.

Just a dream.

A nightmare.

Pushing the duvet away, Hermione swings her legs out they touch the warm wood flooring. Her toes curl, nausea stirring her stomach, she clutches uselessly at her abdomen. Flinching as a door slides open, the soft footfalls, the clinking of cups.

"Hermione." A statement a question all rolled into one.

"'M Fine." A lie a carefully crafted lie.

They play this game every morning when she wakes from the nightmares when the terrors leave her. This last week, nothing but a personal hell, the effects of Azkaban ruining her body. She hoped on release, on her freedom that life would improve. It has, she has Bella, Bella who watches her every move like a hawk. However, her body has not adjusted to normal food, to daylight to the average moving.

There is a war going on, outside these carefully crafted walls. The world in chaos, except she cannot aid in any way. Bella preventing her escape from the house, the large grounds, not even telling Hermione way they are. Too much at risk, too much to lose.

 _The war is not going anywhere._

It is the truth, she is not going anywhere anytime fast and if the papers were to be believed, the war is far from meeting a simple end. If anything, it is only beginning the air alive with promise, for the announcement. The wireless playing in the background, ears trained for the first sign that they are truly about to commit the ultimate sin.

"Here," Bella says handing a tea. "Severus recommends…"

"I know Bella, two drops, same every day."

A sad smile slips along well-trained features, a rare moment slipping past a perfect mask. Bella the strong one, the reassuring one, pushing Hermione to stand. To eat, reassuring Hermione it is okay to puke. Nothing to be ashamed of if she collapses half way up the stairs. If her magic fails then their risk in saving Hermione could be for nothing.

"How about a walk?" Bella suggests. "To get out the house."

"As long as you're prepared to carry me."

"I'm sure I will be."

A soft kiss pressed to her cheek, it warms her soul, brings happy memories to her mind. Automatically she tries to push them away, a reaction she will now have to train herself to break. There are no Dementors here to take her life away none to steal her happiness.

Her cold hand encases Bella's warm one, surprising the witch, the witch who risked so much. Risked her life to save Hermione from Azkaban.

"Thank you."

It receives a small smile, a hand stroking Hermione's cheek. A searing kiss to her forehead, she forgets. Forgets she is not the only one to suffer, can only imagine how Bella felt having Hermione locked away. Admitting to herself, Hermione could willingly tear down Azkaban to save Bella if the roles were reversed.

"One step at a time."

It is a recurring sentiment, that Hermione will pull herself together one-step at a time. She does not want to, though; she wants to stand on her own two feet. Not wobble, not puke her food up and she wants to fight.

Her mind a constant buzz, they take a leisurely stroll, she feels numb. Strangely numb, the cold air does nothing for her, the forest they trek through stealing her energy. Bella fills her in on the ongoings of Hogwarts, arms hooked together, reassurance or stabilisation Hermione does not know.

"Won't they know your missing?" Hermione asks stepping over a fallen branch.

"No, I'm sure I am doing a great job."

"You have someone impersonating you?"

"Hooch has always wanted to be DADA Professor, why not start now."

"Won't they miss Hooch?"

"No, she's on family leave."

Nodding, Hermione allows the information to sink in; she gets so little of it now. No idea where Tonks or Andy is, who is on who's side. She hates the bubble that surrounds her, sucking her old life away.

Running water makes her turn; looking down to the lake below, it does nothing to tell her where she is. Their current home more of an old castle, sitting atop a hill, one would assume hidden from Muggles.

Breathless, Hermione stops their trek, heart beating she glares towards the sky. Tired, she slumps on a fallen log, taking deep breaths ignoring the offered water. Frustration bringing tears to her eyes she scrunches her hand up in frustration.

"Hey," Bella whispers taking her hand, "It's okay…"

Crunch.

A twig snaps, jolting Bella rises to her feet, wand drawn scanning the forest. Saving Hermione one last look, Bella goes to search the immediate area looking for the ones responsible.

For a split second, fear grips her, what will happen if someone comes for Hermione. She has no wand, sees no point carrying a wand when her magic is so poor. Rubbing her face, she fights the numbness that slithers along her body.

Turning to survey the forest, she leans back against the mud behind. Her mind taking her back to the Forest of Dean visiting with her parents. Visiting her father's family, her grandmother sick.

" _Why doesn't she smile?" Hermione asks clutching her mum's hand._

" _It's hard to explain," Jean Granger replies sadly._

" _Is she sad?"_

" _Yes, but that's not her fault."_

" _Why she sad?"_

" _Because pumpkin, she suffers from PTSD. She suffered a horrible ordeal and it effects people differently."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _You will when you're older, she has what they call Depression. It's difficult to describe, there's no cure, not really."_

" _Is she sick?"_

" _Yes, I suppose she is,"_

" _She doesn't look sick," Hermione states confused._

" _It's all in here," Jean says pointing to her mind. "It's imbalance of chemicals in the brain."_

" _How do we fix it?"_

" _By being there, by smiling. One day at a time Pumpkin, it is almost as though we are learning everything again. Find joy in the smallest things, we must always find joy in the smallest things. Remember love conquers all."_

"Just a deer," Bella says coming to stand next to Hermione. "Want to head back?"

The smallest things. Rising to her feet, Hermione studies the world, fighting the creeping sensation she takes a deep rattling breath.

"No," Hermione says accepting the water. "Let's finish the circle."

Bella does not reply, merely smiles, offering her arm but Hermione takes the hand instead. Forcing one foot in front of the other. There is a war happening, a war outside their little safety, a war she helped start. She cannot ignore it any longer; it is coming for her and her for it.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The light has faded, night has come, and she cannot sleep. Instead, she fiddles, her wand sitting beside her, but it feels odd in her hand. Strange to grip, so she fiddles. With a new wand, one she created she has been creating for the last few weeks.

Her stomach holding food, the potions no longer needed the fire returning. Her strength growing, Bella still refuses to take her to Riddle, to the man leading the war. Despite her pleas that are, ignored Bella simply refuses. The world still unsure whom Merlin is, who is running the order, it frustrates her, she wants news on Harry.

"What you doing?" Bella's raspy voice asks from the doorway.

"Making a wand," Hermione answers with a shrug. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you chose to make a wand." Bella snorts slipping into the room.

Hands curl around her stomach, Bella resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder spying on the half-made wand.

"Some people take up stitching for a hobby." Bella whispers.

"Well making a wand is a lot harder than I thought," Hermione replies rubbing her eyes.

"I can imagine," Chuckles Bella, the breath ghosting across Hermione's neck.

Soft lips press to the base of her neck, a shiver running through her body, her hand tangles in the back mane. Kisses trailing along her neck to her ear, the hot breath making her squirm.

"Come to bed."

It is an order she is more than willing to obey, allowing the witch to pull her from the half-made wand. Nervous, she bites her lips as Bella leads her to the bedroom; they have not done it in so long. Not since before Azkaban, what happens if she disappoints.

Eyes slip shut as Bella's lips press against her own, deep and sensual, Bella guiding her to the bed. Lowering her to the mattress, a hand sliding beneath the gown ghosting along pimpled skin.

Hermione's own hand clutches in Bella's long top, worried about the marks on her body. Self-conscious as Bella removes both their clothes. The beauty of the witch astounding her, stealing the air from her lungs. She traces the firm stomach, hands moving higher, fingers flicking the erect nipple.

Leaning forward, she draws a nipple into her mouth, a gasp leaving the witches lips. Hermione realises Bella too has been without sex; Bella too has suffered since Azkaban.

"Relax," Bella whispers against her ear. "It's just me."

A hand slips between Hermione's legs a skilled finger grazing her clit, a groan escaping her lips. It feels like an eternity, her body hypersensitive to every movement. A circular motion creating a fire in the pit of her stomach, the touch so gentle it drives her closer to the edge.

"So beautiful." Bella voice a breath in the air, trailing kisses along Hermione's collarbone.

"Bella…" She comes apart.

Grinning, Bella presses a kiss to Hermione's cheek. Kissing the dark witch Hermione hand reaches for Bellatrix only to clutch the bed. Bella's finger entering, stealing a wanton gasp. Shifting above Hermione, Bella leans between parted legs a feral grin on her lips.

A squeak escapes Hermione as a hot tongue laps at her entrance. Her head hits the pillow; eyes rolling back her left-hand clutches Bella's head. She comes too easy, heart pounding, beating against her fragile chest as Bella leans forward mouth glistening.

Shooting forward, Hermione pulls the witch into a deep kiss, tasting herself on the dark witch's lips. Arousal spiking, her tongue fights for dominance skin heated she pushes Bella onto her back. Planning to return the favour, not allowing the evening go to waste.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

A spell leaves a wand hurtling through the air, it burns the nearest surface on passing, eyes focussed, and it hits its intended target. Ripping the magical shield apart and destroying the dummy standing behind it.

Blinking, Hermione stares at the remains of the dummy, grinning at Bella who claps in the corner. Noticing the annoyance on that lingers on the witches face unamused at how easily Hermione destroyed Bella's shield.

She feels powerful, more like herself, her jogging in the morning helping to clear her mind, her magic pulses eagerly. Bella smiles, the large smile reserved only for Hermione, satisfied at Hermione's progress.

"Well," Bella nods. "That will do. Welcome back."

"Ah, it feels good," Hermione whispers rolling her shoulders.

Smiling, Hermione pockets her wand; she is ready, ready for the war. Ready to meet with Riddle, to learn about the state of the world.

"Good." Bella smiles unfolding her arms.

"I want to get back out there. I feel so much better."

"Good," Bella nods stepping forward. "There's just one more thing."

"What?" Hermione asks confused.

Taking a deep breath, Bella glances away turning back eventually to meet Hermione's gaze. In disbelief, Hermione watches as Bella takes to one knee, reaching into her pocket. This cannot be happening.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Bella says softly pulling out the little velvet box. "But I've been told things happen for a reason."

"Bella," Hermione whispers in disbelief.

"I was going to wait for tonight, but I cannot contain myself. Hermione Jean Granger nee Le Fey. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"Bella, are you serious?" Hermione whispers.

"I should hope so."

"Yes, absolutely."

A grin like no other breaks across Bella's lips. Jumping to her feet, she engulfs Hermione in a big hug kissing her on the lips, stealing the breath out her lungs. Breaking apart, Bella places the ring on Hermione's finger sealing their unity.

"For a second, I thought you might say no," Bella whispers her fears.

"No I couldn't," Hermione breathes pulling the witch into another hug.

Resting her chin on the firm shoulder, she marvels at the ring on her finger. A reassuring hand rubbing her back, the grin pressing into her own shoulder. Excitement runs through her, they are going to be married, it is official.

Sadness creeps; she wants nothing more than to marry Bella right here and right now. However, she also wants her family, her friends beside her. That means one thing, means returning to reality no longer hidden away, it is time to go home.

"Bella," Hermione says softly. "It's time."

"I know pet, I know."

"I want Andy at my wedding, Neville, my friends."

Sucking in a breath, Bella pulls back observing Hermione with those endless black eyes. Nodding, Bella resigns to the fact that Hermione is willing to risk everything to get Andy back.

"She's family."

"I know," Bella nods. "If she's going to listen, she'll listen to you."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

It seems fitting to return in the dead of night, with owls hooting and foxes crying in the distance. Gravel crunches underneath their feet, darkness stolen by their cloaks as the gate opens to its rightful owner.

"I thought we lost England." Hermione states.

"It's complicated," Bella agrees. "Besides this is Wales."

Snorting, Hermione throws the witch a look, her house apparently the home to Riddle, donated to the effort of the war. The magic in the house recognises her, her wards allowing her entrance without question; she strides to the 'war room', the room she planned to make her library.

She pauses on the brink of the door, hand hovering over the doorknob, the muttering of voices inside. Strangers she has never seen before stare at her in passing, Bella a reassuring companion at her side. There is no turning back once she walks through these doors, her side firmly drawn.

With a click the door opens, no longer the ruin of a room, her library crumbled under years of disuse. Now a thriving war room, maps lining tables, Owls ready to fly at a second notice. It makes everything more real, the whole situation beyond comprehension.

"Hermione," Riddle's voice breaks her trance. "My word, it is good to see you."

"Tom," Hermione greets stepping into the room, ignoring the gazes.

Recognising most in the room, she cannot help the surprise at some of the faces that stare back in mild wonder. Blaise Zabini, Luna and Lee Jordan who is the first to his feet moving to embrace Hermione in a hug.

"Damn you look, good girl," Lee says with a smile.

"Thanks," Hermione smiles. "I see you all made yourself at home."

"Bella generously offered your home," Riddle informs Hermione. "Shall we go to the adjoining room and discuss this in in detail?"

Nodding, Hermione follows Riddle from the room, into the study shutting the door softly behind them. With a sigh, Riddle takes a seat folding his hands together he observes them both, as Bella stands to the side.

"A great many things have happened." Riddle begins talking to Hermione. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Who's Merlin?" Hermione asks.

"We are still unsure; I am hoping Severus will find out shortly." Riddle answers.

"Where's Harry?"

She catches Bella tense out the corner of her eye, the flash of worry at the mention of Harry. The concern that Hermione will go hunting the wizard down, Hermione will not lie it had crossed her mind.

"In the middle of it all, they have called him the Golden boy, the chosen one."

Snorting, Hermione stares out the window into the large garden, running questions through her mind. There is so much to ask so much to discuss, she is unsure where to start.

"Tell me what I need to know." Hermione requests.

"It is simple; I wish to bring out our existence to the muggles, to live as one. Merlin wishes to keep the wizarding world separate, sides are being drawn. I sent Bella to break you out of Azkaban; we need you here ready to fight. I need someone the people can look up to."

"You need a champion."

"Correct," Riddle, agrees with a deep sigh. "I have Bella, but I need you, Hermione. The witch who defied odds, the muggleborn that won the championships."

She allows the silence to return, her mind ticking over, Riddle shuffling, waiting for a response, fingers twitching. Even Bella sighs in annoyance waiting to get to the action.

"You don't believe me." Riddle summarises.

"I want the whole truth, the attacks on Muggles, why, I need to know why."

"It was necessary, to cause tension in the world. Day by day, the muggles took land from us, destroyed homes of creatures they are out of control. Too long we have hidden in the shadows, Merlin made us weak; we cannot let him win this war. He will take us back to the dark ages."

A hand presses against the cold stone wall, eyes sliding shut, Hermione takes a moment to capture her breath.

"Why the Championships?"

"I need champions, people are foolish and blind. They need heroes to rely upon, to have faith in to follow into war. The Championships designed to the find the strongest, the best."

"Almost like you were looking for someone," Hermione replies calmly.

"Look at it as you will." Riddle shrugs. "This war has been in the making for many years."

Her skin tingles, magic pulsing a reaction, she feels her breath leave her body.

 _She is flying, circling above the town, wings flapping; she soars to the nearest house landing on the roof with a small thud. Hopping along the edge, she sneaks in through the open window hoping on to the surface, she pecks the table to gain attention._

" _Back so soon…"_

 _A voice whispers, a living shadow gliding across the room, a servant bowed at feet. A hand reaches out; she flinches as it pets her head softly. Cradling the beak in slight tenderness._

" _Good boy,"_

 _Chest puffed out, she responds to the compliment, confused by the mention of being a boy. Still, she shrugs it off, pecking at the wooden table._

" _You don't recognise me," A soft chuckle a hand flicks. "I suppose it has been too long. My dear,"_

 _A hand cradles the beak turning to face the shadows the muttering of voices in the background, red lips gleaming from the shadows._

" _My love, can you not feel it? We are but one."_

 _She shivers at the words, confused; she wants to back away to take flight. She has no control though not over this bird, not entirely sure why she keeps following this bird._

" _His name is Jack," the voice comments another affectionate pet. "Such a clever boy. I am offended, though, do you not recognise your own mother… Hermione."_

 _Recoiling, Hermione stares in disbelief heart racing as the figure stares back. Face hidden by the shadows but she can feel it the magic, the magic in the air._

" _My beautiful daughter, too long. Why are you here? You are not asking the right questions ask again. My love, I am coming for you."_

She snaps to reality, Bella hovering by her with a glass of water, mouth moving. Riddle replying the two bickering they startle as Hermione jolts awake.

Sitting in the chair, Hermione comes back to the present jumping to her feet, making both Bella and Riddle startle. Bella rushing to her aid, she gently removes the probing hands turning to Riddle.

"How long have you known?" Hermione demands.

"Known?" Riddle asks confused.

"Hermione, you passed out, you should rest."

"How long," Hermione questions. "How long have you known about Morgana?"

Calm eyes meet Hermione's a sigh escaping lips as Riddle releases a breath as though a secret has escaped. As though everything is about to become too real to comprehend.

"For many, many years," Riddle admits.

"What?" Bella demands, turning to the wizard. "Since bloody when?"

"So long," Riddle shrugs. "She came to me asking for my assistance."

"What assistance?" Hermione questions.

"She asked to find her child. A descendant, something had woken her from her slumber. Said I had so much to learn, I went travelling, I learnt. I came back, I worked with her guidance through the ministry, and I created the Championships. Her idea said her descendant would never be able to miss the opportunity. I created the cup especially to select her child, the years passed. I honestly thought it was Bella," Riddle shrugs. "But she assured me it was not."

Bella snorts, rolling her eyes as she takes a seat in a huff. Smiling, Hermione squeezes the witches shoulder earning a curious glance from Riddle.

"Morgana doesn't like Blacks," Bella informs the Riddle. "What were her words again? Filth."

"We learnt of the betrayal of the Order, her order created to protect her child." Riddle shakes his head.

"How did you learn of it?"

"Wormtail." Riddle answers. "I found him after he 'died' in the championships. He confessed all, how he had no control, how they used him to kill the boy. I knew from that moment on…"

"Wormtail is alive?" Hermione asks looking to Bella.

"I forgot to tell you," Bella admits.

"I knew from then on, we had to be careful, had to look for the descendant without anyone else knowing. We created problems attacks, started to push the idea through the public that we can live amongst Muggles. Adopted some of their devices, it worked slowly." Riddle continues turning to the fire. "Then she asked for one last thing."

"What was that?"

"She asked to help build her a body."

"Riddle, has Morgana been calling the shots?"

"She has been in charge for a very long time," Riddle shrugs. "Your mother is alive Hermione, and she is coming."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

" _Who are you?" He asks fear touching his soul._

" _Salvation," She replies stepping from the mirror. "Let me guide you, you will become the greatest wizard, the greatest Minister of Magic."_

" _I can do that without you."_

" _Child, even in death I can crush you. After everything I showed you, you would not want this?"_

 _He ponders heart racing, he has seen a future, a future so far beyond thought he wants to laugh. He holds his tongue because he understands. Morgana can guide him to the greatness he is destined for; he could be the most powerful wizard. He would rule fairly and without hesitance._

" _What do you want from me?" Riddle asks._

" _Find my descendant, my true heir. Only then can we bring a new world."_

" _Tell me where to start."_

" _Do as the fool says, you have much to learn, only then can we start. My child will reveal itself, and when they do, muggles will tremble, the wizarding world will bow."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Now it's all truly beginning, the war is coming people and Mama Morgana is coming. Let's just hope Hermione can get Andy on her side, be interesting to see who chooses which side in the war. I hoppe to update next week guys, however I'm not well atm, so I won't make too many promises.

I'd just like to thank you for your amazing support. You guys truly are incredible, always thanking me but it's two way street, my amazing motivation comes from you lot. So thank you. Until next time...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/n:** Here we go the next instalment I shall say no more.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **It is our choices...that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.**_

 _ **J.K Rowling**_

* * *

A hand gripping her shoulder muttered words buried deep into her cloak, they are a sight to see. Huddled beneath a porch light, tears in their eyes, a home, a safe haven and no longer a home to call her own. Mascara traces black lines, she reflects it looks like cracked china doll, breaking into different pieces.

Neither mind the shadow that lingers by the gate, the unwanted visitor but needed a passenger. After all none of them are safe not now, perhaps not for a very long time, war has claimed the world.

A hand traces pale cheek, she may be feeling better, may be exerting her true magic but her body still reveals the year of malnourishment. Can tell the year has changed her by the reflection in the dark eyes the glitter with shed tears.

"I am so happy you're out."

They do not say she is fine, nor healthy because that would mean lying, and they have little time to lie to one another. She should not even be here, there is a risk, a big risk they are enemies, but they are also family a harsh zig-zagged line drawn across families.

Eyes skirt over her shoulder to the shadow lingering, the familiar black hair, and the acknowledgement between sisters. A thank you passed, barely received because Bella is always looking over her and that is less likely to change.

"You broke her out?" The question is almost rhetorical, neither confirmed nor repeated.

"Andy, we don't have long." Hermione breaks the connection, forcing the attention back to herself.

"No, I suppose we don't, I had an image that you would be free from that dreadful place, come back home." Andy sighs. "Foolish now."

"Bella says you're not joining _us_."

Andy recoils visibly hurt by the word _us_ because it states a thousand things. More importantly, it reaffirms the horrible truth they are on opposite sides of the war. Coughing from the inside of the house has Hermione glance through the open door to the soft fire burning away. Ted is home, this could be a recipe for disaster, and Bella's hate for the wizard may not be contained. It is a risk Hermione is willing to take.

"I see," Andy replies softly, hurt.

"Andy, please reconsider."

"I cannot."

Never have two words hurt so much, hit so below the belt her heart has thudded to a dramatic halt. The harsh intake of Bella's breath speaks volumes there will be no swapping of allegiance tonight.

"Don't look at me like that," Andy, says stroking Hermione's arm out of the habit of reassurance. "I am with the Order, I cannot follow that man, Riddle. His vision is so blind, so foolish he has brought a war none want but are now forced to endure."

Swallowing, Hermione pulls away, because although Riddle is responsible her mother is the mastermind. Except Hermione cannot tell Andy this, no one knows of Morgana, even Hermione has yet to see the witch. To set eyes on her own mother to see her in the real world.

"They sent me to Azkaban," Hermione states coldly.

"They wanted to protect you."

"They sent me to hell, to suffer abuse, to starve to have my life drained out of me. What he did was not protection it was imprisonment and torture. Harry set me up; he set me up to control me, how? How could you follow him?"

"I didn't know that," Andy says sadly. "I just…"

"Believed their lies…"

Hermione breaks off, stepping away, the last piece slowly falling into place. Andy would not follow Harry on just his word someone else has had a hand in this. Someone much bigger, much more influential.

"You know who Merlin is." Hermione states.

Releasing a breath, Andy glances to Ted joining them on the porch, leaning against the door arms folded watching Bellatrix pace just beyond the white picket fence.

"I have seen him."

"Who is he?" Hermione demands.

"I cannot say, honestly I cannot say, we are all in confidence," Andy says pleading for Hermione to believe her. "We are sworn to secrecy and if I wanted to I could not. But Hermione, he is not what I imagined; he promises to return a peace to this world."

"What Riddle wants is foolish," Ted interjects. "I wanted nothing more as a child to tell my parents about my magic. I could not, I would not, the muggles are foolish, and we both know it. Humans are stupid and angry. We would be cast out – hunted."

"The world has changed," Hermione argues. "Religion drove us as outcasts, that magic they claimed to be evil. The world has changed people have changed. If we show them the real us, then there is a chance for harmony, for life living as normal people."

"It is impossible."

"You don't understand," Hermione shakes her head frustrated. "Merlin doesn't want peace, doesn't want to hide, he wants the muggles dead, wants them gone for what they did."

"Is that what Riddle told you?" Ted asks shaking his head. "His in your head Hermione."

"No," Hermione sighs. "Merlin isn't the only one to rise from the dead. Someone else is here, and I wish I could tell you the truth, Andy... I really wish I could, but not yet."

"What truth?" Andy asks.

"I'm not who you think I am," Hermione replies. "I never have been."

"What does that mean?"

"Hermione," Bella calls from the shadows. "Time to go."

"Bella, wait," Andy interrupts. "What does she mean, what don't I know."

"I can't join you, Andy," Hermione replies calmly. "You are my family, but my family also belongs on the other side."

Confused, Andy steps down the porch, to follow Hermione currently retreating to Bella. Never in her years has she seen Andy so conflicted, torn. It is okay, though, Andy has Nymph, has Ted and for now, that will have to do.

"I won't fight you." Andy proclaims loud enough the neighbours light flick on. "I am still a healer, not a fighter, I refuse to fight."

"I will," Hermione answers calmly. "I will fight, and I plan to win this war."

"Hermione, please."

"Stay safe Andy, should you change your mind, should they turn against you, then let me know I will come for you. You always have a place with us."

Hermione hooks her arm around Bella's waist the light catching her ring. The loud gasp from Andy, their secret discovered the pure look of wonder.

"Don't engage us in battle," Bella warns. "It would be foolish."

Not waiting for a reply, the air cracks the ground shakes as Hermione apparates them away, a cold gust disturbing the porch light. The air alive with magic, Andy shivers, the intensity of magic it calls to her.

"Would have thought Azkaban would have weakened her." Ted comments.

"Have we made the right choice?" Andy asks turning to her husband.

"Could you follow Riddle?"

"Of course not."

"Then there is no choice."

"There's always a choice," Andy whispers rubbing her eyes. "Cissy remains neutral."

"The Malfoys remain neutral to retain the most money, they can make a profit from this war, and they will not willingly aid anyone."

"I hope your right Ted, I hope your right."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The floorboards creek announcing their arrival, her house, her mansion rented to the cause. It feels odd to say, she wonders if they also helped themselves to her money. She feels empty handed, as though she failed, failed in recruiting Andy.

" _Nothing to be done."_ Bella murmurs on passing.

She is being selfish, Hermione is not the only one to feel the loss, and Bella will feel it greatly. Despite the protests, the swearing from Bella earlier telling Andy to live in the grave she dug. Bella cares, in her own unique roundabout way; Bella would rather have Andy on their side – safe.

Hoping she never has to have contact with the witch, never has to meet the witch during the war, Hermione could not bring herself to harm Andy. However, she also fears anyone else hurting the witch or Nymph, because Hermione would surely kill any who hurt her family. That scares her more.

Bella makes a beeline for the food, an insatiable appetite. Rolling her eyes, Hermione catches sight of a familiar blonde lingering near the fire.

"Luna," Hermione says stepping toward the witch.

"Hermione," Luna smiles. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Hermione replies glancing to the weird creature sitting on the chair. Similar to a little orangutan, it blinks back at Hermione with knowing eyes.

"She didn't accept the offer did she," Luna sighs. "I see."

"You already knew she wouldn't, that's what you do now isn't it?"

"It was an option." Luna nods.

"Bella told me, said you're a seer," Hermione says sceptically. "Why didn't you warn me this would be coming?"

"Why didn't you?" Luna asks. "You knew before anyone else, after all, it's in your blood."

The urge to argue to fire back it grows, her annoyance at being caged, her frustration at the situation it stings. She resists the urge to speak because that would mean Luna would suffer anger not meant for her.

"I understand," Luna says with a vacant smile. "Truly I do."

"No, you don't." Hermione snaps. "If you can see the future, why not do something about it?"

"I am," Luna replies calmly. "I chose a side."

"Or you could end it, tell me who Merlin is."

"I cannot."

"Why? Heaven sake Luna, you know why not tell us, put this bloody thing to bed."

"It does not work like that," Luna, answers, her calmness slipping ever so slightly. "I see paths, options it is up to me to understand them. I, however, cannot show you them, it is your decision where to go."

"Stupid," Hermione huffs in annoyance. "What is he?"

"This is Gosric," Luna introduces. "He is a Demiguise, we found him when travelling."

"Why do you have him?"

"He has no one else," Luna replies absently. "Hermione, if I could tell you anything that would help, I would."

"Why don't I believe you?" Hermione asks.

"You always doubted the power of sight."

"Power of sight," Hermione scoffs. "And what does your sight tell you when you look at me, what do you think when you look at me. After all, Sybil ran from me, what scares you so much?"

"We see death," Luna answers coldly. "When I look at you, I see death."

Breathless, Hermione tries not to let it show, tries not letting the pain of the word seep into her skin. It is too late though she can feel it infecting her system. The word burning in her mind, she brings death.

"That is why we fear you," Luna says softly. "On the other hand we see life; it's all so wrapped around you, we don't know which you bring."

"Then why this side?"

"Because with Harry I see nothing, I feel only regret."

"And if I said this whole thing was foolish? A waste of my time? Then what would you say."

"I would ask for your faith like you had for my innocence all those years ago."

Holding the stare, Hermione considers the implications of that trust; she hates divination believes it to be a load of rubbish. Bella has faith in Luna, as does Riddle is that enough. Her eyes dart to Gosric watching her in return; does he know how this next scene will play? Does he know what Hermione's choice would be before she does?

"I trust you, Luna," Hermione says breaking her silence. "But don't expect me to believe you."

"Trust is more important." Luna smiles that turns into a frown.

" _There must always be one… One to see, one to guide and another blind."_

The words whisper through the room, the fire blowing out, and the darkness from outside penetrating the windows. A bird squawks as the ground trembles beneath their feet. A glass falls smashing to the ground, the Demiguise jumps behind the sofa, shivering.

Reality feels so far away, watching torn between disgust and wonder as Luna falls to her knees in a bow. Hermione's breath like ice to her lungs, scaring the tissue, her skin prickles from the magic it claws at her soul.

" _When one dies, another must take their place there must always be one Seer in the world some by chance, others born for greatness and then there are those who are thrust upon this greatness."_

The words sound almost like a nursery rhyme – almost.

" _To see the future is one thing, to know how to interpret is another. The last great Seer died, taken before they could spread the word."_

If it were not for the chilling voice, which booms through the room, whispered however so softly as though spoken straight to the ear. A compelling conundrum makes Hermione's head throb, her heart stutters, Luna gasps, a twitch the only indication she too, cannot comprehend the situation.

"I ask you, which one are you? Do see what no one else can? Are you here to guide us? On the other hand, are you blind a fool who has no master? A fool that withers under the power given only to those worthy?"

"I see the future," Luna whispers not lifting her head. "But I would not risk guiding, I could guide to destruction. I merely only offer advice."

"A very sensible answer."

Forcing her feet, Hermione turns to set her gaze on the intruder, the one who has brought their world to a stop. To the brink of war without even being alive. Dark hazel eyes flicker across her body, analysing Hermione, studying her as though a specimen meeting for the first time. A deep smile spreads across perfect features, it strange how familiar it is.

"Mother…" Hermione whispers.

"All these years," Morgana smiles lips parting like the red sea revealing dazzling white teeth. "I have finally set eyes upon my daughter."

A hand caresses Hermione's cheek, the intensity of the action burning her skin, her magic pulses in response. She feels dizzy, exhilarated from the touch, feels mortal. The very presence forces her legs to buckle, the power held within dainty hands, hands that are so smooth.

"My beautiful daughter," Morgana whispers. "How I have missed you."

"Mum,"

"Shush now," Morgana orders, a finger crossing Hermione's lips. "There is so much to discuss and discuss them we shall. Now let this moment be, unreal is it not? Let us not dampen this reunion with words, words that can wait."

"Leave." She utters the word so softly the authority lingers none the less and the room empties in seconds.

~~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

Reality has no standing, she has truly fallen down the rabbit hole, cradling her tea as Bella sits next to her on the sofa. A soft chuckle escaping her lips on autopilot, Riddle telling a story, she believes it to be funny. Everyone seems to be laughing, Riddle, Bella, Luna and Morgana. Her mother, Lady Morgana reborn sitting with a cup of tea next to the roaring fire. A single Raven sits atop of the sofa next to her, his beady eyes studying Hermione.

 _I am drinking tea with my mother, with Morgana._ A low chuckle leaves Morgana's lips morphing into a strange smile somewhere between amusement and condescending. Hermione cannot help as her eyes wander to Bellatrix, who shares the small look of disbelief.

"Well," Riddle smiles clearing his throat. "It truly is an honour to set eyes on you, Lady Morgana."

"Thank you, dear boy," Morgana replies her cup floating from her hand to rest on the table. "You turned out to be quite an adversary risk. You managed to locate my daughter, and prevent Merlin from tearing this world apart."

"Quite, now I think this is the best time to discuss the upcoming war. It cannot be delayed any further. We have strong numbers, almost equal on each side; now neither have a strong hold on Britain, I think it best if we took the country."

Riddle claims passionately, the battlefield running through his eyes planning their next steps. Scheming, forever scheming. Reclining, Morgana settles her gaze on the ex-minister, her thoughts impossible to read.

"We have the advantage, but it will be a bitter war." Riddle continues. "Bella and I were discussing this earlier; we should take the Ministry and Gringotts, anything after that will follow. Merlin will protect the Ministry however, this can be overcome."

"My, my, you have it all planned out." Morgana smiles a hand lifting to stroke the raven.

 _Jack, his name is Jack._

Hermione jerks in her seat, the voice so shocking she forgot what it was like to have her mother in her mind. Bella presses a reassuring hand to her back, Riddle sparing her a single look of confusion before continuing.

" _Now, what do you think?" Morgana's voice rings like velvet through her mind._

 _I think it would be foolish to attack the Ministry; we may win the battle but lose the war. If we go in attacking, we will become the public enemy we must have the people, want it, they must want us to take the Ministry, otherwise, we will win one fight only to engage in another._

No reply follows, only silence reigns, filled by Riddle's battle plan and Morgana's thoughtful gaze. Straightening his jacket, Riddle turns to Morgana; Hermione has never seen such devotion. Riddle wanting Morgana's appraisal, such a strong wizard looking for another's praise.

"With you leading, the people will flock to us; the war will be won in no time," Riddle promises.

A hand curls against the soft cushion, elegantly lifting from the sofa, Morgana very presence fills the room. Eyes swirling, a hint of deep blue in the depths of the black, eyes Hermione has never seen before. The magic cracks in the air, the flames flashing, she moves to the fire.

The whole room following her move, waiting for her to speak to breathe life into Riddle's ideas. At the single word they will do as she says, they will ride to war. Hermione knows Riddle is right; the world would easily bow, but perhaps not willingly.

"That is perhaps the most ambitious plan I have heard, you have done your research." Morgana praises, her finger rotating, the flames licking in response.

"Thank you, I can prepare at a moment's…"

"None the less," Morgana interrupts turning to fix her gaze on the wizard. "It is a foolish and short-sighted plan. Fighting the Ministry will bring more harm than good, the people cannot be swayed, will not be forced into believing. There must always be the good and the bad, the dark and the light."

"Who are we?" Luna asks intrigued.

"We are neither, there is no such thing, and however the world needs to see a hero. Needs to see the goodness, someone to follow, to live up to, to envy. Britain is no good to us," Morgana disregards.

"It's our home," Bella replies speaking for the first time.

"I suppose it is, fear not Black, you will not be leaving."

"Excuse me?" Bella demands.

"You are a Professor,"

"I will fight."

"Yes, you will," Morgana confirms a dark smile gracing her lips. "Now, though, now you will teach. You will prepare the students, you will guide those lost. War is here but it has not started. As for the rest of us, Britain holds nothing yet; the people follow Merlin because he is Merlin. We will move we will build an empire abroad. Then we shall reclaim our homeland."

"How?" Luna questions.

"Envy, the world will watch as we give muggles positions, we give them power, we work together. They will watch our people eat, not starve nor struggle. We will bring countries together under one ruler, a united front, an empire worthy."

"Propaganda," Hermione says softly.

"We will fight on the front lines; we will fight in the planes of land where borders divide battle lines. Merlin will spread his word, spread his lies and the world will believe him until we prove otherwise. This is not a short game, this war may last years."

"You will lead us," Riddle nods satisfied. "The people will rally."

"No," Morgana shakes her head amused. "Why follow me? Why would the people follow me? The world is not what is used to be, no we need someone who understands muggles. Understands the people, someone betrayed by the 'chosen one' someone people respect. Who has proven against all the odds, they are worth the faith worth believing in."

Ice running through her veins, Hermione sits up straight turning wide-eyed to her mother who smiles in response. Rising to her feet, Hermione shakes her head; she is willing to fight but not strong enough to lead. She is not strong enough to lead a war especially not a wizarding war.

"No," Hermione breathes. "I am not a leader."

"No, you are a Champion and the world needs its champion. They need a Minister to guide them." Morgana states. "Who better than my daughter, my descendant to lead this world out of the brink."

"I'm not a leader; I don't know anything about war." Hermione scoffs.

"Leave," Morgana orders the others.

"No," Hermione interrupts the order. "Stay, I'll leave."

She flees the room; this cannot be happening she is not a leader. She cannot lead a war, her family is on the other side, and the Tonks will fight against them. A door opens startling her she half expects to see Morgana striding towards her. Surprised she grins at the familiar face as they drop a bag onto the floor.

Moving forward she engulfs Neville in a big hug, strong arms holding her tight. Smiling she steps back, holding Neville's arms, her fear shortly forgotten.

"Neville!" Hermione says. "What are you doing here?"

"Morgana summoned me," Neville answers.

Freezing, Hermione steps out of the embrace, staring at her friend in slight awe. How many people has Morgana touched?

"I heard you were leading, I'm here to sign up."

"Neville," Hermione argues feebly.

"Hermione," Morgana's voice drifts through the room, appearing in a blink before them.

Sick Hermione steps back as Neville drops to his knees bowing before Morgana. No one should bow, not her friends, not to anyone.

"Come." Morgana orders, flexing a finger.

Following, Hermione steps outside onto the balcony overlooking her garden. A fond smile decorates Morgana's lips as a hand idly strokes Hermione's hair.

"I was like you, a long time ago." Morgana chuckles. "When Arthur came to me explained I was to be married, such is my duty. Furious, I set his cloak on fire, I set my first intended alight, I watched him burn. My father furious, cast me out, I was only accepted back when he passed away. By then my resentment of muggles passed, I had learnt to control my powers. I do not want to scare you; I do not want to force this onto you."

Sighing, Morgana takes Hermione's cold hand. "I ask this of you, I ask you to rise, to take what is yours."

"I will not rule, I will not have people bow."

"They bow because they have to," Morgana replies. "Not by my choosing, our magic is so strong it forces them, but I shall teach you this. You will not be alone in this, I will help mentor, and Riddle will teach you all about politics. Luna will guide you and Black's strength will pull you through."

"You hate Black's."

"I do," Morgana nods. "I despise their very presence, but I will not forget it was she who broke you out of Azkaban. Nor will I ignore the ring you are bound by."

Blushing Hermione glances at her engagement ring, she had forgotten about it in all the excitement.

"You're okay with this?" Hermione asks.

"Okay is a strong word," Morgana answers uneasily. "I will grow to accommodate."

"Everything is changing."

"Nonsense, you have always wanted to be Minister."

"Not like this."

"The people need you more now than they ever did. You love her, do you not?"

"Yes, without doubt," Hermione answers confused.

"You will spend your life with her?"

"Yes, why?"

"A life will only exist if we win, without it, we lose everything we face." A hand squeezes Hermione's shoulder. "Consider this my love; I must speak with Riddle, to prepare ourselves."

Sighing, Hermione waits for Morgana to leave before resting her head against her arms. They expect a leader, not just a fighter. What happens if she leads them wrong? If she makes the wrong choice and people die.

Two warm arms slip around her waist a flow of hair covering her face. Smiling into Bella's curls, Hermione leans back into the embrace. _If they lose, she will lose Bella. Bella could die, she could not allow that never allow that._

"She's talking to me," Bella whispers glancing towards the shut door. "Does that mean she's going to kill me in my sleep?"

"No," Hermione chuckles. "She knows we're engaged."

"And that's not bothering her?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to do it," Bella says rubbing Hermione's back.

"If we don't win Bella, we will die."

"Yes, most likely." Bella nods. "Downside of war."

Turning, Hermione hugs the witch, pressing a kiss to the swan neck. If they win, she can persuade Andy to join them, can keep them safe. If they take back Britain, win the Aurors she will have Nymph safe, everything will be okay.

They could have a family, could start a life, where muggles and the wizarding world coincide. She smiles against the shoulder; she could lead them to a new world. Bring a new era bring peace. She grins into the shoulder she has her mother back. Now all she needs to do is bring the rest of the family back together.

Minister, it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

 **A/n:** yay! Finally the story has truly begun, Morgana is here, Merlin will be revealed and war will rage. I seriously hope you are all buckled down, this is going to be a fun ride. Question remains though, is there a dark and a light or just the winning side? Till next time...


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**A/n:**_ Hello, so you may have noticed I missed an update last week. I apologise, I needed a break, I had a lot going on and quite simply my muse went for a wander. I'm sorry if I let anyone down, a big thank you to all those who were concerned about me, I appreciate the concern. Merely in truth with everything happening I needed a week of no writing. But I'm back and hopefully no unplanned exits in the future. So without a due the next chapter.

 _ **Warning:**_ _This chapter contains scenes of violence and Death. Swearing._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this._

 _Enjoy…_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."_

 _― J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Regret lingers in the air, breathing the dust from the old hotel room. Adding to the past confessions of lovers buried into the walls of the paper that peel under the weight, the bedpost etched with the past sins as scratch marks speak of once pleasure.

Satisfied she ties her boots laces, rising to her feet as she buttons up her shirt. Her breathless and naked companion watching from the bed. It is denial she uses, that prevents her from noticing the regret; the shine of the ring a reminder of their current debauchery. Oaths broken lives thrown together and now tearing apart.

"This cannot happen again," A whispered thought of sanity from the witch on the bed.

"No, we'll pick somewhere better," An oblivious response. "Less skanky."

"No, Raven this… we cannot happen again."

"What?" Raven demands buttons half done. "Why not?"

"Why? I'm married Raven, I have a husband."

"That didn't stop you before." Raven snaps harshly. "What happened to leaving him? Fleur, what's changed?"

"It's not that simple," Fleur admits softly.

"Yes, it is."

"No, Raven, it's not. There's a war on Raven, look around you people are panicking, Hermione just broke out of Azkaban, and sides are being drawn."

"So, what does that have to with us?"

"Come on," Fleur urges rising to her feet and collecting her clothes. "Your Professor Black is with Riddle, your aunt is with Riddle tell me you won't join his side?"

"My other aunt is on Merlin's side."

"Which one will you chose?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because I chose Merlin."

Turning, Raven finishes buttoning her shirt, anger pumping through her veins. She feels the invisible blow to her heart she left her husband. Was willing to give it a go, to give everything up for the witch only to be made a fool.

"You must see where I'm coming from." Fleur urges.

"I do, I see your feeble excuses." Raven snaps "Even if I was on Merlin's side I would still be your little side project."

"That's not true," Fleur replies sadly. "You're special Raven."

"Special?" Raven scoffs shaking her head she summons her coat. "But I'm not the one you want; I don't have a fancy job, the scars, just an Auror. Don't breathe shit to me."

"You knew this wouldn't work." Fleur fires back angrily.

"I was willing to try, jokes on me." Sliding on her leather jacket, she turns cold eyes onto her lover. "I hope I meet your husband in battle, I'll make sure to send him back to you in pieces."

"Get out!" Fleur hisses angrily throwing a pillow. "Get out, get out – Get OUT!"

She vanishes on the spot, the world spinning out of focus rushing through the air until she comes to a stop in her flat. Furious she hits the nearest surface her knuckles splitting and dripping blood. A scream leaves her lips; she clutches her chest furious and broken.

It takes a second for her to realise someone is in her flat, a window left open. Wand held tight she moves to check each room finding herself alone. Nothing is missing; she reaches for her liquor to dull the pain in her chest.

A squawk sounds in her house, bottle hovering from her lips. She pulls it away concerned, she is sure she just heard a bird squawk.

"Hermione?" Raven calls out. "Is that you, you messing with me?"

" _I am usually opposed to Black's, you, however, show potential."_ A voice rings through the flat.

"Who is that? Show yourself or I swear I will burn you inside out."

" _Raven, it's almost fitting as though you were made for me. I need someone like you, someone with such devotion and passion."_

"Show yourself," Raven orders.

A mist appears before her, a swirl of darkness and she is falling to her knees. Hands clutching the old carpet as fear trickles down her spine she bows.

"Hermione, Is this a joke? Is that you Bella… I can't stand."

"No mortal can." The witch replies appearing before her.

"Who, who the fuck are you?" Raven demands.

"I have so many names, perhaps I should show you."

A warm hand presses to her forehead, a shrill scream leaving her lips, the world rushing around. The information is numbing, pain rocketing through her system.

 _The world spinning, Fleur breathless against her body begging and breaking apart. Her battle for divorce with her husband, her family, her disappointment. Her father flashing adding to the pain. Morgana. Lady Morgana._

 _She gasps standing in nothing, inside her mind her dreams her thoughts surrounding them. Morgana watching with silent contemplation a strange smile on her lips._

" _A new world is coming," Morgana says the words booming inside her mind. "You know who I am, what I am capable of. I ask for your allegiance, for your faith in me and in return, I will make you powerful. More powerful than you comprehend, I will help you get what you desire most."_

" _What do you want from me?" Raven asks._

" _I need a Warden, Azkaban is of no use. I am building another; I need one of my birds to watch over it. Tell me, are you up for this?"_

They exit her mind, leaving her a panting mess on the ground, the flat spinning around her the carpet a reminder of reality. Morgana staring down at her, unnerving eyes that look familiar to another but she cannot place it.

"I don't know," Raven, admits, she fails everyone. How can she promise this witch when she cannot even survive her own marriage?

"You are correct; your failure is somewhat remarkable." Morgana agrees.

It is like a punch to the gut, struggling to her feet, she glares at the witch, she may be a failure but she is a Black. She will not tolerate an insult without backlash regardless of whom the witch may be.

"You see your failures, your failure to love a muggle, failure to acquire the love of another witch. Your debt is staggering; truly my dear, how did you manage to accumulate so much?"

"I like buying things."

A hand comes to rest on the table, something so ordinary but utterly out of place. A witch of such potential leaning against a wooden table, studying Raven.

"I do not see a failure," Morgana says as her mouth twitches with a smile. "I see a formidable witch, undefeated, passionate and love may not be your strong point child but magic certainly is. I can train you; show you power beyond comprehension. Think of it, do this for me and I will grant you what you most desire."

Fleur? Could she win Fleur, win the war and win back the witch? Remove the husband from the equation, is it possible. A hand presses against her shoulder, the power shocks her system makes her shiver.

"What must I do?"

"Relearn everything you thought you knew about magic," Morgana whispers against her ear. "I will teach a greater understanding. This life you knew is not yours, not anymore."

 _~~~~~ Fractures ~~~~~~_

Removing the cloak from her shoulders, Minerva hangs the clothing up. A sigh escaping lips, she rotates her shoulders, only half way through the day and the school has given her three headaches. Glaring at the picture of Albus, she notices the odd smile that he returns.

"I suppose you find this funny," Minerva says to the portrait.

"He always did have a warped sense of humour."

Jumping, Minerva turns startled, to the witch sipping a cup of tea and browsing through her books. The sight makes her heart tug, the witch skinner than last seen, Azkaban had taken its toll on the young witch.

"Miss Granger." Minerva breathes in disbelief.

"Minerva, I hoped you don't mind I helped myself," Hermione replies indicating the tea in her hand.

"How, how did you get in here?"

"That would be telling," Hermione smiles turning to face Minerva. "I was hoping to speak to you alone."

"Well, you most certainly have my attention," Minerva answers pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I'm glad," is the short reply as Hermione takes a seat.

Dropping a spoon of sugar into her cup, Minerva takes her moment to study her ex-student currently watching the fire. The bags under her eyes does not deter from the radiating smile nor distract from the ring on her finger. Curiosity gets the better of her and she cannot help but squint to recognise the crest, Hermione flushing under the scrutiny.

"Black," Minerva says in disbelief. "Bellatrix?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I suppose I owe Madam Hooch ten gallons," Minerva answers sliding into the seat.

"You made a bet… Never mind," Hermione replies waving her hand at the comment.

"I'm very happy for you. I assume you have a date in mind."

"Not yet," Hermione answers. "There is a small matter to attend with."

"And what's that?"

"War."

Ah, there the three-letter word that spells destruction. War has finally come to Hogwarts; she can feel the word infecting the walls. Breathing life as though a fire it will spread through the corridors, between students and breed fear.

Perhaps foolish, she had hoped to shield her students to shield her school, to protect them from the outside world. It will not be long until parents take sides forcing their children to choose sides.

She will expect Mr Potter soon, will expect both sides to approach Hogwarts; well she will not have it. Hogwarts will and always will be neutral ground a safe heaven, past students or not it shall not change.

"Hogwarts is neutral ground," Minerva reminds none too gently. "It will take no precedence in the fight."

"I would expect nothing less,"

"Good." Minerva answers caught off guard.

"We have no quarry with Hogwarts, the students need an education, and we have no interest in England."

"You don't?"

"It is a loss cause; Merlin has spread too much fear, the muggles already alert. No, we have moved elsewhere, to start again. Muggles and the wizarding world living as one."

"If only there were such a place."

"There is, I will show you one day should you wish."

Torn, Minerva does not know if this is a well-constructed lie, or perhaps the truth believing in a lie. What madness has Riddle taught the young witch? The witch who should be in Azkaban, not that Minerva believes the claims. Believes that Hermione is capable of that violence, but she is more than aware that Hermione is a wanted criminal.

"Do not worry," Hermione reassures turning to Minerva. "They will not be coming for me."

"I wasn't," Minerva states certain the witch must have caught Minerva looking at the number stamped into her neck. "I was considering your wellbeing."

Hermione smiles, a knowing smile that speaks volumes that she does not believe Minerva for a second. As though Minerva's thoughts are simple to read, an open book. She fears a breach of trust, but her Occlumency shields remain strong.

"What of you? Will you follow Riddle on his mad crusade?" Minerva asks.

"No," Hermione chuckles.

"No? Are you not sided with them? Did they not break you out?"

"They did," Hermione concedes.

"Then I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Riddle is no longer in charge; he has a more fitting job."

"What is that?"

"He is the Battlemage but he will not command the collective side."

"Then who is?"

"I am."

Two words have never had such an effect on Minerva, two very simple words. Sitting straighter, she realises this is not the meeting of student and Professor this a meeting of a war.

"I see," Minerva nods. "And what do they call you as a leader? Lady Hermione? Commander?"

A snort leaves pale lips as Hermione places her cup down, folding one leg over the other. "No, just Minister, I like to think it a democracy. We discuss ideas, we have meetings, and I pass some orders."

A sinking feeling takes over, the realisation that Merlin may have underestimated the opposition. That Riddle is no longer in charge and the disdain held by most towards the minister will fall flat, now they have Hermione. Hermione who prefer words to actions, who has a quick tongue and even more extensive knowledge than most.

"Well, when the people learn you are in charge how do you think they will react?"

"In disgust, I imagine, after all, I was sent to jail for the slaughter of Muggles."

She had not expected such a blatant reply, as though the very thought of killing muggles is of no concern. It makes her concerned that she too has underestimated her ex-student.

"They will want answers."

"They will have them."

"Which will be."

"I did not kill those people, Kione did."

"Kione?"

"An Obscurus used to attack the Riddle Championships, used to attack the town a child unable to control her power. Abused by the Order,"

"Impossible," Minerva replies breathing heavily.

"I do not seek justification," Hermione shrugs. "As we speak, Kione is currently in London. I believe it will be all over the news."

"Not possible," Minerva shakes her head.

"Well, you see the problem with Harry is he is short sighted, literally. He does not think it all through. He fails to pay attention. Eventually, Kione would lose control even Harry would not be able to contain her, she will rage in fury destroy and kill without mercy. Forcing Harry to kill her,"

"You seem glad."

"I messaged him two weeks ago, warning him that Kione will die, as an old friend. He does not deserve that, does not deserve the warning, but I could not see a young girl die. He failed to reply." Hermione replies tiredly. "Now he will suffer for the shortcomings."

"Hermione," Minerva says leaning forward. "We can stop this madness now; we can prevent this from going anyway. Going any further, a truce before it scales out of control."

"I have already sued for peace, Professor. I do not want this, but Merlin will see it to the bitter end and us, we shall abide." Hermione answers regret in her voice. "Unfortunately this war is beyond our control, this war has nothing to do with us. We are but a biohazard, the unfortunate witnesses to destruction."

"Why are you here?"

"I would like you to know, that as long as Hogwarts stays neutral, we will not interfere."

"If it doesn't?"

"It won't," Hermione replies easily. "But we will not light the fuse."

Leaning back, Minerva studies the witch opposite her, can see the chess pieces moving in those intense brown eyes. The game under way, everyone moving to the witch's rhythm subconsciously or not they are now a part of the game.

"I only want the safety of the students." Minerva states. "Will you promise that?"

"I promise you, I wholeheartedly will not bring the war to your door unless absolutely necessary. Should it arrive I will ensure the safety of your students, I will offer protection."

"I trust you."

"Breaking a promise is not something I do."

Despite everything, Minerva believes Hermione, believes her the sincerity of the witch. Only a few minutes with the young witch is enough to taint Minerva's perception of Merlin. She rubs her eyes, unsure why Hermione has come here today, the young witch could have sent a letter.

"Why did you come here to tell me this?" Minerva demands uneasily.

"You are headmistress of Hogwarts, I am sorry for the loss of Dumbledore; I know he passed away while I was incarcerated," Hermione adds softly turning serious once more. "I am here because the word of mouth is better by some than others."

Frowning, Minerva follows the young witch's eyes sight turning to the empty portraits behind. The portraits that were once full when she arrived, the portraits currently running through and speaking of the truths learnt. Soon the world will learn from Hogwarts of Hermione innocence sentenced to Azkaban by Potter and his Obscurus.

She feels oddly violated, used by Hermione and strangely annoyed she did not see through the devious plan. The tea turns sour, the realisation that she too is now a piece on the board of chess. Hermione rising to her feet, the conversation has reached its end; Minerva has done her bit for the conversation.

"Thank you for tea." Hermione smiles fondly.

A fond smile that Minerva cannot help but return her student who turned warrior during her school years and now the leader. Torn between following Hermione or staying loyal to Merlin, Minerva is grateful she does not have to choose.

Rising, Minerva goes to bid the witch goodbye, when the door opens, she half expects Snape, to come running with surprise. Instead, another past face emerges, the door shutting behind them, startled the newcomer stares at Hermione in disbelief.

"Hermione?"

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione greets with a smile.

"What? The twins said you were out, but I can't believe it."

"It's a long story," Hermione shrugs. "What are you doing here?"

"The Quidditch Championships is on pause for a few months, I offered McGonagall my time since they don't have a Quidditch Professor," Ginny explains.

"Miss Weasley has become quite invaluable," Minerva says fondly.

"I'm glad," Hermione nods happily.

"Why are you here?" Ginny questions.

"To pass a message on," Hermione answers straightening her robes.

"What message?"

"That we will do everything in our power to avoid bringing the war to Hogwarts."

"You chose a side?"

"I heard you haven't?" Hermione replies.

"I don't want war; it has nothing to do with me."

"A very short sighted answer. War is coming Ginny, whether you like it or not, you will be forced to pick a side."

"I won't fight."

"Not yet," Hermione answers drawing her wand. "You will though."

Minerva stiffens at the wand, her hand itching for her own, just as Ginny reaches for her own. It is for nought, a waste of their time, as the air cracks with magic, the room shudders as Hermione disappears in a flash of black smoke.

Shuddering at the magic, Minerva releases a sigh, noticing the longing look on Ginny's face she decides to make tea. Tea to settle the nerves, to settle the thought that Hermione is right, eventually Ginny will have to come to make a decision. Unlike her family that have already sided with Merlin, except for the twins, Ginny too will have to choose. Except Minerva cannot tell who is on the right or the wrong, cannot tell who is truly the light or dark. She shakes her head; she should know better, there is no such thing, only people with agendas.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

The crate catches the side of the unit, knocking the coloured balls loose. They flash and giggle as they bounce around the shop, rude remarks erupting making him smirk. He hears Fred shout from the other room, something obscene about his balls dropping finally.

Placing the crate down, he stretches his back, tripping on a ball as he collects them from the floor. Bloody things, he should cast a charm to keep them in place, he should ask Ginny about that.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred shouts from the other room.

George's heart twinges at the words, remembering his younger brother, Ron's favourite phrase. He would have loved the joke shop, could imagine his little brother helping. He wanted to be an Auror, but he would have loved to see their new inventions. They lost their best test subject, only the parents remaining at home, Ginny moved out touring with her Quidditch. It feels odd attending Sunday lunch, Fleur and Bill attending out of politeness. Molly would cook enough for ten, only to remember the family is dwindling.

They never speak of Ron's death, not without upsetting their mother, so they keep the conversation hushed whispers. Ginny angry with Bill and Percy for defending Harry. Angry at Molly for also taking Harry's side, for inviting him for tea. George cannot blame her, he blames Harry, but he also blames Riddle and Dumbledore. They created the Championships, but he blames them all, himself his family, for letting Ron go through with it. Always wanting the easy things in life, always wanting to have money they should have seen it coming.

"George! George!"

"What?" George shouts back shifting through his order. "I'm busy."

"You got to see this!"

"If it's that witch again I told you, she's a five, not worth your time!"

"Shit! George get up here now!"

Sighing, George drops the paperwork on the desk slipping past the delivery. If Fred spent less time looking out the window, he would be able to help shift the delivery.

"GEORGE!"

"HOLD your horses!"

George shouts back, moving up the stone steps, and a whistling noise in the building. He frowns he best not of letting a sodding firework off, he will not be chasing it around again. He hears Fred shout something a box falling to the floor.

The air around him grows dense; a screeching sound as though the building itself is ripping apart.

Pop.

A scream leaves his lips, flying through the air, the wind knocked out of him. Something warm and sticky running down his face he hits the ground gasping. Silence, he wonders if he has lost consciousness. Forcing his eyes open, the world is spinning, his backaches from where he hit the ground. He wonders if Muggles attacked until he notices half the building is missing. The bouncing balls flashing in the distance, down the steps into the destroyed back room.

He jumps as Fred appears next to him, filthy, clutching George's arm in comfort, he smiles, noticing Fred's look of shock. Raising a hand he touches his ear, only to realise it is missing, the blood trickling down his face. Turning he notices, the corridor has given way a sharp blade of metal stuck inside the wooden post. It could have killed him, he grins at Fred.

"I'm holy."

"What?"

"Holy, get it." He points to his ear.

Groaning, Fred shoves him away pushing to his feet, George clutches the counter for balance. Sound returning with force, the screaming from outside, he wonders what has happened. Following his brother, George draws his wand as they push the front door open. Watching as it crumbles to the ground.

The streets full despite the late hour, shouting chaos, has war already started. Turning he studies the shop, or more accurately the remaining half of the shop, wondering what magic is this. He notices several other shops also destroyed, fires burning in the distance.

"Shit," Fred hisses backing away.

Turning he spots the cause for all the destruction, Aurors rushing past, he steps to the side. Watching the swirling darkness he has never seen anything like this, never seen magic like it.

"What's happening?" George asks.

He cannot help the frown as the Aurors surround the mass, magic shooting upwards covering the area in a bubble. Swallowing, George realises they are trapped inside with the creature, the one responsible for the destruction.

"We have orders to terminate." A voice calls, wands lifting.

"That's not right," Fred whispers. "This doesn't feel right."

Out of nowhere, fissures appear in the charm protecting them, the air around them growing intense with heat. The Aurors shuffle nervously, all twenty or so of them aiming their wand at the mass of magic. The ground shudders, something else has arrived. An almighty crack announces a visitor the force of the magic forcing bystanders back.

George winces at the push, staring in disbelief as a familiar figure appears before the Aurors. Attention solely focussed on the creature in the corner, ignoring the baffled Aurors as they take in this new threat. Wands shifting to the intruder, to the witch stepping towards the swirling mass, hand outstretched.

"Kione, it's me, Hermione, do you remember me?" Hermione asks.

"What she doing? Is that a person?" Fred whispers.

"Shh," George hisses back.

"Kione, it's okay, I'm here to help, and I want to help you. No one here is going to hurt you, I won't let them."

The blackness shifts, twirling almost out of control, the Aurors reacting, scaring the creature. A hand snatches out, Hermione's hand pointing at the Aurors, fingertips twist. The Aurors wands all-darting downwards hitting the ground. Gasps of pain, scared they try to reclaim the wands only for them to flitter across the ground and out of sight. Several Aurors chasing after them, the rest back away unsure what to do.

"Kione, I won't hurt you," Hermione promises offering out her empty hands. "But I can help you."

A gasp leaves George's lips, the creature morphing into a child, a little girl staring at Hermione in such fear. The crowd shocked back away, the Aurors confused by the development.

"I can't help it." Kione whispers.

"I know," Hermione smiles, kneeling. "It's okay, I know someone who can help, help you both."

"There's nothing you can do."

"That's what they told you, but they lied to you."

"They used me."

"I know."

"I don't understand why " Kione replies. "Why did they make me hurt people?"

"I don't know either, but it doesn't matter."

"You protected me, you went to jail for me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't your fault."

Large eyes dart to the muttering crowd, who flinch from the young girls look. George refuses to show fear, can see the sadness in the girl's face as she shifts further backwards.

"They're scared of me," Kione says brokenly.

"They're scared of me too," Hermione smiles reassuringly. "They don't understand and that makes people stupid, makes them do stupid things. Fear breeds terror, but I know you are a good girl; you do not want to hurt them. Do you?"

"No,"

"No." Hermione nods, rising to her feet. "Take my hand Kione, I promise I can help you. Take you away."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Shakily, Kione steps forward hand held aloft, failing to meet any of the crowd gazes not wanting to see the hatred. Nodding encouraging, Hermione throws a quick glance to her surroundings turning back to the little witch.

"That it."

Nudging Fred, George nods to the people in the crowd the ones with their hoods up who are watching the Aurors. He spots a few Aurors glancing at their companions until he finally spots someone familiar. Professor Black watching from the shadows, from a doorway, it would appear Hermione brought back up.

A sigh of relief escapes George's lips as Kione's hand slips into Hermione's earning a small smile from the escaped Prisoner. It all happens so fast, a flash of green fills the air, reflected in the bright of eyes of Kione.

"NO!" A scream of pain, hatred spilling into the air.

The killing curse strikes Kione on the chest, the hand falling limp in Hermione's the little girl falling backwards. Aurors react wands passed along; they turn on Hermione, only for their colleagues to turn on them, drawing hidden wands. The crowd reacts some run some attack, the hooded figures move to protect Hermione.

The Order is here, Moody appearing from the sidelines, his grim face speaking volumes he sent the killing curse. He goes to interact Hermione to attack the witch tending over the fallen girl only to have his path blocked by Professor Black.

"This is no fight of yours Black," Moody spits.

"You're attacking my protégée of course it is."

Percy appears with his ministry officials heading to arrest Hermione, George does not think he reacts. Throwing a spell at his brother, taking him by surprise.

"George?" Percy asks confused glancing at Fred who joins him. "Hermione is wanted by the law, step aside."

"Can't do that." Fred and George answer at the same time.

He deflects a hex, engaging Percy and the officials in a fight, aware that they will never be able to return home now. The street full of fighting, as Hermione rises to her feet, releasing the fallen witch by her feet.

A bang echoes through them all throwing people of their feet, forcing them backwards. Ears ringing, George realises it was magic, magic from Hermione that has pushed everyone way. Stepping forward, Hermione glances at the crowd slowly getting to their feet.

"Look around you," Hermione orders. "Families fight with family, war no one wants is here and we are the fools forced to fight. Your order, your Merlin used and killed a girl because she had no more use. Ask yourselves, what have you become? She is a child with an illness, repressed, as a child to hide her magic, is this what you want. To hide your magic from the muggles? This could be your child, your sister or cousin, who Merlin chooses next. This was no accident, Kione was chosen, chosen to die to become a weapon. Think on that when you next bow at his feet, you are his weapons at his disposal until you no longer have any use."

A wizard lifts Kione into his arms, several of the fighter's apparating away, Professor Black standing tall in the back daring anyone to attack.

"You fight with Riddle?" A voice shouts. "The last Champion chose to fight for Riddle."

"No," Hermione shakes her head, her voice like velvet. "He fights for me, as do they all. Your _Merlin,_ your _Chosen one,_ Harry are not fighting, Riddle. They are fighting us, my people, our people witches, wizards, squibs and muggles."

Realisation dawns on the crowd, even Moody appears surprised by this chancing a glance at Percy. Percy moving to his feet, staring at the George and Fred as they take a step to the side with Hermione.

"George," Percy says shocked. "Fred, what are you doing? Come away,"

"Sorry," Fred shrugs.

"Say bye to mum for us, we'll see you around."

"Don't!"

Hermione chances a glance at George to ensure his confident satisfied she rotates her hand. The ground vanishes from beneath their feet, Percy running to stop them, their shop left in ruins. They appear, a wind hitting their face, the sun beating down on them.

"Whoa." Fred whispers.

Turning, George swallows at the sight in front of him, the incredible views. Turning they jump at finding Luna behind them, hands clasped smiling at them.

"Hello," Luna greets. "I have everything ready to tend to the ear for you."

"Umm, thanks, how did you know?" George asks.

"I knew you were coming, besides why else would I send Hermione there."

"For that girl?"

"But she could have met Kione at any other place, however, I told her to go there. To meet you both, after that it was up to you to decide."

"Decide on what?"

"Which side you wanted obviously."

"Where are we?" Fred asks.

"Oteshevo," Luna replies casually with a smile. "The Republic of Macedonian, it is our Lady's home, she wishes an audience with you."

"You're Lady? Hermione?"

"No," Luna answers unfolding her hands. "Lady Morgana requires a meeting with all our new recruits. She has something special in mind for you two."

* * *

 **A/n** So for the last week or so I've been spending my time splitting people into which sides, then spending time deciding which countries will be going with which. Not as easy as it sounds because we Have Morgana in the equation so that requires a little extra digging. Long story short doing this bit of research killed my muse stone dead, but alas I have put some things together and it will hopefully work. Minor details because the I know where the story is going but I need to know sides.

I feel like the last two chapters have been fillers, it's been sucking the fun out of it all, however, that's all about to end soon. It'll all be back to Hermione, back to Bellamione, Morgana and the real war. The fillers are hopefully done for a little while, if my muse is to stay awake it needs to.

Again you guys never cease to amaze me, your support means everything, it helps push me through with the writing when things become tough. I apologise once more for disappearing, I do normally try to give you all a heads up but this wasn't planned. To all those, if they celebrate Easter, happy Easter. For those like me who just love Easter for Chocolate, pig yourself silly for me, because I am banned from any sugary goodness for a few weeks. It's been a very long month, so very long without any chocolate. On a separate note I got a patornus tattoo it's awesome, I love it. So very geeky of me, but life too short to give too many fucks. So I hope you all enjoy and until next time...

#Spoiler alert#

We meet Merlin next chapter, ohh it's going to be fun.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/n:** So busy week, emotionally exhausting week, my ferret the new one I rehomed, is having to go back home because she's blind which isn't a problem except she keeps getting bullied by my other one and it is becoming apparent they cannot live together without fear of one killing the other. Fun times.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This is a general warning throughout all chapters from now on. Chapters will contain violence, death, torture and some scenes which some may find disturbing this is a war. It will also contain substance abuse, self-harming and scenes of sexual nature.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _The Prince of Enchanters_

* * *

Releasing the quill, she studies the paper, satisfied with the mark she places it aside catching sight of the newspaper. A picture of Kione death glistening on page five, despite four months passing the world remembers the little girl's unnecessary death. A constant reminder that this is a new era, people have a voice the ways of past are not the ways of the current.

Speaking of a new era, she turns back to the class, the soft mutterings of students talking sharing answers. Hogwarts a million miles away from reality, Minerva doing her very best to keep the word of war out of the Castle. It breathes though, lives in the shadows, whispers in the minds of students. Friends drifting apart due to parents siding in the war it is tearing everything apart.

"Right," Bella breaks the silence rising to her feet. "Enjoy your holidays, I expect you all to visit Godric Gryffindor's Grate, no excuse. You all have permission slips, get them signed Professor Flitwick will meet you all at the Ministry."

A groan escapes the class, homework for the holidays. It will do them all well, to take their minds of the upcoming war, from the slow reminder of the countdown that is growing.

"There will be a quiz on the experience; I will be sorely disappointed if anyone fails." She leaves the threat to linger.

They pour from her class, tomorrow the train will leave with them all on board. She smiles faintly to herself; she can still recall the days she used to escape. Her sisters and her running to the train, their father waiting for them at the station. They had great holidays, before everything fell apart, before Andy's betrayal and Fathers passing.

"Professor Black," She startles from her thoughts looking up to find the youngest Morris boy.

"What is it, Thomas?" Bella asks folding her arms.

Worried, he scrunches notes in his hands glancing anxiously at the door. "I won't be able to go to Godric's Grate."

"Now why would that be?" Bella demands irritated. "Let me guess, you lost your permission slip? No, it was set on fire, or you're on holiday. Your parents are in Holland that's a common excuse. I don't care for excuses Morris; you should know that by now."

"I… My parents aren't available to sign the permission slip." He whispers.

"Then get your brother Patrick to sign it, his eighteen."

"I can't."

"Why?" Bella asks raising an eyebrow, wondering what excuse will be used today she hopes it is original.

"He's trying to free my parents, his in Germany."

"Free them? From where?"

" _Port Solitude_."

Taking a breath, Bella looks away from innocent eyes; she had heard Morgana was building a prison, to replace that of Azkaban. Heard the rumours, she had not thought Morgana had succeeded. Hermione too busy with negotiations to interfere it would appear Morgana was successful.

"Your parents own a Newspaper don't they?"

"They did." He nods.

"Did they publish something?"

"I believe so; we were away at the time."

"Pass me you slip," Bella orders.

Slowly, he hands her the slip, snatching from his hand, she signs her name on the dotted line. Giving permission for him to attend, to remove some weight from his shoulders. She hands it back not meeting the happy gaze nodding towards the door as a sign to be dismissed.

~~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Rolling her shoulders Hermione turns her head upwards towards the ceiling, trying to remove the click from her neck. Music playing softly in the background, she reads the minutes of the meeting.

"Should I bow?" A voice calls, gaining a smile from the tired witch.

Rising from her seat, Hermione slips the minutes away moving along the carpet towards the wizard. Hands folded, Snape greets her with a small smile, and she ignores his greeting stepping forward to hug the wizard who stiffens at the contact.

"Severus," Hermione grins pulling away. "How have you been?"

"Very well, given the circumstances," Snape replies glancing around the room.

"Would you like a drink? I can imagine the port key is quite tedious."

"Please."

Smiling, Hermione walks over to the tea, pouring herself a drink and one for Snape. If he is surprised by her lack of servants, he does not reveal it. Mooching, Severus heads towards the large ornate window peering out towards the snowy Alps.

"Impressive view." Snape comments.

"We like our comforts."

"Switzerland?"

"Schrattenfluh," Hermione answers handing him the tea. "It's beautiful is it not?"

"This is your base?"

"One of many." Hermione shrugs. "We prefer, home though."

"How very diplomatic," Snape answers taking a seat in an armchair. "You didn't call me here to discuss 'homes'."

"No, do you have any news?"

"Nothing solid, there is a rumour by Mad Eye that something is happening. It is yet to be verified, Harry is acting strangely. I believe he has received orders direct from Merlin."

"Speaking of Merlin,"

"You know I cannot speak of them. You know the curse placed upon his name."

"Anything else?"

"There's an unease, it lingers due to Kione's death. Some have learnt that you sent word of warning to Potter, members are uneasy. Kione's death has them torn, some blame you others blame Potter."

"Not Merlin?"

"No, they hold hope to him."

"Three times, I warned him."

"I was aware. Potters are always pig-headed."

"What of Lily?"

"She is demanding peace, trying to prevent internal warfare."

"She still hasn't picked a side?"

"No, no she has not," Severus adds sadly.

"Her son fights for Merlin as does her husband and she remains on the fence."

"She is trying to make everyone see sense. It is a foolish endeavour."

Sighing, Hermione places her cup on the table, listening as Snape gives her the rundown on the opposite side. She offers him a room should he wish to stay, but he declines like all the other times. Smiling, she accepts the firm handshake, waving the wizard goodbye as he exits the room, one of her guards leading him to the portkey.

Relaxing back into her chair she looks up towards the peak of the mountain, the snow that glistens in the setting sun. The thud, thud of feet marching into her room, hands resting on a chair, fingers picking a biscuit from the tray.

"You trust him, said _Spymaster_." She hears the venom lace the words, an edge to his to his words.

She is no fool, if she gave the word, Snape could be dealt with, the wizard would see to it. Opening her eyes, she focuses on the wizard waiting for her response pale skin almost glistening in the candle light. His long face, twisting with the thought of pain, she should fear the wizard, if she did not have faith in his loyalty.

"Riddle trusts him."

" _Riddle trust him?"_ The wizard mimics. "He also trusts a rat."

"Severus is a good friend," Hermione sighs leaning forward. "I remain hopeful, never the less, his loyalty will only be determined by one thing."

"Potter."

"Lily," Hermione agrees. "Yaxley?"

"He keeps a watchful eye on our little Doe."

"Thank you, Antonin," Hermione nods. "How is Rowle?"

"Almost inseparable."

"They remain unaware?"

"It would appear so."

"Good, speak none of this to anyone else. Only you and I will speak with him, he has my coin?"

"He does. Too much cloak and dagger." Antonin admits.

"Secrets will win this war."

"Secrets started it."

She snorts, reclining in her chair at her guard. Their short time in prison cementing some sort of friendship for them. Bella uneasy, but Hermione trusts the wizard, appointed a guard to her personal travelling group.

"Come little bird, Black will be antsy," Antonin says rubbing the crumbs from his hands. "I believe the Elf's have dinner ready."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Fascinated the blonde watches the ice melt in the glass, frozen water blending with tea. So hot, she can see the heat dance of the sandstone smouldering under the sun. She bakes inside her jacket, the best cooling charm doing little to help with intensity.

Fish splash in the water nearby, the little cove to their hideaway with local birds hiding in the shadows. Glancing she, cannot help the envious look she throws to the witch dressed in black watching the horizon without sweating.

A groan escapes her lips; she almost wishes she were with Hermione in Switzerland, to watch muggles take up Skiing. To be away from the burning sun, almost wishes Hermione were here so they could go swimming together. None the less, she has no seen her Minister for quite some time.

Another look at her companion, her silent companion that drifts like a ghost through the halls of the palace. If she were to guess, she would say, Morgana was keeping Luna from Hermione. Monitored under the most crippling gaze. A Raven squawks from atop the ancient ruin taking flight into the air. Morgana's own personal servant, the Raven makes her nervous, not creature's eyes that stare back. Human eyes, the bird almost alive as though a human, it terrifies her, would Morgana be so cruel to keep a human locked in their animagus form.

"You surprise me, a feat not easily managed."

Jumping, she brushes the blond hair out of her face turning to look at Morgana. Morgana who rarely speaks when joining Luna while she bathes in the sun.

"How so?" Luna asks removing another layer of clothing.

"You fail to ask the questions that plague your mind. Do you fear my response?"

"No, no I don't think I do."

"Then why do you not ask?"

"Because I feel as though you will tell me without pressure."

An odd smile graces dark lips, a soft nod of approval from the witch, as she turns to regard Luna properly. The world feeling altogether too small under the watchful gaze, perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps she did fear upsetting Morgana, the magic that surrounds the witch is almost suffocating.

"Ah, the waiting game," Morgana replies. "Never the less, ask you questions."

"Why am I here? Shouldn't I be with Hermione?"

"Am I that dreadfully boring?" An amused smile slips across her features morphing into indifference. "You are here, for a very simple reason. I want you here."

"Why?"

"It is true, you will be an impossible brilliant aid to my daughter, however, your time is not yet. Soon, very soon, you will lead by my daughter's side. You have seen the face of Merlin in your visions."

"Yes," Luna answers.

"Hermione has yet to have the delight. I cannot spoil it for her, the revelation will bring a clear resolution and only then can this war commence. She holds back, fear of guiding against the wrong enemy, for her to plan to succeed she needs to know the face of her Merlin."

"Why not just tell her?"

"There are greater things than me; Hermione has lived in a puzzle for much of her life, always looking for reasons. Reasons why her muggle parents died, why no one helped her and why someone tried to kill her. These are reasons that only one can explain and explain he will."

"She will see this as betrayal from us."

"Anger can be a great motivator. She will break the curse and spread the news to the world."

Confused, Luna fiddles with her glass settling it down she focuses on the horizon. Can picture Hermione's pain at the revelation of Merlin the betrayal will cut deep. Betrayal they can spare but her hands remain bound.

"Does Merlin know you exist?"

"He will have felt something, he knows of my descendant he will believe for a time that she is the reason for this untold magic. Soon though he will learn of my return, he will be less than pleased. Fear governs him, fear of the muggles; they killed his child in cold blood, in fear. They created this madman, this creature bent on destroying all muggles choosing to hide than remain in the world living as one. Fear does many things to a person, Merlin chose to become the one people should fear. To become death itself."

A troubled sadness washes over Luna; fear has brought this war to them. A father's failure, a man personal fear, but something remains something unspoken.

"This home was gifted to me, so many years ago, by Justinian I, a gift of friendship. Emperor of the Roman army, after Arthur drove them from England, I followed them, a trade I decided would do us good. I do not tend to affiliate with muggles he, however, interested me. He had different views much like his father, he married his servant, I used to give him the odd potion, and he suffered from nightmares. They would keep him awake so I concocted a potion to help him. They called him the 'Emperor who never slept' this was his birthplace. We used to visit from time, he left it to me, towards the end, I never aged but he withered before my eyes. Dying the slow death, I think in the end he saw me as some sort of god, he left me this place as a token. A token to the afterlife. Merlin removed our chance to adapt to live with Muggles, bred fear when they should if anything, worship us. He was a fool, and I a bigger one for not interfering back then."

"Is there no room for peace?" Luna asks.

"We cannot argue with madmen, nor guide them. The world cannot live in hiding; too many humans are here as it is. The creatures will not abide by our rules much longer; tell me child, which do you think would be worse? War amongst wizarding kind or war against magical creatures?"

"Neither."

"That, unfortunately, is not an option," Morgana replies sadly. "My brother sought to remove the muggles from the Earth, revenge for killing Merlin's son."

"Arthur wanted to kill his own kind?"

"No, my other brother, stricken from the record of history, they used to fear me, but my brother brought much danger. Unhinged some would claim he brought war, a dirty gritty war to muggles, in the name of Merlin's son."

"What happened to him?"

"He broke a promise, a vow destroyed, Nimue, did not take nicely to betrayal. She placed a curse upon him, which on the day of his death his soul would forever remain bound to earth for all eternity. However, only his true love could set him free. Nimue did always wish for the impossible."

"Who is his true love?"

"Merlin." Is the soft answer. "It was also Merlin that persuaded my brother to betray Nimue, a vicious cycle."

"Is your brother still here?"

"Yes, I plan to find him return him to physical form. There is a belief that Merlin has a descendant, another child that he copied my attempts."

"Harry," Luna says rising to her feet. "Harry is Merlin's descendant."

"You know the truth."

"It is blurry, I can see the child, it's almost as though they're in a haze."

"Because they have not accepted their truth. Let us hope it is Harry."

"Why?"

"Well, should we discover a Black is Merlin's descendant this war make take a very different turn? After all, Blacks are notorious for stealing anything."

"Bellatrix? You're talking about Bellatrix?"

A rotation of the shoulder is the only response, leaving Luna with the feeling that this conversation is not meant for her. Merely a way for Morgana to speak aloud, to run through her thoughts. Shifting, she pulls her knees to her chest glancing towards the raven streaking through the sky, the feeling of being observed impossible to shake.

"A pity, I always liked Switzerland," Morgana whispers leaning against the stone wall.

"Switzerland? Hermione, should I warn them?"

"It is too late my dear, war is here – finally."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

"Ha-ha, two kings!"

Angry he shoves his hand away looking at the card one of diamonds, as Lee pulls the winnings towards himself. A giant grin on his face, he flashes annoying smile victory adding to his already impossible ego.

Folding his arms, Antonin turns to the locked door, Hermione still with Bellatrix, discussing the 'war', he can imagine exactly what they are doing. He tries not to picture it, tries not to let his arousal show clearing his throat he waits for Lee to deal another hand.

Boris kicks Lee under the table making him spill his hand, a harsh laugh leaving his lips. Smirking, Antonin reaches for his glass, sipping his brandy, he reclines freedom never felt so good.

The door unlocks, he throws a look disappointed at finding the witches dressed normally, no flushed faces. If Boris or Lee were expecting anything they are sorely disappointed proved by Boris deep sigh.

"I think Oslo will be next, and then we'll pay a visit to Mother," Hermione states, holding the door for Bella.

"Oh, I cannot wait." Is the sarcastic reply. "Did Snivels help at all?"

"Nothing as of yet."

A door opens cutting off a reply, two of Antonin's men dragging in a struggling wizard.

"Let go of me, you have an idea who I am?" The wizard snaps.

Rising from his seat, Antonin steps past the table of cards frowning at the dishevelled wizard breaking free of his guard's grip. Throwing a dirty look, the wizard tidies his suit before organising his hair.

"Would you like a mirror?" Antonin asks.

"I come here to share news; I do not expect to be manhandled." The wizard snaps pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"How did you even get here?"

"Well," He shrugs throwing an arrogant look at the two guards. "That's a secret."

"Draco!" Bellatrix voice breaks the tension.

"Aunt Bella, I didn't know you'd be here?" Draco replies confidence slipping away.

"Draco," Hermione says stepping past Antonin.

"Don't get too close," Antonin warns the witch.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks ignoring the advice.

"Well, I'm here for you," Draco answers.

Hermione feels the room tense, hands slipping to wands, she ignores it the warning in her mind. Draco is not an assassin, would never disappoint his aunt nor his family.

"Draco," Hermione warns. "You're very close to being blasted into oblivion by everyone in this room, I think you should elaborate."

Swallowing, Draco glances at the uneasy glances the wands held in warning, the threat lingering. A promise of death on the horizon, he straightens his tie looking to his aunt before standing straight.

"Sorry," Draco replies quickly. "I, I followed Snape here, I'd been looking for you."

"I gathered, why?"

"I'm here to fight," Draco states as though it is the most obvious thing.

"Fight?" Hermione repeats.

"What you think I'd follow the likes of Potter?" Draco scoffs.

"You muppet, you can't join a side, my sister your stupid cowardly father is neutral." Bella interrupts.

"So," Draco argues. "Doesn't mean I have to be."

"It kind of affects it," Bella replies with an eye roll. "Go home."

"No, I want to fight," Draco argues. "I don't care what you say I want to help."

"How did you follow Snape?" Hermione asks.

"I was with Nott, and Nott Senior, they were talking about something. A person I think, then I saw Snape disappear, came back he left this," He holds up the portkey. "I picked it up."

A scoff escapes Bella's lips a look of annoyance flashing across her features, Hermione does not trust herself to speak. Staring at the young wizard, wondering how sheltered he must be, not looking a day older since she left school. Hair tied up, carefree attitude, the spoilt little boy growing into a spoilt man.

It would appear losing the Championships has done nothing to damage his confidence. She wonders what he does; does he have a job? Has he ever worked, or only worked for his father, can remember Nott doing all of Draco's work except for Bellatrix's. The only reason being, Bellatrix knew his handwriting.

"Do you even know what you will face?" Bella demands. "This isn't the Championships, you don't get to walk home at the end or when it becomes too much."

"I'm invaluable to your cause." Draco declares earning rough laughing from the wizards.

"You are expendable." Bella threatens. "You could die, if you join this cause, you won't go home, you will be sent where ever anyone chooses. Do whatever they ask of you, daddy can't help you now."

He shrugs so carelessly, throwing his chance of freedom, Hermione unsure if the wizard truly understands the risk. Just what he is about to lose, not just his freedom but also his innocence forever tainted.

"Wait," Hermione interrupts the staring contest between families. "What was that girls name?"

"Don't know, Genna, Genar." He shrugs yanking his wand out of the guard's hand. "Something like that."

"Ginny?" Hermione guesses.

"No, different, exotic, never heard it before. Just weird what they were saying something about mountains and a lake."

"Geneva?" Hermione questions.

"Yeah, that's it." Draco nods. "Said they were going to see Geneva today. Who is she?"

"Not she," Hermione answers turning to Lee. "It. Lee send word, it's starting. Pack your things we're going to war."

"Awesome!" Draco cheers clapping his hands.

Ignoring the wizard, Hermione watches Antonin gather his men, Lee running from the room. To forewarn their men, to send the warning of impending attack. Turning she catches Bella's arm preventing the witch from preparing for war.

"About time." Bella grins.

"Not you," Hermione orders the witch.

"Excuse me?" Bella demands as she turns on Hermione. "What do you mean not me?"

"You're going to my mothers, warn her, and send support."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. Bella, you are a Professor. I can't have you fighting not yet, I need you at Hogwarts for now."

"Bullshit."

"Bella, I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Hermione orders. "Go to my mothers, warn her, and get back up."

"Hermione!" Lee calls running back to the room. "There's movement in Neydens, they're coming."

"Tell them we're coming, let Moreau know we are coming." Turning from the angry gaze of Bella, Hermione turns to Draco. "You want to be a part of this. Time to prove it."

"No," Bella interrupts. "He can't."

"He wants to fight; it's his choice, you ready for this?" Hermione demands.

"Yes, let's do it!" Draco grins.

"We'll see."

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~~_

The small bird, the common Stonechat collects little twigs in front of the great patio doors, tweeting his usual song. Impassively Moreau watches as he plucks apart his Zopf breaking a little bit bread off for his friend singing his song. With a chirp, the stonechat pecks at the golden bread, two more swooping in to eat.

Moving he places his large scarred hand on the white stone wall, staring out towards the lake. Lake Geneva the swans taking flight into the air, their marvellous form to admire, even as common Ravens swoop past them in the distance.

He throws a look towards Crêt de la Neige peak, wondering which traveller has risked walking the mountain. The muggles curious creatures always exploring, building and expanding. A cough announces his Lieutenant, not disrespectful enough to address him directly instead he waits hands clutched.

"What?" Moreau asks turning to his pale-faced companion.

"The Minister has sent a warning, attack on Geneva imminent."

Rolling his eyes, Moreau glances to the tranquil lake, like all the other times warning has spread to them. All the fake times for his men to get ready only for it to be fake news. Is this one of those times? Turning he studies the tourists in the distance, should he prepare his men, get them ready once more? Only last week they had news of the attack and last week nothing came.

"Your word Sir?"

True, this is the first time the Minister themselves have sent word of warning. He rubs his beard the grey in his hair showing, it is his seventh birthday next month. He still feels young, young enough to fight this war should it ever appear. The wait is wearing him down, tiring him, it is his responsibility all these lives, muggle and wizarding kind.

"We wait."

"Sir. The order."

"What of Meyrin? Have they report of anything?"

"No, however…"

"Dardagny?"

"Nothing."

"Then wait."

He nods to himself, yes, he is correct in waiting, they are on standby for the attack. Should it ever come? Smiling he turns back to the birds, breaking the rest of his bread apart for them to enjoy. The taste no longer interesting him, his stomach has stopped rumbling.

How many times can he ask his men to prepare for battle when nothing forth comes? How not without looking a fool, how many times can they act on the fake news before his men question his competency?

His thumb grazes his glass of water taking a sip he gazes downwards to his men practising in the courtyard. Preparing for battle should it ever come, he watches over Pregny-Chambésy their home for the time being?

A squawk gains his attention, the common ravens taking flight fleeing their nests heading away from the mountains behind. The stonechats abandoning their food, jumping into the air flying from the base and their home. Placing the glass back down, he swallows deeply the cold water no longer soothing but scalding his tongue.

"Lieutenant!" He calls just as the ground shakes.

"Sir," The Lieutenant appears in a flash nodding his head in respect.

Another tremor shakes the base, clutching the table, Moreau frowns, drawing his ivory wand from his pocket. The gentle breeze that has kept the heat from becoming unbearable has stopped.

"Prepare the men," Moreau orders. "War is here."

The Lieutenant remains unmoving, frustrated, Moreau stalks towards him. How dare his soldier not follow his orders? Grabbing the wizards jacket he demands the young man's attention, only to realise shock has rooted his lieutenant to the ground.

"Marcus," Moreau barks in his ear.

"Dad, look."

Turning, from his son's stunned face; he looks towards Crêt de la Neige. A shiver runs through his body, he shoves his son, forcing his attention.

"Prepare the men, now."

A brisk nod, Marcus runs the opposite way, the siren ringing out. The shouts of not a drill ringing around the base. Moreau sinking feeling is enough, to tell the truth, that they are not ready. He stands tall Merlin has brought war.

The ground shakes with the charging of hundreds of feet, an unnatural wail sounding through the slumbering city. A blackness sweeps downwards from the mountains a living darkness swooping over the villages. A blue light erupts from Meyrin, a shield protecting the town. Screeching from the muggles sound, panic ensuring, the sounds filling his ears.

His hope dies as the black cloud sweeps over Meyrin, the shield erupting. His men swept away. Anger engulfs him, pure hatred, his men some of them just kids just finished school. They did not deserve this; he moves apparating to the ground below. Barking orders, orders to protect Geneva at any cost, sending Marcus to Geneva.

They must hold a line; they cannot lose Geneva city, his son argues but once, before apparating to the city. Moreau will stay behind; will hold the oncoming storm back.

"Stand tall!" He shouts, pointing his wand upwards. "We cannot let it take the city."

A powerful shield erupts, wizards and witches performing the spell, fear striking their faces. Above his men on brooms, fire spells into the oncoming darkness, in disbelief he watches the magic bounce away.

His hand shakes, fear ever growing, a blanket of darkness swoops over the shield, the scattered breaths of his soldiers. A callous breath leaves his lung swept away with his belief, staring at the hundreds of eyes charging towards them. This is not magic this is trickery.

Gold glitters in the charging creatures, Graphorn's hundreds of them charging from the mountain. Destroying everything in their wake. The horns shatter the shield; spells leave his wand trying to bring the creatures down.

"Aim for the eyes!" He shouts above the stampede of feet.

In satisfaction, he watches some of the creatures stumble, falling to the ground and killed under the feet of their own. It is not enough, not enough to stop their charge, to prevent this.

"Retreat!" He orders. "Back to Geneva."

He holds his own line, using cars to throw in front of the creatures, directing their anger, their pain towards him. Enough time for his men to retreat. It is missed time, a spell thrown from one of his soldiers striking the undercarriage of a car as Moreau guides into the path of the creatures. Bang.

The air ripples, fire licking at his face the explosion throwing him flying backwards. Until darkness takes everything.

Pain wakes him, dazed he opens his eyes, fearing blindness until he sees movement in the darkness. A fire burning in the distance, the wails of something unnatural, a light bleeding through the cracks in the smoke. The sun he hopes, not wanting this to be his end.

Unable to move, he watches crumpled against the ground as whiteness emerges into the destroyed town. The sound of shouting in the distance, he manages to move his head, looking towards the distance. Sees the fighting in the sky, those on brooms fighting, watches as they drop items below into the towns. Portkeys, he realises, as soldiers emerge fighting towards Geneva.

Glass crunches under feet, turning he stares into the darkness, a white light emerging, someone apparating. A wizard emerges, magic so strong it pulls at his own. Deep blue eyes sweeping towards Moreau, a strange unnatural look crossing the wizard's face. Somewhere between disdain and mild wonder, another appears. He recognises this wizard, this man, Harry Potter.

"See we take Geneva." The hushed order leaves the older wizard's lips, a slight nod from Potter as he apparates away a white stream left in his wake.

"Moreau." The wizard greets, stepping closer. "I know of you, you failed Moreau."

"Wh…" A coughing fit prevents the words from leaving Moreau's mouth. Swallowing, he tries again forcing words. "Who are you?"

"Merlin."

The air leaves his pierced lungs, this cannot be. A hand rises, a wand pointing towards Moreau, who rears in anger. Who attacks those injured? Those unarmed, he rears indignation, hatred spilling through his system, daring the man to utter the curse. Watching as those thin lips speak the unspeakable, he can feel his life already slipping from his body. Knows time is near, that this will be his last seconds on this earth.

The ground shudders, making him jolt, making Merlin pause; Moreau fears the Graphorn returning. Feet announce another, a person takes Merlin's watchful gaze from Moreau, and those piercing blue eyes sweep to the intruder.

He feels strangely violated, that his moment with Merlin is now over, he but just an insignificant pawn in a greater fight. Wondering who is such a threat that it gained this legendary figures attention.

"Miss Granger." Merlin voice low and calm fills the nightmare currently experienced. "Or is it Minister?"

"This is not possible." Moreau releases a sigh at hearing the Minister Grangers voice.

"But it is."

"Dumbledore?" Disbelief echoes at her words.

"Once I was, for a short time, now, however. I am my true form."

"Merlin," Hermione voice shifts changing from disbelief to steel, promising retribution. "I ask you one last time, withdraw your people, a truce or I will be forced to remove you and your soldiers from this soil."

"I think you miss understand, this is war child and I seek not a daughter but a mother."

"So be it, have it your way _Dumbledore_." Spitting the name with malice.

"It's Merlin."

"I will not breathe life to a lie, nor fear the curse placed upon a name. You may have come back as Merlin, none the less I will place you back in the ground as Dumbledore. You have your war."

* * *

 **A/n:** Firstly, well done to all those who guessed Merlin to be Dumbledore, let's see what else you get. Secondly, I shall apologise now if any information is incorrect, most information gained from hours searching the internet. I'm not going to lie, this is perhaps the hardest chapter I have done, I hated writing it so much. So much information needed, even the smallest things but oh well. I hoped I also have insulted anyone with incorrect names etc, I shall blame my research for that.

I am so glad this chapter is over, now I can move on, either the research is boring or my muse is slowly dwindling away. Let's hope it's the research so I can write the next one easier. There is a lot a play here, all about relationships I believe in this story. Everyone has their own agenda and poor Hermione just wants a quiet life haha.

Lastly, I would like to say a massive thank you for your unending support. It truly helps, your reviews urge me on, those following and favouriting it's a moral boost. I cannot thank you enough. Also to those who have been here since the very start of CITM, you guys are incredible, crazy to think that amount of time that has passed. Thank you.

There also appears to be a few more stories of Bellamione emerging which is fantastic, so hopefully, this community will stay awake. We lost a big author, dropped from the face of this and a big story gone, which is tragic. Hopefully, the Author will come back and No good deed will reappear.

Obviously, due to the war, there will be a lot of difficult subjects coming up, I will place a warning, but please bear that in mind when reading. Till next time...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognisable characters and no money has been made from this.

 **Warning:** This is a general warning throughout all chapters from now on. Chapters will contain violence, death, torture and some scenes which some may find disturbing this is a war. It will also contain substance abuse, self-harming and scenes of sexual nature.

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **The Battle for Geneva**_

* * *

The demeanour speaks of calmness, reassurance her magic speaks of violence. Spitting hatred in the form of spells that blast and hurtle through the air with the intention to end the fight. Bitterness grows festering in the pit of her stomach, spreading hatred through her veins.

It fuels her emotions, the key to her movements and quick precise moves that land damaging blows to the ever-fading shield. Her mind sharp, reflecting, dodging the spells attacking without relenting. Magic so strong it buckles the houses, the ground shifting and the sky forever darkening above their head.

They mark the ground in blood, in sweat and with discharged magic, that scorches it black. They fight their ever-growing fight, which marks the future to come. This moment to define the war ahead, the upper hand needed and the loser to play fiddle to the dictator.

This is not the Dumbledore, she thought she once knew; there is a hurried madness behind intense blue eyes. An edge to the spells that was never present before, a darkness that clings breathing danger to the night. They dance the age-old dance, shifting and drifting between obstacles.

A slight twinge speaks of her unravelling, her power rivals him but her stamina struggles, she refuses defeat. A twinge to her shoulder, her wrist aches from the intensity but she holds strong she cannot lose this fight.

With a flash, she shifts, feet kicking up gravel, she moves as the building collapses, kicking debris into the air. Her vision blurred, she tracks the light of the spells as the dust escapes covering their war zone.

A curse strikes her stunner meeting with blistering heat in the middle; yellow and red inter-tangling. The ground shudders, a nearby building falls, and she narrowly dodges the flying bricks, the wood scattering into the distance.

She focuses solely on the fight, her feet digging into the ground for purchase she feels the soles of her shoes wear. The rubber melting away leaving her toes to feel the impact of their fighting. In the distance, she barely recognises Geneva, the fighting levelling the city, the creatures now controlled. The muggles on escorts from the city, they must maintain Geneva it will be a loss and to moral, if it falls into enemy hands.

Her wrist curls, her arm following, she attacks driving Merlin back, notices the first sweat appear on his brow. She refuses to lose Geneva, refuses to lose the first stage of the war.

Pure stubbiness drives her forward fuels her motivation. The idea to prove herself to her soldiers, to the followers and most importantly her family. She cannot fail her mother, disappoint her would be impossible. Bella deserves to see the fruit of her efforts, to see the hours they spent working on her duelling all those days spent, she cannot lose now.

She will aim for mutual exhaustion, but will not allow any defeat.

The exploding car makes them both stumble backwards, the fire hissing against her skin, she follows Merlin's movements. Notices the slightest twinge as he straightens his arm beginning to feel the effects of their duelling. Those eyes tell her the truth that Merlin has no intention of leaving without Geneva.

The spiral of white engulfs him, she reacts too late firing a hex that slices through empty air missing his coat ends. She knows exactly where he is heading; she forces movement, the ground cracking beneath her magic. She flies through the air arriving, soaring towards the battle zone. Her feet crunch on broken glass the hushed fear from her soldiers until they realise she is one of them.

Geneva pulled in two, two sides fighting for dominance a twisted line drawn harshly across the city. Bodies decorate the town, leaving the death toll to rise, the sky promising more to follow. A sick sense of relief takes hold, that war has finally come; it brings a sense of frustration. A sense of longing, because now the war is here, she envisions the end, can picture the end.

A long painful road to the end, but an end worthy of an outcome. They need to hold Geneva, she sees the lips moving, realising she has at some point lost her hearing. Fires rage around, houses left in ruins cars overturned this is something from a nightmare, sudden dawning appears. That this is real, she is alive in a war-torn country. She is the leader of the opposite side and somehow she has to ensure her people live.

Her back pressed against the rugged wall, wiping the sweat from her brow, she stares towards the smoky sky. This city was once beautiful now stands littered in blood and debris.

"Hermione," Antonin appears in front of her, clutching her robe. "You okay?"

A nod, a promise that she will be okay she has no other option. How long has she been duelling? She lost herself in the fight, to the anger, the day has progressed, and she wonders how long until Bella reaches Riddle and reinforcements arrive.

"We need to keep Geneva," Hermione orders above the rushing of the blood in her ears. "Push them out the city, we must not lose it."

"Yes, Minister." Antonin agrees. "Push them back!"

A shiver of fear runs through eyes, this is not something any have faced before. They have never been to war, never faced Merlin soldiers nor Merlin himself. Pulling herself together, she pushes from the wall, her wand gripped in a blackened hand.

"Here stands a leader!" Hermione shouts, gaining her soldiers attention. "A self-proclaimed leader, he calls himself Merlin. A wizard who hid behind a disguise for many years disguised an Albus Dumbledore, look at him lead his soldiers. Yet he runs from a duel! He ran from me, this so-called powerful wizard is a coward. If their leader is, a coward then so must be his soldiers. For we are not cowards, we are strong, we are united and we will not lose Geneva. They attacked with animals, too scared to bring their forces straight to us. They have brought war to our shores; they will hurt your friends, your loved one. Will you let them?"

"NO!"

"Push them out, push them back. Reinforcements are coming and we must not lose Geneva. Force them out!"

A cheer escapes haunted lips, fire igniting hope returning, the once great Merlin no more than a man. They draw their wands, stolen whispers of unity, they return to the fighting, to pushing them out of Geneva. Hermione joins them, ducking below an overturned car, she fires spells into the opposite side.

Antonin leads a group around the streets, hoping to flank the oncoming attack. She does her best not to notice the faces, not to take not of the opposite side. She does not want to feel attached to see the friends lost and fears hurting them.

An amber glow follows certain witches and wizards, spells designed to miss them, the healers sent to retrieve the injured from both sides. Neutral they move between the fighting, aiding any who have fallen, she hopes Andy is not here.

"Hermione!" A shout, snapping her from deep thoughts. "The bell tower, we cannot lose the high ground."

Narrow eyes spot the tower in the distance, her soldiers pushing the order back; she glances back to Cho Chang waiting expectantly for a reply. A swift nod, Hermione moves from cover provided by Lee, Cho sweeping after her. Can still remember the day she found Cho on her side, the silent disbelief.

"We're spread too thin," Cho shouts above the raging noise.

"Reinforcements are coming."

"I hope they get here soon."

Hermione shares the hope, that Bella will not let them down and the soldiers need to hold off an attack are on their way.

Her hand catches the brick wall, catching her breath she feels Cho slide up next to her, spotting the tower over the courtyard. A window explodes glass showering; they cover their faces protecting themselves against the dangers of glass. Bracing herself, she jumps as a muggle runs past clutching her child's hand running the opposite direction.

A snort leaves Cho's lips an eye roll making Hermione smirk a firm pat on the shoulder, Cho has her back. A distant part of her reminds Hermione that neither of them has ever been in a war they are both new to this.

"Come on then!" A shout earns attention not from the tower but further down the road.

Peeking, Hermione spots blonde hair before noticing the stamping of wooden peg and the glare that is unmistakably Auror Moody. Draco taunting the Auror into a duel left alone in the middle of the courtyard, Hermione nearly hexes the idiot herself.

"Is he for real?" Cho whispers.

"He thinks it's a game," Hermione answers with a sigh.

"Do we intervene or let Moody do what he likes?"

"I would usually let justice sort itself out, however, his mother we need to be on her good side."

"And your shagging his aunt, don't want to upset Professor Black."

"No, I don't."

"Intervene it is."

A single nod, they separate from the cover of the alleyway, darting out into the open. Moody sees them first shoving Draco aside as though nothing, a spell unleashed from his wand blasting across the open space destroying the lamppost in pursuit of flesh. Hermione darts below a brick wall, the concrete erupting above her head, she counts to five calming her racing heart.

The first snap of magic announces Cho attacking, pushing to her feet; Hermione does not doubt Cho's ability a very capable witch. However, Hermione has different intentions in mind for her old school friend; she wants a speaker a negotiator. Pushing away, Hermione knows she needs to take down Dumbledore's right hand, it will provide a nasty surprise to both wizards.

Hermione's assumption was right, Cho is holding her own but is no match for Moody, her duel already buckling in favour to Moody who grins. Hermione releases a burst of energy knocking the duel separating the fighting, not wanting to strike Moody so unfairly.

"Get Draco, get the tower." Hermione orders.

"Understood," Cho, agrees grateful to escape.

A silent understands passes across Moody's face, a short of nod of respect grateful for the fair fighting. He wipes muck from his face noticing the cowering Malfoy being dragged away.

"Honourable of you," Is Moody gruff reply. "Don't expect the same courtesy from everyone."

"I never expect anything no more."

They react at the same time; her spell twists and burns through the air blistering the space between. It rips through his stunner, the surprise worth a more than Geneva; her spell strikes him straight on the chest. His wand thrown from shaking hands he falls to his knees, a gasp leaving lips.

"I don't think Merlin has told you everything," Hermione states to the wheezing wizard.

"That's impossible."

"You don't know me. You do not know whom you're against. For that reason, I will let you go today, a show of goodwill."

"You're barking."

"Perhaps."

A second spell smacks the side of the wizards head rendering him unconscious, satisfied one of his Auror's will find him, Hermione takes off in the direction of the tower. She hops over the bench, darting through the bushes towards the tower that is smouldering with fire.

Mutiny will do well for Merlin and who better than a right hand to design it.

She slips on something, glancing down she spots the sign buried amongst debris _St-Pierre. Tour this way._ Just a little while ago, tourists were filling the streets and now the war has thrown the world into chaos.

She spots Cho, duelling, frowning she searches for Draco anger taking hold she moves towards the hiding figure. She moves through the smoke, sliding up to the side of the wizard grabbing him by the collar.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snaps.

"I can't, it's not what I thought."

"Tough, you asked for this, Soldier Malfoy, I won't have cowards in my flank. Now pull yourself together and protect Official Cho or I swear on your mother's head I will be delivering you to Port Solitude myself."

"But…"

"NOW!" She barks her voice harsh and unrelenting.

He bulks; she pushes him away, daring him to run, to force her hand. Collecting his wand, his handshakes, glancing towards the fighting, he pushes himself to his feet.

"You are now in her service, to ensure nothing happens to her, do you understand?"

"What?"

"You want this? You want to fight, and then learn to guard."

She pushes away, sweeping towards Cho, a flourish of spells leaves her wand striking three of the attackers. They fall in symmetry hitting the ground with a thud, as Hermione steps next to the witch.

"Thought you got lost?" Cho says with a chuckle.

"What? How could I lose my favourite?"

"Thought that was Neville?" Cho answers cheekily.

"Second favourite then."

They share an odd smile; the hours they have spent locked in a room discussing upcoming treaties, tactics Cho's unyielding support. Their arguments held late into the night neither witch wanting to give, both competitive they found a system to their madness.

It is the wizard siding next to them that takes them by surprise Draco attacking with doubt still lingering. His presence holds hope, that somewhere he will become the man they need on their side. Only time will tell.

They fight into the Cathedral the soldiers inside providing covering fire for them to duck behind the defensive line. Panting Hermione wipes her forehead she wonders how long it takes to get reinforcements.

"Draco is signed to your service," Hermione informs Cho, earning a dirty look. "He will be your prominent guard."

Draco seems to have gained some more courage; he goes to argue mouth moving but Cho beats him to it.

"No, I'm not looking after ferret," Cho snaps. "I have a team."

"You lost Atkinson."

"Give me another, anyone. What about Lavender?"

"You chose Lavender Brown over me?" Draco asks disturbed.

"Sorry Cho; I've made my choice. Draco Anything happens to my favourite diplomat and I hand you over to Mistress of Solitude, regardless of your parents."

The thought makes Cho laugh, a deep throaty laugh that bounces off the walls of the cathedral. Smiles drawn across allies faces as they glance at her their diplomat finding humour at the darkest of times.

"Minister, they flanked the back they have the south tower we still hold the North." A soldier informs Hermione.

"Take back the front I'll deal with the tower," Hermione says.

"Careful, they've got this crazy French bitch. She's a stunner but crazy."

A strange smile crosses Hermione's face as she greets the news; she pushes away leaving her soldiers left to wonder. She follows the tourist signs to the towers pausing near the door she listens to the hushed voices waiting behind the door.

IN a blink, she vanishes a bird stealing across the sky entering through the roof of the tower. She transforms back, listening to the erratic breathing, her feet press against the wooden planks. Hands clutching ancient wood, she hangs down from the rafter's feet touching the solid ground. She sneaks past the tower, wand at the ready she presses silent to the neck of the enemy, their eyes rolling back they hit the ground silently.

She takes out the next in similar fashion, heart-pounding inside her chest she listens to the approaching feet. The whispered talking, she points her wand staring at the door leading to the winding staircase.

"It is easier." A familiar voice says softly. "They will reach the ground we have the high…"

The words die in the air, impossibly large eyes staring at Hermione.

"Mon Ami,"

"Hello Fleur," Hermione greets sadness tingeing her words.

"How did…" The question falls flat as the witch draws her wand. "I don't wish to do this."

"Lay down your weapons and no harm will come," Hermione promises.

"Non,"

Spells flash, dancing through the cramped space splintering wood, Hermione's spell striking Fleur colleague and sending them flying down the stairs. They engage in a duel, fire lighting Fleur's eyes as she attacks, Hermione eyes wandering to the ring on the left hand. Disappoint flashed across Hermione's face, not missed by Fleur who reacts with more strength.

"You do not get to judge me!" Fleur bites angrily.

"Cannot help it." Hermione shrugs throwing an errant spell towards the help bursting through the door.

It strikes the wizard down falling backwards into the advancing soldiers the cries of alarm as they fall down the winding staircase. Mild panic sets across the witches face the realisation that she is alone and no help will be coming.

"What of Raven?"

"She made her choice." Fleur snaps.

"She chose you."

"She chose you! She chose Riddle."

"She loves you."

A cry of pain leaves Fleur's lips throwing the duel off the spells striking wood. It explodes the pieces darting through the air; Hermione protects herself with a shield. Relieved as the stakes smack harmlessly against her magic.

BANG!

She collapses to her knees, the bell struck the noise deafening as it rings loudly, blinking through tears Hermione notices the fallen witch. Pushing to her feet, she goes to aid her injured ex, Fleur lying on the ground the wood stuck in her stomach, glaring at Hermione.

"Don't insult me!" Fleur shouts above the racket.

"Let me help you."

"Don't,"

"Fleur, why fight this."

"She is a Black," Fleur growls pushing to her feet, blood slipping between her fingers. "You know what they did to my parents."

"I know," Hermione adds softly. "Raven is different."

"She's exactly like her aunt, like Professor Black."

"Fleur,"

"Just tell me, is she okay, we didn't leave on good terms."

"As good as expected."

A flash leaves Fleurs wand, darting aside, Hermione watches confused as the spell misses her completely until another crippling ring leaves her collapsing to her knees. Fleur retreating in a puff of light, Hermione casts a spell on herself protecting her ears.

The platform vibrates from the noise of the ring; she makes it outside onto the balcony overlooking the city. The fighting still ongoing, she spots the attacks from those on brooms. Annoyed she draws her wand; she wants to level the playing field.

Electricity erupts down the side of her, power flowing through the body; she calls on the little fury she buries. Bitterness greeting it, she allows calmness to wash over her, a little speck of fire appearing in her hand. She cups it, bringing it to her lips, closing her eyes she whispers life other creation.

"Burn free, Fiendfyre."

A soft blow, she releases the burden a small firebird breaking free. It builds momentum, growing larger wings spread, and Hermione climbs higher, to the roof of the tower overlooking the city.

With a heave of its giant wing, the bird takes flight, lifting high into the sky, casting light down onto the ground beneath. The fire reflected in brown watchful eyes, concentration controlling the bird as it takes to scorching the city. Cries of alarm drowned out by the ringing of the bells, with another flap, the bird dives, shooting downwards engulfing the witches and wizards on brooms.

They fall tumbling to the earth, as fiendfyre turns it is attentions to the opposite darting towards Merlin's Soldiers, towards the screams of fear the cheering of her followers.

"Let's see how strong you really are," Hermione whispers.

A screen of water rushes towards her creation a protection, she smirks as her bird splits dividing into two smaller ones darting around the protection charm. Fire escapes their lips scorching the soldiers.

Thunder erupts in the distance, turning she regards the approaching storm wondering if this is Merlin's doing.

" _Hermione, can you hear me?"_ Riddle's voice rings through her mind.

"Riddle?"

" _We are here."_

She grins madness, her creations spiralling into joy, the spell growing stronger, her soldiers pushing them back. White teeth flash in the lightning, the strikes appearing in the sky, a cloud of darkness growing closer. An army of her own, growing closer.

A laugh escapes her lips; she recoils in joy as the army approach swooping overhead riding on brooms, which dart bringing destruction that levels the opposite side. Hundreds upon brooms sweeping downwards portkeys dropped, reinforcements are here. Her spell chases Merlin's soldiers on brooms chasing them from Geneva any chance of support from the air now gone.

Throwing her hands up, she celebrates their first victory, as Merlin pulls his troops from Geneva. Meyrin and Dardagny may be lost for now, but Geneva still stands with them. A sigh of relief leaving her lips, she wipes her face.

~~~~~ _Fractures ~~~~~_

Bittersweet justice fills her, makes her want to gloat, but she refrains lounging in a chair. Cho does the rest, she sprouts of their victory, and how they stood defiantly in the face of death. How they and they alone kept Merlin and his forces back. It's fairy tale, a tale spewed to encourage the masses, to remain strong in the face of defeat. Their propaganda they will not mention the losses, Lee will spread the news via the radio. The papers will speak of their winning tonight, they will not speak of the battle still ongoing, Switzerland now tainted.

Riddle stands tall proud, nodding as though this is all by design; Luna refrains from speaking merely watching in the back. Perhaps Luna knew, already knew the outcome, days like this makes Hermione still wonder just how much the witch truly knows.

Draco is lost, staring slack-jawed at his surroundings he has met Morgana, although the witch less inclined to greet a Malfoy. The effect was enough, a new interest held towards Hermione as though everything is now clear. Their Palace now his home until Cho sets her sights on their next country; he will live in luxury even a Malfoy may not have experienced.

The tension lingers though, in those impossible black eyes that remain judging from the other side of the table. Bella's arms folded, watching Hermione as though this is school and Hermione has detention. Bella remains the constant a fight brewing in the depths; a promise of fight Hermione wishes it sooner than later. While adrenaline lingers, coursing through her skin, her fingers dance along the wood of the chair.

"Thank you, Cho," Hermione says breaking the witch mid stride. "We're amazing I think we get it,"

"Well you know, Hogwarts finest." Cho chuckles.

"Could you give us a minute?" It is not so much a request more a polite dismissal.

A swift nod, Cho leaves them to it, Draco taking a second to realise he has to follow the witch. With one pleading look thrown to Bella who ignores it, he follows the witch. Riddle congratulates them once more asking for Hermione's attention in the 'war' room before the night ends. He exits the room Luna trundling after him.

Rising from her seat, Hermione satisfied they are alone, makes a beeline for the tray of drinks. The temperature very different to that of Switzerland she wishes to quench her thirst. The scraping of the chair announces the attacking serpent, Bella sprung too tightly ready to strike.

Turning, Hermione catches sight of herself in a mirror, surprised she sees herself for the first time. Realisation dawning that she has just survived her very first battle that she has somehow managed to live. Covered head to toe in muck and dirt, the odd cuts on her face, her jackets torn. She looks a true sight, a nightmare.

"Bella you haven't said a word since I got here." Hermione tries for ignorance.

It falls flat, not even making it past the closed of the face, the eyes that glare, no this is not the Bellatrix Black looking to brush something under the carpet. This is a very angry Bellatrix left to stew with nothing but an empty house.

"Would you like me to kiss your hand," Bella spits mockingly.

"Not necessary," Hermione answers with a smile, hoping for humour. "They're dirty."

"Actually do I have permission to talk to you?"

"Don't do this now," Hermione sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"When would your highness prefer? Should I reschedule?"

"You asked for this!" Hermione snaps turning to the witch.

"Not to be bossed around like a common servant!" Bella snarls.

"You asked me to become a leader, you! Don't come to me moaning when you struggle to follow orders!"

Her words are sharp too sharp; Hermione recoils herself as Bella stares at with incredibly large eyes.

"Is that what I am? Just another to soldier oh wait, no I'm a Professor."

"What are you moaning about? The order or because I told you couldn't fight."

"The fact you tell me what to do at all, I am you fiancée," The words send shivers down Hermione's spine and she berates herself for allowing the sensation during such a fight. "Not a servant of no value."

"A servant wouldn't argue." Hermione refutes in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Bella replies in disbelief. "I think this has gone to your head."

The turning coat tails warn Hermione, Bella is leaving the room. A hand shoots out, the door locking in place and the room barred any from leaving. A threatening sneer crosses beautiful red lips as furious eyes turn back to Hermione.

"Open the door," Bella orders quietly.

"We're not done." Hermione snaps approaching the witch. "I gave an order, whether you like it not, that is my job. It does not belittle you, I do not mean to insult you but it was an order. You are a Professor, Professor not a fighter."

"I am more valuable on the field," Bella growls stepping closer.

"You are more valuable teaching the young, more valuable preventing them from joining Merlin. One day you will fight but not now, Bella I need you at Hogwarts. If your seen fighting, Hogwarts will turn you out."

"I want. To. Fight." Bella breaths.

"No." Hermione refuses. "No. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you collect your nephew and go see your sister."

She lets the ultimatum linger in the air, the disbelief settling on Bella's face. Fighting back the feelings, Hermione turns she cannot look in those emotional eyes. Cannot hold her emotions in check when looking at the beautiful witch.

A strong hand grabs her arm pulling her back, another gripping fiercely at her waist. Reminding her this is Bellatrix Black, her stubborn but brilliant fiancée.

"No," Bella warns. "You're willing to throw everything we have away for that?"

"I'm willing to do anything necessary to keep you safe. To win this war, I would burn Hogwarts to the ground if it meant keeping you safe. Now I do not like not having you beside me, I don't like making choices without your counsel. Nor can I argue with the logic of having you at Hogwarts, I need Snape and McGonagall monitoring and you are the only one I trust."

"I don't like being ordered."

"Yes you do," Hermione smirks pushing the witch into a nearby chair.

Surprise steals across the dark witch's face, hands primed ready to push herself back up when Hermione slips onto her lap. Hands slipping over strong shoulders caressing the curve of Bella's neck. A gasp leaves red lips, eyes darkening even more.

Leaning forward, Hermione shivers as hands possessively slip over her bum grinding her down on the knee. Her lips press against Bella's ear sucking the earlobe, a breathless moan escaping the Professor. Smiling, Hermione kisses the sensitive neck.

"Tell me it didn't make you shiver," Hermione whispers nipping at the ear lobe. "Tell me secretly you don't love it when I tell you what to do."

A groan from Bella is the only answer she needs a hand sliding beneath Hermione's top, nails scratch along her stomach marking territory.

"I could do it better, maybe you should have bowed, don't kiss my hand. I have a better idea for your talent mouth."

"You will be the death of me," Bella moans in response.

"It will be a glorious death," Hermione promises.

Turning, Hermione captures the tempting lips sucking the bottom lip she makes the witch moan louder. She pushes through the coat her hand slipping beneath the bottom of the dress sliding up toned legs. Lips press fiercely a tongue sweeping claiming dominance against Hermione, who moans wantonly in response.

Fingers slip over the slip of fabric protecting Bella's nerves, a gasp stolen. Hermione slips a teasing finger into the witch turning to kiss the swan-like neck. Bella groans in frustration not enough to get off on she bucks against Hermione's hand.

"Beg Hermione orders.

"Vixen, the war has gone to your head."

A hand runs gently across Bella's face turning sharp she slaps sharply a gasp leaving red lips. Wetness spooling into Hermione's hand, Hermione smirks as Bella turns assaulting Hermione's neck a hand tangling into Hermione's head tugging painfully.

"Never," Bella whispers.

They are a storm, Bella rolling them with her incredible strength forcing Hermione into the chair, a hand entering with three fingers poised. A yell leaving Hermione, her head hits the back of the chair as she arches.

"Oh hell," Hermione whispers clutching the witches shoulder.

"Come now Minister," Bella whispers her deep throaty voice sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "You may give me orders out there, I can live with that. However, here, privately – alone. Little Minister, I am the one you beg."

"Bella," Hermione gasps the edge so close, but Bella teases.

"Beg," A hand pulls at Hermione's hair who groans in response. "There's a good girl."

"Please," Hermione whispers.

"That's my girl."

The fingers twist striking her g-spot, a scream swallowed by Bella as she comes undone. Breathless she watches with a shiver as Bella licks her fingers a predatory grin on her face.

"Delicious."

Smirking, Hermione smacks the witches shoulder, earning a smouldering kiss in return.

"You were saying about talented mouths?" Bella replies suggestively.

"Umm," Hermione replies seductively she slips from beneath the witch.

Reclining Bella watches through hooded eyes, as Hermione kneels before her. Winking at Bella, Hermione thumbs at the dress. The door opens making both witches jump, flying to her feet, Hermione turns to berate those who entered without permission.

"Don't stop on my accord." A chuckle fills the room, leaving Hermione red faced. "I always found women pleasuring women intriguing."

"Mother," Hermione replies wiping her face. "Can't you knock?"

"It's my palace why would I?" Morgana smirks, leaning against the chair. "I can see skin, my dear."

Flushing bright red, Hermione realises her top is up, tugging it down, she glances to Bellatrix who chuckles to herself. Sinking onto a seat, the romance gone, Hermione feels tiredness sink in, she wants nothing more than to relax in a hot bath before bed.

"Is there something you needed?" Bella asks leaning forward.

"Obviously," Morgana replies coolly." Well done on Geneva a victory well deserved. And to you Bellatrix, I half expected you to be selfish and join the fight never the less I was pleasantly surprised."

"I have a good Minister," Bella replies hotly.

"Umm, so I hear, the soldiers speak of nothing but your greatness Hermione, this is perfect. Which brings me to the reason for my visit. Every leader must stand with a united with another. Marriage."

"I'm sorry," Hermione replies confused.

"We need a united front." Morgana continues. "Marriage dear you need to be married."

"We're engaged," Hermione, reminds the witch, if Morgana is thinking, Hermione will marry another she will be poorly mistaken.

Bella tensed beside her, Hermione knows Bella is wondering the same as Hermione, is Morgana wanting to split them.

"You are at the right age, and we need to give our people a reason to celebrate a love story during a war there is nothing finer."

"Mother," Hermione replies uneasily.

"I thought that Neville would make a perfect match."

"Mum," Hermione says rising to her feet.

"Alas your heart is set on a Black, I can neither approve nor disapprove it is your choice. She is a fine warrior I will give her that."

"She's right here," Bella reminds the witch.

"We must set a date." Morgana continues ignoring Bella. "My dear, sooner the better, before war takes everything. Next few months at the latest."

"Why the rush?" Bella questions.

"I've explained, any later the war will take its toll, food shortages will dampen moods we do not want to splash wealth to the less fortunate it will give the wrong message. If you enter this war as newlyweds, you will become a symbol to most. Unless you have changed your mind?"

"No, course not," Bella replies instantly.

"Excellent, it will be the wedding of the century." Morgana declares. "I am proud of you, my dear child."

Smiling, Hermione blushes at the compliment; they watch as Morgana vanishes from the room. Hermione turns grinning to Bella, confused as to why the witch is frowning.

"You still want this right?" Hermione asks.

"Of course," Bella answers taking Hermione's hands. "I just think it's a bit sudden."

"She's probably been thinking about it for ages," Hermione shrugs. "It must have taken a lot of effort to suggest it you know how much she hates your family name."

"Exactly."

"I don't care," Hermione shrugs. "I get to marry you, my wifey."

"Don't call me that."

"Wifey Le Fey." Hermione giggles.

"Ohh, I get to be a Le Fey no longer a Black. Bellatrix Le Fey,"

"Nice ring to it." Hermione grins.

Grinning Bella pulls Hermione into a hug they are getting married. A part of Bella remains dubious not trusting Morgana's reasons. She keeps her mouth closed allowing Hermione to bask in the moment, they will marry and Bella will do everything in her power to keep the witch safe.

* * *

 **A/n:** Hello, the latest instalment. I am doing a short a/n because it's late I have to be up soon and I have no one to blame but myself. Thank you to all you lovely reviewers, you got me writing this week. The wedding is coming. Hehe. Also, a very talented artist has been doing some amazing drawings for my stories, Lyadrielle can be found on Tumblr, I definitely recommend having a look.

This war scene is just a taste of what is to come, the fighting between Hermione and Merlin and Harry. Bella will be joining the fighting as well, and we'll be seeing some regular faces appearing shortly. I'm sure there's more I'm meant to be telling you, but I have to sleep until next time...


End file.
